You Know I Love You
by Takuhayo
Summary: He didn't have his soul mate's name appear on his wrist and frankly Kurt didn't care. All his friends were changing for the better (or worse) but Kurt was left to handle the solitude on his own. That loneliness has drawn him to a new friendship that has scary repercussions he learns the hard way. Where does the new kid Blaine figure into this? Soul Mate AU. 2012 NaNoWriMo winner!
1. Senior Year

Hello everyone!

I decided to upload the first chapter of 'You Know I Love You' today as a birthday gift to myself. :) This is my first serious foray in fan fiction since I usually write original stories.

It's also an Alternate Universe story and some elements may not fit with the canon characters, places or episodes. Like in the preview I posted, it's a _soul mate_ story with a happy ending (I think? :D)

Warnings will be posted _before _each chapter if there's something that may be triggering (You never know!). Chapter word count won't be posted but at the time of uploading Chapter one, it's over 60,000 words!

Here we go: Chapter 1: Senior Year.

Warning(s): references to past minor character death, brief language and reference to teen sex

Review and comments are more than welcome.

Third week of August, 20XX

Kurt Hummel was officially a senior, waking up on his first day of senior year at William McKinley high school and already dreading it.

Shoving off the light blankets, it was still warm weather and luckily it was going to be a cool day, Kurt dragged himself to the bathroom then to his closet where his uniform was hanging. Plain grey trousers, not pleated thank goodness, white button down and a cardigan bearing the school's shield stitched with red and white thread. Of course, if you had your soul mate tattoo on your wrist, you were able to a band to cover it. Or you could break with the practice and show it off which many students did.

He didn't like the uniform and wish he could wear something different. Even the Cheerios, the cheerleading club at the school, were able to wear their cheer uniforms on game days; a lucky break from the rather ugly uniform the school board voted on nearly two decades ago.

Apparently, or so Kurt gathered from the few times he heard from classmates' parents during Open House in elementary school, the idea of gangs and gang violence in innocent little Lima, Ohio was enough to start implementing the use of school uniforms. To Kurt, it was just a way of institutionalizing school life and he didn't like that part at all. He preferred his fashionable clothing and had a closet full of clothes and a large dresser filled with accessories. Privately he kept a locked online blog that had all of his outfits complete with detailed listings on each item worn. It was tedious work but he was happy to experiment with different articles of clothing.

Kurt yanked on his trousers, zipped and buttoned them up and slipped a brown leather belt through loops then expertly knotted the tie under the up turned collar. There was no wrist band for him since he had yet to get his 'mate's name. He looked like he was ready for church or to head to an office job. He made a face in the bathroom mirror as he styled his hair.

Upstairs, the house was quiet and almost eerie if he wasn't used to it.

His mother had died when he was in third grade and his father never remarried. Kurt missed her desperately in the beginning and with the start of high school, he had no one.

Kurt, despite his somewhat feminine appearance and well spoken ways, had no one to call a friend much less a best friend.

It wasn't that he didn't try, it was hard to be honest with himself about what he was and it was hard to be that way with a stranger. They will judge and make snap decisions and that made Kurt physically cringe.

His father Burt Hummel, owned his own business a tire repair shop where he worked long hours. Burt left early in the morning, the only sign of him left behind was an empty coffee mug and a plate with some toast crumbs. Being a small business owner meant that he had to work long hours, getting there early and working late into the evening.

To Kurt it felt like he and his dad were two people living in one house. Kurt missed talking with someone; he had no siblings and with his father out of the house for most of the day and part of the evening. There were times where he wondered what it would like to have a sibling whether they be older or younger.

What Kurt did want aside from friends was someone to love him for who he was. There wasn't exactly a bustling gay community here and he was sure that he was the only gay guy in the entire high school student body. He didn't hide who he was but he made sure to keep it to himself. If someone asked, which no one ever did, he would be reluctant to admit it because of he was scared of being hurt because of it.

He liked musicals, fashion (despite the stupid uniform mandate) and cooking and baking though he had no one to cook for except himself and his dad.

His small circle of acquaintances at school rarely came over and he hardly went over their house for anything other than homework.

Kurt was a loner and after his mom died, he tended to keep to himself. He couldn't blame his friends too much and would honestly have done the same. What does a person do when a friend's mother dies? What do you say? It didn't really help that he was just that _different _compared to the rest of the boys in his grade. All they talked about was their erupting soul mate's name on their wrist and how they were sure it was going to be the hottest girl ever. He didn't care, he had a plan that didn't immediately involve his soul mate whoever they were. It'll happen when it happens.

Such thoughts rolled around in his mind occasionally when he thought about his mom especially on the first week of school.

Entering the kitchen, he made himself some toast and strawberry jam and a mug of coffee with French vanilla creamer, his one indulgence.

He wasn't really hungry and wanted to strip off his clothes and crawl back into bed and wake up on graduation day. But his dad would be pissed and at any rate, he would be stuck in high school for another year.

Dumping the half-eaten toast in the trash and leaving the dishes by the sink, he went to brush his teeth and grab his school bag leaning against his desk.

With his loafers on and giving himself one last once over in the mirror by the front door and his keys in hand, Kurt sighed and tried to give his reflection a smile.

Him smiling a failure, he locked up the house and got into his seventeenth birthday present, a pre-owned ("It's a used car, Dad.") Ford Escape sitting in the drive way. He sits in the car for several minutes before turning the ignition and backing out into the street.

Burt Hummel was a guy's guy, he liked cars and a beer with his football games. Kurt wasn't exactly the ideal son but he loved him just the same which Kurt was inwardly thankful for. And when it came time for Kurt to learn how to drive and maintenance his own vehicle, Burt took off a couple of days to teach him the basics.

That was the last time the son and father had any time together where it was just the two of them being guys despite Kurt's own personal interests.

Kurt could look after his car and himself and that worked out for Burt well. Kurt was after all, a male version of his dearly departed wife with his chestnut locks, blue-green eyes and pale skin that would burn in the heat and rays of the sun. It hurt to look at his son sometimes but the majority of the time, he was ever grateful for his Kurt.

Pulling into the student parking lot parked with a gum covered metal sign courtesy of the local kids, Kurt found a space far enough away from the newbie drivers fresh from the Department of Motor Vehicle's licensing area. He didn't want some kid to dent his precious car.

"Hey Hummel!" Mercedes shouted side stepping some kids heading inside to catch up with him and nudged him with her elbow. She was a pretty girl that had dark skin, hair and eyes and a fabulous sense of what looked good on her despite her generous stature. 'Cedes, as she sometimes referred to herself, had an amazing voice and loved the stage as much as him; she was a good friend and Kurt trusted her enough that they used to have sleepovers in elementary school and in middle school. Somewhere between eight and ninth grades, those happy times dropped off. They were still friendly with one another and it was nice to see a familiar face. It was a dark time for Kurt and inwardly shivering, he pushed those thoughts away.

"Good morning, Mercedes." Kurt offered a smile that fell flat but Mercedes was already looking in another direction where some more of their fellow Glee Club members were standing.

"What classes do you have? You never emailed me what periods you were in." Mercedes dragged him over where the short brunette girl and tall boy were by the school entrance.

"Oh, I totally forgot, there were some things that came up and I just forgot." Kurt grimaced mostly at himself at the terrible excuse he was giving.

"Whatever, so what are you in?" She asked giving the boy, Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Rachel Berry a nod.

"Um, I've got Math every day, gym three days a week and…" Kurt glanced between his schedule and Mercedes. "I don't think we have anything together."

"Darn, I need someone to help me with my Spanish." Mercedes didn't quite pout. "Unfortunately I'm sticking with just French this year." Kurt shrugged and was admittedly disappointed when he saw his pal only had Spanish on her the cuff of her navy blue cardigan, he spotted the pink zebra striped wrist band instead of the black leather band with white crystal detail she had last year. Did she find her soul mate? Before he could compliment her about the new accessory, Rachel Berry popped up.

"Well, I'm looking forward to this year's musical performances put on by our club." Rachel said brightly thrusting Finn's schedule, wrinkled and creased from his constant handling, in his direction without taking her eyes off Kurt.

Kurt remembered that Rachel hated the idea of uniforms but managed to look like an innocent virgin in hers. It was a bit ironic considering that most girls their age lost it and lost it quickly to their first boyfriend. Rachel was no different but didn't flaunt it like she was cheap. Her dads were firm believers in not throwing yourself around.

Kurt got the 'talk' from his dad as well, over the phone one awkward Sunday night when he was going over some important paperwork. Then to make matters worse, Burt had called up the school physician and nurse so that they could explain the mechanics of how 'it' went.

Mortifying didn't being to cover how he felt that night, week and moment in his life.

He was fifteen at the time and thought there couldn't be anything worse than his own father calling up the school so the token gay kid could be educated. There was the Internet but there was no convincing his father otherwise. It wasn't like Kurt didn't have a clue. Boys talk in the locker room, loudly in fact. They gossip as much as girls do but Kurt wasn't about to tell any straight guy they blabbed as much as a girl…

The first warning bell rang a sharp sound in the air and the four students headed for their lockers. Luckily for Kurt, he had the same numbered locker since he started here, number 315B. The locker next to his was vacated and didn't have the shiny new lock like Kurt's was about to have. He liked shopping and getting new things. His first purchase at the office supply store was a new combination lock; he had too many jerks scribbling profanities and disgusting slurs on his locker.

He unlatched the door and shoved in his math book, history book and tucked his science book and English textbook under his arm. Kurt slipped in his two notebooks into his book bag and slammed the locker shut.

Turning on his heel, he stepped into the river of students, bumping into a few slow straggling freshmen until he reached his English class room.

And so begins a monotonous day, he thought sliding into the first empty seat.

After a slow morning of teacher introductions and homework assignments for his English and Science classes, Kurt made a mad dash to the cafeteria for lunch and nearly mowed down a freshman in the process.

Ignoring the kid's curse, Kurt slipped into the line and picked out a boxed salad and an apple juice. Normally he liked to pack his own lunch but lately he was feeling anxious about returning to school.

The cafeteria was already sectioned off by the various cliques: Asian study group sat around two tables in the far corner by the wall of windows, the cheerleaders with their hair pulled back in pony tails gathered around three tables pushed together in the center of the room and the athletes of various teams commandeered the corner opposite the first group.

The Glee club members, Finn and Rachel were saving seats at a single table far enough away from the rowdy group of jocks. Normally Finn was with them but apparently was strong armed into sitting with his girlfriend.

Rachel Berry was vocal, emotional (but then she was a girl so…?), and surprisingly intimidating in some aspects. A self-proclaimed star of the stage, she was Kurt's rival for solos and songs. They both had powerful voices, attention grabbing stage presence but Kurt always lost out the solos and roles he wanted to her or Finn.

Sometimes he hated her luck and other times, he was ashamed to admit that she was better than him. Not that he would tell her that, she really didn't need the ego boost.

Now, should he go out to the theater and shovel down his lunch there or risk his ears with Rachel's shrill voice?

Dammit, he thought and winced as someone pushed by him to their own seat. Rachel spotted him and was standing up and waving to him.

Might as well make this awful day continue with a not so great lunch, Kurt made his way to the Rachel and Finn table and sat down.

He cracked the seal on his juice and carefully removed the lid from the small container of vinegar dressing. The uniforms weren't cut to be figure flattering but Kurt knew that fitting into his everyday clothes on the weekend was important to him. He made sure to eat relatively healthy at school whether it be bringing his own food and snacks or picking the least visually offensive healthy choice in the lunch line. There was no way on Earth would willingly eat the tater tots or lunch special of the day, the latter being a 'grilled' burger patty with mashed potatoes and gravy.

Even then the lettuce leaves were a bit wilted and the carrots had a little crunch to them. He managed to choke them down as Rachel rambled on about her classes and the possible songs she could sing at the school's talent show every winter.

Me, me, me, Kurt rolled his eyes up to the ceiling as he sipped his juice. He could see Finn out of the corner of his eye with his head down submissively.

Geez, does she even stop to breath, Kurt speared a soft red beet and bit into the sugary vegetable.

"So, Kurt, what happened over the summer with you? I heard you went traveling with your dad." Rachel interrupted the parade of thoughts in Kurt's mind.

Kurt shrugged, "Oh you know, busy with homework, cleaning the house and whatnot. I did hang out with my dad while he was in Columbus for a few days. It was nice to spend time with him."

"Oh, well at least you got to spend time with him not everyone gets that." Finn chewed his cheese pizza with his mouth open.

"Finn, gross!" Rachel made a face. Finn looked ashamed and dropped the cardboard thin pizza on his tray. "Sorry, baby."

"Are you coming to the club after school?" Rachel quickly changed the subject; she was aware of how Kurt felt about his father working all the time; it was difficult for a single parent to raise a kid and probably even harder when they're self-employed. She was incredibly lucky to have two parents that gave her attention and were financially stable.

"I guess, I mean, I can't miss the first meeting." Kurt replied slowly pushing around the pale tasteless lettuce; he tried to get the best looking salads but with school budgets it was impossible. Hell, most of the students ate tater tots and soda for lunch. Finn's disgusting looking pizza was one of the better choices.

"Good. Whoops, there's the bell! I'll see you there!" Rachel chirped grabbing her tray with a half eaten veggie wrap she brought from home. Finn obediently followed her, lumbering behind the tiny girl where it was almost hilarious.

"Hey fairy boy!" A jeering voice startled Kurt out of his trance.

Of course, the stupid jocks that thought they were total comedians. He stood up and gave the ringleader an exasperated stare. "Spare me from your bullshit." Kurt said flatly marching off to dump his salad and tray at the bins.

The shouts and calls trailed after him as he headed to his math class. He had study hall for the rest of the day after that and he was looking forward to heading to the theater to practice his scales. Until Rachel came in and interrupted him with how she sounded and how she could help Kurt with his own voice, etc.

He hated to sound so bitter but frankly he was tired of Rachel's overbearing moments like that and he had the rest of the school year to put up with it.

But he should not be like that when other people have less than him and were in less pleasant situations.

Pushing open the door into the math lab on the south block of the campus, he found a seat on the far side of room where he could see the board. The entire first row was occupied by the Asian students and the odd non-Asian girl. Surprise, surprise, Kurt thought getting out his notebook, calculator and pencil from his book bag.

The teacher, Mr. Tsuchida, came in a few minutes later, extremely bright and cheery about the first day of class to the point where Kurt wanted to chuck his heavy textbook at the man's head. Math wasn't his strong subject and Tsuchida's overly perky smile was kind of annoying and made him daydream to the point of slumber.

Math was another long boring class to stay awake in.

Covering a yawn then stretching his arms over his head, Kurt stood on the stage in the theater imagining the audience in their very best outfits giving him a standing ovation.

At the moment he didn't feel like singing. He wasn't in the mood and the feeling that this year would be just like the last was making him feel depressed. The chance of getting the lead or a decent part in the couple of musicals the school had money to produce was slim to none much less getting a headline in the winter talent show held in mid December.

It was times like this where he wished he had a different life and not the one he was stuck in at this very moment.

One where his mother was still alive and his dad kept regular hours at the car shop down town. A close group of friends and maybe, just maybe another gay boy that he could befriend and talk about what it's like to be gay and living in Lima Ohio.

But he doesn't have any of that and…

Only ten more months of high school and you're done with it, Kurt reminded himself not hearing the door open to the seating portion of the auditorium.

"Kurt!" Rachel called loudly, her voice echoing in the large room's high ceilings. She ran down the low level stairs to edge of the stage.

"Hi Rachel." Kurt said pasting on a small smile. Shoving his hands into his trouser pockets, he had a sinking feeling that Rachel wanted them to sing a duet. In reality that meant that he backed her vocals whenever she pointed at him or gave him a look when they were practicing. She was a little overbearing and there were times that Kurt wished he had the confidence and mean-ness inside him to say something but every time he looked at her face, those brown eyes looked so innocent, he couldn't do it and just rolled his eyes. Rachel was Rachel.

"Did you finish study hall early? I've heard something really interesting!"

She hurried around to the short set of stairs on either side of the stage so she could tell Kurt properly.

"How interesting? I doubt there are any good rumors that top the one about

's customized lawn mower that nearly ran down the mayor's tiny dog, which he does not deny." Puck was on the football team last year with Finn and was a tall, slightly intimidating fellow who happened to get roped into glee club with Finn by Mr. Schuester.

Rachel beamed brightly before clutching her hands together so hard that her knuckles were white. "I heard from a very reliable source that there's going to be a new student transferring here. Rumor has it that they were kicked out of their old school for fighting!" She bounced on the balls of her feet knowing that she had a great bit of gossip.

Kurt blinked a few times. "Isn't that a typical reason for moving to a new school? I mean, aside from having to move or other more _personal _reasons."

The brunette frowned and shrugged her blazer covered shoulders; the female students had the same dress shirt and tie with the option of a blazer or cardigan. "I suppose but it's interesting because the gossip says they were coming here because they were so attractive it caused hourly scuffles."

"Now that is just ridiculous." Kurt rolled his eyes and began to walk across the stage his black loafers clicking lightly on the wood. "I doubt there was such a thing."

Rachel trailed after him with a bounce to her step. "Well it's fun to think about, school does get boring after a while even if it is the first week."

Rachel all but dragged him to the choir room where the Glee club met not long after she finished chattering about the new transfer. Kurt was sure that Rachel was barely aware that he was listening and she would probably carry on a conversation (one sided of course) with an inanimate object. He would never admit it aloud much less to Rachel herself but he felt sorry for Finn. It was good that Finn was so easy going despite being part of the football team. Well, sports tryouts were going to happen eventually and Finn was bound to make the team again. Aside from football there was the baseball team, girl's softball, among others. Kurt tended to avoid all sports related extra curricular activities and clubs; he valued his face and appreciated the way it was arranged.

The choir room was almost twice the size of a regular classroom and had a variety of musical instruments, music stands, sheet music and variety of books about music and composers in a few bookcases. On the opposite side of the room was tiered levels where hard plastic chairs were spread out.

Most of them were occupied with students from the previous year but there were a couple new faces in the front row. "Hey, Kurt, welcome back." Mister Schuester greeted as Rachel took her own seat in the front row next to Finn.

Kurt nodded and tried to put on a pleasant face. "Let's get started," Mr. Shuester said clapping his hands together to get everyone's attention. "We have some new members of the Glee club, Sam Evans and Mike Chang!"

Everyone applauded except Rachel did it half heartedly, she was giving the new kids a look that read 'You better not be trying out for Finn's solos!'

Kurt was happy there was new blood but it meant it was twice as likely he wouldn't be getting a solo. He had no idea if Sam or Mike were decent singers and only knew they were on the football team with Finn. It was alright, he already learned not to get his hopes up over silly little things like getting a good part in musicals or solos in the club.

"Welcome, guys." Rachel popped out of her chair and stood with her hands by her side. "It's nice to have more people in the club, especially since most of us will be graduating in June!"

Sam, the tall blond with a generous mouth, glanced at Finn who gave him a tiny shrug. Mike, the tall Asian fellow looked confused. It wasn't the first time Rachel's oblivious to other people and their opinions; she once wore a deer sweater to one of the biggest parties in the summer and everyone thought it was the ugliest thing they ever seen. And Rachel thought everyone like it.

Schuester began talking about the upcoming programs the Glee club was going to put on; Kurt's mind began to drift. He thought about the amount of reading he was going to do, the upcoming projects that will be assigned and it was kind of sad that he was excited over things like that.

Boys his age were interested in more material things even gay kids like himself. He should be obsessed with fashion and music and getting a boyfriend.

It could be possible he was depressed.

"Kurt?"

Snapping out of his depressing reverie, Kurt gave a weak smile. "Sorry, I was day dreaming."

Schuester continued on. "I'll put together a few choices for musicals and next meeting we will all vote on them, alright." Mercedes and Tina let out a cheer and laughed at each other.

Well, I'm sure this will be fun, Kurt kept his smile on his face as Rachel volunteered to sing first.


	2. Meeting New People

Whoa~ I didn't expect the first chapter to get added to favorite and follower lists. Thank you! :) And I'm literally surprised I got feed back, that never happens! (pathetic, I know)

I tried to find a decent break between scenes. Sadly that didn't work so this part is 6500ish words. (I hope those that read this don't mind. :/ ) Large parts of this have been deleted and rewritten so characters don't seem poorly treated and makes better sense.

Edited by me, mistakes may appear.

Warnings: language(?)

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of the two story house with its patchy front lawn, Kurt looped his book bag over his shoulder and trudged into the house. He already took off his blazer and carried it over his arm. The book bag strap was digging into his shoulder as he fumbled with the house key on the fob.

"Dammit." He muttered finally getting the key into the lock. Kicking the door shut, he stood in the small foyer and blinked at the lamp light in the living room. There was timer attached to some of the lights in the house so it always looked like there was someone occupying it.

Again with the empty house, Kurt could hardly be surprised. His dad was out working late again and it fell to him to make dinner the majority of the time. Burt couldn't help it especially now since he had to cut down the hours of one of the three employees to just part time. It was a blow but it saved money in the long run. Health insurance, workers' compensation, and the rest of the taxes were a hefty amount Burt had to fork out each month.

Sometimes Kurt felt that if he could drop off the face of the Earth, no one would notice for weeks. He wondered if anyone would look for him if he was kidnapped or something.

Forcing down such thoughts, Kurt ate his dinner and went to do his required reading. After a bath with his favorite vanilla scented bubble bath, he turned on his computer and went to the local chat rooms.

He could recognize a few people in one of the more popular public chats: Finn who went by FHudinOH and Rachel's handle was RBarbraStar along with Mercedes who called herself AintNoKellyR.

Luckily he had his status set as private, an option he had chosen the moment he signed up for the messaging site; he didn't mind random conversation but not with random strangers… There was a new chat that popped up and what caught his eye was the name BroadwaySpirit.

Broadway?

Kurt entered the chat room and posted publicly: 'Hello'.

BroadwaySpirit: Good evening, how are you?

Kurt was surprised at the lack of chat speak. Eh, it'll probably sprout up eventually, he thought typing a response.

OhMyDearGaga: I'm alright. U no, life & all that.

BroadwaySpirit: That's unfortunate. Is there any way to make it better?

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the screen. Who was this? He was fairly familiar with most of the seniors in the small circle within the club. Everyone knew that he was a fan of Lady Gaga's music but he was a little curious as who this could be.

OhMyDearGaga: Not rlly. Wat abt u?

BroadwaySpirit: I'm busy with homework and so on.

OhMyDearGaga: I did mine alrdy. :) Im just killing time until I go to bed & start the day again.

BroadwaySpirit: I see. I must go as well, will I see you again? I mean,chat with you again?

Kurt sat back for a moment and bit his lip. This was a very brief conversation but he was admittedly interested in this person. Maybe they'll be one of those long distance friendships except they live in the same town. Or it could be a creepy type of thing that could very well be featured on the next _Dateline:To Catch a Predator_.

OhMyDearGaga: I guess. I come here after HW

BroadwaySpirit: I see. Perhaps sometime this week. Good night. : )

_BroadwaySpirit has signed out._

Well that was interesting, Kurt thought switching his status to offline. He checked his email and watched a couple of videos on Youtube before shutting down the laptop and heading to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth then washed his face and applied a moisturizing lotion.

Kurt checked the locks on the front door, back door to the yard and the one on leading to the garage. His dad would be too tired to bother with checking them so it fell to Kurt to do it for him.

Yanking back the covers from his queen sized bed, he slipped between the cool sheets. He was in bed early and was a little tired from the day but didn't feel like sleeping.

Instead his mind drifted to his father again.

Everyone had a soul mate, their One True Love that complemented and completed them. His dad has his mom and they were the perfect match in his Kurt's eyes. Kurt didn't think much of it after his mom passed and now that was starting to change as he drew closer to finishing high school and starting his life. He knew he was gay and the chance of meeting his true love in this small city was impossible. There wasn't exactly a thriving gay community here and frankly, he was on his own, literally.

His dad sort of understood but he admitted during Kurt's driving lesson a couple years ago that he was at a loss at what to do. Kurt couldn't blame him; he wasn't sure what to ask or look for. It wasn't like he could be set up on dates with customer's sons much less their daughters. Lima wasn't dangerous to gays but it was probably better to keep your preferences on the quiet. Unfortunately that didn't work out too well for him.

Kurt would be turning eighteen in late May and his soul mate's name hadn't appeared on his wrist. Usually the name would appear during middle puberty and considering it ends for males around eighteen years and Kurt was fast approaching it.

Finn's appeared when he was around fifteen, a couple weeks into their first year of high school, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana got theirs a couple of years ago during the summer and the latter two were pleased to be each others soul mates. Kurt wasn't sure what name Mercedes had but had accepted that it was a personal and private issue for her and wasn't going to press for details.

Rachel hadn't got hers which was surprising and a definite sore spot for her. She was trying constantly to get Finn to show her his name. That was one thing Kurt was surprised to learn that Finn was resisting.

Maybe he wanted to get to know Rachel before they arranged something more permanent. That is, if Rachel's name was on his wrist. He had it covered with a wristband that completely obscured it from all eyes. Surprisingly, Rachel had accepted that even if she was a little disinclined at first, Finn had convinced her that they should date until the end of high school or whenever she got her own soul mate's name. The arrangement worked for them.

After his mom died when he was eight, her name faded to a faint scar on his dad's wrist. It hadn't completely disappeared but someday maybe it will. Maybe there could be a second soul mate for him or at least a woman that could keep him happy, healthy and safe.

He wanted his dad to be happy and frankly, he wasn't sure how emotionally stable Burt was doing. The next time Kurt saw him; he would try and ask… after his dad ate dinner or something. The timing had to be right; even after a decade since her passing it still was a subject that was hard to broach.

Rubbing absently at his unmarked wrist, he checked his email on his phone one last time and then turned on the alarm. He was relieved that he didn't have to pick out a new outfit and had that ugly uniform saved him from losing sleep over what he should wear.

He loved fashion and making his own outfits but he had no one to impress. Mercedes was his shopping pal when they had time on weekends. With this being their final year in high school, there was little time together now.

And Kurt was sure that Mercedes was going to find her soul mate this year and he was going to be alone. Just him and Rachel since they were both unmarked.

Pulling his covers up to his chin, he switched off his bed side lamp and stared at the darkened ceiling.

Somewhere out there was his soul mate. And hopefully they would be kind and loving to him.

* * *

The following several days were more introductions and required reading. Kurt easily fell into the routine of waking up, donning the uniform and going through the motions of class attending and reading. What he was looking forward to was the weekly meeting at Glee club where he would suggested songs that he wanted to sing but naturally they'd be put on the back burner again, at least Mercedes and Santana got to sing which was a welcome break from Rachel.

He liked the club and what it stood for with inspiring his fellow performers but there was always that someone that ruined the mood for him. Kurt knew that Rachel was looking out for what was best for the club and was well meaning but she never took a chance and just _listened. _It didn't help that Mr. Schuester saw himself in Rachel's place when he was in high school.

Talented, goal oriented and she dreamed big, just like a teenaged Will Schuester.

She had the best prospect of a performing career out of anyone after high school aside from Mercedes.

Today was the club's second meeting, it met about once a week unless there was an upcoming event that the club was putting together, and Kurt was anxious to hear what musical they were going to put on. He was hoping there was a singing role he could do; anything that could be put on his college applications when the time came.

He walked into the room giving a brief smile to Mercedes who was chatting with Tina up in the last row of seats and found a chair on the far end. Seats weren't assigned but everyone tended to fall into the same seats from last year. The only difference was that Finn liked sitting in the back but was always dragged to the first row to sit by Rachel.

There was one point where Kurt thought Finn was cute and available, that is, before he started dating Rachel late in their Freshman year. It was kind of embarrassing but Finn was a decent guy that thought no more of it when Kurt had asked him out on a date in the parking lot after Glee club.

It was one of the few rejections Kurt got but at least it didn't hurt too bad. Sure he was crushed by life went on. And when Finn got his soul mate's name on his wrist (and subsequently hiding it) he had mentioned it was a girl's name. That cemented the knowledge firmly in Kurt's mind that, yes Finn was a nice guy but clearly didn't play for his team.

Life went on after that and Kurt and Finn were on mostly good terms. Well, except when it came to Rachel and her pushiness within the club.

"Alright everyone, I thought about it and put together a list of possible musicals that through careful budget managing we can perform." Mr. Schuester said going to the white board. He scribbled a few titles Kurt was familiar with: _Evita, How to Succeed in Business without really Trying, _and _You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown._

Rachel immediately nixed the Charlie Brown one and zeroed in on Evita. "Me playing Evita would be the best thing. I have the voice and the talent." She declared loudly. Mercedes rolled her eyes and threw up her hands. "I'm sure there's going to be open auditions, right Mister Schuester?"

The teacher nodded. "Exactly, Mercedes. Everyone is going to have a fair shot at all the roles." He began to pace and explained that there would be a vote on which one the club was going to do. "It's going to be a fair decision and it doesn't mean we won't do the other plays."

There was a vote with _Evita _winning everyone's vote if somewhat reluctantly by Sam and Mike who weren't entirely sure what the musical was about.

Unfortunately it meant that Rachel had to explain it to them and as a result, everyone else in the club. Kurt was aware of the play considering who composed the music as well as the film; he made his dad sit through watching it one night he came home early from the shop.

"When are auditions?" Kurt interrupted Rachel's _Evita _lecture to ask Mr. Schuester who was leaning against the piano with his arms crossed.

"I think they'll be held the day after tomorrow so you have time to prepare." Mr. Schuester said looking a little relieved at the interruption. "In the auditorium after classes are done for the day."

"Oh my god! That's not enough time to prepare!" Rachel squealed with her hands clenched in her lap.

"It'll have to do, we're going to have to work hard to make this production over the top, are you with me?"

Everyone cheered loudly.

* * *

"Homework is due on Monday, have a nice weekend everyone!" The teacher said over the bell and the clatter of students packing up their notebooks and pencils. There was a rush to lockers where people shoved in their books and headed to their extracurricular activities or in rare cases, those that went home.

Kurt grabbed his book bag stuffed with his English and Math textbooks and headed to the auditorium with a bounce in his step. He had practice singing Mr. Cellophane in his room last night and he sounded damn good.

The entire Glee club and a few non-club members were sitting in the theater seats and chatting to each other. "Kurt!" Mercedes called and waved to him. Kurt headed toward his fellow club member and sat next to her. "I'm gonna sing Respect by Aretha, what about you?"

"I'm going with Mr. Cellophane, it's my go to song and I sound good." Kurt replied feeling hopeful at his audition.

Mr. Schuester came in with a clipboard and explained how the auditioning process was going to work.

"After everyone auditions who wants to, there will be an official posting of roles on the main bulletin board in the hallway by the administration offices."

"Mr. Schuester! I'd like to go first!" Rachel called out and hurried to the stairs leading to the stage.

"Alright, Rachel, show us what you got." Schuester said nodding at the pianist seated at the piano with a stack of sheet music spread out.

Rachel stood in the center of the stage with a huge smile pasted on her face as she waited for the right note to begin singing.

Kurt sat there and listened to his fellow club member sing. Rachel sounded great, he couldn't deny it, but he was certain Mercedes could give her a fair fight for the lead female role.

After several other people sang and did their very best, Kurt went up and sang. He thought he was okay and after he sang the last note, his heart was pounding in his chest. Mercedes gave him a thumbs up and jumped up to give him a hug before going up to sing her audition song.

The auditions ended after an hour and a half with Mr. Schuester promising to post the cast by Monday or Tuesday. Kurt was going to be nervous all weekend. He hoped that he would get the part of Che, the main male lead. Mercedes wanted to win the part of Evita and was bemoaning the fact that Rachel would complain until she got her own way. "That girl is something else sometimes." Mercedes muttered nudging his arm.

"You don't need to tell me. I don't think I'm going to get the part I want either." Kurt sighed aloud.

They were walking side by side to the parking lot; Tina was getting a ride from Mike who was trying out for a smaller more dance oriented part. He wasn't much for singing but joined the club because he started dating Tina over the summer.

They made a good match and it was only a matter of time before their soul mate scarring across their wrists. At least Kurt hoped so, he couldn't see Tina without Mike and vice versa. And it was the same sort of feeling with Rachel and Finn and Santana and Brittany.

He started the car and drove home with his thoughts filled with the weekend. There was homework to do and then organizing his closet and putting together a donation bag…

Stepping on the pedal, Kurt braked suddenly at the intersection the tires squealing loudly.

"Oh my god!" Kurt gasped automatically putting the car in park and stumbled out to check on the kid he nearly hit. "Are you alright? Do I need to call for an ambulance?"

The kid, no he was Kurt's age or around there, stood up and dusted off his hands on his pants. "I'm fine just a bit shaken up." He looked up with wide tawny eyes.

"Oh, um, good, so I'll." Kurt jerked a thumb at his still parked car in the middle of the road. "Yeah, it's okay, no harm done." The other boy gave a thin smile and backed away to the opposite side of the street.

Kurt stared at him for a few moments before going back to his car and driving home carefully.

Parked in the driveway and with the ignition shut off, Kurt rested his head against the steering wheel. "Shit." He was definitely startled and a little freaked out over nearly _hitting _someone due to his daydreaming. "Never again." He swore to himself getting out of the car with his school stuff.

He marched up to the front door and let himself in.

* * *

Kurt shoveled the last of his pasta bake into his mouth and dumped the dishes in the sink; he would wash them later. He headed up to his room to start on his homework so he could have his weekend free.

Then he got stuck on one of the problems for about twenty minutes until he just gave up. English was normally an easy subject for him but tonight he was lacking focus. Clearly nearly hitting someone had rattled his nerves.

"I'll do this tomorrow." He decided shutting his books closed and stacking them on the empty spot on his shelf. Kurt turned on his computer and while it was warming up, he went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

Kurt's mother was a tea drinker but his dad liked a cup of coffee first thing in the morning. It was part of Kurt's household chore so to say to keep the beat up coffee maker reservoir full with exactly four cups of water and the coffee grounds in the filter. Kurt tried persuading his dad to get a newer machine but Burt had stuck with his beloved old coffee maker. It was a wedding present from his in-laws who have since passed a couple of years after their only child died.

While he was waiting for the water to boil, he filled up the coffee maker and added the exacting measurement of coffee grounds and setting the timer for five in the morning. When the water was bubbling merrily, Kurt got out his favorite tea, mint with lemon, and went upstairs to his awaiting computer.

He checked his email, nothing except spam and random advertisements from stores he shopped at which were promptly sent to the trash. Clicking on his browser, he logged into the chat room service and was surprised to see a chat room with one occupant. BroadwaySpirit, he wondered checking his online status and was relieved to see it was set on offline.

Kurt entered the chat room and was pleased to see his hunch was right.

Ohmydeargaga: hello!

BroadwaySpirit: Good evening, how are you?

Ohmydeargaga: alright. I got stuck on HW so im taking a break

BroadwaySpirit: That's too bad.

Ohmydeargaga: ikr? Wat hav u bin up2?

BroadwaySpirit: Working here and there.

Ohmydeargaga: ah. Well 2day I auditioned for a school musical. I dont think I'm going to get the part I want.

BroadwaySpirit: That sounds wonderful! What musical is it?

Ohmydeargaga: Evita. I want the part of Che but I doubt I'll get it.

BroadwaySpirit: And why not? Did you mess up?

Kurt fiddled with the tea bag string wrapped around the mug's handle.

Ohmydeargaga: no. it's just that every part I try out for, solos or roles, I never get them.

Ohmydeargaga: I never get a chance to sing and I hate that. It's not fair.

BroadwaySpirit responded immediately.

BroadwaySpirit: You should make your feelings known.

BroadwaySpirit: You can't let the director or whoever is doing this to be equal with who sings what and who gets which parts.

Finally someone that understands! Kurt sipped his slightly warm tea and immediately replied.

Ohmydeargaga: THANK YOU for understanding. I love singing but lately being in the club makes me want to quit.

BroadwaySpirit: Stand up for yourself, you have big dreams and this is one obstacle.

BroadwaySpirit: I know what it's like to have your dreams shut down by people you thought were supposed to care.

Curious, Kurt typed out a reply then deleted it. Then he went with something that hopefully didn't sound too pushy or prying.

Ohmydeargaga: did that happen to you?

Kurt realized he was starting to type in correct English and not internet language.

BroadwaySpirit: Yes, I wanted to go to New York and be a Broadway actor. It never happened.

Ohmydeargaga: wow. That's terrible. :(

BroadwaySpirit: terrible, bad, the worst thing that ever happened to me.

BroadwaySpirit: So now that I'm never going there, I am there in spirit.

Ohmydeargaga: that's too bad. And hey, I was wondering about your handle.

BroadwaySpirit: my handle?

Ohmydeargaga: your username, account name, whatever.

BroadwaySpirit: Oh! That's right.

BroadwaySpirit: I have to go again. Sorry.

BroadwaySpirit: Be sure to be strong in your convictions

BroadwaySpirit has logged out.

Kurt immediately switched his status to offline and gulped down his lukewarm tea.

BroadwaySpirit was Broadway Spirit, literally. Kurt pouted and shrugged, the person on the other end was a complete mystery but Kurt enjoyed talking with someone that actually cared. It was refreshing to have someone that boosted his confidence.

Come next club meeting or whenever the casting sheet was posted, he would be a lot more assertive. He was born to play the part of Che.

* * *

"It's not that you aren't good, Kurt, it's just that Finn would make a better Che than you." Rachel said unapologetic and unaware of the sting of her words. Mercedes was sitting next to Kurt with her mouth open and her fists clenched. "Hey, Kurt is a great singer! Just because Finn is more…not like Kurt doesn't mean he shouldn't get the part."

Kurt stiffened and looked away from Rachel and focused on the generic plastic clock far above her head. She prattled on and listed the same reasons why he couldn't be a good Che. His pale skin (there was make up for that and he didn't like tanning lotion), he was too feminine looking (wow, that was unnecessary), and most of all, his voice was too high and not deep enough for the songs the character had to sing. He was just the wrong fit, but did that mean he couldn't at least try out for it?

The director, Mister Schuester could switch around the keys or something and figure it out. They could figure it out.

But they wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Kurt but Finn really is the best for this role." Mr. Schuester said with an air of finality. "There are other roles that will fit you better."

Defeated, Kurt slumped in his chair. He glared at Rachel who was obliviously thrilled and hugging Finn who looked uncomfortable.

"Now, that is done with, how about we discuss when rehearsals will be." The director went on and started in with the possible days that the cast could rehearse. Mike and Sam along with Finn were on the football team so there had to be scheduling around that especially since the new coach thought the team had a chance at winning more than one game.

Kurt wasn't looking forward to rehearsals as much. He was given the part of chorus, a less significant role than he wanted..

He honestly wanted to cry but refused and bit his tongue in order to stop the stinging in his eyes form into tears.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur with Rachel singing a duet again and Mercedes nodding in time to the music next to him.

He left the choir room quickly only to bump into someone as he turned the corner toward the exit leading to the parking lot.

"Ouch!" A familiar voice rang out and Kurt caught the other person by the arm.

"It's you, I'm sorry, I keep running into to you!" Kurt winced and slapped a hand over his mouth mortified at his runaway mouth.

It was the same boy he had almost hit driving home on Friday.

"I'll bounce back." He shrugged broad shoulders and offered a hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

Kurt shook it quickly with his mouth still covered with the left. "Um, do you know where the admin offices are? I'm new here and I haven't got my schedule yet."

"Oh!' Kurt remembered Rachel talking about the possible new transfer student that was supposedly coming here. "Down the hall and make a left at the giant bulletin board, you can't miss them."

Blaine smiled and thanked him before heading that direction.

Kurt stood there for a moment and stared after him. "Attractive enough to start fights over him…" And here I thought the new student was a girl, Kurt thought going to his car and driving home.

He dropped his school bag on his bed and switched on his computer.

Broadway Spirit wasn't online and a disappointed Kurt checked his email and deleted the spam stuff. He logged onto his face book account and wasn't surprised at the amount of notifications on his dashboard.

What did grab his interest was the amount of notifications on a recent conversation. A conversation that was updated about five minutes ago.

Rachel Barbra Berry: KH was being totally unfair to Finn in club today.

Finn Hudson: Come on Rachel, leave it alone.

Rachel Barbra Berry: Finn, he was being unreasonable. You make a great Che.

Tina Cohen-Chang: Rachel, YOU were the one being unreasonable & unfair!

Tina Cohen-Chang; No offense Finn. You'd be a great Che but so would Kurt.

Mercedes Jones: Just stop everyone. I don't want to hear this stuff anymore.

Kurt sat back and bit his lip. The disappointment he had at not getting the part he wanted had long since disappeared and in its place was hurt and anger.

He was a bit relieved that Tina and Mercedes had stuck up for him and was surprised that Finn was doing the same if somewhat half heartedly.

But it still hurt to see Rachel start off a post and not think he was going to see it sooner or later.

He was going to reply but what should he write?

Kurt E. Hummel: Thanks for sticking up for me guys, but there's no point. Rachel, you are a selfish spoiled brat. I'm waiting for the day where all the shit you have done to not only me but everyone else you come into contact with comes back a twofold on you. Good night and good bye.

He hit post and proceeded to delete Rachel Barbra Berry from his friends list. It was a relieving to end communication with her but there was a chance she'll screech at him tomorrow during study hall.

Frankly, he was looking forward to it.

Now, where was his graphing calculator? He had two pages of math problems he needed to get a start on.

* * *

Later that same evening after he managed to finish almost half a page of word problems correctly, he went down to wash the few dishes he used and tidy up the kitchen. He missed talking to people and though it was already close to nine o'clock he felt like going out.

His dad didn't set a curfew and rarely did Kurt venture out in the evening; he didn't have friends that were close enough though his dad seemed to like Mercedes well enough. Stretching his arms over his head, he tossed the dish towel over the top of a chair by the kitchen table. Then he went to check on the locks before heading up to his room.

Tomorrow was another day and as he pulled on his pajama bottoms, he remembered the boy he bumped into in the hallway at school.

Blaine Anderson. Who names their kid that? At least he had a normal last name. An image of Mr. Anderson from the Matrix movies popped into his head. Kurt let out a snort at envisioning the slightly shorter guy in a boring black business suit and black sunglasses and sat down at his computer again.

He had quite a few notes from Mercedes and Tina and one from Finn. Kurt opened Finn's first bracing himself for an offensive message defending his girlfriend yet _again. _

Instead he got something that clearly surprised him. 'Kurt, I'm sorry that Rachel is acting this way – Finn'

Kurt stared at the screen with the message displayed for several long minutes before clicking on Mercedes most current message. 'Kurt, don't beat yourself up over Berry. She's exactly what you said she is and nothing is going to change it. I love you, boo! :) – Cedes'

At least someone was in his corner; Kurt thought sighing as he opened the rest of Mercedes's messages. He was relieved that she was still friendly with him despite withdrawing from everyone after his mother died and again once he figured out his sexuality.

Being the token gay kid in the entire high school had made him a target of not only the jocks who seemed to be set in their homophobic ways but some of the teachers were short with him _after _he came out. Well he didn't exactly come out as come to terms with the notion himself. It was like the worst kept secret of freshman year, actually… Kurt frowned to himself.

He was sure that everyone except him knew during his last year in middle school. Remembering the slightly disgusted looks when the boys had to change for gym period in the locker rooms, Kurt should've seen it then. Still he was oblivious to it and perhaps it was a good thing, he wasn't ready to know or acknowledge it.

However… that meant that his soul mate, whose name had yet to appear on his wrist, would not be in the high school and be either older than him (which he didn't mind but it would be nice to have someone close to his age) or not even located in Lima.

The majority of soul mates were found within a hundred mile radius but there were the small percentage that either found them once they left their home town or not at all. Kurt was late in developing his soul mate scarring and he was hoping that once he left Lima for the big city (he had his heart set on Paris since his French was great but New York City was a close second) and not one of the few that never had anyone.

How did that come to be? His interested peaked he opened a new tab, closed the one with face book and the three status updates blinking and searched 'soul mates'.

The official government site popped up and right below it was a soul mate match site. He wasn't old enough to sign up for any of those and he hoped he wouldn't have to. His dad was lucky he met his mother in middle school and they were friends before they started a romantic relationship.

Then there were moments where Kurt wished he was like everyone else but reminded himself even aloud that he wouldn't be Kurt Hummel if he changed like that.

He selected the first official site and was pleased to see it was updated with new information about soul mates, connections, the legal issues when your soul mate from another country.

Kurt hoped his was from Paris but would settle for having someone in his life. He skipped through the usual stuff, _What is a Soul Mate?, You and Your Soul Mate, _etc. and began to read the paragraphs dedicated to how to meet them and what to do when you find them online.

It was the same warnings Kurt got from his dad and the teachers at school, never meet up your possible soul mate alone, never give out personal information, meet in a public place, if they are truly your soul mate then they would never for ask money or account numbers from your bank. It was precautions like that which made Kurt think that if there truly was someone out there for him, they would be wondering the same thing.

Maybe they weren't out with their sexuality. Kurt swallowed hard and a thought struck him. Perhaps they _were _at the school and were hiding in plain sight. He racked his brain for possible boys that could be gay. Sam seemed likely but he was obviously interested in Mercedes judging from the glances Kurt had seen cast her way. Mike and Tina were inseparable and Finn was off limits.

It could even be one of the jocks that tease him so often. He hoped it wasn't because while he was tall for his age (and another inch or two wouldn't hurt) he wasn't that heavily muscled like the football players or members of the baseball team. They were hardly accepting of him and it would immediately turn their attentions on the poor guy.

They would make an odd couple anyway.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brief moment of panic. He clicked on the chat room alert, it was Broadway Spirit.

BroadwaySpirit: Hello? Are you online?

Kurt immediately replied with a 'Yeah, I'm here'.

BroadwaySpirit: :) Good evening. How did today go? Did you get the part?

Ohmydeargaga: no. I got shot down when I pointed out that the other guy always gets the part because of Rachel.

Ohmydeargaga: and then Rachel started talking about me on FB. I replied back to her and then deleted her from my friend list.

Ohmydeargaga: it was freeing.

Ohmydeargaga: I hope I won't regret this tomorrow.

BroadwaySpirit: wow. I did not expect that to happen. From what I gather from our brief conversations

BroadwaySpirit: you seemed to genuinely want the part and would be a decent singer.

BroadwaySpirit: what are you going to do now?

Ohmydeargaga: idk. It's going to be very awkward tomorrow when I see her in the hallways.

Broadway Spirit didn't reply after five minutes so Kurt closed the browser and played a game of solitaire. He lost a few times and shut down his computer.

He couldn't sleep so he switched his TV to watch a replay of Entertainment Tonight. One day he would be a famous Broadway star or something huge where he would be feature on the slightly sordid television show. 'And here we are in Beverly Hills where Kristen Wiig was spotted with a new man!' The voice over practically shouted with excitement. The actress had yet to reveal who she had on her wrist.

It was always a big deal when celebrities reveal who their soul mate was. Some people married others who aren't their soul mate like in the case of Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt. Sure it was awkward when Jennifer Aniston was found out not to be Pitt's soul mate. Pretty much everyone who was not bonded to their soul mate or wasn't sure where they were kept the name hidden.

The market for soul mate bracelets that covered up the name is huge. Different clothing designers, department stores, hell even Walmart, had a hand in the market. Any material was used and of course the most expensive styles were worn by those that could afford it: celebrities.

The next segment of the entertainment show had of course, the latest in soul mate bracelets (and bands for the fashionable male).

Feeling glum about not having a soul mate, probably not until he left Ohio, Kurt switched off the TV and went down to make himself a mug of warm milk.

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt nearly tripped on the last step. "H-hi Dad, I didn't hear you come in." His dad was just pulling off his old trucker's hat and vest and draping it over the back of the chair. "Must've been lost in your own thoughts."

There was a brief lull as Kurt stood in the kitchen's threshold and Burt was shifting from foot to foot. "Gimme a hug." He held his arms open and Kurt rushed into them.

"Hey, how've you been?" Burt patted Kurt on the back with large work roughened hands. He breathed in the familiar smells of his dad's garage and the oh so well known scent of _dad._

"Alright, busy with school and stuff." Kurt mumbled into the others shoulder. "You?"

"Keeping busy, fall's coming up so that means rain." Burt reluctantly released him and patted Kurt's shoulders. "I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"No, it's… expected. Things have been calm here." Kurt paused and added: "For now."

Burt scratched his head and looked uncomfortable. "Well, that's gonna change. I've made Jackson a supervisor." He named a man that had been working at the shop since it opened. "I had to make some arrangements but I'll be here three or four nights a week. None of this coming home at nine or ten at night."

Kurt stared at him for a moment before a smile bloomed on his face. "Wow, that's great! We'll have dinner together for the first time in… months!"

Burt looked tired but pleased and nodded. "Right, what are you doing up this late?"

Kurt winced. "I was going to get some warm milk. I couldn't get to sleep."

His dad cocked his head and sighed. "Bed after." He nodded and went to warm up the drink. It was weird seeing his dad tromp through the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Most of the time, Kurt caught him at rare times when they crossed paths in the house. Two people sharing a house but hardly a meal. Now that would change and that kind of made Kurt giddy with excitement.

He liked cooking and now he had someone to force feed his experiments. Kurt gulped down his milk, rinsed out the mug and left it in the sink. It was a little strange walking up the stairs to his room to brush his teeth in the attached bathroom and hear his dad taking a shower.

Normally he was asleep and maybe saw him on the weekends or when Kurt had to drop something off at the shop.

His anxious feelings disappearing for the moment, he slipped under the covers and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Thoughts?

I have a list of concerns but I much rather hear (OK, read) what you have to say.  
(OK, here's one: poor Blaine. Kurt should stop running into him. Bodily and otherwise. :( )


	3. Aftermath and a New Friend

D: updated this chapter a few days ago and didn't realize it was the wrong one!

thank you for pointing that out. :D

* * *

Kurt arrived at school the next day with some trepidation; he knew that Finn usually drove with Rachel to school and it would be then she would be getting wound up in Kurt's apparent offense toward her from last night.

Frankly he looked forward to the confrontation and he wanted to just get the day over with. He wanted to sit in class bored out of his mind, eat his sub par salad for lunch since he didn't get up early enough to make himself something, and then go home to do homework.

Kurt didn't feel like going to glee club after school and he had half mind to quit. But he knew that was a huge thing to do. The club was the first and only extracurricular activity he enjoyed and kept with since he started at William McKinley High School.

It would be a shame to quit in his last year here.

He would think about whether he should or not. There had to be something to put on his 'Interests' section on his college applications and quitting would leave that empty.

It was a decision he doesn't want to think about.

Entering the school, he was immediately accosted by Tina and Mercedes and by proxy Mike.

"Kurt! What the hell!" Mercedes hissed grabbing his blazer covered arm and pulling him to stand next to the wall of lockers.

Mercedes was one of his oldest friends and had stuck by him when he was bullied and taunted for not having more masculine traits and in the recent years, not having his soul mate's name appear on his wrist. Yet there still was a distance that has not been bridged and when he really thought about it, it made Kurt sad. He should make the effort to be a better friend instead of just someone Mercedes used to know well.

"You didn't see Rachel's rant after your comments did you?" Tina butted in with Mike hovering around looking uneasy. He was a few inches taller than Kurt but moved with dancer's ease that made Kurt envy him.

Shaking his head, Kurt let out a disgruntled humph and rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, I'm sure she denounced me for saying what I did. I can't be bothered to care right now as much as I hate to say that."

Mercedes sighed and patted his shoulder. "Look, I think it'd be better if you laid off her a while; you can't afford to be kicked out of the club, what will you do when you start applying for colleges?"

Kurt didn't have an answer and was saved from making one up when the first warning bell rang. "I have to get to class. I'll see you in the choir room after classes."

* * *

"Kurt, you are making me really angry!" Rachel hissed through her teeth as she followed him into the choir room. He ignored her and found his usual seat along the wall. "I can't believe you deleted me from your friends list on face book over some silly little thing!"

Kurt had enough and he could only hear Rachel's screeching voice piercing into his conscious. Mercedes and Mike with Tina looping an arm through his entered the room followed by Sam, Artie and the cheerleaders Santana and Brittany.

He stood up with his hands clenched, his bag stuffed full of books leaning against the chair. "I want a chance at to audition for a role like anyone else. I'm sure there's at least one other person that would like a chance you shine. Some of us won't be getting a next year."

Kurt grabbed his bag and opened his mouth to give her one last piece of his mind. "But it doesn't matter because letting someone else have a chance would be detrimental to your entire being."

"Kurt!"

He could hear his neck snap as he laid eyes on Mr. Schuester. The man was flushed with anger and probably embarrassment (Good, Kurt thought with a bit of satisfaction) over what Kurt had said.

Kurt left, ignoring the looks of shock and disbelief and call from the teacher about staying so they could discuss _his _problem.

Kurt didn't have a problem, he was just fed up with the club and how it was run. He needed a break and maybe he really did need to quit the club or take a leave of absence or whatever it was called.

He was still fuming mad and couldn't remember for the life of him where his keys were in his book bag.

"Hey, it's you again," Someone said from behind him. "Kurt right?"

With his anger still lingering, he was prepared to snap at his unwilling and unknowing victim.

His mouth open to snarl at the boy Kurt caught himself in time once he realized it was Blaine Anderson, the new kid.

"Hi." Kurt covered for himself and winced at the terrible squeak in his voice.

Blaine stood a couple paces away and looked a bit sheepish. "Sorry, I was wondering about the club, um, the glee club."

Kurt must have made an angry face. "Whoa, I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I'll go ask uh." Blaine stuttered and backed away from Kurt clutching his school bag tightly.

"Look, Blaine, I'm probably not the best person to ask since I practically shouted at Mr. Schuester." Kurt sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was going to get so many wrinkles; it was conducive to being a famous star which seemed further out of reach now.

"Oh," Blaine looked disappointed and shifted uncomfortably.

"But Mr. Schuester is the one to ask, the club meets in the choir room every Wednesday after classes." Kurt informed him and reached into his trouser pocket for his car keys. "Good luck with it, I can't say I'll see you there next week but I could change my mind." Kurt gave a brief smile before turning to go to his car.

"Wait, is there something wrong?" Blaine's tawny eyes looked concern and Kurt realized that the other had rested a hand on his arm.

"No.' Kurt scrunched his face thoughtfully. "Yes. I don't want to sound like a jerk but joining that particular club means being part of the chorus or having a minor role which maybe you're fine with. But I left a few minutes ago and won't be back anytime soon." Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying it aloud: "I'm tired of being treated like I'm nothing there. I'm better than that."

He unlocked the door and Blaine stepped back confused. "I'll see you around."

Kurt started the ignition on his car and went home.

* * *

He was focused on driving home and had just pulled into the driveway. For several minutes he sat in the driver's seat with the engine switched off just thinking.

What was he thinking going off on Rachel and by proxy Mr. Schuester. His father was probably going to get a call about it and then he was going to get his computer and TV privileges taken away. It was a stupid, dumb idea and he should've restrained himself.

Tap, tap, tap. Kurt started at the sound on the car window.

Blaine?

"I don't mean to be stalker-ish but…" Blaine looked apologetic and stepped back several paces. Kurt got out of the car pulling his book bag over his shoulder.

"You followed me home." Kurt said flatly. "If that doesn't constitute stalking or general creepy behavior, then I don't know what to say."

Blaine winced. "Sorry, I seem to be saying that too much. You looked like you needed company."

Kurt blinked and set the car alarm with a press of the button. Mercedes had once dropped by when he was feeling down but she hasn't done that in years or so it feels like. It kind of feels nice that someone came to check on him. Mercedes and Tina are probably still in the choir room being quiet and good as Rachel and unfortunately Finn walk all over them.

"Are you alright?" Blaine still wore this concerned look on his face and shifted from foot to foot.

"No, but yes. I don't know." Kurt sighed. "Did you want to come inside?"

He figured that there was no harm done in inviting a fellow McKinley student over; he could do with someone different around him. People grow apart after high school as friends split up, why not get a head start right now?

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

With that Kurt trudged across the patchy lawn and Blaine following close behind to the front door which he shoved open with his shoulder. Blaine shut the door behind them and stood awkwardly in the foyer. "Did you want something to drink?" Kurt remembering that he had a guest and there were manners to be had. "I've got soda or tea or coffee but I think my dad might've drank it all."

"Soda is fine." He followed Kurt into the kitchen after kicking his plain black loafers off by the door. "Diet coke. My preference." Kurt pulled out two cans and handed one to Blaine who cracked it open.

There was an awkward pause.

"Do you want to hang out in my room? I've got to get out of these clothes and…" Kurt rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Look, I haven't had a friend over my house in a really long time and I admit that I'm a little rusty with this whole thing." He waved his hand between the two of them.

"There's no need to be overly formal. I get enough of that at home. And yes, I'd love to hang out up in your room." Blaine raised his soda in salutation.

Kurt was relieved and that thankfully dispelled some of the awkwardness he was feeling.

"I'm going to uh, change," Kurt grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt and jerked a thumb at the bathroom. "You can watch TV or… something. I won't be long."

Blaine nodded and hung his school bag on the Kurt's desk chair.

Quickly stripping off the blazer which he hung up on a hanger dangling behind the door, ugly shapeless trousers off and yanking on the skinny jeans he had grabbed and pulling the shirt over his head. He checked to make sure his hair looked okay in the mirror and froze in mid finger comb. Who was he trying to impress?

Shaking his head he shook out the uniform top and bottom and draped the tie over the hanger. Kurt opened the door and saw Blaine had made himself at home and was inspecting his collection of Vogue magazines and other fashion related literature. "I was wondering if you had the issue with Sarah Jessica Parker on it…" Blaine said sheepishly stepping back. "I didn't take any of them out though."

Kurt gaped blankly at his guest. "You read Vogue?"

Blaine flushed and went to sit on the desk chair. "I used to until my dad canceled it. He said it wasn't." The boy turned a deeper red, the color tinting his honey brown skin. "I… It was Classic Car Digest or Sports Illustrated or nothing at all." He shrugged and looked down at his hands.

"Are you…?"

Blaine looked up and away with a pale face. "Gay? Playing for the other team? Yeah. My parents know and think it's something will go away. But no one else does."

Kurt was shocked. Who would think that being _gay _would go away? He was instantly glad that his father accepted him or at least had some inkling that his own son didn't like girls that way, played sports or had an overly active sex life. "I won't tell anyone, I promise Blaine." Kurt said immediately and laid his clothes on another chair by his walk in closet.

He never admitted this aloud but… "I'm, you know, gay. I'm gay too." Kurt said quietly not looking at him in the eye. Sitting down on the bed, he fidgeted with the fringe on his blanket and wasn't sure what to say next.

"This is weird." Blaine huffed and set his half drunk soda on the desk a safe distance from the laptop settled on the surface. "I didn't want to, I didn't think I would admit something like that, I mean."

Blaine was at a loss for words. "I know. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I'm, you know." Kurt shrugged and finally looked at the boy. "Since I'm the only out gay kid at school it's unlikely I'll be finding my soul mate here. Unless they're years older than me, it's not going to happen."

"I know what you mean. I went to an all boys school about three hours away and I didn't connect with anyone. I don't have my mark either and I'm in the same situation as you." Blaine wiggled his socked feet, he was wearing bright red socks not entirely with the uniform regulation.

"I like your socks." Kurt said staring at the oddly colored socks. "The teachers would give you a bunch of demerits for wearing them."

Blaine smiled and wiggled his toes. "I'll just have to keep my shoes on then." Kurt laughed and stretched out on the bed lengthwise and getting comfortable. "Tell me about yourself?"

He shrugged off his blazer and draped it over the back of the chair. "Well…" Blaine turned around to face him. "I'm Blaine Anderson, almost eighteen and ready to get out of this state. Mostly to get away from my parents and to…find my soul mate. Oh and I read Vogue."

"I figured that." Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "How about… favorite color?"

"I like blue. What about you?"

Kurt thought about it for a few moments, "Red and black. Favorite…TV show, movie and singer?"

"Wow, I like watching reality TV it's my guilty pleasure. Um, I like the Notebook, don't judge! And…" Blaine paused and flushed a little. "Katy Perry."

Barely hiding his amusement, Kurt thought about his own preferences. "I like reality TV myself, marathon one season all day with good snacks…my own sort of guilty pleasure." He scratched his head for a moment. "I like musicals… Breakfast at Tiffany's and other classic movies. I don't have a particular artist I like but I'm a fan of Lady Gaga's music."

"Gaga fan?" Blaine questioned with a raised triangle shaped eyebrow. "I never would've guessed."

It was slightly true, Kurt's room had few posters on the wall and was decorated in tasteful shades of cream and black. He liked decorating and had taken it upon himself to redo his room when he entered his freshman year. Kurt was pleased that he got to get everything he wanted on a tiny three hundred dollar budget he was given as a present by his father. "I like the music and her fashion and… that she is good for people like us."

"Couldn't agree more, but I still like Katy better." Blaine smiled and laced his fingers together. Kurt stretched to his night table and grabbed his abandoned soda. Sipping the carbonated drink, he hummed to himself. "Leaving glee club early like that leaves me with a lot of free time."

"Yeah? How long do the meetings last?" Blaine asked curiously and finished the last of his soda.

"Depends. They can be an hour long or as long as two hours depending on how many songs Rachel wants to sing."

"Oh, does she sing a lot?" Blaine ventured cautiously. He didn't know much about the members of the club but gathered enough that Rachel was something else.

"Every single meet up." Kurt shifted on the bed and a frown settled on his face. "She always sings first and last and often in between. She frequently sings a duet with Finn, that's her boyfriend."

"I don't mind if she sings but she's just so overbearing and the teacher allows her to do it. Mercedes and Tina both have amazing voices but they can't showcase them in the club or during competitions because it's always Rachel, Rachel, Rachel."

"But don't let being in the back of Rachel or the occasional duet deter you from joining." Kurt finished rolling his eyes again. "It's a good club but it's just…"

"One person seems to ruin it all." Blaine said quietly. "I can understand, at least a little. I was the lead soloist of show choir at my old school. But after a while it got tiring and rather boring being the lead for every single number. So I stepped down and the club was a lot more bearable for me and for the other boys that wanted to sing lead."

"I don't see that happening with Rachel. Come to the next meeting and you'll see." Kurt paused for a moment. "Well, there's a policy of letting everyone who wants to join be allowed to so I don't think there'd be an audition process for you."

"Unless Rachel deems be to be her newest duet partner?" Blaine asked with a slight smirk.

"Exactly."

Blaine pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. "Damn, I have to go. Another awkward family dinner I can't miss." He made a face and tucked the time piece away. "I hate these things, they always pretend like that I'm going to have a girl's name appear on my wrist and I'm going to bring home a girlfriend."

Kurt made a sympathetic noise. "I'm sorry. I don't think my dad accept anything except a boy's name on my skin. Or that I'll bring a boy back here that would be my soul mate." Rolling his shoulders, he was so relieved that his father had accepted him for who he was and not be like Blaine's dad who was excepting something to happen that never would in a million years.

"Thanks for the Coke." The pair went down to the front door where they were greeted by one Burt Hummel. "Hello? Who are you?"

"Dad!" Kurt winced at his brusque tone and then couldn't blame him. "This is Blaine, he's a new student at school."

"How do you do?" Blaine offered a hand as he tried to stick his feet into his shoes. Burt eyed him for a long moment then shook his hand, firm and quickly. "Alright. Are you leaving Blaine?"

"Uh, yes, I have to get home to dinner and… my parents will wonder about me." Blaine replied quickly giving Kurt a brief smile. "I'll see you at school tomorrow. Nice meeting you, sir."

Blaine hurried out the door and Burt shut it behind him. "I didn't know you would be getting home early." Kurt said rubbing his arms.

"Said I would be last night." Burt glanced toward the front door and at Kurt again. "Is there something I should know about? Is he gay? Because I've never seen a straight guy wearing socks that bright. Or the hair."

Blaine's hair was heavy with product and it made Kurt itch to drag him to the sink and rinse it out. Probably would clog the pipes up with all that thick gel.

"It's not my place to say, Dad." Kurt said carefully. It really wasn't and he didn't want to betray his new friend's trust only hours after meeting him. He knew that his dad wouldn't judge him too harshly since he didn't do the same when Kurt came out to him. Wait, he didn't but he was sure his dad already knew.

Burt consider his son's words carefully and then nodded. "Alright, but if he comes over again, keep the door open. And let me know beforehand."

"Dad!" Kurt turned red, a bright flush staining his already pale complexion. "He just came over after school for a bit, we had a coke and then he had to leave! Nothing overly adult."

Burt strode to the stairs backwards a couple steps and shook his finger at him. "Just be careful. Do I need to give you the Stranger Danger talk? Because I will if I need to."

"No, sir." Kurt said with a shake of the head.


	4. Exchanging Words

Well cool, my mom wasn't hovering around so I managed to read over chapter 4(?). Whatever we're up to now. :)

I swear it's going to be Christmas by the time Kurt and Blaine get their act together... The burgers featured in the chapter are ones my brother makes. They are delicious and I have to figure out a way to bribe him into making them again.

Warnings: language, homophobic comments from 'DK'

* * *

It was after a dinner of hamburgers and salad (at Kurt's insistence) where Burt had gone to the living room to watch some sports game and Kurt was upstairs reading a book for his English class, Animal Farm, when he got an alert on his chat room account.

BrdwySprt is requesting you as a friend on Facebook. Accept or Reject?

Kurt hit accept immediately and went to go see his new friend's profile. It was newly created so there wasn't any photos or friends, mutual or otherwise and it scarcely had any information about the person that created it.

Slightly disappointed, Kurt went back to his reading until it got boring and he switched to reading his history book. He liked reading but at times the subjects he had to read for homework were quite dull. Sure there was some sort of classic nostalgia with Animal Farm and all the Shakespeare stuff he had to read last year in English, but they were required reading. He hadn't read a good story in years and it kind of bothered him.

When he was younger his mom used to read to him. Just the two of them cuddling on the sofa with a book or three and she would read to him and he would read to her. It was their special time together and that he missed it.

He missed having someone and in recent years and going to through high school, Kurt watched as his friends gained their soul mate marks and boyfriends and girlfriends. Kurt glanced at the shelf where he had a box holding a leather band he would be bringing with him to wherever he would be going to after he graduated.

Rolling his shoulders, Kurt got up from his chair and began packing his bag for tomorrow's school day. "Kurt?" His dad knocked on the door lightly. "Good night."

Opening the door, Kurt was admittedly uncomfortable that his dad was home so early. "Good night Dad." Burt patted his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'll see you tomorrow."

His dad left with an odd look in his face. Shutting the door, Kurt leaned against it and breathed slow deep breaths. "This will take some getting used to." He said to himself.

* * *

Arriving at school, Kurt pulled into his usual spot and when he was walking up to the building, he spotted Blaine. "Uh, hi." He gave a shy smile once he saw Kurt walking toward him.

"Good morning, Blaine." Kurt returned his smile with one of his own. His first class of the day was history with Mr. Schuester, an entire hour and twenty minutes with the teacher who was in charge of the club he childishly stomped out of yesterday. Though he had thought of it yesterday on his drive home, the school admin didn't call his house.

Blaine looked a little apprehensive and walked with Kurt inside. Kurt was thankful that he had the reassuring presence of Blaine next to him as they went to their first class. "I got here a little late and missed my first few classes." Blaine explained as they entered the classroom.

"So your schedule is pretty much the same as mine?" Kurt asked claiming the seat next to Blaine. He also had Rachel in the class and she was pointedly ignoring him. Frankly it was refreshing since she usually left her books on her desk and came over to Kurt's and chattered until Mr. Schuester arrived.

"I guess? I have History, Gym, and Math three days a week and in between that I have English and Health and Home Ec as well." Blaine read off his schedule he had tucked into his day planner. "You're really into this," Kurt waved a hand at his new friend's highlighted, tabbed and neatly marked planner.

"I know, a byproduct of being in an all boys private school where you'll get demerits for being sloppy and late. It was pretty structured." Blaine replied with a slight shrug.

"Oh," Kurt wasn't sure how to reply to that but he nodded.

"Alright everyone!" Mr. Schuester said carrying his teacher's edition of the text book and a huge folder of paper. "Pop quiz! Clear your desks!"

The entire class groaned and a clutter and shuffle followed as desk tops were cleared except for a pen or pencil.

"Just what I need first thing in the morning." Kurt muttered to himself and blushed when Blaine coughed through a laugh.

The quiz wasn't so bad but gym was horrible. Whose bright idea was it to give tennis balls and rackets to high school students? The equipment turns into flying projectiles and more than once Kurt had to duck as a racket went flying.

"Are there other options?" Blaine asked looking uncomfortable as he bounced a tennis ball with one hand. He had a firm grip on his rackets and was readying to serve again. Kurt was his singles partner and he wasn't that interested in tennis as a sport playing or watching on TV. "Options?" Kurt shouted as he returned the ball over the net.

"Urgh!' Blaine grunted as he swung at the ball. "Other sports that can be done instead of tennis? Because – dammit!"

"Fifteen, love!" Kurt crowed when the ball bounced out of Blaine's reach. He hated sweating and hated gym too but he was enjoying it for the first time with a partner that didn't purposefully hit the ball too hard or made him run all over the court.

"Oh, it goes in sections." Kurt smacked his forehead mentally. "Tennis for so many weeks followed by dodge ball or something like that. Anything with balls and other equipment that'll turn into weapons."

The coach's whistle pierced the air followed a shout of, "Put your rackets and tennis balls away and hit the showers!" Kurt and Blaine dropped their equipment and went to the locker room.

Kurt was used to the stares and snide comments but Blaine wasn't.

"Looks like we got two fairies in the room, guys!" A familiar voice: Karofsky spouted grabbing a towel to cover himself in an exaggerated gesture. "Keep yourself covered guys!"

Kurt ignored them yet an embarrassed flush covered his face and probably the rest of him underneath his gym clothes. Blaine was oddly silent and had his eyes focused on his task of gathering his body wash and old towel.

They went to the long line of showers and by proxy, ended up with the two on the far end that had issues with water temperature and the water pressure was rather poor. "Does that happen every time?" Blaine asked quietly toweling himself off and reaching for the uniform he had tucked away in his assigned locker. The room cleared out quickly once the two of them finished showering.

In fact it was empty except for a couple boys who were dumping their used towels in the towel bin by the door.

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "Yeah. Every time I come in here and go to use the bathroom, it's always the same. You get used to it."

Blaine was still then started button his shirt in a hurry. He tucked in his shirt, grabbed his blazer and ran out of the locker room without a word.

Kurt looked after him for a moment and continued dressing. He had five minutes before he had to get to double Geography. The room was empty and he checked his appearance in the mirror. Two minutes left. He wandered out into the hall toward the classroom, stopping along the way to grab his math text book and notebook.

Blaine was there with a seat empty beside him but Kurt wasn't sure if he was welcome or not. "Sit down Mister Hummel." The teacher, Mrs. Bradley said as she was carefully writing the homework assignment on the white board.

He grabbed a seat near the side close enough to the door. Class started and Mrs. Bradley launched into her dry lecture of geography. Ten minutes in and after copying the homework assignment down, Kurt immediately drifted off.

Normally students weren't allowed to have their cell phones on their person unless there was a legitimate emergency and you mentioned it to the teacher before class started. However there were ways around it by turning your phone on silent and setting the Do Not Disturb app most of the newer iPhone version had.

Which he was grateful for setting before leaving the house because he had started a little when the device buzzed in his pocket. Who would be sending him a message or calling him at this hour?

His heart stopped as he fumbled with his phone and was thinking the worst. What if something happened to his dad? He couldn't lose him!

Message from: Broadway Spirit

Hello?

Kurt shifted uncomfortably and shoved his phone back into his pocket as Mrs. Bradley eyed him from the front of the room. He lowered his eyes back to his blank note page and winced slightly. Glancing up to see where Mrs. Bradley was at the moment, she was safely facing the board and writing something he should probably be copying down, Kurt took out his phone and typed quickly:

Hey, 'Spirit. I'm in class rn and won't have study hall for another hour or so.

Scribbling down the last problem the teacher wrote on the board, he felt the tell tale buzz and peeked at the phone.

Message from: Broadway Spirit

'Sorry about that. I'll talk to you then.'

With the teacher giving him a look, he ducked his head down and went back to writing down math problems.

He hated how long this class was.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period. While most students went to their assigned homerooms or the library, Kurt slipped away to the theater on the far end of the school. The main entrances were locked but if you jiggled the door knob just right on the girls' dressing rooms, the door opened right up. Luckily he was fortunate enough to find the hallway there abandoned and set to work wiggling the knob and shoving his debit card in the door jamb.

"You know Kurt hasn't apologized at all."

Kurt froze in mid jimmy and felt his stomach twist uncomfortable.

Rachel.

He redoubled his efforts and as the footsteps drew closer, light and even being Rachel's and heavier foot falls in time to hers. Kurt silently cheered as the door swung up and he scrambled inside. The outside corridor was wide and there were large cabinets or wardrobes where costumes from previous school productions and events were kept. In between these storage places were the dressing rooms which Kurt was intimately familiar with when he came to the school.

Technically he was a boy but tended to hang out in the girls' dressing room where he was welcome; well as welcome as could be with Rachel always hogging the vanity table.

Now that he was safe inside with the door locked from the inside, Kurt was sitting at the vanity table which had a thin sheet draped over the mirror. With his books spread out on top and his pencil and calculator on top of the glossy black surface, Kurt set his timer on his phone for one hour.

It was quiet and just being in this particular room with its plain white walls riddled with pin holes and a large mirror on the far corner wall uncovered. Admittedly he would sometimes catch light play out of the corner of his eye and that was a little unnerving. "It's nothing." He muttered to himself as he bent over his math homework; he wanted to get it done while it was still fresh in his mind.

Math was never his strong subject and he's always struggled with it. Somehow being in such surroundings like was right now kind of helped. It was like he had the support of the theater to push him along with everything.

He erased the equation he just wrote down and fixed it. "That's better." Muttering under his breath, he struggled through the next one and glanced at his phone. The timer read five minutes left much to his dismay. If it took him nearly an hour to do four problems, he could hardly wait until he bombed the first test which would be coming up within weeks.

Rolling his shoulders, he grabbed his phone and with a yawn, checked his messages.

Message from: Broadway Spirit

'Are you there? I am sorry for texting you in the middle of class'

Kurt replied with, 'I'm here. I'm in the middle of study hall and then I'll be heading home.'

Broadway Spirit sent a message back quickly. 'Well that is good. I am getting the hang of this internet and texting thing.'

Kurt smiled to himself and thought about a reply as he put finished the last of his math problems. It was getting a little easier as he did the same stupid process over and over again. He had to finish the rest of Animal Farm and write a response based on a worksheet the class was given later tonight. The homework assignments at McKinley were heavy and being in a club tended to take up a lot of his free time.

'That's good, you seem to be more on point than my dad.'

He packed away his math stuff in his bag and pulled out his geography book; it was a dull subject but he like learning about where different countries were and the people especially the fashion. When they did the unit on Europe, he got his best ever score on the big geography exam, a ninety eight out of one hundred. He would have had a one hundred but apparently the teacher didn't agree with his spelling on one small provincial town in Austria. Still, he went home and left the test on the kitchen table where his dad would see it.

Later when he got home the next day there was a chocolate cupcake from the bakery downtown not far from his dad's shop waiting for him on the table. Along with the test that had a smiley face scrawled on it was a card that read 'You did it' in giant gold glitter writing. It was corny but Kurt kept the card tacked on his tastefully arranged bulletin board above his desk.

Flipping through the book, he turned on the stool and leaned against the vanity table. The subject was on Africa this semester and it was kind of boring. As always it was connected with European colonialism and frankly he was tired of European geography. "Bor-ring." He sighed and skimmed through the chapter.

His mind focused on reading, he did hear the creak behind him. Beautiful angel, so very alone.

Startled out of his reading he looked around curiously and got up to peek outside the door. The hall way empty and he felt uneasy. He shoved his book into his bag and grabbed both his blazer and bag and slipped out into the hall.

I must be dreaming, Kurt thought struggling to put on his jacket while holding his bag while walking quickly in the corridor. Study hall period was nearly over but Kurt felt like being around people for a moment. The voice, if it was one, was just because he had been studying too much. At least that's what he's telling himself.

It was nothing and that was that.

It was a long walk between the theater dressing rooms and the parking lot and Kurt bumped into study hall stragglers along the way. Unfortunately or not, Kurt didn't see Rachel or Finn or any of his other former (are they not?) club members. Blaine was nowhere to be seen either which was a little disappointing.

He silently berated himself, it's not like you were good friends but it would be nice to have a friend that had the sort of same situation regarding their sexuality. Or at least it seemed like it in some parts. He had a father that accepted him for who he was and it sounded like Blaine didn't have any of that.

Heading to the parking lot, he spotted the jocks running around the football field and was startled when one of the more nasty ones shot him a dirty look at him. A roll of the eyes, he went to his car and nearly tripped over his own loafer-ed feet at Blaine standing next to his SUV.

"Hi."

Blaine looked down at the ground and back at Kurt who was standing stock still. "Hello. Was there something you needed?" Kurt questioned with little warmth in his voice that surprised even him. He reached in his pocket for his keys without taking his eyes off the other boy standing between him and the door to his car.

Kurt wasn't sure where he stood with Blaine even after a day of knowing him. Were they friends? The locker room interaction surely proved that they could be friendly but maybe not friends.

"I'm sorry." Blaine blurted and winced outwardly. "I mean, today I was a completely jerk and… it's no excuse to ignore you all day and I'm really sorry."

The dark haired boy rambled on and gestured in the air wildly. "I've never had a problem with locker room stuff but at my old school my being, my sexuality,' he said in a low tone. "It wasn't a big deal and no one cared or treated me differently."

"I think I was…here it matters." Blaine finished awkwardly with his hands dropping limply to his sides.

"You're so lucky that you had that and it's too bad that people are not as accepting here." Kurt shrugged with an air of not really caring. "I've been treated that way since the start of high school so going on four, no four and a half years if you count the last few months of eighth grade."

The slight smile that had formed on Blaine's face dropped. "I… I should go. Again, I'm sorry. I-I'll see you around."

"Blaine!" Kurt found his voice before the other boy hurried off to his own vehicle. "It's alright. I mean, it was kind of, you know." He couldn't think of a decent word to fit. "But I can understand that going from the familiar and safe to something that's new is scary."

Blaine gave a wavering smile with relief in his hazel eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, I should," he jerked a thumb in the opposite direction. "Right, I'll see you tomorrow?" Kurt said tilting his head.

The other boy nodded quickly. "Perhaps online too." Blaine turned on his heel and headed to his car. Kurt stood there and watched him and was secretly pleased when Blaine gave him a small wave before getting in his car.

Kurt arrived home feeling much better about his budding friendship with Blaine. His dad wasn't home yet and he wasn't entirely sure if today was a 'come home early' night but it wasn't like he wasn't used to having dinner by himself.

He thought it would make good practice for when he went to New York City or Paris (he still was undecided about where he would go) since it was unlikely he would find his soul mate here. Changing out of his uniform and into more comfortable lounging around the house attire, Kurt unpacked his homework he had to finish, math and geography, on the desk next to his school loaned copy of Animal Farm.

Then he went downstairs to the kitchen to make himself an early evening cup of tea before he started making dinner. There was some ground turkey and some sliced provolone cheese that he liked melted on top. He was conscious of his image and fully aware that if he didn't make decent food for both him and his dad, it was likely they would end up with a much shorter life and a world of health issues.

He shivered slightly and remembered in the first few months of high school and how stressed his dad was over working long hours and somehow dealing with a son that didn't fit the heterosexual mold he had envisioned. His dad got sick, really sick and it caused him to be hospitalized for nearly two long and agonizing weeks.

Now Kurt made food that was healthier and according to his dad, sometimes bland. It wasn't his fault that healthy food was tasteless; he was still learning how to cooking and home economics classes at school didn't start for a few months into the semester. Plus his mom used to be the one that cooked and kept the house tidy.

Burt did his best but after a long day at work fixing cars and supervising the employees, and making nice with customers, all he seemed to do was eat, watch the game highlights on the eleven o'clock news, take his shower and sleep until it was time to start the routine over again.

Getting out the ground turkey, fresh dill, the sliced provolone, salt and pepper and olive oil, Kurt also grabbed a metal bowl, spatula and measuring spoons along with a small frying pan.

He mixed the meat, dill and salt and pepper together and let it rest while he washed his hands thoroughly in the kitchen sink.

Still alone and far from my influence…

Kurt started and looked around curiously. Did I just hear someone, Kurt's eyebrows were nearly touching as he returned to his task at hand. Once the oil was heated in the pan, Kurt began shaping the burgers. The bits of chopped dill in the ground turkey made an interesting pattern and the fresh scent was making him hungry.

The first two patties cooked quickly and Kurt nearly forgot to add the cheese on top. It was a concession Kurt made when making the recipe. Burt was a meat and potatoes sort of guy and Kurt had fond memories of Friday evening dinners where his mom made a roast or some other long preparation sort of main dish complete with fresh bread and vegetables that his dad would eat without complaint.

I guess after years of not eating the same sort of meals it was easy to fall into more unhealthy habits, Kurt thought removing the first two burgers once the cheese had melted onto an awaiting plate. In the following years in elementary school after his mom died, Kurt's brown bag lunches stopped and he had started to buy lunch in the cafeteria: French fries or tater tots, chocolate milk and a Snickers bar for dessert.

He was teetering on the edge of the childhood obesity and was on the lowest percentile of sixth graders who completed the fitness test twice a school semester. It was humiliating when his father had to come in for a parent teacher conference after the test and was informed that he was doomed to repeat sixth grade because his grade in PE was on the wrong side of a passing grade.

Kurt flushed as the memory came to the front of his mind as he flipped the second set of burgers expertly. 'Your son is twenty five pounds over what is typical for a child of his age and height. It would be ideal to start him on a diet that can control what he eats.' The doctor had said over the top of Kurt's head.

It ended up being a bonding experience in the long run. Kurt shed the extra weight on his bones and his dad learned about eating better. However that didn't meant that he actually followed through with it nowadays since Kurt learned how to cook for himself. It was a scary twelve days when his dad had a heart attack at the shop and Kurt was grateful to Jackson for being on the premises and got his boss help.

"Something smells good. Healthy, but good."

"Oh my god!" Kurt jerked and splashed hot oil on his hand. "Dad!"

Burt rushed over and grabbed the spatula. "Run your hand under the faucet!" He said using the utensil to flip the burgers. "Don't forget the cheese." Kurt said examining his hand and was pleased to see there was no lasting mark; the skin was a little red and now tingling from the cool water.

"Right." Burt reached for a slice then stopped. "Would you put them on? I should wash my hands first…"

They exchanged spots, an odd little dance that had Kurt bumping into a seldom used chair at the kitchen table. "Did you need any help with dinner?" his dad asked once he scrubbed his hands in the sink. Kurt shook his head. "Nope, I'll make the zucchini," Burt made a face at the vegetable's name. "And that's all there's left to do. It'll be finished in about twenty minutes."

Burt nodded and did a partial shrug. "I'll be in the shower."

Alone in the kitchen, Kurt eyed the last burger and replaced it on the plate of finished burgers. Turning the heat down low and using a few paper towels to soak up the excess water and oil, he went to the fridge's vegetable crisper and took out three zucchinis. He quickly sliced them and after dumping the soaked paper towels in the bin, he dropped the vegetables into the fan with a satisfying sizzle.

A little soy sauce and steam them for a few minutes, Kurt thought wandering around to get the plates and forks. Buns for the burgers were a no for him but his dad liked having them on hand for the rare burger night they had together. To compromise his dad's love of bread, Kurt got whole wheat or the flat bread versions. He learned to read labels and figure out through internet research what kinds of things were good for the body.

Most of what he ate for lunch at school was off the prescribed list from the nutritionist he was recommended when he had that lovely wakeup call in sixth grade. And it didn't help that Kurt was spotted by one of the bullies that had followed him from grade school to middle and now high school with a pamphlet that was titled So you need to lose weight? printed in huge letters in the middle of the grocery store's produce department.

"Smells great Kurt." His dad said entering the kitchen still damp from the shower. He was wearing a worn navy blue t-shirt that had been washed too many times it was now a medium blue color and a pair of comfy jeans. "Anything I can do?"

It was a slightly rehearsed dialogue between them. Dad would ask if he needed help and Kurt would smile and refuse. They would sit down with their drinks and Burt would rattle on about his day at the shop, the customers that were impossible to please and the funny jokes that Jackson the new supervisor would tell during their break times. It was nice and almost normal.

Except Kurt was pretending the majority of the time; nodding at appropriate moments and adding his own opinion in between the breaks of his dad's rather one sided conversation. He could see where it was awkward for his dad as well: Burt was with his mom for almost two decades before she passed away.

Kurt remembered asking his mom about how she met dad over the many tea parties they had up in Kurt's room or in the backyard.

"Could you give me a napkin?" Burt asked interrupting his trip down memory lane. He was holding his half eaten burger in one large hand and had a large dribble of melted cheese on his chin. It was sort of endearing and Kurt handed him a paper napkin from the rabbit shaped caddy on the table.

"How was school?" Burt asked trying to get the last stringy bit of cheese to separate from the bit of burger he took. Kurt thought about it for a moment and shrugged. "Alright, same old business."

"I'm trying to be open here, Kurt. Throw me a bone? Please?" Burt drank some beer, his one food habit he wasn't going to change, then speared some zucchini, made a face and ate them.

"Sorry. I…" Kurt poked his burger with his fork having foregone the bun unlike his dad. "I got into an argument in drama club. With Rachel. And I made a new friend." He tacked on hurriedly.

Burt's eyes narrowed and wrinkles formed on his brow further pronounced by the fact he voluntarily shaved his head bald. "Will I be getting a call about this argument? From the school or Rachel's fathers?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, at least you would've got one already since it happened last week."

Burt made a 'huh' face and finished his burger and grabbed a second onto a fresh bun. "Is your new friend the one with the socks?" Kurt blinked and thought for a moment before biting back a smile. Blaine Anderson and his overly bright non regulated socks. "Yeah, Blaine. He was thinking of joining the glee club. I said it was a good idea if he didn't mind being in the chorus while Rachel and Finn get all the attention. It is a decent club to be in though except that you get stuck singing back up to Rachel."

"Doesn't anyone say anything about that? Rachel couldn't be all that bad." Burt replied saying the wrong thing.

"No, Mr. Schuester agrees with Rachel the majority of the time and hardly anyone says anything because it's pointless." Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't his dad's fault he didn't know, he just wasn't around and that couldn't really be helped. "There were auditions for Evita but I didn't get the part I wanted. I thought maybe I'd get it but it's always what's best for the club."

His frustration coming to the for front, he dropped his fork on the plate and rubbed his forehead. Wrinkles wouldn't be attractive to his soul mate when he met him after he was a successful fashion editor or singer on Broadway.

"I just got mad at Rachel and her bossiness. I don't even know if I have a part in the play, I don't feel like a member sometimes." Kurt finished quietly toying with his fork and looking at the sad looking zucchini. "It's like it's the Rachel Berry show with everyone else being her backup singers. It gets kind of boring after nearly four years."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I know how much you like being in the club and…" Burt trailed off with sympathy bare on his face. "I'm sorry that you didn't get the part you wanted."

Kurt shrugged. "It's…not alright but alright. Rachel might be the prima donna, the captain of the team," Kurt clarified seeing the slightly confused look at the term before realization dawned at the latter term. "But once she gets out in the real world, she's no different than me or anyone else that's at the bottom. The rest of us in the club are more aware and are better prepared to deal with disappointment life throws at us."

Burt smiled slightly at his son, the pride in his offspring welling up in his heart. "You sound very much like your mom there." Kurt froze and felt his face warm at the unexpected compliment. They didn't talk very much about her out loud but they did share occasionally in much more discreet ways.

When a pot of flowers appeared by the kitchen sink window and Kurt read the little card attached several years ago, Burt had commented that they used to have herbs growing on the little window sill there, the unspoken, and your mom tended them and used them in her cooking was silently said and known by Kurt.

Or the time Burt helped Kurt take down the Christmas decorations from the attic and the former had discovered a collection of records from the late 1970s and early 1980s that had belonged to Burt and his wife. The record player broke and yet Burt couldn't throw away the old records in the blue plastic milk crates. Because they belonged to your mom too, was unsaid.

Their dinner finished if half eaten, so Kurt and Burt cleaned up the table, the former scraping the plates and wrapping up the leftover burgers for lunch. "I'll take care of the dishes, there aren't that many. You can go upstairs and relax or whatever."

Kurt nodded. "I'll be up doing some homework."

Kurt ended up wasting ten minutes puttering around his room. It was still early and he wanted to take a bath and just relax but he had to finish reading the assigned chapter in geography and finish reading his English homework, Our Town.

First he got checking his email out of the way, there was a notice from Broadway Spirit that he had sent him a couple messages from earlier today, then he went on the chat room site and was irritated once he saw he had several messages sent to him while he was signed out during the day from Rachel, Finn and a half dozen from Santana. Finally he went to his face book profile and saw that he had more messages from Santana and a couple from her not girlfriend Brittany Pierce, one of which read, 'Don't be a sad, dolphin!' which made him puzzled yet smile at the rather silly but typical message from his fellow senior.

Naturally he had gone to Broadway Spirit's profile but nothing new was added: no pictures, time line updates except for the friend request acceptance of Kurt. He wasn't entirely sure if there was a way to tell if someone has logged in unless they were computer savvy.

An hour later and fed up with trying to concentrate on his English assignment he had to type up for homework that was due the day after tomorrow, he trailed downstairs as quietly as he could to the kitchen where he warmed himself a mug of milk in the microwave. It was becoming a nightly ritual as the soothing warmth calmed his nerves. Everything seemed to be rushing around him at once and he wasn't sure if he liked the change.

Outside his rambling thoughts he could hear the TV in the living room blaring some sports game his dad was watching. It almost felt comforting. There should be another presence, a female presence but there wasn't.

Kurt carefully carried the mug up to his room. He left it on his night table and headed to his bathroom so he could start the bath.

His thoughts drifted again to his mom. She was occupying his thoughts as of late and now that his dad was coming home regularly before he had dinner made, it was in the fore front of his mind.

Plus he could see the obvious worn and slightly stained plain leather band around his dad's wrist where his mom's name was. Or once was. He wasn't sure what happened to a soul mate's name when their partner died and it wasn't a subject he was about to broach with his father. Some wounds weren't fresh but they still hurt.

Which is why Kurt found himself on his laptop after toweling himself dry, dressed himself in his pajamas and applied his lotions according to his regular nightly skin regime going back to the website about soul mates.

There was a lengthy page about such things and it gave him no real answers because such cases were either not reported or there just wasn't enough information about it.

'A soul mate is for life,' the page proclaimed in plain black Arial twelve point font. 'There is a mate for everyone on Earth though the rare case there isn't someone, they have yet to be determined by the Mate gene that everyone has thanks to GeneTekCorp.'

Kurt rolled his eyes to the ceiling (and was shocked to see a delicate wisp of a dusty spider web hanging over his head), in this day and age, there was a patent on about twenty percent of human genes including the all important government imposed Mate gene. You didn't own one-tenth of your genes. It was a little trippy to think about that.

Reading on, Kurt spotted a small sentence: 'In unique circumstances, a soul mate that dies, the remaining partner may find another soul mate. However the likelihood of this happening is extremely small and there is not enough data on the subject and an accurate number has not been recorded.'

Well that answered his questions. Kurt sat and stared at the screen with his feet on the edge of his desk. There was an infinitesimal chance his father could find someone to be his soul mate again. He had his shot already at true love and…that made Kurt sad. His dad wasn't that old when his mom died and just thinking that his dad could spend the next fifty to sixty years (whatever higher power, Cheesus, whoever was listening and allowed his dad to live that long) alone was heartbreaking.

And the same could happen to Kurt himself if he didn't find his soul mate once the name appeared on his wrist. He reached for his milk and sipped the tepid liquid. It was a little bitter but the familiar taste calmed him.

He shut down the computer after closing the browser and as if on cue, his phone chimed with a new message.

Message from Broadway Spirit: Good night Kurt :)

Kurt smiled and drained his mug leaving it on his desk before texting a 'good night' to his virtual friend.

There was a knock at the door and Burt stood there with his hands in his pockets. "Good night Kurt."

"Night Dad." Kurt replied getting up and giving his dad a hug.

Oddly pleased and with a slightly goofy smile on his face, Burt patted his shoulder and jerked a thumb behind him. "I'm heading to bed, um. I'll be home late tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and the moment grew a little awkward so Burt gave one last pat on the shoulder and went to his room further down the hall.

Closing the door, Kurt went to brush his teeth and get into bed. He yawned widely and with a small smile on his face, drifted to sleep with dreams filled with hamburgers and mugs of warmed milk.

* * *

By the way, anyone have comments on how this should end? Happily? Unhappily? :O Because I only got so far this afternoon outlining a bit and got stuck. I was originally planning to make a cover for this thing but ended up writing 7k words.

Like a moron I almost switched chapters with 'A Carole Christmas' and this story. That's what I get for keeping both Scrivener docs open next to each other.


	5. Knowledge Gained

Thank you for the story adds, etc. and the couple of reviews I had received were a pleasant surprise. :)

Did you know I had written a prologue to this? It wasn't very good so I didn't include it in chapter one.

I added a cover for this story but I already don't like it. :(

There's going to be a lot of food mentioned in this part. I think I wrote this around lunch time and didn't bring something to eat... Torture!

Edited by me so mistakes may be still there.

Also a bit of history on the whole Soul Mate gene thing. Maybe it'll make a bit of sense or confuse those that read this more.

* * *

It was a few days later when Kurt festered up the courage to go back to the scene of the crime. He hadn't been avoiding Mr. Schuester (alright, he had even though he had a class with him) and Rachel who was still determined to be friends with him again, when he bumped into Blaine again.

"Excuse me, oh!" Blaine's hazel gaze fixed on him. "Kurt, how are you?"

Ever formal even thought Kurt thought of him as a friend and had hoped that Blaine thought of him as one as well. Blaine had requested him as a friend on face book a day ago and Kurt accepted without hesitation. They hadn't communicated since the acceptance and it wasn't a surprise; there were too many things that they had to do as seniors.

It's like the teachers all agreed that piling on homework was going to make them smarter or have it stick in their brains.

"Alright. Tired of homework and reading." He rolled his eyes and walked with the boy to the cafeteria. "I've got another three hundred page book to read for English and in geography I have to map out the African continent pre-colony and post colony with labels and appropriate colors. Which I don't mind since I like coloring things but…"

"You feel overwhelmed." Blaine finished shifted his books in his arm. "I think I've got the same book to read and another twenty math problems to finish by tomorrow. I don't want to say I'm thankful for study hall because it's so boring but…"

"You wouldn't be able to finish it at home otherwise." Kurt said completing his sentence and smiled to himself. "Exactly. Home life isn't the greatest at the moment." The dark haired boy said quietly as they passed a group of freshmen girls giggling loudly. The gathering stifled their laughter and grinned shyly at Blaine who was closest to them. A few glared at Kurt for some reason.

Ah, he thought rolling his eyes at the ceiling again, the resident gay was spreading his gayness all over a seemingly straight new boy. If only they knew, but it wasn't his place to say anything. Blaine's business and it was his choice whether to say anything at all.

The pair headed to the lunch line, Kurt getting a bottled water and Blaine grabbing a salad with what was supposed to be grilled chicken, a fruit cup, and an iced tea. They went to a small table hidden behind a pillar in the corner where it was a covered with soda spills and splattered with tomato sauce. "I wish the cafeteria employees cleaned all the tables." Kurt sat down on the hard plastic chair gingerly.

"It's quite…disgusting." Blaine laid out several napkins on the table as a makeshift tablecloth. He popped the lid off his salad box and added some of the ranch dressing to the salad. "But at least we won't be bothered." Kurt replied unpacking his own lunch.

He was becoming more and more into packing lunches for his dad and himself. Today was a whole wheat wrap with avocado and smoked turkey and light mayonnaise, a fruit salad with fruit his dad would eat, and a brownie from the bakery by the car shop. His dad had bought them the day before and had packed two in his own battered lunch pail. "Damn that looks good." Blaine eyed his wrap with interest.

"Yeah, I used to make lunches for myself and my dad but stopped for some reason." Kurt shrugged before biting into it. He wanted to put tomato but it would make the tortilla soggy. "But…" Kurt was debating what to say and went on; Blaine was a friend after all. "My dad had changed his schedule, promoted one of his employees and is now coming home early a few nights a week."

Blaine looked a little confused. "That means…?"

Kurt swallowed some water. "He comes home for dinner which means I'm making dinner a few times a week. And that means leftovers for lunch that he can take with him instead of him eating something unhealthy."

He nodded understandingly. "At my old school, there was a buffet for all three meals and a coffee bar that was open during the day." Blaine made a face at his salad. "The chicken is a little dry and probably was frozen and the lettuce could be crisper."

Kurt hid his laugh behind his hand. "I know, they're not that great and who knows what kind of bacteria is sticking to the leaves."

Blaine dropped his fork on the tray with a scrunched up face. "Oh geez, I lost my appetite." Kurt felt bad and offered his brownie. "The fruit cup isn't so bad even though it's drowned in that sugary syrup."

"I accept your peace brownie, but," Kurt watched him break it in half with his spoon. "You should get half."

* * *

After a short lunch followed by too long couple of classes, Blaine and Kurt met up for study hall in the library. Blaine had an essay for his Italian class and Kurt needed to do some research for an essay he was recently assigned in English. He found that it was easier to focus on what he was looking for at a table alongside the windows facing the football field.

Unfortunately or not, those on the football team and the cheer squad were let off of study hall for practice. It was a bum deal for the rest of the students and Kurt actually enjoyed not having the unpleasant teams hanging out in the library and bothering everyone.

It was weird having someone sitting across the table from him with their own books and pencils scattered across. Normally Kurt sat by himself and spread out his belongings so no one else sat at his table because he hated to be distracted.

It happened with Mercedes and while he loved his friend it was kind of annoying that she kept bothering him. The period was called study hall and asking him about what happened last night during the Real Housewives episode or the latest gossip regarding so and so singer was irritating. With Blaine he was left to his own devices and focused on his own work. Only once did he bump Kurt's loafers with his own by accident with a murmured apology.

Just a minor bump and they carried on like nothing happened. It was nice.

After reading _Animal Farm_ in English and answering questions, the teacher had bounced off to the next unit: English poetry. Kurt wasn't a particular fan of the form and was dreading having to write his own poem. After all, who does a poetry unit in class and not get forced to write one for homework? He would have to make time to practice.

"Is something wrong?"

Kurt looked up from his English text book at his table partner with some confusion. Blaine's triangle shaped eyebrows were nearly touching and it almost made Kurt laugh. Almost.

"No?"

Blaine bit his lip and then broke into a smile. "You kept muttering something under your breath." He glanced over Kurt's shoulder. Following his stare, Kurt twisted around in the chair to spot the librarian pushing her book cart several shelves down. There wasn't strict quiet library enforcement, if there was something that she didn't like, the head librarian would tell you off. Kurt has been on the wrong end of a thorough tongue lashing from her and was feeling the burn long after the tiny woman tottered off in her sensible SAS brand shoes.

Ms. Christens and her book cart moved into view and the older woman caught Kurt's eye. He gave a huge bland smile before twisting back to his work. Blaine looked down at his work before glancing back up and catching Kurt's eye.

His eyes were laughing, a beautiful tawny gold. Kurt's breath caught in his throat and he just _knew. _

Buckling down, he ignore Blaine for the rest of the period and avoided his eyes when the boy asked him if anything was wrong.

_Everything _was wrong. Something was wrong but he wasn't entirely sure what. When the study hall period bell chimed, yes chimed as they were in the library after all, Kurt grabbed his books in his arms and practically ran out of the library to his car with Ms. Christens scolding him.

He didn't care, his head was hurting and the sun was annoyingly bright. What was wrong with him, he wondered throwing his books into the passenger seat after yanking the driver's side open. Speeding out of the parking lot, he drove with blinders on, not seeing his route in his mind and wanting to put a large amount of distance between himself and Blaine.

Throwing himself out of the car with his bag strap digging uncomfortably in his neck and his notebook cover bent from his abrupt placement, Kurt hurried across the lawn and into the house.

Once inside his room, he felt safe and the worry and panic that had coursed through him slowly drain away. Exhausted, he dropped his school stuff on his chair and sat on the bed. "What the hell was that?" He said rubbing his forehead with trembling hand.

_A mistake…!_

Kurt jerked his head up and looked around. There was no mistaking he heard something. No one was home except him, right? Standing up, he grabbed a skull shaped book end he got for his birthday as a weapon and peeked into his bathroom.

It was empty.

Feeling a little uneasy, Kurt went from room to room, checking every possible place where someone could be hiding. Then he looked outside in the backyard, a scrubby bit of ground that Kurt rarely went out in even when he was younger. All clear.

He locked the doors, double checked that the windows were latched properly then went upstairs to his room to strip off his uniform and replace the heavy book end on his shelf. I have no idea what that is about…he thought hanging up the white shirt and the blazer on the hanger hanging on his bathroom door.

Shoving aside all thoughts, he grabbed his phone and read the text message that chimed repeatedly while he was changing.

Message from: Broadway Spirit

Hi, are you available to talk?

Kurt's thumb hovered over the keyboard but he exited out of the app and dropped his phone on the night table. Sprawled out on the bed, he stared at the ceiling (pale grey-white) and his thoughts flitted from one thing to the next.

Was he hearing things? Was he going crazy and entering some level of weird hallucinating episodes that he was unaware of? He should check whether there's a family history of mental illness and racked his brain if there was some relative on either parents' side that seemed a little off. Sighing deeply he shook his head and closed his eyes.

And what about Blaine? He was a bad friend for running away. And even a worse one if he doesn't talk to him about what happened.

But.

He remembered the look Blaine had given him in the library across that dinged up table. His eyes read warmth, happiness, adoration and…Kurt swallowed hard and blinked rapidly against suddenly wet eyes. _Love. _He could see love in Blaine's eyes.

It wasn't right.

Kurt didn't want Blaine to pick him as the only available gay kid to latch onto and develop feelings for! He had his soul mate out there and…

He raised his hands and stared at his right wrist and then ran a thumb over it with a light thumb. There was a rough patch, barely discernible yet as someone that had a serious beauty routine that he followed religiously it was disconcerting.

"No…" He breathed sitting up and stumbling over his own feet in haste toward the bathroom. The lights were the bright white (and earth friendly) bulbs that were shockingly horrible first thing in the morning after a deep sleep but they were perfect for finding such imperfections.

The skin on his wrist was slightly patchy like he got snot or that white glue kids usually eat in kindergarten on it. He rubbed it a little and it still felt a bit coarse. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest that it took several tries with shaky hands to open the lid off of his best hydrating lotion.

"Just a weird dry patch." He muttered to himself applying a dime sized dollop to the area and massaging it in. "Nothing to be worried about."

* * *

Kurt had dinner alone that night, sitting in the living room and watching the news for a few minutes. After it grew boring, all of the five minutes he watched, he changed channels until he fell on another reality TV show that was playing on some cable channel. Normally he enjoyed watching them but tonight he felt restless and anxious.

Scratching absently at his arm, he wasn't feeling very hungry either. He rolled his shoulders then went to dump the picked over food in the garbage bin. Damn, it was pick up tomorrow and he had not put out the cans. Since it was just the two of them in the house, they rarely had a full can of either household trash and recyclables.

Shoving his feet into his fleece slippers he wore around the house, he went through the empty garage to the side of the house to pull the cans to the curb. He knew that his dad would forget about them when he got home and more than once he got mad at Kurt for not doing the simple chore. It wasn't his fault and yet it was; they got stuck with full cans for a week which was a bitch. Two week old garbage smelled disgusting and it didn't help that he forgot during the heat wave in August when school started.

Kurt lugged the half filled cans to the curb and set them in the usual spot and hurried back into the house. The night air was cool against his skin and he stupidly forgot to grab his old worn hoodie he wouldn't be caught dead (or alive) in any other public setting.

He locked the side door in the garage and then the one that connected the kitchen to the garage; his dad usually came through the front door. They never really used their garage for the cars and it was an extended closet for Kurt's off season clothing and whatever his dad used for gardening and the scant boxes of holiday decorations.

Comfortably warm with his pull over hoodie and sitting in front of his laptop, he indulged in a few facebook games and was messaged by Broadway Spirit.

Kurt Hummel: hello!

Broadway Spirit: Good evening. How are you?

Kurt Hummel: a little cold. I got my pajamas on and my fuzzy socks so I'll warm up. :)

Broadway Spirit: That's good. With autumn coming, it'll get cold.

Kurt Hummel: yeah.

There was a lull in the conversation and Kurt wasn't sure what to say next. He knew next to nothing about this person aside that they like Broadway music and shows and lived around the area. Other than those two things, Kurt was clueless about this person. He didn't even know if the person was his age or what their gender was.

Kurt Hummel: Hey.

Kurt Hummel: Do you mind if I ask you some questions?

After a couple of minutes of no reply, Kurt frowned. It was a little frustrating that he knew so little about Broadway Spirit. In fact, Kurt realized scratching his arm, he knew more about Blaine over the week than Broadway Spirit who he was talking to longer.

Wouldn't it creepy if Broadway Spirit was an old man and just…

Shuddering, Kurt closed the tab and thus the conversation which the person still hadn't replied to and opened up YouTube for some mindless video watching. He wasn't much for films unless they were what his dad called 'chick flicks' and it was a bit weird going to the movie theater by himself. As he grew older, well taller, people gave him strange looks. ('Probably think you're there to pick your next child victim, pedo' Santana once said with her trademark smirk.)

Call him a romantic; he wanted to do all that with his soul mate. Go on dates to the theater, wandering around an apple orchard, cuddle up by the fire in the winter, things like that. He would have to wait until he finished with high school and got into college.

He rubbed his arm again and froze. His wrist!

Yanking up his shirt sleeve, he examined the rough patch on his wrist. Still a little rough and it appeared as if he hadn't put on lotion at all. He frowned and went to the bathroom to add another coat. This is ridiculous he thought rubbing at the itchy spot again. It was irritating that his precious lotions and creams weren't having any effect. They worked everywhere else…

"This is it." He said aloud and stared at his reflection in the vanity. His face was pale aside from the two splotches of red on his cheeks. Hair and clothes were in rumpled disarray and here he was holding his right hand up scratching away at his delicate skin like he was some kind of furry creature with fleas.

"My soul mate's name is going to appear and there's nothing I can do about it."

He dropped the container of lotion on the counter and went to his laptop where he brought up the soul mate web site with a few clicks.

_Symptoms of an Appearing Soul Mate name_

_Irritating itch on the affected area_

_Redness and bruising_

_Flaking or peeling epidermis _

_Tenderness in the affected area_

_Warm to the touch_

_These are some of the symptoms displayed by the advent of a soul mate. Some young people have all these symptoms and others only have a few while a small number do not have any symptoms. It is common for these to occur within the first fourteen days of the appearance of the soul mate marking. Moisturizing lotion may be applied to the affected area but it is thought to have little effect. If the symptoms persist after a couple of weeks a geneticist specializing in the study and research of the Soul Mate phenomena may be contacted. Follow the link to find a specialist in your area._

Kurt hovered over the blue colored link with the cursor before shrugging. If nothing showed up on his wrist then maybe he wasn't meant to have someone in his life. He would know after two weeks. Grabbing his phone he made a note on his calendar app, and then rolled his eyes. He was being such a wimp about it.

He wished he could talk to someone about this.

Maybe it was time to talk to the school counselor about soul mates. She would probably be a wealth of information and it'd be easier if somewhat awkward to ask her.

Ms. Pillsbury was an odd woman with her obsessively neat nature but her heart seemed to be in the right place.

One time when Mr. Schuester was being unreasonable _yet _again about singing more recent songs as opposed to whatever _he _sang when he was in the club, Ms. Pillsbury convinced him with words and one of her beloved pamphlets to let the club perform a medley from this decade.

And then they made a second connection.

It was one of those extremely rare but often talked about moments in the soul mate gene occurrence where original soul mates are not compatible and reject each other. Such had happened with Mr. Schuester and his then wife, who Kurt had thought of as a scary version of Rachel during the second part of his freshman year. According to gossip flying around the school halls, his wife was overbearing, demanding and bordering on verbal and emotional abuse. It was a scandal around the school and Kurt actually felt really bad for the guy when even the barista at the Lima Bean were gossiping about it to a fellow employee.

Mr. Schuester and those about his age group were the first generation to have the gene therapy. It was developed by a company in America and refined in Germany where the first human subjects were tested.

With that advent, school curriculum had added classes appropriate to each grade about the gene therapy, the history and what to expect. It wasn't until middle school that Kurt learned that there was a soul mate for everyone except for the few that weren't compatible with the therapy.

It honestly scared him that he could be living the rest of his life alone.

His dad had someone even if it was for a very short period of time but he _had _someone to love.

But now with the possibility being extremely low because of his sexuality, Kurt had come to peace with it. Not knowing whether or not he would even have what his father had (except a different gender of course).

And now he would have to wait another two weeks before he would have his answer of whether he had a soul mate or he was having phantom symptoms and no name would appear.

It weighed on his mind heavily when he went to bed.

* * *

"Kurt, I'd like to talk to you."

He stopped at the voice and inwardly cringed. "Yes, Mr. Schuester?" Kurt gave a bland small smile. He had the man as his history teacher and while he loved the subject, Schuester tried too hard to get everyone else interested. It was kind of his only class that he would read ahead and do his homework in unless he needed to research something.

The tall man waited until the last student trailed out of the room. Kurt had about ten minutes to get to his next class and had said as much. "I'll write you a late pass." He replied perching on the edge of his desk.

Kurt stood there awkwardly waiting for the man to start lecturing him.

"Kurt, is there something you need to talk about?" Mr. Schuester asked clasping his hands in front of him. "You've been distant and after your unwarranted outburst in drama club, I thought that the break would do you some good."

Slightly numb, Kurt could only blink rapidly at the frustration he felt the hurt and anger inside him well up again after being reduced to a distant tiny burn in his chest. "You need to be a team player and acting the way you did wasn't being one. I think you should consider your options and your behavior if you want to continue being part of the club."

"I - I see." Kurt choked out over his tongue that felt too big and improperly working.

"The play is moving forward and as you had not been given a part, I'll consider your membership the club meeting after the show is finished." Mr. Schuester said reaching into his desk for an orange pad of paper. "Here's your pass, get to class, alright." He held out a partially filled form to Kurt.

With stiff, numb fingers, Kurt took the paper and left the room with each footstep booming loudly in his head to his English class which already started.

* * *

He had trouble concentrating in class and had to be poked by another student when he was called on to answer a question. Kurt didn't know the answer, a rarity for him when he thought that English was his best subject.

After classes were finished and he had slowly and methodically put away his book, notebook and pencil bag in his book bag and walked to his car.

He went to the grocery store for tonight's dinner feeling oddly domestic. Checking the saved recipe bookmarks on his phone, he decided that his dad might be willing to try one of his more adventurous recipes. Tilapia masala with rice was in order. He made his dad buy a collection of spices that would keep for months.

Kurt bagged a lime, a garlic bulb, cilantro and some ginger root. Stopping by the fish counter, he got four large tilapia fillets knowing that he would want to bring the leftovers for lunch tomorrow unless his dad liked it and ate the other two pieces.

Standing in checkout with a basket hanging off his arm and his book bag over his shoulder, he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hi."

Kurt blinked at overly bouncy Blaine Anderson. "Hello?" The other guy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, hi." Kurt shifted a little from foot to foot. "What brings you here?"

Blaine raised a jar of peanut butter. "Just picking up some peanut butter for the house." Kurt nodded absently and moved forward in line. One more person and then he can get out of here.

And away from Blaine.

"Look, I'm sorry if I did anything or said anything to bother you the other day in the library…" Blaine said quietly as Kurt turned slightly to put his grocery items on the belt. "I'm not sure what I did, but if you could tell me then I can try and make amends."

Kurt ignored Blaine and felt like the bagger was taking ages to put his few groceries in bags. He marched out with Blaine hot on his heels.

"Kurt!"

He didn't turn around and unlocked his car door so he could toss in the bags. "Kurt!" Blaine grabbed his shoulder and Kurt jerked out of his grip. "Blaine, just leave me alone." He said pushing pass the boy to the driver's side.

"Kurt, tell me what's wrong." Blaine looked worried and hurt at the same. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, Blaine." Kurt pulled the door open and made to close it.

Blaine grabbed the door with both hands and stared at Kurt with a strange hard expression on his face. "Let go of the door." Kurt hissed sticking the key into the ignition without looking at Blaine. "It's nothing at all."

Blaine reluctantly let go of the door slowly and backed away. Kurt started the car and drove out of the parking lot to his house. Once at home, he parked and with hands trembling against the steering wheel, he rested against his hands taking quick shallow breaths.

Blaine.

Kurt felt bad but he had to get away from him. "Stupid guy." He tried to slow his breathing and he caught his breath several long minutes later.

He was still shaky when he got out of the car and it took a little while longer to gather the food and his school stuff. His phone was rang in his pocket and fumbling with his keys, he pushed open the door, dropped the groceries on the kitchen table and managed to catch the phone on the last ring.

"Hello?" He rasped out. "Um, hello?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt dropped into a chair and rubbed his forehead. "Hi Dad, what's up?"

"Are you alright? You sound weird." His dad said, his voice filled with concern over the line. "Did something happen at school?"

"Nothing happened at school, I'm just feeling tired that's all." Kurt half lied taking out the groceries. The only thing that needed to be refrigerated was the fish. "By the way, what time are you coming home? I'm making dinner again."

"Probably an hour, maybe less." His dad said after a couple beats. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. I'll get started on dinner prep now then." Kurt said quickly. "It's fish and rice but it'll be good even if you don't slather it in tartar sauce."

"I'm sure it will be, hon. I'll see you soon."

Kurt said his good bye and ended the call. He sat at the table for a couple minutes and then shook his head.

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as he went to his room to change. With his everyday clothes on, he made his way down to the kitchen to start dinner.

It was an enjoyable task that he lost himself in. Mix the yogurt and spices together with the garlic, ginger and lime juice, he mentally told himself. Rinse the fillets and pat dry then add to the yogurt mix for fifteen minutes.

He rolled his shoulders and hummed to himself as the fish sat in the bowl. Making the rice on the stove top, he lightly punched a bag of frozen peas on the counter.

The scent of the yogurt mixture filled his senses and he hoped that his dad would like it.

Anything to get his mind off of Blaine and school.

* * *

To be continued in the next chapter. :)

Blaine loves you Kurt. Don't be an idiot. And Blaine? Don't be an idiot either.

(You can also search for the tilapia (fish) recipe online, I forgot what the site is since I wrote this in early November.)


	6. Discussion and Plans

Hello again readers. :)  
I've been busy...sewing. Would anyone be interested in a Kurt and Blaine plush? They're very tiny and not overly detailed but I have a load of fabric to use. All hand sewn, pet-free home, etc. You'd have to pay shipping tho. (which is like US$5-8 depending on where it's being shipped) At the moment I only have Kurt and Blaine waiting for clothes to be made..I lost my clothes patterns. :(  
Examples: elvining dot tumblr dot com/post/32721690934/how-many-do-you-think-he-can-eat _**AND** _elvining dot tumblr dot com/post/32737303163/cas-plush-has-breakfast-taken-with-instagram

Warnings: one instance of swearing and general out of character characters (as usual).

* * *

At Hummel Tires and Lube in downtown Lima, Burt Hummel was wrapping up another day at work. He had two unexpected drop ins that had to be squeezed in between his previously scheduled appointments. Burt couldn't refuse paying customers and was grateful that he had Jackson to handle the extra customers. Another day has finished and he could hardly wait to go home and eat dinner with his kid.

"Hey Burt!" Jackson's voice rang across the noisy shop. "You've got someone asking for you."

Looking up from the clipboard of invoices from the latest customer that had left about ten minutes ago, Burt spotted his supposed guest. McKinley school uniform, perhaps a classmate of Kurt's?

No, it was that kid that Kurt had over, Burt scrunched up his face in thought as he strode over with heavy steps to the short kid.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Burt asked catching the kid, _Brian was it?, _fiddling with a set of keys. He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for bothering you but I've tried talking to Kurt and…"

"Look, Brian- " Burt began before getting interrupted by the boy. "It's Blaine, sir."

"_Blaine, _if there's something wrong with Kurt, then he can come to me. I don't want to be rude but if needs to talk with someone, me or, or the school's overpaid counselor, then so be it."

Blaine winced visibly and stepped back. "I'm just concerned about him, he was acting strange around me and I tried apologizing." Blaine pursed his lips. "I'm sorry to bother you about Kurt but I seriously think there's something off about him."

"Fine, I'll talk to him." Burt was getting a little irritated with this nosy busybody, who did he think he was? "But it's my thing, you stay out of it.."

Blaine nodded looking suitably chastised. "I…I wasn't thinking. I'll. I'll just go."

Burt stared at the kid as he turned on his heel and hurried out of the shop. Jackson sauntered up holding a clipboard with some forms for his boss to sign off on and the two watched as the kid took off in his BMW.

"What was up with him?" Jackson asked offering the clipboard to Burt. He scratched his ginger beard and wiped the back of his hands off on his coveralls.

"I dunno. What a weird kid." Burt grunted scribbling his initials on the forms. "Something is definitely off about him."

Jackson wisely said nothing and returned to the Chevy Tahoe he was nearly finished with. He didn't have this job this long with Burt Hummel running his mouth off. And he was fortunate for it too seeing as he had gained his soul mate's name on his wrist when he started working and needed a job.

* * *

Kurt stirred the extra yogurt sauce he had set aside for the fish in a bowl and set it aside in the fridge. The fish was broiling nicely in the oven and the rice was slowly simmering on the stove top with the frozen peas heating well through.

The table was set and his dad's drink of choice, beer, was chilling in the fridge. He wasn't sure when his dad would arrive but, as he stirred the rice in the pan absently, he was ready.

"I'm home!" Burt called out banging through the front door loudly.

"In the kitchen, Dad!" Kurt shouted back checking the heat on the rice. "Food's ready if you want to eat."

Burt appeared in the door with an odd look on his face. "I'll just take a quick shower and then we can eat."

Kurt nodded slowly and watched his dad head upstairs to his room. The shower started and about ten minutes later, Burt was down in the kitchen again.

He foregone his usual beer and eyed the spread on the table. "Fish?"

"It tastes fine, Dad." Kurt slid a plate toward him with a fork laying on the edge of the plate. "Use more of the yogurt sauce if you want."

They sat down at the same time and started eating. "It's weird but a good weird." Burt said tasting the fish, and gulping the cranberry-grape juice he bought last week. The man scarfed down the rice and fish and ate a second helping. "Did you eat lunch or was the shop busy?"

"Lunch was fine." Burt replied sounding odd. "I think we need to talk."

"The talk?" Kurt repeated stupidly feeling his stomach drop from underneath him. He was fully aware of how those _things _went and really didn't need another talk. Maybe he found out that Kurt was getting his soul mate's name on his wrist. Oh shit.

"_A _talk." Burt clarified pushing his amazingly empty plate to the center of the table. The rice was two thirds gone and there was one fillet of fish left which Kurt was planning to pack up for his dad's lunch tomorrow.

Kurt dropped his fork on his plate suddenly feeling not hungry anymore.

"Look Kurt, I think we're having a little communication problem and I thought coming home early a few nights a week would help instead of staying there late into the evening." Burt began holding up a hand as Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"If there's something wrong, with me and you or with school or _anything _at all, you come to me or someone you trust." Burt said firmly. "I don't want to see you get hurt or have to deal with things on your own when I'm here. I won't be – "

Kurt watched the play of expressions on his face until his dad settled on 'unreadable'. "I won't be around forever but at least I can be someone you can go to for advice or just to talk." Burt's expression softened. "You'll be doing that with your soul mate wherever he is, but until then at least consider talking to me."

Kurt nodded silently and was fighting the temptation to yank up his t shirt sleeve and claw at the irritation around his wrist. He wasn't ready to tell much less show his dad that his soul mate markings were appearing. It had to be the right moment like a month from now give or take a week.

"Good. Dinner was great." Burt said once the parenting moment had passed and things were getting a little uncomfortable. "I'll wash dishes later on after the game." The man rose and dump his dishes into the sink.

"That friend of yours? Brian, Blaine, whatever it was." Kurt stiffened at the name. "He came by the shop. He seems really sorry about something. You should talk to him about it."

"Dad." Kurt tried then shook his head. "I need to do some homework."

He went up to his room with his dad's eyes on his back and closed the door. Leaning against it he took a deep breath and pushed up his shirt sleeve.

The skin was a little pinker than the other wrist and his mind jumped to the common symptoms of a soul mate's name appearing on a person's wrist.

This was really happening.

He walked with shaky legs to his bed, collapsing in a heap. "I'm so screwed." He mumbled into his pillow. "I hope it isn't anyone I know."

* * *

The month ended on a better note and Kurt hadn't spoken with his dad about the possible soul mate he would have to find or about Blaine since that dinner. His soul mate scar was still itching but the redness had faded away. There were times where it bothered him especially in gym class where the majority of boys already had leather bands covering the names of their mates. He was one of the few that weren't wearing one.

Even Blaine was wearing one, an expensive style that matched his honey-olive skin perfectly. Of course, Kurt thought slightly sour and ashamed at himself for thinking such a thing about his friend, Blaine's family sent him to a private all boys school and live in the better part of town so of course he has money for such things.

He would get looks of sneering smugness from the boys that did have a band covering their name and smirks from the boys that had girls hanging off their arm. It was nauseating and depressing at the same time knowing he would never get to do that even if he finds his soul mate. There were homophobic people everywhere and it made sad.

Rolling his eyes at Puck and Finn's antics and Rachel reprimanding them in glee club, Kurt sat off in his usual seat to the side. Mr. Schuester entered the choir room holding a folder. "Settle down guys, now, with the success of _Evita _I thought it was high time that we start prep for the next musical play."

Everyone cheered loudly and clapped.

"Right!" The teacher went over to his white board and scribbled in large black blocky letters: "Anything Goes."

Mike let out a whoop and Rachel let out a squeal. Kurt knew the play, vaguely and understood why Mike was excited: the musical featured a lot of dancing which his fellow member excelled at. At least one person was guaranteed a decent part. Kurt wasn't holding out hope would be getting a good part either. Hopefully Sam or Puck would be getting the male lead because he already knew he wouldn't since he was technically on probation with Mr. Schuester.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Mercedes laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine." He told her with a slight smile that felt very forced. "I'll be fine."

She sat up and focused on what Schuester was saying. "There will be auditions, open for everyone since there is going to be some dancing involved. Mike, Brittany, you'll be in charge of creating dancing routines. Mike, I trust that you've seen a production of _Anything Goes _on TV or live so there needs to be period appropriate routines and styles."

Kurt bit his lip and fiddled with the tie he had to wear with his uniform. He was sure he was the only one that actually looked decent in the saggy uniform pants. Finn's were the wrong length and he begged Kurt to fix them for him one morning when he got another demerit for ruining the pants cuffs. Apparently being the star quarterback on the football team didn't give you a free pass in uniform regulations. Puck had customized his with a pair of scissors and no one wanted to tell him to shape up or be suspended.

Mike would forgo the blazer and wear the cardigan with the white shirt and tie and looked quite impressive. Blaine did the same sometimes.

He, Blaine, joined the glee club much to Kurt's amusement. Almost immediately, Rachel had insisted they sing together and had begun paying a lot of attention to the shorter boy which seemed to bother Finn.

And Rachel was oblivious to it.

It would be fun to watch Finn blow up finally, he was such an easy going guy that got along with everybody (almost everyone, the baseball jocks were more than a little mean to him for getting involved with the glee club) and it took a lot to make him angry.

Kurt remembered back in sophomore year he had a front row seat to the huge fight between Finn, Quinn a pretty cheerleader with a good heart and a bad girl streak, and Puck with who she ended up having a baby with.

It was a huge scandal and that was back when Kurt had a crush on Finn… He flushed slightly at the memory. "Auditions will be the Friday before Halloween so prepare accordingly. A sign up sheet will be posted on the main bulletin board by the administration offices after the meeting." The teacher said over the excited chattering from Tina, Brittany and Mercedes.

Blaine looked positively thrilled and turned to catch Kurt's eye. Looking away with his cheeks still warm, he played with his phone in his pocket. As if it knew, the phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced at the teacher who was speaking directly with Finn and Rachel, the latter being progressively louder with each passing moment.

Slipping the device from his pocket, he wasn't surprised to see it was from Broadway Spirit: 'Hello there, I hope today is better than yesterday. :)'

Kurt smiled to himself and then shoved the phone back into his pocket before he was caught by Mr. Schuester; he wasn't sure if he would get a demerit but didn't want to risk it. He probably wasn't the teacher's favorite person at the moment.

"Alright, let's sing!"

The next day was uneventful with lunch being eating alone in the theater dressing room followed by study hall in the library again. Blaine was at their table again and had spread out his math text book, notebook and calculator on one side. "Hey."

Kurt hesitated for a moment before setting his book bag on the chair opposite him.

"Hi. Is it okay if I sit here?"

Blaine looked a little surprised. "Of course," he gave a little shake of his head. "It was your table first."

Kurt unpacked his own math homework and supplies. It wasn't his best subject so he tried to get it out of the way as soon as was able to. Last night he had struggled with his geography essay he finished at nearly eleven pm and had printed out in a rush this morning. He hated getting stuck on homework and was stuck having to deal with it later. He preferred to just do it, learn it as best he could for the upcoming quizzes and exams he was going to be taking and that should be it.

It wasn't like he was going to be using geography all that much; there was an app for figuring out where you were and where you wanted to go.

* * *

"It's really weird how every time I go to the library for study hall and you're always sitting across from me." Kurt said quietly looking at the scuffed linoleum between himself and Blaine outside the library. "You make me feel anxious, curious and wanting to stay away but then I don't."

Blaine was silent but his soft even breaths were making Kurt's anxiety and frustration limit reach its peak. "I want to say I'm sorry but I don't know what else to say, Kurt."

"I don't either. I think it's best if we give each other a break and, and start anew." Kurt tried trying to ignore the prickle of heat on his wrist where the lines of his soul mate's name had yet to fully appear as well as the voice in his head screaming at him to stop, this is a bad idea…

"If that's the only way for you to stay in my life, then I have no choice but to accept." Blaine said finally digging his fingernails into his book bag's strap. "I'll see you on Monday."

He turned and all but ran down the hall.

A heavy weight dropped on his shoulders and hit him hard. "What am I doing?"

His phone chimed and he sighed deeply pulling it out of the side pocket of his bag.

Message from Broadway Spirit:

Hi, I'm going to Halloween party at the old Faurot house on the other side of town. Will you be going too?

Blinking and feeling a sense of relief at seeing his friend's name, he replied immediately.

To Broadway Spirit:

I don't have a costume yet but I WILL be going. We should talk more if we're going to meet up there?

Kurt bit his lip and headed to his car with his phone clutched in one hand and his keys in the other. He wasn't planning to do anything on Halloween despite being invited half heartedly by Rachel to her newly christened 'Halloween Berry Bash' at her house. If it was anything like her get together when her dads were out of town during freshman year, it would suck and suck badly.

Puck, the school's intimidating and tall bully of a guy who wore a thick braided leather band over his wrist to hide his own soul mate's name, had made that particular party more exciting when everyone except Finn got drunk on the Berrys' contraband liquor locked away in a cabinet.

Kurt didn't have that much to drink but it was apparent that he couldn't handle his liquor as well as Puck or Brittany. Rachel was the worst and slobbered over Finn who was her ex at the time. It was a very awkward next day when Kurt had a hell of a hangover and got the lecture of a life time from his dad.

Message from Broadway Spirit:

Of course. In costume because I have one that I've been working on for a while now and I want to show it off! :)

Dropping the phone on the seat, Kurt checked his mirrors and drove straight to the Halloween City that was temporarily occupying the old Mervyn's at the Lima mall.

It was less than a week before the holiday and the best costumes were already picked over. Seasonal employees at these kinds of stores are the worst; Kurt thought eyeing what he thought was a Bella Swan wig lying in a knotted mess under some fake vampire makeup.

"Uh, hi, did you need any help?" A high pitched voice asked as he slowly moved along. His school bag was digging into his shoulder from the extra books he needed for his geography project he knew was around the corner.

"No thanks, just perusing." Kurt replied giving the salesman a thin smile. "I'm not entirely sure what I'm looking for until I see it, you know?"

The salesman gave a wan smile and backed away nodding like those bobble head Scooby Doo figures people have in their car dashes.

With that, Kurt wandered around the different displays wondering if there was some sort of costume he could make that didn't look cheap or ugly. Halloween was the one time of the year that he could wear makeup and not have anyone sneer or look twice at him. A vampire would be boring unless… he spotted a package of makeup that, ouch, cost over thirty bucks with a made up person complete with fangs out.

He racked his brain's mental closet as he eyed the makeup set. In the back of his wardrobe he had a black ruffle collar shirt that he could wear along with his tailored black pants and riding boots. His long trench coat could be temporarily altered for the party or…

He remembered he bought a vest shot through with silver that he could wear instead. I'm sure the entire school knows there's a party and with that many people, Kurt mused carefully with pursed lips. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" The salesman returned again clearly bored hanging around the register at the front of the store.

"I've got some thinking to do about my costume." Kurt half lied to the guy wearing a skeleton print tie underneath his terribly pumpkin orange vest. While festive and appropriate for the season, it did nothing for the unfortunate case of acne on his face, Kurt was fortunate not to suffer from it too much unless he got overly stressed out.

Heading home, he went up to his room to search for his costume. He was sure that he had a set of fangs in his old theater kit he had during his freshmen year. Admittedly he was in a semi interested Twilight Saga phase that amused his father immensely.

Thank goodness it didn't last long though Lauren Zizes, Puck's ex who was intimidating as hell, along with some of her fellow Twi-Hards kind of scared him off. Kurt laughed to himself when he heard Tina relay to the glee club that Principal Figgins had called her clothing style gothic and had associated her with the questionable Twi-Hard group that was running around the halls; they all had fangs and wore fake blood dribbling down from their mouths.

It was a little unnerving when he would turn a corner in the hall or exit a classroom and he would be confronted with the wannabe vampire group pretending to nibble on the necks of a few unsuspecting students. Admittedly it was hilarious but he was glad the obsession had died down to a few people reading the books during study hall.

Rummaging around in his box of costumes, he found the case that held all the old makeup. While it was completely organized, some of the cosmetics had to be thrown out. He hoped that the fangs weren't broken.

"Yes!" He muttered under his breath finding the clear box that held the fake teeth. He needed a little bit of adhesive but nothing a run to the grocery store couldn't fix.

A bit weird buying denture glue at any other time of the year but Halloween where the reason (or excuse depending on how you think of it) was 'I need it for my costume', works.

He grabbed his phone and set a reminder on his calendar app to buy some after school.

Ducking into his wardrobe, he was ever thankful that he had a deep closet despite wanting his dad to knock out the wall in the other room so he could have a walk in closet. Plus he had an en suite bathroom that he got to decorate which was more than Mercedes or Tina could say. Rachel on the other hand was an only child and the princess of the Berry household.

Kurt found the ruffled shirt, slightly wrinkled but that could be fixed with his steam iron, his black pants he paired with a simple black belt with a silver buckle and his black Doc Martins. He couldn't decide between the vest with silver buttons or the pinstripes that emphasized his lean build.

It wasn't like he was trying to impress anyone, right?

He went with the silver buttoned one and after picking through his brooch collection that had grown since he bought the white Swaroski crystal star brooch at the Nordstroms. It wasn't by a known designer but it was the one item he bought with the gift card his dad had given him during the first week of his freshman year.

Taking a chance, he laid out several of his beloved pins.

A silver beetle brooch with white rhinestones that had a kind of creep factor, a leather raven shaped pin with small white leather 'branch', or a rather plain gun metal skull with a hinged jaw; the latter piece reminded him of the awesome Alexander McQueen line that he was drooling over a few seasons back.

Grabbing his phone, he lined up the pins on his desk, snapped a photo and sent it to Mercedes. She never failed on giving him good advice on what to wear. They were both pretty awesome in terms of creating outfits. 'Which one should I wear?' he typed out. 'My costume for the party needs a little bling.'

She replied almost immediately with a question followed by three texts about the choices.

'What are you going as?' he read her reply quickly. 'The beetle is bling-ing so I would go with that,' 'or if you want to be a little reserved, go with the skull,' 'the bird shaped pin is a little different but it depends on what you're going to be'.

'Are you busy?' he texted back ignoring the other three texts.

'Nope, at home trying to organize my shoes.' Mercedes replied immediately.

"Hi, Cedes!" Kurt said once he hit her number on his contacts list.

"Kurt, my man, what is up?" Mercedes sounded happy. "What's your costume?"

Kurt smiled to himself and sat down at his vanity in the bathroom. "I want to go as a vampire but not so much the sparkly century old virgin vampire like Edward. I'm thinking along the lines of Lestat in Interview with a Vampire. That style is what I'm aiming for. I've got a ruffle collar shirt, vest with silver buttons, black pants and boots. I'll probably figure out some kind of mask and I found my fangs."

Mercedes hummed musically. "It sounds great! Even though it's a vampire, it's not as cliché with the cape and high collar. Are you going to the party at the Faurot house?"

"Yep, I'm meeting someone there. So the skull would look better?" Kurt said absently picking up the brooch in question.

"Skull is fine, so who are you meeting there? Blaine?" Mercedes prodded with a smirk in her voice.

"What? No, someone else. Why would you - ?" Kurt rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him." His friend replied amused with the entire situation. "Study hall and even lunch a few times a week. Everyone is taking notice."

"It's not like that. We share a table in the library but nothing more than that." Kurt said shortly feeling anxious. "It doesn't matter to me, we are just friends."

"Uh-huh, so the party. I'll see you there then? I've just picked out my costume, a diva!" Mercedes gushed letting the topic go. She was definitely curious and wanted to pry a little but Kurt clearly wasn't in the mood. She'd have to try again later and in person. Body language gave away a lot and you can't do that over the phone.

"Diva like Whitney or diva like Beyonce?" Kurt questioned putting away the two other pins he wasn't going to wear. He was probably going to change his mind days and then hours before he was supposed to get dressed up. It happened for every party he went to. While it seemed a little over the top, Rachel's party last Halloween had the girl changing costumes twice during the event. It was a little crazy even for her. Perhaps it made her feel important like her idol, Barbra Streisand, Kurt wasn't entirely sure and usually no one really cared.

"Whitney of course," the girl replied eagerly. "I've got to go look for the fur stole up in the attic."

"Well I'll let you go do that then. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said his good bye and ended the call.

Kurt stretched his arms over his head and thought about what Mercedes said.

Did people really think that he and Blaine were something more? He could see himself falling for someone like him. He's smart in math, likes the Top 40 but appreciates other music genres, wasn't too bad of a dresser though he had unusual taste in socks, _very _attractive and an all around nice guy.

Plus he was gay which was a plus in Kurt's book.

It was a silly thing to dwell on when Kurt had already told Blaine that they should stick to being friends. That was the smartest thing and it is the right thing to do; they had their lives ahead of them and messing up a perfectly nice friendship with crushes and unrequited love meant awkward moments and a loss of the other in their lives.

He rubbed absently at his wrist. It was bothering him more and more lately and he was grateful that the blazer and cardigan he wore covered his wrist up. He wasn't entirely sure he was ready to start wearing the leather band and it was embarrassing to cover up the forming name with an adhesive bandage. That was too middle school for him.

However he was a grown up, or almost one since his birthday was in May and it was not quite November. There were things he had to do as an adult and he was a little scared to even think about them.

It's scary being grown up and was he ready to be one?

* * *

Hmm... what's happening with Kurt and his soul mate scar? Maybe Sunday I'll update again.

And good grief, I checked word count and it's up to 82k words. D: I enjoy long and short fic and this is clearly going to be the former.


	7. Injury and Visits

D: It rained for 8 hours today. And I nearly forgot I mentioned I'd upload the next bits.

And thank you for reviewing, it's nice you take time to write a comment. :) Oh and adding it to favorite stories, etc.

Warnings: Language, mention of blood and infections, hospitals. Blaine being cute (should that be a warning?)

* * *

The next morning, Kurt had eaten his toast and drank his orange juice and was upstairs in his bathroom adjusting his shirt before slipping his cardigan on. The blazer was one option that he usually went with when he was having one of those days. Apparently he was having one all semester and no one noticed, not even him.

His sunscreen tube slipped out of his hands and bounced off the edge of the vanity; he made a grab for it and smashed his wrist hard against the vanity's sharp corner.

Pain shot up his arm and he let out an unmanly screech. "Gaga dammit!"

"Kurt? Is something wrong?" He heard his dad coming down the hallway. Tossing the stupid tube of sunscreen lotion on the vanity he met his dad in his room. "No, I just smacked my wrist good and hard against – "

"Kurt, you're bleeding, let me have a look." Burt said guiding him downstairs where they had a well stocked first aid kit in the kitchen catch all drawer. With two men living in a house, there were bound to be some kind of accident especially in the kitchen with knives and fire…

"Stupid lotion is making me bleed all over my cardigan." Kurt was glad he got up early this morning, injuring himself was a sign.

"Kurt." He was seated at the kitchen table with his sleeve pushed up to his elbow.

Shit. He had meant to say something about his soul mate mark but didn't.

His dad was holding his forearm down just staring at the blood streaked skin. "When did it start?"

The brunette winced and looked away from the large hand against his skin. "A few weeks ago. It started as an itch so I thought it was just a change in the weather and would use some lotion on it…" Kurt said lamely. He should've said something early but his mind was on other more important things.

School for instance.

"You should've said something, those creams and whatever you use, they'll irritate the mark." Burt said slightly exasperated at his kid's behavior regarding the mark. "We should get your doctor to fill you out a prescription. There's a lotion that helps even out the skin around the area otherwise it'll leave scars."

His stomach dropped. Scars were cool but certainly not on him. "Will I get them now? I can't have ugly skin, everyone will see!"

Burt rolled his eyes, a gesture that would've startled Kurt seeing it on someone else; he would do it so often that it was a little strange seeing it on his dad. "No, but it would've been better to have started a prescription as soon as it happened."

The older man glanced at the clock on their surprisingly unused microwave shoved in the corner of the kitchen counter then grabbed the small plastic bag of gauze out of the kit. "Go wash your wrist off then I'll wrap it. I'll make an appointment for this afternoon and I'll text you the time during your lunch hour." Burt said getting up to find Kurt's doctor's number taped with other emergency numbers in the kitchen cabinet by the fridge.

"Dad, I can go on my own," Kurt said quickly rising and going to the kitchen sink.

Burt shook his head. "Uh-uh, you obviously need someone to hold your hand with this." He waved a hand and dialed the hospital's appointment extension.

Kurt made a face as he shook out his arm over the sink. His wrist stung uncomfortably in air and with gentle hands, Burt wrapped up his wrist and secured it with some medical tape.

"Yes, I'd like to make an appointment for my son." Burt said into the phone releasing Kurt's arm. "He's seventeen, last name is Hummel, first name is Kurt."

Kurt sat back down at the table and pouted as his dad talked with the receptionist. "Alright, appointment at one thirty? That's the earliest? Okay, thank you, buh-bye."

He hung up and give Kurt a shrug. "Today at one-thirty. I think you know your way to the Lima Community Hospital so I'll meet you there at one-fifteen or so."

Kurt wanted to protest and would have preferred to go by himself. "Right. I'll write you an excuse so bring it to the administration offices."

* * *

Kurt arrived at school just as the warning bell rang and he headed first to the office to drop his excuse off. He had Gym after a forty five minute lunch so he lucked out not getting stuck in the locker room. Shit. Blaine and he were in about half their classes and he was going to be skipping out on him.

He went to his science class and waved the green slip of paper at the teacher who pointed at the free desk next to Blaine who shot him a questioning look.

Kurt sat down and pulled out his book and notebook. "Busy morning?" Blaine nudged his shoe under the double seated table. Kurt nodded slightly and felt the skin on the wrist tug on the firmly wrapped gauze.

The teacher began writing on the white board and Kurt slipped into his student mindset.

* * *

After science was dismissed, Kurt and Blaine headed to the fine arts building by the theater. "I have a doctor's appointment after lunch." Kurt said going along with the flow of students. He enjoyed art but wasn't particularly fond of pastels which they were using for the next several weeks until a new unit was started by Miss Tapping, one of the four art teachers.

All the teachers were rotated each semester so Kurt shared Mr. Hayes's class with Tina who had skipped both art and science last year. Rachel was stuck with Mr. Hammond who did more of an art history class that described techniques of various artists through the ages. It was a dry and boring class and Kurt was relieved that the teacher had retired last year after forty years of teaching.

"Really? Are you okay?" Blaine's golden eyes were alight with concern. "Are you sick?"

Kurt snorted elegantly as they entered the classroom. Short easels were set up two to a table with a boxed set of pastels laid perfectly straight to the table's edge. Apparently Miss Tapping was a little obsessive about how the art supplies were handled. Their first class with the teacher was not only about what was going to be taught but how each brush, pastel, pencil, paper and canvas among the few items they were going to be using, should be treated with respect that was so deserved.

She was a little nutty but Miss Tapping was a genuinely nice person.

"I'm fine, nothing out of the normal." Kurt replied with a slight shrug sitting down by the window; he preferred the natural light even though he didn't like pastels all that much.

"That's a relief." Blaine said taking out the sketch boards and placing it on the easel.

* * *

Lunch rolled in and then out with Kurt and Blaine sharing the table in the corner again; this time it was covered in dried out slushie puddles that still were disgustingly tacky so the usual napkin tablecloths were spread out on the surface.

"Another thirty minutes and I'm out of here!" Kurt said under his breath as he ducked from the chocolate milk carton thrown his direction. "Take me with you?" Blaine mock begged before shoveling some of his watermelon chunks into his mouth.

"No can do, Mr. Anderson, confidential and all. But I'll be here tomorrow because I can't get away from this place." Kurt said briskly biting into his cheese and tomato sandwich.

"You're no fun. So, with auditions coming up, which part are you hoping to get?" Blaine asked glancing at the athletes table on the opposite side of the room. He was becoming aware of where he was stood in the status quo and it wasn't at the top. Kurt could almost sympathize with him except he was always on the bottom of the school's social ladder and it was nice to have new company.

"I dunno." Kurt made a face. "I'll end up with a bit part if I do audition."

Blaine choked on his fruit and choked for a few minutes. "What? _If _you do audition?"

Kurt shrugged and picked up his sandwich and inspected it closely just to have something to do. "There's no hope in getting your heart set on the larger roles, Blaine. Rachel and Finn always get them and Finn is only in the club so Rachel can play opposite to him."

He couldn't help zeroing on the boy in question from around the pillar partially blocking their table from view. Finn was the tallest person at the table which was surrounded by Tina, Mike, Sam, Mercedes and of course, Rachel.

"With me sounding the way I do, I don't ever have a chance. It's not like Broadway has many countertenors singing lead and Mr. Schuester would never do anything to make his precious star unhappy." Kurt rolled his eyes and finished off his sandwich in two bites. He unscrewed the lid to his stainless steel thermos he filled with lemon iced tea and gulped down a couple mouthfuls. It was his own blend of honey and extra lemon to bagged tea he made his dad buy. They had to make another grocery run soon, they were running out of fresh food.

"Why is she so, you know?" Blaine asked following Kurt's lead and drinking his water he brought with him from home.

Kurt sighed and started popping the lid off the box containing thick slice of banana bread from the local bakery he had hoarded from his dad the day before. "Mr. Schuester had aspirations to be a Broadway star just like Rachel. During our freshman year we managed to get to Nationals in New York City. Mr. Schuester got sidelined by his dreams of being on Broadway and we came in twelfth place."

"And now he sees Rachel succeeding where he had failed." Blaine finished his watermelon and started his spinach and turkey sandwich with a cranberry spread. It smelled delicious and reminded Kurt of Thanksgiving dinner which was coming up next month. He would have to figure out what his meal plan would be since it was usually just Kurt cooking and his dad watching the sports game.

A thought entered his mind, I wonder what Blaine is doing for Thanksgiving dinner… or lunch.

"Exactly. I mean, Mercedes and Santana have amazing voices that deserve to be showcased. Tina has been in the club since it was revived about four years ago and hasn't had one single solo during any of the talent shows or musicals we put on. It isn't fair for anyone except Rachel."

Blaine was very somber after that.

The lunch bell rang and Kurt and Blaine quickly packed their containers and thermoses away then headed down the main corridor.

"I'll talk to you later tonight alright?" Blaine rested a hand on Kurt's arm. He nodded a little speechless at the simple gesture. The dark haired boy ducked into the class room for his AP Math class.

Kurt headed to his locker in a slight daze and grabbed the books he needed for homework and then hurried out to his car before he could get caught by any teachers lingering in the halls. The school didn't have hall monitors, just the resident cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester who was quite literally an acid tongued woman that hated everyone that didn't agree with her.

* * *

Parking in the hospital's lot after a twenty minute drive, Kurt took a moment to calm himself.

Every time he went to this particular hospital (not that there was a lot of choice in Lima), it was always difficult.

When his mom died, she died at the Lima Community hospital.

When his dad had that heart attack part way through his freshman year, he was in a coma at the Lima Community Hospital.

The place didn't give him warm fuzzy feelings.

His phone buzzed and Kurt realized he was sitting in the lot for about five minutes. "Shit," he muttered grabbing his book bag and hurrying to the hospital entrance.

Wrist throbbing in time to his footsteps, he spotted his dad inside the reception area speaking to one of the administrator's at the front desk.

"Hey Kurt, I was just about to shoot you a text." His dad said giving a brief nod to the young woman wearing a phone headset. The two of them headed to the elevator to the third floor where the pediatrics level was. There was an area for teen services which is where the pair was supposed to go.

Thankfully the waiting room was empty aside from a couple of parents holding their sleeping kids on the other side of the large room.

"Hi, my son has an appointment with Doctor Fisher." Burt's voice interrupted his perusal of the waiting room. "Right, I'll let the doctor know, please have a seat."

They settled into the ugly padded chairs and waited. Kurt was quiet and slightly nervous about what the doctor was going to say. Normally a friendly chat with the doctor about 'growing up' was cringe worthy, survivable but still uncomfortable because adults talking about sex is just, no; Especially with his dad in the same room even though he had offered to go hang out in the waiting room.

"Kurt Hummel?" A semi-familiar man's voice broke him out of his thoughts. Wearing the typical white lab coat with his name stitched in blue thread over his heart, Doctor Ivy Fisher was the picture of a kindly middle aged man with dark brown hair with strands of silver and gentle sleepy looking eyes.

"Yeah, hi." Kurt gave an awkward wave. "And you must be the father, Burt. It's good to see you are well?"

Kurt offered a weak smile as he and his father followed the thin man to the examination room.

Once inside, Kurt handed his dad his book bag and hopped up on the paper covered padded table as the doctor snapped on a paper of rubber gloves.

"The notes from the receptionist stated you were getting your Soul Mate mark." The doctor stated scrolling through the form on the computer screen by the small desk shoved into the corner of the small room.

"Yeah, about a week and a half ago? I marked it off on the calendar on my phone." Kurt said slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

"What was the exact date?"

"Um," Kurt fumbled with his phone in his trouser pocket and checked the calendar. "It was the fifteenth."

The doctor typed that in before getting out of the office chair to the supply cabinet by the padded table Kurt was sitting on. He took out a sealed package of gauze, pair of safety scissors, white tape and put them all on a paper lined tray.

"Let me see your wrist." Doctor Fisher sat in his wheel chair and scooted close enough to examine Kurt's injury. "I've seen plenty of young people's soul mate tattoos developing at different stages but I have a feeling…"

He carefully cut through the multiple layers of gauze and tape around the boy's wrist and practically ripped off the top layer of his skin.

"Ouch!" Kurt jerked slightly and immediately apologized.

"No worries," the older man said using some cotton balls dipped in disinfectant to dab away the dried blood.

Burt was silent but glancing at him, Kurt could see the concern on his face. That's when he felt guilty, they wouldn't be here visiting the doctor if he had said something a week and a half ago.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?" Fisher asked turned Kurt's wrist slightly.

"It does hurt like a – " He blushed a little. "It's around a seven. This morning it wasn't that bad."

Fisher nodded. "I see, the mark shouldn't be nothing more than a throb, like a bruise. Judging from the color and the amount of pain you say you're having, you'll need an antibiotic cream and medication."

"Is that necessary doc?" Burt finally spoke up for the first time since they entered the room. "Not that I don't think you're capable."

"It's infected from lack of air circulation and from general dirt." The doctor said with a twist of his lips. "I understand about the need for a second opinion."

Kurt had a good look at his wrist wear his soul mate's name was supposed to be and felt more than a little sick at what he saw. The skin was a sickly yellow color and the rash was a weeping bloody mess despite the doctor cleaning it off with that cool disinfectant.

"I'll be giving you a prescription that will help you fight the infection." The doctor started re-wrapping the area with fresh gauze and tape. "Keep it wrapped in the shower and bath, no washing dishes if you don't use a dishwasher, and keep it dry."

He finished quickly and efficiently, dumping the used wrappings and his gloves in the trash and placing the scissors in the bin to be disinfected.

"This is a stronger version of your typical ibuprofen. It shouldn't give you any problematic side effects." Scribbling on a notepad, a little odd considering Kurt's hospital records were on the computer.

"Will that make him sleepy?" Burt asked taking the slip of paper. "He does drive to school."

"It shouldn't unless you are susceptible to other side effects from previous medications." The doctor pulled up Kurt's prescriptions. "Well, you haven't had many but do take note if you feel anything negative whether it be drowsiness or an increase in pain. We want your mark to be infection free so it won't affect the development of the name."

Kurt nodded and slid off the table with his throbbing hand cradled to his chest. It wasn't wrapped too tightly but just looking at it only moments ago made it hurt so much more. It didn't help that it was his dominant hand so that meant doing homework and eating was going to be tricky. He hoped he could get an extension on some of his homework if he couldn't type his essays and reflections for his classes.

"Placing pressure on it is not recommended, nor is anything hot like a heating pad." Doctor Fisher said hitting a few keys on the computer. "I know you probably do a lot of typing and with lap tops not being entirely ergonomic, I'll write you a doctor's excuse for the rest of the week so please take care."

"Yes, Doctor." Kurt slipped his book bag on his shoulder with his left hand. Burt folded up the scrawled doctor's note and put it in his shirt pocket. "If there's any problems with the medication or the cream, don't hesitate to call or drop me an email. I check it several times a day."

The two Hummels left with the prescriptions, doctor's excuse for Kurt's teachers, and an appointment for the following Tuesday so the doctor could examine his wrist again. Kurt was could hardly wait.

* * *

Inside the hospital's pharmacy on the first floor, Kurt and his dad scarcely shared a word with each other. It was a serious topic and Burt thankfully had the sense not to say anything that would be awkward and uncomfortable for his kid. He really was the world's greatest dad.

It was another ten minutes before Kurt's full name appeared on the ticker tape above the five attending pharmacists and once he got the two white paper bags with his medicine, the pair headed to their cars.

"I'll see you at home later today." Burt said firmly. "I don't need to tell you to keep your phone nearby so don't hesitating to call me if you need anything. I'll handle dinner tonight."

Kurt nodded clutching the small bags in his bad hand. "Nothing bad for you, Dad." His dad nodded a bit reluctantly. "Pizza, but that thin crust healthy stuff."

He'll take his success where he could; at least his dad wasn't getting the meat lover's pizza with extra cheese on it. After his health scare a few years ago, Kurt was insistent on changing his dad's diet to healthier options. He tried to get him to eat salads and vegetables but it was a difficult change to make happen. So it was more of substitution instead of completely overhauling the fridge. No more gas station snacks or greasy burgers for lunch three to four times a week.

"Good. And thank you for this." Kurt fluttered his injured hand a little and regretted it when a shiver of pain went up his arm. "Ow, bad idea doing that."

"Go home Kurt, take your medicine and use that-' his dad pointed at the bags in his hand. "Stuff on your wrist immediately. And read the information too."

They went their separate ways, Burt returning to the shop and Kurt obeying his dad and heading home.

What he didn't expect to see was Blaine sitting in his car a few doors down from his house.

The boy was sitting inside his car messing around on his phone. Kurt tapped on his window causing him to start a little.

"Kurt!" He exclaimed, his voice a little muffled through the glass. Kurt moved aside and Blaine got out of the car with his school bag in hand.

Kurt sighed and shrugged to himself. "Did you want to come inside?" He was a little tired and wasn't going to be good company. Frankly he wanted to wash up, take his medicine with a sandwich and then go to sleep.

He had some healing to do. "Look, Blaine, I don't think I'm up to guests right now and…"

Blaine looked at him understandingly. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright."

Kurt smiled slightly. "You could've called me?"

The boy blushed, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I know I just wanted to see you."

There was a long awkward moment that lasted several minutes before Kurt sighed again and shifted his bag (and the medicine packets tucked under his arm), "Why don't you come inside then? My dad won't be home for a while." He winced a little at the meaning of his words and was sure he turned bright red.

"Thanks, I won't stay too long; I've got a family dinner thing I'm stuck going to." Blaine followed him up the paved path to the front door. "One of my dad's business colleagues is coming with his wife and daughter who happen to be our age."

"Oh?" Kurt said with raised eyebrows. "Is this a bad thing?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and unwound his scarf around his neck. "Yes. I can't stand dinners where I'm supposed to pretend to be someone else. I'm gay; I'm fine with it but my parents…"

"They don't accept you?" Kurt's throbbing wrist was forgotten for the moment. He couldn't imagine his own dad not accepting him for what he was. Sure they didn't have a lot to talk about with Kurt not really caring about sports or girls like the typical hetero-normative guy. Despite their differences, Kurt was still his son and his dad was still his dad.

"My mom is still in denial and it's been about a few months since I came out to them." Blaine explained looking disappointed. Blaine sat at the kitchen table and fiddled with his scarf's fringe with tanned hands. "My dad had no idea and is probably kicking me out the moment I graduate high school."

"Wow. As much as my dad doesn't understand the whole _gay _thing," Kurt offered the boy a diet coke which he took and popped open. "I mean, he's from that generation where it was okay to call his friends a fag or stop being a sissy."

Kurt turned to grab his school bag. "I'll be right back, I just need to unload these books." Blaine nodded then looked down at the table where he was slowly turning the can in his hands.

He raced upstairs to his bathroom where he kicked off his shoes, stripped his uniform off throwing it on top his vanity chair. Dressing himself in loose lounge pants he wouldn't leave the house in unless it was on fire and a long sleeved shirt, he read the instructions on paper (Take one pill with food) and gulped down a glass of water and the small white pill.

Magic pills these were not, his wrist was throbbing worse than ever and to make matters worse, his phone chimed with a new message.

Message from: Broadway Spirit.

Hello again. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time but I hope you're feeling better. :)

Kurt went downstairs with his phone tucked into the pull over's kangaroo pocket, the long sleeves an extra precaution against Blaine spotting the bandage around his wrist. The last thing he wanted was his pity over his stupid and very preventable injury. Plus he did like Blaine but that didn't mean he could accidently let slip that Kurt was getting his soul mate mark and it got infected.

Of all the rumors that could drive a person to self-harm, anything negative relating a person's sexuality and their soul mate mark. He remembered the old story told every single time a connection was made with someone's soul mate within the school was of a student that hadn't a soul mate. It was embarrassing for them and their family that the story goes that they ended up hanging themselves in their closet. Whether this was true or not (the family had reportedly moved away and no one seen the student again) it was a secret horror of Kurt's and he had discussed it at length with Rachel during her rare moments of sanity.

She hadn't got her soul mate mark that he knew of and he was certain that he and the rest of the school would know when she did.

As much as he disliked Rachel's behavior, he wouldn't want her to live her life without her soul mate whether it was Finn or not.

"Back, did you miss me?" Kurt said instinctively using the long loose sleeves to cover the stark white gauze.

"Always." Blaine said looking up from the braids he had been twisting into his fringed scarf. "Are you okay?"

Kurt blinked and went to get his own can of soda he left on the counter thankful that he had to turn his back on the boy at the table. "Fine aside from the essay I'm going to have to bullshit my way through for geography."

Blaine made an understanding scrunched up face. "I know what you mean, I've got to do mine and I was planning on doing it tonight but I have to make nice with Brianna or whatever her name is."

"That's right…" Kurt said slowly opening the fridge and getting out the big bowl of fruit salad he had prepared the night before. He would have to add a banana as well, he thought grabbing one from the stand by the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, I figured my mom would be having some business dinner at her office to discuss whatever and my dad would have to eat lunch at his office too because there's no point in our housekeeper making dinner for just me. But now there's the three of us plus this other family." Blaine gulped some soda and gasped at the burn in his throat.

Quickly chopping the banana after dumping the peel in the trash, I offered him a bowl which he declined with a shake of the head. "It looks good but I've got to actually eat tonight; I skipped out on the last two dinners which made my dad really angry."

"Oh, that sucks." Kurt said sitting down and digging in. He was starving and he guessed being nervous kind of gave him an appetite. While he was eating, he was very aware of how he was resting his wrist on the table. All the acting tricks he had read about and saw in the plays at the community theater were put into use as he tried to keep a straight calm face instead of wanting to wince every time he accidentally bumped the affected area on the table.

"Are you sure you're okay? You have this weird look on your face." Blaine broke when there was a lull in the conversation.

"I'm fine, there's nothing wrong." Kurt said biting into a slice of orange and peach. Juice dribbled over his lips and down his chin. "Apparently I'm a messy eater."

He dropped the fork and reached for a napkin from the rabbit napkin caddy on the table.

"Kurt, what happened?!" Blaine exclaimed staring at his arm with widened eyes, his triangle shaped eyebrows in danger of disappearing into that overly gelled hair of his.

He choked and started coughing to get the fruit stuck in his throat out. Tears rolling down his cheek, Blaine jumped out of his chair to pat Kurt on the back. "Sorry, I just," He said sounding frustrated.

"It's nothing, it's nothing!" Kurt rasped once he caught his breath. "It's going to be fine!"

Blaine pulled out the chair closest to him and sat down. He took a clean napkin and wiped away the tear tracks and then laid a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder. "If you don't want to explain, I won't make you, but if something that you need help with then you can come to me if you want."

Kurt stared at him and cleared his throat quietly. He couldn't look away from Blaine's hazel eyes that were so full of concern and quiet determination. And something else that he remembered seeing at the library weeks ago: love.

Why?

"Not right now. Another time." Kurt said haltingly.

Blaine leaned back, taking his comforting hand with him, a loss that Kurt felt acutely.

"Alright. I should head home." Blaine checked the time on his phone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Blaine grabbed his belongings and Kurt walked him to the door. "Bye Kurt."

"See you later, Blaine."

He shut the door; lingering slightly by the small window in the front door and watching the boy stride hesitantly down the sidewalk to his car a few doors down.

Blaine made him feel different. A good different but a different all the same.

* * *

To be continued... in _Conversations. _Now do you wonder who is Broadway Spirit? And what name will Kurt get? When will he get it?

By the way, the doctor in this part is a real person, my former (female) pediatrician actually. :)


	8. Conversations

How was everyone's Christmas? Good? Mine was alright. It always seems like family issues come up during the holidays. :( My dad and grandmother haven't recovered from my uncle dying (he was sick for a couple years) and I don't think they'll ever be alright.

Warnings: Kurt's injury from the previous chapter and possible language.  
Edited by me, so if you see one...please tell me!

* * *

Stretching his arms over his head and feeling the pull of his skin underneath the bandage, Kurt rested his head on his opposite hand on his desk. He used his wireless mouse to bring up his iTunes window and see what new music was available. It was a few days until Halloween and he wasn't quite in the mood.

Talking with Blaine briefly when he dropped by early was enlightening. He was a good friend and seemed to really care about Kurt which he was a little confused about.

He would talk to his dad when he got home from the shop which wouldn't be for another hour or more. Meanwhile, Kurt was at his desk and doing some homework for his geography class; he had his essay on African colonialism that was partially finished. He wasn't looking forward to finishing it because he wasn't in the mood but it was due the first school day after Halloween which is on a Friday.

He should really get it done but his mind wasn't on it.

Kurt thought back to when Blaine came over to check on him. It was sweet and unexpected and at the time, sort of unwelcome.

And when Blaine had to leave for home, having skipped out on study hall at the library again to see Kurt, he was reluctant to leave.

He remembered that Blaine was dreading the dinner he had tonight because he had to pretend to be straight just to please his dad.

Kurt was extremely lucky that his dad loved him and already knew that he was gay before Kurt himself knew that he wasn't the typical kid that he thought he was supposed to have. It was a little weird when they had that conversation.

His mind took a trip down memory lane where he was only fourteen and had come home numb and in shock over the nasty names he got called in the boys' locker room after gym. Burt came home and saw him sitting on the old sofa in the living room staring into space; he had taken the bus home as usual and had immediately sat down on the couch where he remained until his dad shook him out of his trance.

After pulling the day's events out of him, Burt had hugged him and told him that he shouldn't be ashamed of anything and that he loved him no matter what. It was at those words that Kurt's shock had immediately dropped and he cried so hard as he had never done before.

Snapping back to the present, he could feel the lump in his throat and was happy that he had his dad as his father and not Blaine's. Yet he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend's situation, he could have been in the same place himself if Burt hadn't been understanding as he was.

He opened up Microsoft word and started looking at the resources he had bookmarked last week.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed and Kurt had finished the main body of his essay and was trying to figure out how to conclude it when he heard his dad bang open the front door and gradually stomp up the stairs a few minutes later after doing his unloading ritual in the lower part of the house

Kurt could see it in his head; lock the door behind him and double check the locks were set, take out his keys and drop them in the bowl on the table in the hall after kicking his shoes off on the mat. His dad kept two pairs of work boots at his shop. Then he grabbed the pile of mail on the same table and flipped through it as he headed up to his room where at the top of the stairs he would look down the hall and say…

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hi Dad." He got out of his chair slightly stiff. "Did you bring the pizza?"

"Being delivered. It'll be here in twenty." Burt shuffled over with the mail in one hand. "How's the wrist?"

Kurt shrugged feeling tired all of a sudden. He wanted to finish his essay, eat his pizza, and then flop into bed with stops in between to brush his teeth and complete his skin moisturizing routine.

"It's kind of sore, I took the medicine earlier today and after Blaine left I tried to do some homework."

Burt frowned. "Blaine was here?" The unspoken, 'why' was tacked onto his sentence?

"Yeah, I didn't tell him why I left early; just I had a doctor's appointment so he came by to see if I was alright." Kurt replied rubbing his left arm with his right hand. "I didn't think he would actually stop by."

Burt was silent for several moments and then bowed his head. "We need to talk about that kid."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked confused and a little more alert than he was a moment ago. "He's the one person that actually is my friend."

"We'll talk about this later." Burt repeated firmly. "In the meantime I'll be washing up, keep an ear out for the door, the money's on the side table downstairs." He went to his room leaving Kurt staring after him with wide eyes.

What was that about?

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes later and another ten before the two men had sat down at the table, Burt with a frosted glass of Dr. Pepper and Kurt with his Diet Coke, with a vegetable topped pizza with Italian sausage on half.

After chewing his way through a slice and downing half his soda, Burt cleared his throat. "Kurt, I think we need to talk about Blaine."

Kurt choked on his soda and grabbed a napkin to mop up his sputtering. "What about Blaine?"

"Are you two dating or something?" Burt didn't beat around the bush and came straight out with it. "Because if you two are something, then we all need to sit down and discuss it."

"What?" Kurt squeaked out nearly upsetting his soda. "Blaine's just a friend that actually cares about me. And yes, he's gay and there's a common bond there, if you can call it that, but we are just friends."

"None of your other friends come over." Burt said flatly then paused. "Not in a long time."

Kurt picked up his pizza and watched his dad grab his second slice. "We kind of grew apart and with everyone getting their own soul mate mark, there's little time for socializing after school."

Burt grunted and continued eating. "Does he have your name on his wrist?"

"Dad!" Kurt flushed deeply and dropped his pizza on his dinner plate; Kurt preferred them over the flimsy paper plates.

"Well?"

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I don't think so. His wrist has one of those color changing bands that are popular among the rich types. Plus he hasn't mentioned it to me and I don't want to pry."

Burt ate the rest of his pizza in two bites and slid a third on his plate. "Just be careful. That's all I can say."

Kurt only nodded.

* * *

"Dad, I need your help with this." Kurt came into the living room carrying the prescription cream in one hand after his bath where he had wrapped his wrist in plastic wrap to keep out any moisture. "I need a new wrapping and I should probably figure out how to do this on my own but…"

Waving him close, Kurt sat on the sofa where his dad was watching the weather report portion of tonight's news. "Let's have a look."

Kurt honestly didn't want to look and was feeling a little sick at the vision of his skin being all bloody and infected.

His dad went to wash his hands and returned with the kitchen's first aid kit. Removing the gauze that had sufficiently absorbed the weeping his skin had down was an uncomfortable to say the least. He forced himself to look at his wrist where it looked painfully red and was stinging in the difference of air temperature.

"I'm supposed to apply this one to two times a day." Kurt held up the small tube of cream. Burt took it and cracked the seal, the pungent smell causing Kurt to wrinkle his nose. Normally smells didn't bother him but this stuff reminded him of when he forgot he had a cantaloupe in his trunk after shopping for food one afternoon and had forgotten about it. The smell lingered for weeks and Kurt hated using those air cleansers.

"Alright, let's just dab off the, uh moisture and then we can put it on." Burt said focused on his task and not at all bothered by the smell. His dad must smell all sorts of weird chemicals in his shop so it obviously didn't bother him.

Burt was surprisingly gently with his administration and had dabbed away with the cotton pads Kurt used in his skin regime. "Squeeze a little on a fresh pad and I think you should apply that."

Kurt smeared at his wrist with the pad and bit his lip as a jolt of pain shot up his arm. "Done?"

The man produced a smooth bandage and a strip of gauze. "Put that on the pile there and then hold this one down while I wrap."

The process went along smoothly and Kurt likened it to wrapping a present when he had to hold down the end of the gauze strip. His wrist stung a little and he thanked his father before heading to the kitchen to dump the mess.

Washing his hands carefully, he then went upstairs to his bathroom to brush his teeth and take his pill.

He then grabbed his phone to make sure the alarm was set for tomorrow and found his unsent message to Broadway Spirit.

Message from: Broadway Spirit.

Hello again. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time but I hope you're feeling better. :)

Kurt frowned as he sat on his bed. How did Broadway Spirit know that he wasn't feeling well? There's something a little strange about the person but he wasn't sure what. Perhaps this would be a good time to go over internet safety and precautions.

* * *

The next day, Kurt woke up exhausted and blinded by the headache that matched the throb in his wrist. His dad left early and Kurt struggled with getting out of bed to the bathroom where he relieved himself, washed up and then changed into his uniform.

With his wrist being a temperamental bitch, Kurt struggled with the simplest morning task of breakfast. Toast with jam and tea using just his left hand was a problem. He left the house feeling a little worse for wear, his hair wasn't looking that great (it was combed but was lacking that _Kurt Hummel _effect he made sure to have), his wrist was throbbing and the medicine he took with his tea had yet to kick in.

Plus he was stuck buying lunch because he was too tired yesterday night to make anything.

He drove to school as safely as he could through his exhaustion.

And was met with Rachel by the door.

"Wow, you look terrible." Rachel blurted out unapologetic. She straightened her uniform skirt, several inches about her knee unlike the school's state regulation. The short brunette accessorized her navy and blue cardigan with a large reindeer pin that wouldn't look out of place during Christmas Bingo Night at the Town of Lima Senior Center.

"Not in the mood, Rachel." Kurt said heading for his locker. He hoped he could lose her in the hallway rush but alas, she practically hitched a ride on his shoulders.

"Look, Kurt, I'm really sorry about drama club. It's silly if you really think about it!" She chirped standing next to him as he twisted his locker's code and began exchanging books once it was open. "I mean, Finn is perfect for the role of Bill or Ted to my Patsy or Gabby. I have my heart set on Patsy if you must know."

Kurt slammed his locker shut and pivoted away to his first class, English. Unfortunately he and Blaine didn't share the same teacher as he was in Advanced Placement English. The reverse could be same with Blaine and his AP Math class he was in during Kurt's regular math class.

"And, I think you would make an amazing Steve!"

Kurt stopped short before entering the class room where the teacher had yet to arrive. "Rachel, I'm not in the mood. Just leave me alone." He practically growled not entirely caring how rude he was being. Not waiting to hear her reply, he strode into the room leaving a stunned Rachel out in the hall and dropped into the closest seat by the door.

His head hurt and he didn't want to be at school.

He wished he had someone to talk to about…The teacher, Mr. Tsuchida arrived and had handed the person in the first row a large manila envelope they were supposed to put their homework in. Opening his bag, he dug out the stapled sheets and shoved them in the envelope when it traveled his way.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kurt's English class dragged on despite it being a single period class that day. He hadn't seen Blaine all morning and was tempted to text him but hadn't had the time to sneak his phone out in class. With Mr. Tsuchida, that man had beady black eyes that saw everything.

He didn't think his doctor's excuse covered phone use in class and the last thing he needed was his dad to be informed he was using it when he wasn't supposed to.

Anyway, he was supposed to get to the science block where he had class with Blaine. If he got there early enough, he could ask how the dinner went with his family. Hopefully better than Blaine had made the previous forced family dinners were.

The resident mole, Jacob Ben Israel, was trying to interview a group of girls coming out of the bathroom. He spotted Kurt who wasn't in the Halloween mood. The school was decorated and some students were wearing witch and wizard hats, and a few were daring enough to sport a set of fangs.

Something is off about Hummel, the weasel like student thought catching the scent of something much more interesting than girls. It was widely known that Kurt Hummel was the resident gay at William McKinley High and as far as anyone knew, was a virgin of maximum proportions.

Being the only kid out of the closet, according to his very reliable sources, there wasn't much choice for Hummel's soul mate to be. Israel's eyes lingered on the taller boy's form as he headed down the corridor. Something wasn't quite right, but he wasn't sure what it was.

A mystery! A quest! The frizzy haired student was almost vibrating with excitement. He should start investigating right away.

The warning bell rang, a sharp sound in the rumbling buzz of students and foot falls that grew faster than quieter as the hall cleared out.

Jacob sighed; he'd have to get started around lunch.

* * *

Kurt made it to his class a minute or two after the first warning bell rang and spotted the familiar gelled head of hair on the opposite side of the room. It was a double period of science before lunch so Kurt would have plenty of time to ask about Blaine's dinner last night.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt plopped his book bag on the desk and pulled out the biology text book, accompanying work book and other supplies needed for the lecture. Usually they had a lecture and lab time to complete assignments and today was one of those days.

"Hey." Blaine muttered in reply laying his head face down on the desk.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly slipping into his chair and leaning close. He kept his hands underneath the desk even though he wanted to give his friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"'M fine."

"You don't sound fine.' Kurt retorted and grimaced at his sharp reply. "Sorry, if you want to unload you can tell me over lunch or something. Or talk to Ms. Pillsbury. I'm here if you need me to be."

Blaine didn't move and remained that way until the Mr. Lynch, the biology came in. He was a short fellow with a beard that wouldn't look out of place on one of the Lord of the Rings dwarves and a way of getting his students interested in science.

Kurt was interested in passing his class, if not, then he was stuck taking it over the summer instead of graduating in June.

"Alright class, today we are going to be talking about fermentation!" He exclaimed tucking his thumbs into his suspenders. There was a kind of dress code that the faculty had, business casual, but Mr. Lynch would often show up in t-shirts with a plaid shirt thrown over it and jeans. Kurt privately called it 'lumberjack chic' which would look ridiculous on anyone else _except _Mr. Lynch.

His thoughts then drifted to the boy sitting next to him. Blaine had tuned Kurt and everyone else out and was taking down notes in an untidy scrawl in his notebook.

Something was wrong and the exhaustion coupled with the rolling anxiety in his stomach was making Kurt feel worse than he already was feeling. It must be the medication that was making him feel this way.

Lecture ended about forty-five minutes later and a short interlude about proper lab behavior, Kurt and Blaine started the assignment.

"I slept terrible last night." Kurt stifled another yawn as he took off his blazer and draped it over the back of the chair. "I shouldn't but I guess I'm excited over Halloween."

Blaine looked at him with a strange look in his eyes. "You don't sound excited."

Kurt shrugged and flipped through the stapled lab assignment passed out by Mr. Lynch. "We're making wine?"

The other boy read the sheet of paper and managed to crack a smile albeit a brief shadow of the huge grin he usually had. "Looks like. I bet it's for Mr. Lynch."

He glanced around and raised his funny triangle shaped eyebrows. "That's going to be a lot of wine if the entire senior class is doing the same assignment."

"And here I thought Mr. Lynch was more of a manly beer drinker…"

* * *

Weird fun fact: the cantaloupe in the trunk thing actually happened. A customer at my uncle's autobody shop threw away a rotted melon much to my mom's irritation. It then smelled up the entire office. Stupid customer.


	9. Back Story

I planned on uploading this yesterday but I forgot. So tonight (Pacific Standard Time~) I'm uploading it.

Warnings: none this time!

There doesn't seem to be a lot of the Glee club and its members featured too much in this story and won't be for quite a few chapters.

* * *

Lunch rolled around and Kurt stood in line with Blaine behind him choosing the same food items: spinach salad with candied walnuts and cranberries and a slice of pumpkin pie. They both had their thermoses and once their student cards were swiped they headed to their usual table.

They were lucky that the table only had two chairs kicked in the corner and hadn't been taken. I guess the rest of the tables had been assigned by the different cliques, Blaine thought dropping his tray on the table that seemed a tiny bit cleaner. Kurt sat down, bumping his right hand on the back of the chair and letting out a nearly inaudible gasp through gritted teeth.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked forgetting his earlier gloominess.

"Fine, let's eat before another two and a half hours of torture comes a calling." Kurt said quickly sitting down and opening his thermos just to keep his hands occupied.

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?" Blaine said suddenly after several minutes of Kurt viciously stabbing at his salad with a plastic fork.

Kurt dropped the fork and narrowed his eyes at Blaine who had a wide eyed look of realization. "Didn't I tell you the same thing only an hour ago?"

Blaine looked away and a ruddy flush stained his cheeks. "I…yeah." He frowned. "After club today?"

"You can come by my house," Kurt said lowering his voice. "I mean, if you want to."

The other boy nodded and they ate their lunch in silence.

After a long day of classes, they agreed to meet up at the hall outside the choir room where the club was supposed to be meeting as per usual.

Message from Broadway Spirit:

We don't talk anymore. :( That makes me sad.

Kurt fired off a quick message as he walked. 'I've been busy with school and some personal stuff. I'll be online later tonight.'

Arriving at his locker, Kurt dumped his books on the shelf and grabbed his scarf and songbook he had in there for auditioning sake. He would probably sing a different song for his audition and be happy that he got the opportunity to do so. He wouldn't get his heart set up for a crushing disaster again after the whole _Evita _debacle.

It wasn't fair but then he heard the oft said phrase in his head: 'Life isn't fair'.

Sometimes he wanted everything to go his way but that seemed silly since one of the things he wanted most in the world was his mom back and alive and healthy and someone that would love him. He hated feeling so lonely in this school and at home.

Blaine must be feeling the same way, Kurt realized as he headed to meet the boy in his rambling thoughts. Going to a different school where he is uncomfortable and with no friends except me if I dare call myself his friend, Kurt thought spotting Blaine reading some flyer tacked to the wall. His home life doesn't seem that great either…

I don't know much about him either…

"Hi." Kurt said once he drew closer. Pushing aside all his thoughts about Blaine and his mysterious self, he focused on the here and now.

"Wanna go in?" Blaine tilted his head slightly with a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. His body language says differently, thought Kurt who scrunched up his face and looked at the door leading to the room. He could hear Rachel arguing with Santana and Quinn as usual and Tina and Mercedes talking about some cute singer they saw on TV.

"Not really. I'm sure they, meaning Rachel, will be mad we aren't there to sing and sway to her moving ballad she's no doubt going to perform." Kurt said quietly so only Blaine could hear. His friend's posture instantly relaxed ever so slightly.

"Good, well not good, but I'm not in the mood to go in either." Blaine stuttered uncharacteristically and looking toward the door again. "Did you want to get out of here?"

Kurt nodded and they hurriedly walked past the room mentally crossing their fingers that they weren't seen. Mr. Schuester's familiar footfalls sounded down the hall and Kurt grabbed Blaine by the arm into a room.

"This is so bad." Blaine whispered as he and Kurt huddled into a stall. "Sshhh!" Kurt hissed and covered his mouth with a hand. Blaine had perched on the toilet seat as the door opened and closed. Kurt fumbled with the lock on the stall's door then stood in front of the toilet.

Blaine was balanced on the seat and was barely breathing yet Kurt, being so close to the other boy, felt himself growing overly warm at the breath tickling his ear.

There was a throat clearing and the sound of a urinal flushing followed by the faucet running. At least he was clean about his personal business, Kurt thought with a slight relief.

From behind him, Blaine dropped a hand on Kurt's shoulder from the tiled wall making Kurt startle a little. Breathing through his nose, he swallowed his squeak and heard Mr. Schuester grab a paper towel and head out the door.

A few minutes after the teacher left, Blaine dropped off the toilet still holding onto Kurt's shoulder. "That was close." He said softly in the crowded stall.

"Yeah, uh, let's get out of here." Kurt said trying to shuffle to the door with Blaine refusing to budge. They left the bathroom after flushing the toilet and washing their hands when they got to the parking lot, Kurt suggested they go grab coffee at the Lima Bean Coffee Shop by the down town area.

"I've never been but…" Blaine trailed off slightly embarrassed. "I've been in Lima how many months and I have never heard of the place."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "School takes over our lives. Follow me and we'll get coffee."

Nodding, the pair went to their respective vehicles and headed down town.

It was a short ride and they were lucky enough to find parking spots in the small lot, albeit ones farthest away from the shop itself but at least they weren't on the street where they'd need to feed the parking meters.

"It smells delicious in here." Blaine breathed in the scent of coffee and baked goods. "I wish I could live here!"

Kurt laughed for the first time in a while, he could see Blaine, the slightly shorter boy setting up camp in one of the corners. "I don't think they'd let you but you can ask." Kurt stood in line behind a rather large group of twenty some things while Blaine ran up to the glass case in the front. He returned a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

"What did you want to drink?" Blaine asked reaching in his pocket for his wallet. Kurt caught a glimpse of the wide tan colored band around his friend's wrist. It blended in so well that it looked like he didn't even have a soul mate's name on his wrist.

"Hello, what would you like?" The barista asked cheerily with a black marker in one hand and the other posed over the register's screen.

"I'll have a low fat grande mocha and – " Kurt turned to Blaine who leaned unnecessarily close to Kurt with excitement. "I'll have a medium drip and can I get some biscotti please?"

The barista nodded and scribbled down the orders on both paper cups. "Coming right up!" She chirped sounding like she had too much coffee herself.

They found a table in the corner and settled their book bags and over coats on the back of the wooden chairs. "This is nice, I used to go to a coffee shop in my old city." Blaine said his excitement slightly diminished. "I'd go with my friends after school sometimes…I've been looking for a decent place and I don't like Starbucks or any of those chain places."

"Me either." Kurt said once their order arrived.

"Enjoy!" A different barista, an older man who was equally cheerful, set down their plate of freshly baked almond biscotti.

"Thank you very much." Blaine said and immediately reached for his coffee, popping the plastic lid off his cup.

They each sipped their hot drinks and eventually the mood shifted.

"Serious talk," Blaine said pushing the plate of biscotti toward Kurt. The other boy looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I had to, you know, admit anything." He paused for a long moment.

Kurt interrupted. "I know. I don't have anyone to talk to about things. I mean, I would if my mom."

"What about your mom?" Blaine asked confused. "Are your parents divorced?"

"No, she died went I was eight. It wasn't good." Kurt said grabbing the coffee stirrer and spinning it in his fingers. "It was hard on my dad and it didn't help that I am not, I'm not…"

"Like most other guys." Blaine offered slightly sympathetic. "I tried being that guy myself and… I'm lucky I didn't get kicked out but I had to switch schools."

Kurt's head shot up as he stared at his friend. "I…Your parents? They did that?"

Blaine shrugged and looked at his coffee still hot enough for steam to rise. "It was mid semester at my old school. Since it was an all boys' school they, well my dad thought that I would," he took a deep breath and almost mumbled. "He thought I would force myself on classmates since I boarded there."

"Which is something I'd _never _do, I've never even had a boyfriend or a crush on anyone until recently."

Kurt choked on his coffee. "No?"

Blaine gave him a slightly deprecating look. "I've come to terms with my sexuality a few years ago, privately before I got the nerve to tell my brother. By that time my dad kind of figured out that I wasn't interested in girls _that _way and had pulled me out of school. He wasn't going to waste money when I could go back to public school."

"That's harsh. Didn't your mom do anything or say anything?" Kurt asked setting his cup down. The shop had become a little more crowded and Kurt felt the need to shield his friend. Blaine shook his head. "She's too wrapped up in her own work to bother. My dad basically chose where we, Cooper and I, went to school. For the appearance of a good _normal _family." He snorted quietly and drank some coffee.

"And the dinner last night. Total disaster." Blaine paused and the sadness and frustration he had on his face disappeared somewhat. "I was supposed to entertain the girl, Brianna in the living room while our parents made nice grown up talk in the den."

He shook his head and a grin broke the tension. "Brianna has a girlfriend. She's like us, me," he corrected hastily. "Her parents are being complete jerks about her being a, you know, that they were trying to set her up with me."

Kurt leaned back and tried to copy Blaine's smile but failed. "So are you dating each other now? Is she your beard and vice versa?"

"What? No!" Blaine exclaimed and gave an apologetic smile to the people in line. "We just told our parents there was no chemistry and hopefully they'll leave it at that."

The relief Kurt felt was overwhelming and unexpected. Hormones, he thought furiously as he could feel his cheeks grow warm.

"That's a relief, you are what you are and nothing can change that." Kurt said thoughtfully adding: "Unless you're a murderer or something terrible than you should change."

Blaine laughed and clearly felt a lot better because the bouncy excitement he had returned. "What about you? I've bared part of my soul yet I know a little of your life."

"There's not much to say." Kurt said feeling a little uneasy. "Mom died when I was eight, like I said earlier and it's just my dad and I."

"He doesn't date? There's a small chance with the soul mate gene therapy that he could find a soul mate for a second time." Blaine said earnestly. His eyebrows are definite indicators of how he's truly feeling Kurt thought eying the parts in question. He shrugged slightly. "I think Dad's more focused on his business and taking care of me when I was younger."

"But now that you're months away from being an adult, he might consider dating?"

Kurt broke off a piece of the biscotti and dipped it in his cooling coffee. "I don't know. He made no mention of it and, after I go to college or whatever I haven't decided where to go, I don't want him to be lonely."

Kurt felt a kind of sadness drape over him and he could hardly imagine what his dad felt like losing his mom so early in his life. "I hope he'll find someone to keep him company."

"Yeah." Was all Blaine said as he bit into his own piece of biscotti. "I couldn't imagine losing mine. I don't."

Kurt looked at him confused for a moment and waited for him to finish his thought.

"It's nothing." Blaine rubbed his forehead and then his hand dropped down to his band covered wrist a subconscious gesture.

"So, how about those Buckeyes?" Kurt said awkwardly wincing at his high pitched topic change. "My dad likes them and try as I might to tune out those games, I hear it anyway."

"I love the Buckeyes!" Blaine exclaimed perking up immediately and shooting a grateful look at him. "I know it isn't the typical, you know, gay thing," He lowered his voice at the end. "But it used to be the one thing I would do with my dad, watch the games until a few months ago."

"This was going so well…" Kurt said fiddling with his nearly empty cup. The biscotti were reduced to crumbs between them but neither of them wanted to leave just yet.

"Why don't we leave? I should be heading home." Blaine suggested quickly. "Not that I want to get rid of you or anything but, you know."

Kurt nodded and they left the Lima Bean dumping their trash in the bin by the door.

* * *

"I really like that place," Blaine said feeling marginally better in the cooler autumn air. "It's exactly what I envision a coffee shop to be in a town like this."

"Above average coffee in nowhere Ohio where kids like us really don't belong? Sure." Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm going to get out of here and live where I don't have to be judged for something like my sexuality. It's only a matter of time before I am harmed because of it."

Blaine appeared to be taken aback. "Wow, when you put it like that…"

"Sorry," Kurt apologized. "It's been a stressful week that I hope will turn out better after Halloween. I have this stupid Geography essay I can't seem to conclude and I just want to write 'The End' and be done with it."

"That might work with English but not with this, Kurt." Blaine said with a laugh. They bumped shoulders as they strolled down the sidewalk. People were dressed warmly in coats, scarves and gloves. It was probably going to be a chilly winter, but that meant that Kurt could drag out his winter fashion. He made a mental note to start looking in the garage and attic for his clothes to wash and air out.

"I know. I hate writing these things. I barely get through the introduction and summarizing it at the end is just, no, I don't like it." Kurt grumbled. "It's due Monday and I doubt I'll feel like doing anything after the party at the Faurot House."

"Faurot House?"

Kurt nodded. "The Faurot House is this huge old Victorian Manor that was built by the Benjamin C. Faurot during the late 1880s." He explained as he walked around a large flowering planter on the side walk. "I've done enough research on this town plus in the Lima History Day fair in middle school, I did a diorama and display on the guy himself."

"Hmmm, impressive. What else about him?" Blaine nudged his arm once they stopped at the light. The signals changed and they continued.

"Well if you are so very interested, my dad kept the entire display board and put it in our attic, since it's not on hand, I'll point out Faurot's generous contributions to our fair town."

Kurt was silent as he watched Blaine look at all the shops that thankfully stayed open during the country's recession. It would be strange to walk down the main street and not see certain places that have been there for as long as he could remember. He remembered coming down Main and High with his mom before she got too ill to leave her bed.

"Lima isn't as bad as I thought." Blaine admitted once he returned to Kurt's side from his window shopping. "Westerville, where I lived since, forever I guess, was larger but this is good too."

Kurt hummed a random tune and hid a smile. "Everywhere is better than here. By the way, there's Faurot's contribution." He pointed at an Ace Hardware store between a small daily parking lot and a Hallmark store.

"A hardware store?" Blaine asked blankly once they reached the area in front of the building in question but across the street.

"Yep." Kurt said biting back a laugh at Blaine's apparent disbelief. "Now close your eyes and imagine this:"

He waited until the boy did so and leaned close enough to his ear to speak quietly without bothering him.

"A four story cream colored building with the most beautiful Victorian molding painted a bright gold. It's façade had two lions that were eight feet tall including their bases. Children used to climb on them because there wasn't a playground yet. The Opera Theater was Lima's crowning achievement."

"What happened to it?"

Blaine turned his head toward Kurt and nearly given him an impromptu kiss. Jerking back and blushing a delicate pink, Kurt stammered a reply. "D-depression."

"Ah." Blaine's cheeks were suspiciously flushed as well.

"Um, yeah," Kurt was still a little flustered. "It was built during what was supposed to be a big oil boom but that kind of didn't work out. It was the only theater big enough for traveling shows and it was imitated in New York City. The architecture I mean."

"That's too bad. It would've been awesome to see the inside." Blaine said still staring at the Ace Hardware building.

"Yep. It's too bad. The few photographs available at the history museum don't really do the descriptions I read justice. Or my imagination. The best that we can do to see it is to see its influence in the theater's on Broadway."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine returned to the Lima Bean shortly thereafter and had made plans to meet for coffee again. "I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine had grasped his shoulder as way of saying good bye.

"R-right. Bye Blaine."

Kurt went to his car and sat inside for a few minutes after Blaine had driven off.

"That guy makes me feel so…" He muttered to himself then rolled his eyes. You're being ridiculous.

His phone chirped, another message from Broadway Spirit. They were coming in consistently that perhaps it was Blaine who was contacting him.

But…

Blaine had given him his phone number and Kurt had done the same in return earlier in the semester.

There was something not quite right. He heard a car horn honk and it was clearly a sign to get himself home.

* * *

~Next chapter will be interesting to say the least.

By the way, Benjamin Faurot is a real person and did in fact have an opera house in Lima, Ohio (According to wikipedia anyway...).

Okay, now I'm going back to sewing clothes for Kurt-doll and Blaine-doll. :)


	10. Halloween

Officially a member of FFdotnet for a month.

Warnings: none (I don't think there's anything too major).

* * *

Once he drove home he was greeted by his dad who was pleasantly surprised to see him. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Kurt, how was your day?" His dad asked wearing an apron and attempting to flip whatever burger he was burning in the frying pan.

"Busy as usual. Apparently we're going to be doing our lab in science on fermentation." Kurt said removing his outerwear and hanging it in the hallway closet. His dad's thick denim jacket was hanging on the closet's doorknob much to his dismay. "Which means Mr. Lynch is going to get about seventy bottles of wine give or take a mishap."

"Wine?" Burt frowned creating a map of lines on his face. "I don't think that's allowed."

Kurt sighed. "Underage drinking, no. but it's for our lab assignment that's probably going to last weeks. Apparently fermentation takes a long time."

Burt huffed and paid attention to the burgers. "Dinner will be ready early, I think." He poked at the burger sizzling in the pan.

"It smells great." Kurt offered backing out of the kitchen to his room.

It smelled like one of his dad's better attempts at cooking. Burgers and baked chicken were about all the man could make in the kitchen. There was a time Burt couldn't cook anything more complicated than scrambled eggs and Spam.

Message from Broadway Spirit:

I miss talking with you.

Kurt frowned slightly at the phone in his hand wondering exactly who Broadway Spirit was.

"Kurt!" His dad yelled up the stairs. "Did you want the seeded hamburger bun or the fancy pants bun?"

"Fancy pants, Dad thanks! Toast them in the over for a few minutes." He called from his door.

Kurt changed out of his clothes into his comfy pajamas with high heel shoes and a long sleeve shirt. His wrist was hurting again after being reduced to a muted throb once his medicine kicked in around nine this morning.

He left his phone on his desk along with his folder for Math class. Maybe he could persuade Blaine for tutoring in the subject.

"Where's the vegetables?" Kurt asked immediately spying the plates with an open bun and burger. Burt coughed awkwardly and pulled out a tray from the oven. Roasted potatoes with bell pepper and onions. "That's better." Kurt threw a pot holder on the table so his dad could put down the dish. It was true, normally his dad would be frying French fries in the oven and drowning them in light mayonnaise and ketchup.

They tucked in and halfway through the meal, Burt casually dropped in a, "I heard from one of the Mr. Berry's that Rachel says you have been dating."

Kurt choked on his roasted pepper and wheezed and coughed until the stupid red vegetable popped into his paper napkin. "That girl drives me nuts!"

Burt was chewing and pointedly staring at Kurt who was avoiding his dad's eye until he snapped at the tension.

"I'm not dating Blaine. We're friends and… I don't think I like him that way." Kurt said quickly shoveling another forkful of potatoes in his mouth and chewing slowly.

"You don't think?" Burt repeated zeroing on the bit of information.

Kurt shook his head and spoke around his mouthful. "I don't know. I don't even have my soul mate's mark and I don't know him well enough to ask if he has his. I mean, how do you know that you're in love without knowing about the other person's potential mate?"

Burt put on a sympathetic expression. "You just know. It's not the same as me looking at some other woman and immediately figuring that I could be her soul mate. I had that chance and it feels different." He finished lamely.

"How different? Like… you feel like you're going to be sick or that amazing feeling when you hit a high F?" Kurt asked genuinely curious. While he was interested and had bouts of wanting to research, the forums about such things were at times not helpful with such topics.

"Um… it's like coming home, that feeling of being safe and relaxed and _wanted._" Burt said after careful thought. "It's difficult to put into words."

Did he feel that way about Blaine? Could… Kurt shook his head attempting to clear it of such thoughts.

"I don't know if it's the same for everyone but we sort of kept it amongst ourselves when we had first connect. Then all the girls talk with their friends and…" Burt shrugged. "I knew Elizabeth before either of our marks appeared and I would look at her and touch her hand," He gestured with his hand not holding his half-eaten burger. "I wouldn't feel anything. I don't think it was because I was blinded or what but _after _I had her name appear on my wrist it felt different."

"You became more aware of what and who she was?" Kurt tried to paraphrase. It was a concept that was both simple and difficult to explain. "I guess you were friends first and more later."

"Yeah! Yeah, exactly!" The man looked slightly relieved. "It's hard to explain but it was like a light bulb went off in my head and the lights were on and I _saw._"

* * *

After washing the many dishes from dinner (his dad tended to use more than he needed with cooking.), Kurt went up to his bathroom for a leisurely bath. Technically he was putting off his homework but he needed to think and a bubble bath was the best place for him.

His dad was in the kitchen figuring out the bills to be paid so Kurt was free to run a hot bath and sit and think.

While the faucet was running, he threw in his favorite bath salts and set his loofah and body wash on the edge of the tub. He then opened the little orange bottle and took his medication with a large glass of water.

Once the tub was filled, Kurt draped his towel and bath robe over his chair and wrapped his bandages in plastic cling film; he had laid out his pajamas on the bed. He wasn't supposed to soak it but old habits die hard and he had caught himself during his last bath doing just that.

He would have to apply a fresh bandage later, a task he was finding himself adept at. "Water is the perfect temperature." Kurt muttered to himself changing out of his clothes and dropping those on the clothes hamper.

After Halloween, he was planning to get his autumn clothes out and have a ball just doing laundry all day. He was thankful they had a dryer and an amazing washer that his dad was adept at using. It wasn't a chore he enjoyed, hauling heavy baskets to and from machines and up the stairs to the main part of the house. But he liked clothes and as much as he loved his dad, he wouldn't trust him with his wardrobe. Not even the jeans he wore.

Settled in the tub with his right hand cold from its resting place out of the water, he allowed his thoughts to drift to the various things that he pushed out of his mind.

Broadway Spirit. Was he (or she?) Blaine Anderson? There were some odd coincidences that were making him feel a touch uneasy and make him wonder just a bit. The message about Broadway Spirit wishing him well when he was dealing with this scarring on wrist…he didn't tell anyone and he made sure that he acted as normal as possible at school before he got his prescriptions.

Blaine didn't know but Broadway Spirit did.

They must be separate people but that didn't make Kurt feel any better. Was Broadway Spirit someone that was secretly spying on him?

Kurt jerked suddenly and nearly dunked his injured hand in the hot water. "Shoot!" He was trying to keep his wrist dry for the most part.

"Blaine." He muttered rubbing his forehead. At almost eighteen years old, he was too young to get wrinkles from stress; he did follow a fairly rigorous skin moisturizing regime.

How did he feel about Blaine? Kurt wasn't entirely sure about what to think about. There were moments when he was with the boy where he had this look in his eyes that made Kurt feel uncomfortable. The love and adoration Blaine had during his unguarded moments was nice.

Nice? Kurt blinked and sat up in the tub abruptly. The thought was a weird. It made his stomach roll in an unpleasant way yet made him smile and not in a good way.

He should make things clear with Blaine. Just friends and nothing more.

Yet he couldn't help but think of his dad's words about being friends before realizing that there was a permanent connection: soul mates. It happened to his dad and mom so maybe it could happen with him?

He would have to wait a few more days until the infection cleared and he finished his medicine then his doctor could have a nice chat with him about whether his tattooing would heal or not.

There was a scary thought. What if the infection ruined his skin where the name wasn't readable? Then he would really be alone. Kurt swallowed and shivered despite the water's warmth.

He grabbed the blue loofah and lathered some of the liquid body wash and scrubbed all over with one hand. This was getting to be too much to think about. Kurt didn't want to grow old alone with his cat he was planning to get once he was established in either New York City or Paris (he'd consider London an option now).

"It'll be fine. It gets better." He muttered hanging the loofah to drip dry on the caddy straddling the tub's edge. Getting up was a slight challenge since he hated dripping water all over the floor. Every single time he had a bath, he took care not to shake water all over.

Nothing more shocking then stepping in a puddle of cold water with bare feet in the middle of the night on the way to use the toilet; been there done that several times.

"Dad?" Kurt dressed himself in his pajamas and had snipped off the old water damp bandages before donning his bath robe and heading downstairs.

"In the living room." Burt sat in his easy chair watching the news, the forecast called for a clear night sky on Halloween. "Was there something you wanted to say or…?" His dad watched him carefully.

"I'm just thinking about my soul mate's name. I don't have it yet." Kurt sat down and showed him his wrist. It was drying out a little before he wrapped it up with gauze and the lotion. "What if the name comes up distorted or half formed and I can't read what it says?"

"It looks fine from this angle. Keep up with the medication ointment and pills alright?" Burt examined his son's wrist carefully. "It doesn't look as painful but how does it feel right now?"

Kurt looked at it and gave a half-hearted nod. "It doesn't hurt that bad at this moment but when the medicine wears off, its dull throb, like a bruise."

Burt squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "We'll be seeing Doctor Fisher on Tuesday and we'll see what he says. Don't be too concerned. If it hurts or gets worse, then we'll see him sooner."

"It doesn't hurt as badly as Tuesday but…" Kurt grumbled.

"It's uncomfortable." Burt said immediately. "I can't do anything except tell you to keep up with the ointment and medicine."

He nodded and then yawned. "By the way, there's a Halloween party at the old Faurot house in a few days."

The man frowned and opened his mouth to dissuade his son. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. You have homework and I know what kinds of _things _happen at parties." He scrunched his face up. "Plus your wrist."

Kurt nearly rolled his eyes, a gesture that wouldn't endear him to his dad and took a deep slow breath. "I'm meeting some friends from school there." It wasn't entirely a lie but the entire school was probably going to be there at some point during the night. "And I sorta promised that I'd see them there _and _I got my costume together."

"We'll see. Your health is more important than a party." Burt said flatly with some finality.

"I know. I just wanna wear my costume." Kurt didn't pout because he was almost eighteen and almost eighteen year olds didn't do that.

"Good night Kurt." Burt allowed a small smile to slip through his stern parent façade.

"Night Dad."

Kurt went to his room to re-wrap his wrist and brush his teeth. A little more persuading and Kurt was sure to get a 1 am curfew…

* * *

"I look amazing." Kurt readjusted the top hat he was wearing in the full length mirror he had in his room. A little more of that fake blood applied to his lips and straightened his shirt collar. He decided that he would wear one costume to school and the original and much cooler one to the party.

His dad had given him permission to go _and _Kurt promised to home in the house at the reasonable hour of 12:30 am. It wasn't the 1 am curfew he wanted but it was better than staying home and giving candy out to grade school kids.

"Kurt! You're going to miss breakfast." Burt yelled up the stairs startling Kurt from his admiration of his costume.

Halloween was the one day of the school year where McKinley students and faculty were allowed to dress in their costumes providing that they weren't offensive or illegal which meant no weapons, knives and the like.

Grabbing his books and double checking that his stupid Geography essay was in his binder, Kurt headed down to the kitchen where his dad was toasting some freezer waffles.

"I've gotta head to the shop early but call me when you get home and when you leave alright?" Burt pointed a finger at Kurt. "I expect hourly updates when you get to the party. No negotiations."

Kurt nodded meekly eating his waffle with one hand. "Yes Dad."

Burt seemed satisfied with his answer and went to gather his stuff for his day. He left a few minutes later calling out a 'see you later, Kurt!' and 'Don't forget to text me later tonight!'

Kurt checked his wrist and applied another layer of ointment before heading out to school.

* * *

The school day dragged on and Kurt and pretty much everyone was anxious to get out of class. In fact, Kurt had to pretend not to see Puck and his girlfriend Lauren Zizes sneaking out through a first floor window. How they managed not to get caught while sprinting across the lawn to the parking lot was beyond Kurt's understanding but if anyone asked, he didn't see them.

He was slightly disappointed that he didn't get to see Blaine all day except for a few flashes in the halls. Blaine had AP math and Geography and his regular English class today and even though they were both seniors, two days a week separated the lunch period by a half hour. It was kind of sucky but it had to be done because there were more sophomores and freshmen than there was space in the cafeteria.

Kurt lingered a little at the school building entrance in hopes of seeing Blaine only to receive a text from the boy saying he was heading home to rework his costume. Slightly disappointed, he walked quickly through the parking lot, barely avoiding a group of jocks including Karofsky and his buddy Azimio dressed up as fake Call of Duty characters complete with imitation weapons despite the items not being allowed.

The last thing Kurt needed was the idiots taunting him yet again about his face, his voice, the fact that he doesn't have a soul mate and probably wouldn't, his pasty complexion, the list went on and it was irritating, hurtful and tiring all at the same. If he wasn't shut down so often by Rachel he wouldn't have the thick skin and would probably contemplate hurting himself.

The thought still crossed his mind now and then.

Once he got home, he checked his messages and was pleased to find one from Broadway Spirit waiting for him in his inbox. 'I hope to see you tonight! – BS.'

Feeling giddy and ridiculous, Kurt went to the cupboard to make himself a quick sandwich before going to put the finishing touches on his costume.

He had forgone regular dress shoes, loafers reminded him too much of his uniform, and chose his black Doc Martens that reached just below his knee instead. The white shirt was hanging on a hanger along with the vest looped over the hook part. Thankfully they were relatively wrinkle free and he decided against ironing his trousers since he planned to tuck them into his boots anyway.

The only issue he had with the costume was figuring out how to hide the bandage around his wrist. With all the activity he was doing, tugging on his trousers and finding rubber bands to keep the cuffs around his socked feet, the healing skin was tugging uncomfortably.

Gloves, he decided rummaging through his drawer of gloves and scarves in his dresser in the corner of his room. He found a black pair of fingerless gloves and they were long enough to partially cover the bandage and he figured that it would be dark enough to not notice it too much.

The next hour passed quickly with Kurt taking his medicine and putting his fangs in. He looked suitably scary and after adding a light colored foundation and rimming his eyes in kohl black eyeliner he felt he was in the party mind set.

'Hey, I look forward to seeing you tonight!' Kurt texted to Broadway Spirit slipping a house key on a small silver chain that he clipped to one of his belt loops. He knew that his father would be staying awake until he got home; he was that sort of guy, but Kurt didn't want him to get out of bed just to let him in at 12:30 at night.

'I'm sure we will. –BS'.

Kurt shoved his phone in his back pocket after texting his dad to tell him he was going to leave for the party in about five minutes. He did one last once over in the mirror and satisfied, he headed out.

* * *

The old Faurot house was a huge Victorian mansion that was a good fifteen minute walk through Kurt's neighborhood to the old part of Lima. The mansion was considered a town landmark and because of the large banquet hall _and _ballroom it was often rented out. Luckily Kurt had his chance to go this year, last year he came down with the flu and while he looked scary, he felt terrible and had literally slept through his favorite Halloween movie: Hocus Pocus.

It wasn't quite evening but it would be getting dark quickly. Kurt could swear it felt like he was being followed but he attributed that to the weird trick or treating atmosphere.

Once he arrived at the party which he could hear from blocks away, he was amazed by the wall of sound that came blaring from building. He recognized a few people from McKinley who were sitting on benches screwed to the wraparound porch as he headed inside.

He was feeling a little nervous and loitered around the punch table where he was given the stink eye by one Sue Sylvester. Kurt immediately left for the outside porch only to scurry the other way holding his red plastic solo cup of diluted red punch and a napkin of cookies to the garden.

Not really hungry, he ended up breaking the cookies into crumbs and, regretting the action, dusted his hands off and found a bench in the neatly grown garden. Technically it wasn't off limits but he thought that the caretakers would prefer that it be closed off. It didn't stop him from glancing behind him and finding a bench to sit on.

With the hum and thrum of music (a Monster Mash remix was playing) easier on his ears, Kurt took out his phone, texted his dad once again saying he was at the party and was having fun. Rolling his shoulders, he honestly wasn't having fun, he had no one to dance with or even talk to.

"Hey!"

Kurt jerked out of his pity party for one and squinted in the darkness. "Blaine?"

The boy strode forward on the stone path and stood with his hands on his hips. "A vampire, Kurt?"

The boy stood up and with his boots that gave him an extra inch and a half, towered over Blaine. "It's a classic. Who are you supposed to be?"

Blaine stood with his arms out and turned slowly. "A super hero! I've got the cape, mask, logo and everything! I look awesome!"

Kurt grinned and could only shake his head at his friend. "It does look pretty good."

"You do too." Blaine said suddenly shy and turned red under his mask. "Did you want to go get something to drink?" He jerked a gloved hand at the house.

Silently, Kurt raised his red cup. "Oh, did you want a refill? Because I'm thirsty and I don't want to go alone." He pouted slightly and peered up at Kurt with hazel puppy dog eyes.

"You're just scared of Coach Sylvester." Kurt rolled his eyes and led the way back to the house.

"Coach Sylvester? She's here?" Blaine was surprised. He hadn't come face to face with the woman but from what he heard from classmates and in gym, she wasn't a person to cross. Luckily for him and Kurt, they had Coach Henry who was teaching his last year at McKinley.

"Yep, let's go get some punch!"

* * *

They got their drinks and Blaine insisted on getting some snacks, 'fortification for dancing! I can't have you passing out on me', and then dragged the taller boy to the dance floor.

Kurt wasn't much of a dancer and while Blaine had rhythm, he had a style all his own. It was kind of nice dancing with someone, to feel that connection and to look into their eyes and know they're the one for you…

He jerked back and gazed at Blaine with a strange feeling coming over him. This wasn't right. Kurt had planned to be just friends with Blaine and if there was something more, let it happen gradually.

"I need some air." Kurt pushed his way through the crowd, bumping into Santana dressed appropriately as a devil into her girlfriend Brittany. "Watch it Edward!"

"I'll come with you!" Blaine started after him and Kurt whirled around with a hand clutching the skull brooch at his neck. "No, I'll be just a moment, stay here!"

He hurried out into the night air, holding his breath as he passed through the double doors that led to the porch. If Blaine followed him he wasn't sure what he would blurt out something he'd be regretting later.

His phone was beeping and vibrating in his pants pocket so wiggling it out, he checked his messages.

Message from Dad:

'Hey Kurt, thanks for leaving me a message. I hope you're having a good time!'

Smiling slightly, Kurt quickly responded with a 'It's a good party, I might be home earlier than I thought.' He hit send and shoved his phone into his back pocket. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?" Kurt looked up and saw the costumed boy in front of him. He patted the stone bench he was perched on and Blaine sat on the other end gingerly.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry Blaine."

They spoke at the same time and Kurt turned away and then back again. "You go first." Blaine said quickly before they could speak at the same time again.

Kurt sighed and fiddled with his brooch at his neck. "I'm sorry about giving you the brush off." He began still not looking at the boy, and feeling his stomach rolling uncomfortably. "I'm dealing with some personal issues and…"

Blaine was silent as Kurt tried to find the words to explain his actions. "It's not you, Blaine, honestly."

"But somehow I think it might be." Blaine said sounding sad. "Have I done something to make you uncomfortable or am I…?"

"No!" Kurt cried as he reached for Blaine's arm. "No, it's nothing like that. I'm at a point where I'm really confused about some things and I need to figure them out."

"Are we not friends?" Blaine asked quietly. "If you need to talk- "

"No, I just need some time to think about some stuff and my life outside of school is a little crazy." Kurt explained hoping that Blaine could understand him.

"I see." Blaine replied looking at his gloved hands. "We're friends but not for a moment? Outside of school? But in class we're friends?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Kurt said too quickly. "I think that we should take a break from outside stuff. At least for a while."

"I see." Blaine pulled off his gloves. "I'll see you at school on Monday." The boy stood up and walked away, carrying his gloves in one hand.

Blaine, he tried to make his tongue work but the stupid thing wouldn't listen. Kurt watched as his friend walked down the stone path to the house where the party was still happening and guests were oblivious to the uncomfortable arrangement that had been made.

Kurt sat there even after Blaine was out of sight feeling like the worst person in the world. He needed to figure out what was what with his life. Rolling his shoulders, sat hunched over and trembled in the cool air.

He wanted to go home.

* * *

_How sad._

By the way, this is a Kurt/Blaine centered story and they'll eventually be an official couple. If you want Blaine or Kurt to coupled with a different character (Canon or original) this isn't the right story for you and perhaps check out a different set of characters?


	11. Admission

I've been in a terrible mood as of late. I wish I had the money to make myself some comfort food aka shepherd's pie...

I need to get back to writing as I'll be running out of chapters to post.

And on a final bit: thanks for adding this story to your favorites and following it as well.

* * *

'I'm heading home right now.' Kurt texted his dad after a five minute mope on the stone bench. Going home early wasn't exactly in his plans but he couldn't stay at the party any longer knowing that Blaine was here.

A few minutes went by and part way through his walk through the garden, his phone rang.

"Hey Dad." Kurt answered the phone pretending to be a little upbeat despite what had occurred with Blaine moments ago.

"Is something wrong? Did you want me to come pick you up?" Burt asked immediately after Kurt answered. "If I need to call the cops or something, I will do it."

"Nothing like that. It's just weird being with the same people I see every day at school. I'm just not feeling the Halloween spirit."

"Ah, alright, I'm relieved. Did you still want me to come get you?" Burt questioned relieved that his son was alright. He had a feeling there was something off but he wasn't sure what it was; call it a dad's intuition.

"Please." Kurt said softly going to sit on the curb. His dad said he would be there in less than five minutes so Kurt waited out in front. Watching the kids all decked out in their Halloween costumes towing their exasperated and indulging parents along, reminded him of his own mom. Elizabeth Hummel encouraged him to extra expressive when Halloween came around.

It was like she knew that he wasn't like other little boys since he preferred dressing up his action figures instead of playing war, baking in the kitchen instead of watching sports games with his dad and he _enjoyed _shopping even at that young of an age.

When she died after a long illness that he didn't dare ask his dad about, it was a void that would never be replaced. His mom was his best friend and more so when the other boys _and _girls made fun of him for his voice and the way he dressed.

Kurt inhaled a shaky breath as he spotted his dad's vehicle coming around the corner.

Blaine helped fill the void in a different way but still it was nice to have a friend.

Could Blaine be the one? Kurt shoved off the sidewalk not caring that he was probably sitting where a dog once peed or someone had spat and headed to catch his ride.

Thankfully his dad was silent on the brief drive home and he said his good night once they were both in the house. Burt had only nodded and allowed him to run up to his room to hide. It was a bit childish running away like that but he had to sort out his thoughts and feelings.

Unfortunately when he was trying to sleep, it never came. All he could think about was Blaine and his warm golden eyes gazing at him with such adoration and focus, on Kurt of all people.

* * *

Could he be attracted to Blaine? He already listed the reasons, or at least some of the reasons why Blaine would make a good Soul Mate.

He was in his AP English class and he was already finished with the class work they had been assigned. Flipping through his English notebook, he ripped out a piece of paper and began to write the 'Good' and 'Not Good' of Blaine Anderson and Kurt's own attraction to him.

The good things:

He's book smart and intelligent.

He's attractive to the point where it's totally unfair.

He's supportive with pretty much everything I do.

He likes being friends with me.

He likes math and helps me with it (like I help him with his English and Geography despite dislike the latter).

He (Kurt was almost embarrassed to write this but no one was going to see it so it was okay, right?) smelled really good despite the massive amount of hair gel used to plaster his hair down.

He's always energetic and genuinely interested in whatever we talk about.

He likes coffee and getting coffee with me at the Lima Bean.

He doesn't mind the uniform and he actually looks hot in it (unlike myself despite my fashion sense).

He's gay (that should be closer to the top, Kurt thought glancing at Mrs. Harvey who was looking at something on her laptop).

The Good side was rather long and Kurt knew he had more to add to it once he got started on the Not Good column.

The not good things:

He's the only other gay kid my age.

He's short (which isn't a bad thing or a good thing).

He has too much product in his hair.

He might have a history of mental illness (which really can't be helped).

He might be a crazy person but is really good at hiding it.

Kurt was at a loss at what else to add. Blaine was basically the perfect guy except that Kurt had no idea who his Soul Mate was. Well, aside from the last two things he wrote on his list.

His wrist had healed nicely according to Doctor Fisher when he seen the man on Tuesday afternoon with his dad. Thankfully, Kurt thought rubbing his the area with his thumb, his soul mate's name would come in clearly according to the doctor's assumptions and it was only a matter of time before Kurt would find out who he would be paired to. He expected it to be a name he wouldn't recognize and he was fine with that. The first thing he wanted to do was establish himself in a career in fashion.

"Mr. Hummel? The bell has rung." Mrs. Harvey snapped her French manicured fingers in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." He blushed a little and quickly packed away his belongings. The older woman raised an over plucked eyebrow and returned to her desk.

Kurt left for lunch and passed by Blaine in the hall. He glanced at Kurt with a raised eyebrow, not saying anything. Blaine followed the trail of kids heading to the cafeteria with Kurt keeping an eye on the heavily gelled head of hair.

Lunch was an uncomfortable affair with Blaine getting in line first and heading to their usual table behind the cement column. I can't sit there, Kurt thought, it'd be too weird. Kurt grabbed his lunch of salad with a fruit cup and headed to his secret lunch room, the girls dressing room in the theater.

Once inside, after sneaking past a gaggle of juniors talking loudly about the upcoming performance of some current teen singing sensation on Saturday Night Live and Coach Sylvester who was patrolling the halls like a wild cat stalking its prey.

She was a little over the top, insulting to the point where it was dumbfounding and ridiculous but the woman was decent enough. Kurt didn't want to get caught by her in a part of the school that wasn't currently open to students.

Situated in the dressing room chair, he spread out his lunch and dug in. While he was here, he could add a little more to his list and think about what to do about…Blaine and his own feelings toward the boy.

Chewing on his salad, he scribbled down on the 'Not Good' side, _he is overly confident. _Then he crossed that out with a frown. There was something different about Blaine but he couldn't put a finger on it. It wasn't that he was too confident but he was really sure of himself. While Kurt did present himself as being confident, he really wasn't. Sick and tired of dealing with Rachel and all the kids that had taunted him in his entire school life has made him feel like he had to put on an act. With Blaine, he could be himself.

Swallowing his tomato slice, he scribbled down on the good side, _Blaine is comfortable to around because I can be myself. _

He smiled to himself and then it disappeared slightly when he thought about how he had but a block on their friendship. Kurt seriously needed to figure himself out and fast; he couldn't lose his only close friend even for this short of a time period. What if Blaine found someone new to be his friend? Granted he was the other gay kid in the school besides Kurt and didn't look like the typical gay stereotype unlike Kurt who came off gay the moment he opened his mouth.

Broadway Spirit, he or she was something else that Kurt wasn't sure he could figure out. Rolling his shoulders he shifted in the chair and propped his head up with a hand. "I don't know what to think of them…" Kurt muttered to himself. He's just too weird and there wasn't something right about Broadway Spirit.

Finishing his salad and starting on his fruit cup, he read some stuff on his phone, checked his email which he was happy to find a coupon he could use at the Nordstrom's at Lima Mall; he could use a little retail shopping right about now.

* * *

Kurt went home finding he was losing interest in Glee Club. He loved singing and thought he was a decent enough dancer that could keep the rhythm well enough unlike Finn who couldn't keep in time with the rest of the group to save his life. It was only a matter of time before he was kicked out for good and he could do with the break. At least when he had Blaine to tell him what was happening in regards to the play that he was supposed to be auditioning for.

He threw together a casserole switching out the beef for turkey, and the heavier gravy for a lighter version. His dad would eat it regardless and they would have lunch for a couple of days. Kurt would have to make sure his dad didn't add too much salt, with his heart attack a few years ago Kurt was ever watchful of what his dad ate and how much stress he had to deal with.

Which was the main reason why Kurt tended to gloss over the various negative things that happen to him at school. He tried to hide it eventually he cracked and started spilling his guts out to his dad one day after junior high where he had a sign bearing the phrase 'I'm a fag and I like dick' taped to his back and no one told him. That was a humiliating day. Since then Kurt and his dad talked about many things aside from the embarrassing stuff that he wanted to avoid.

Message from: Broadway Spirit

Hey! I think I missed you at the party the other day. :( Are you alright?

Message to: Broadway Spirit

Hi! I'm fine. Sorry I missed you at Halloween, I wasn't in the mood.

Message from: Broadway Spirit

That's too bad, I really wanted to see you.

Message to: Broadway Spirit

We should do a Skype chat or something…

Message from Broadway Spirit

I don't know, I barely know how to use Face book!

Kurt, seated at his desk, laughed to himself. Broadway Spirit must be older than he thought.

Message to Broadway Spirit

Once you figure it out, we should chat.

He wasn't making any promises to meet up with the person, he had lectures galore when he was in middle school and even in his elementary school when everyone was getting connected to the Internet.

* * *

His dad came home later and after he took a shower they had dinner. The gravy was quick to make and his dad was relieved at the hot meal on the table.

It was about five minutes into eating, that Burt asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing."

"I've never seen you this quiet. Is it your wrist again?" He gestured with his fork.

Kurt shook his head silently then shrugged a little. "It's a mix of both I guess."

"Is that boy bothering you? Did he say something?" Burt didn't demand but inquired firmly; his son's safety was important to him and even more so because he was a gay kid living in a town that wasn't always accepting as it should be.

Kurt sighed. "It's a little weird between us. He looks at me like I'm…" He looked down at his bowl of half eaten casserole, he only had a little gravy.

"Disgusting? Because if he's acting that way then I'll have to have a talk with him and his parents. Stuff like that isn't right or-or-"

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed nearly knocking his glass of water over. "He's really great and I think he likes me likes me." He immediately turned red and sputtered.

"He likes you likes you?" Burt repeated with eyes narrowing. "I should be going there and – "

Kurt shook his head hard. "No! We're friends but I think there's something a little more to it. I have a feeling that he has feelings for me. That sounded weird." He trailed off lamely and rubbed his forehead.

Burt scrunched up his forehead feeling a little confused. "He likes you but you don't like him?"

He shoved the bowl away and propped his head up with both hands, covering his eyes. "I do like him but what if I don't get his name? What if I get too attached and he doesn't turn out to be the one? I'm screwed and I don't think I could stand it. Trying to fall for someone else!"

His dad blinked several times. "I'm glad I didn't have a beer with dinner because I don't know if I can handle this conversation."

"Has your Soul Mate's name appeared?" Burt asked patting his son's shoulder. "That's the first thing you should worry about."

Kurt dropped his hands and placed his left over his right handed wrist. "I… no I haven't looked since the doctor's appointment. I keep wanting to but I'm scared to what I'll see. What if it's a name I don't recognize? Because I really like Blaine but if it isn't then I have to figure out how to fall for someone else."

"Because you've already fallen for Blaine?"

"Because I've fallen for Blaine." Kurt said miserably blinking back the sting of tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm such an idiot over this entire thing, I told him that we need a break as friends so now it feels like I'm avoiding him and in English and during lunch where we didn't sit together like usual, I made a list of all the things that are good about him and the stuff that isn't so good." He was rambling but he didn't care, if his mom was around he would talk to her about this but she isn't and his dad is the next best thing.

"The good side is longer than the not good side, right?" Burt asked uncharacteristically serious and calm. "I'll ignore the fact that you did this list during class time."

"It was a class work period and I finished early. I am in AP English after all." Kurt muttered and winced. "Sorry for being snappy."

"Look Kurt, you need to know that… that you matter." Burt said laying a large hand flat on the table top. "You should do what is right in your heart and in your head. Don't just follow these urges because they're going to get you into trouble, emotionally and mentally."

Kurt sucked in his lower lip and couldn't hold back any longer as the first several tears rolled down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do. I like him and this stupid Soul Mate mark hasn't come in yet!" He choked out wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand and cringed at how horrible his complexion was going to look tomorrow: splotchy and red.

"Well it's a good idea to give each other space. You told Blaine that you wanted to figure stuff out right? That's what we're doing now." Burt reached over to the kitchen counter and swiped the box of tissues Kurt kept there when they cooked with onions (they made both Hummels tear up badly). "Once your Soul Mate's name appears which can happen any day now, then you can think about what to do next."

Kurt blew his nose loudly and grabbed another tissue to dab at his eyes. He gave a watery smile that his dad returned. "That's a good idea."

Burt grinned and gave a sheepish shrug. "I'm your dad, I'm here to help anyway I can."

Tears were dried and dinner was warmed up again so they finished in silence. Kurt grabbed his hoodie and sat with his dad in the living room to watch TV. He wasn't really paying attention to whatever he was watching and had drifted in a daydream.

He was sitting at a table that had the largest spread he had ever seen. It almost seemed wasteful. Kurt blinked and he was back into the present, sitting on the sofa starting at the television.

"Kurt?" Burt touched his arm lightly.

"What?" He startled and looked at his dad puzzled.

"You looked a little… far away. Is everything alright?" Burt asked settling back into his chair with his glass of water. Normally around this time where he'd be sitting watching the news Burt would be having a beer or a soda but Kurt had insisted that he drink water as often as possible.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired." Kurt said rubbing his forehead. "I think I might head to bed early."

Burt nodded understanding. "That might be a good idea to get some rest."

Comfortably snuggled in his jammies under the covers, Kurt was reading the latest issue of Vogue and was pleasantly warm and happy.

He wasn't sure when he drifted to sleep, but did he manage to put his magazine on the night table so it wouldn't fall off the bed and get the cover and pages bent and wrinkled?

Kurt looked around and was wondering what and the hell he was thinking of to get this sort of dream. Stone walls, a dungeon like atmosphere…

Shifting in his sleep and rolling onto his back, in his dream he thought he spotted chains attached to the wall.

Was this some sort of creepy bondage type deal was that?

A figure in the darkness hiding in the shadows…

_Come to me! _

"No!" He choked out jerking awake and smashing his hand into the headboard, he immediately let out a whimper and clutched his hand to his chest.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself once the sting had faded from his hand. Checking his phone for the time, he might be able to catch a couple hours of sleep before his alarm went off.

"It was a dream, nothing more."


	12. A Time to Panic

Classes start Monday for me. :( I've had less time to write in the past 2 weeks because of work, lack of inspiration (okay, laziness too) and this other project I wanted to finish...

I made these: elvining . tumblr post/40381792562/ someone was vaguely interested in them but I don't know anymore.

Very short chapter compared but I'm plugging along. Nothing to extreme to warn about.

* * *

It was several weeks later along with the continued silence outside of school Kurt had placed upon Blaine, the boy had a lot more time to focus on homework and his upcoming college applications. Plus he had auditioned for the new production of the _Wizard of Oz_ and had managed to get a small speaking role as a townsman of Munchkinland. The play itself was a success despite Blaine being cast as the Cowardly Lion. They didn't interact much except for distant compliments on the other's acting and singing. Overall, it was a good November. Things were looking up and he was gradually looking forward to increasing his time with Blaine outside of school. At the moment they only texted and emailed about homework almost nightly, which was a welcome ritual for Kurt.

Yawning, Kurt had attempted to read over his finished essay for English for the second time but every time he would yawn a jaw popping yawn, he felt like dropping the stack of papers on his desk and crawling into bed purposefully forgetting to set his alarm. His dad was working late again on some car after he called around their usual dinner time and of course reminded him that it was garbage pick up tomorrow morning. "Yes, Dad, I remember." Kurt said rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

He made himself a sandwich and a salad and decided to run himself a bath. With all the homework he was getting, baths were his moment to relax and mull about the day. The thirty or so minutes he allowed himself to drift and think of happier things.

His phone chimed with a message from Blaine; double checking the water level, he sat on his bed to view and respond to his friend.

'Hi Kurt, did you finish the work sheet we got in Art? I'm having trouble with it. :) – B' The warmth in his stomach bloomed pleasantly and he immediately replied with a 'No, but we can compare answers tomorrow during Geography if we don't get them tonight. I'll call you in half an hour.'

Blaine replied with an 'OK, talk to you then! :)'.

He set down his phone and gathered a fresh pair of pajamas, this pair a masculine shade of blue with gray pinstripes. Since he was going to drag out the garbage, he waited until the tub was at the right height of water before shutting it off then went down to the garage wearing his fuzzy fleece bathrobe and slippers.

Kurt wheeled the cans to small cement curb so they wouldn't block the sidewalk. The old woman who walked her ratty little dog always left a note complaining about how she was old and feeble and it was hard to step around such large cans. He rolled his eyes and letter the senior had taken time to right and tape to their can. No one else got one and clearly she had it out for the Hummels.

He then turned around and-

* * *

Stranger than you dreamt it…

Kurt jerked awake banging his elbow against the wall.

Hold the hell up, he thought blinking away the crust and sleepiness. Where am I?

It was dark but he could sort of see his hands in front of him if he brought his hands right up to his nose. He was lying on a bed, it was too soft to be his own, covered in rich velvety pillows and throw blankets. Seriously, where the heck was he? He was starting to panic and have trouble breathing. The darkness was closing in and it felt too oppressive and pushing on his chest.

Calm down, Kurt, he told himself struggling to control his breathing. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat.

Once he sufficiently relaxed, Kurt took inventory of himself. He wasn't hurt, he was in pain except for a slight headache he figured was from his panicking and he was fully clothed. Little chance of assault of _that _nature for which he was relieved. His tongue felt dry and his skin felt tight.

The last thing he remembered was… bringing out the garbage because it was pick up the next morning.

How did he get from his nice safe house here, wherever _here _was?

Sitting up, he scooted as slowly as he could to the edge of the soft bed and pushed himself to his feet. With his balance off, he nearly face planted on the ground and caught himself on the drapery hanging around the bed.

The lights flickered to life, the sudden brightness stinging his still sleep crusted eyes he was still rubbing at. His skin around his eyes is going to be in need of a delicate but firm moisturizing as soon as he got out of wherever here was.

Now that there was some illumination, Kurt could only gaze around at the large room confused. It appeared to be a cross between a sewer (because of the curved ceiling), a dungeon (stone work was everywhere including what he thought were a pair of stone monkey statues), and a old fashion bedroom set relocated to said sewer/dungeon. The bed wasn't far from how Kurt imagined it: mountain of pillows and blankets in a plush looking material on a four poster made complete with a dark burgundy canopy.

If he didn't know better…Kurt released the firm grip he had on one of the bed's canopy columns to walk around the scattered lanterns.

The Phantom of the Opera. He let out a hysterical giggle and immediately clapped a hand over his mouth. The theme of this room was so theater it was kind of funny. But now that he had a laugh, he had to get out of here, his dad was sure to be worried, scared and freaking the heck out.

He stupidly slapped his head, his phone, he left on top of his desk after all, who brought their phone with them to take out the trash?

Kurt walked around, avoiding those creepy looking monkey statues and was impressed in a childish way that the entire room was surrounded by water. He was trapped on a stone platform with a bed, weird monkey statues and no clue how to get out of wherever he was except to swim across the moat.

He stopped his pacing he didn't realize he was doing, and eyed the water, colored a sickly green resembling antifreeze fluid he would see his dad pouring into cars at the shop. There wasn't any ripples so there didn't seem to be anything living in there.

Kurt returned to the bed and searched for something to – aha! He yanked off one of the tassels off a pillow and dropped it in the water. It splashed, causing ripples across the water and Kurt watched from a safe distance above.

Nothing, he was quite relieved to see that there wasn't anything under the water that could eat him.

"I wouldn't think about it." A light male voice said from behind him. Startled Kurt whirled around and caught himself before falling into the green water. "I like you right where you are."

Kurt glanced around quickly wondering where this person was. "Where are you? Where am I?"

There was a tittering laugh and Kurt felt the sound creep up and down his spine. Chilling, he thought thinking that he was about to be in serious trouble any moment now and it wasn't because of something he did.

"No trouble."

Kurt froze and shifted a little toward the middle part of platform. "Where are you?" He yelled forcing the tremble out of his voice. "I don't want to be here!" His voice echoing in the room, it was a little unnerving to be _watched _like he was some kind of zoo animal. Ugh, he was probably watching him when he was sleeping too, Kurt thought cringing at feeling very exposed.

"I'm here, watching over you." The man's voice said lightly and with a hint of fondness.

"I want to leave." Kurt said firmly with self-confidence he had no idea where he conjured from.

"But I like you Kurt Hummel." The man continued with his voice suddenly coming from the left side of Kurt instead of the right.

"I don't know if I like you if you're keeping me here like an animal." Kurt snapped back losing his patience and feeling scared. He would end up being a Dateline special and a week long news report on CNN because he was first a male, white, and gay because being gay is such a novelty. His dad would die of heart break and Blaine…

Blaine? He remembered his friend, or whatever they were now, and hoped that he would at least be looking for him. He would be freaked out as much as his dad and…

"Oh come on." The voice sounded exasperated. "You don't know who I am?"

Kurt shrugged awkwardly. "I can't see you and I've never heard your voice before in my life."

A grumbling sound followed Kurt's words and a neat thud on the stone floor. "You may call me… Broadway Spirit."

* * *

A half hour was nearly up and frankly Blaine was sitting at his desk with his half finished Art homework on his desk with a perfectly sharpened pencil and smudged up eraser placed adjacent to the stapled packet staring at his phone.

The time read exactly thirty minutes and yet there was an uneasy feeling that began festering in his mind.

Getting up, he began to pace his room, walking around his bed that was horizontal to his desk, and back around again. Apparently he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the light knock on his door. "Blaine, honey?"

"Mom?" He said more to himself than to the woman on the other side of the door. His door wasn't locked but it took a couple tries to turn the knob. "Yes, Mom?" The petite woman with the same dark curly hair frowned slightly. "Are you alright? I keep hearing you walk back and forth."

"I'm waiting on a call from a classmate to go over some homework." Blaine said forcing a smile.

His mother was a wonderful and caring woman that had found her Soul Mate, Blaine's father, while visiting relatives in San Francisco. The pair had married quickly and after producing two children, the relationship cooled off. Appearances were important to the Anderson family and Blaine didn't fit into the 'Nuclear' family ideal that Blaine's dad was very entrenched with.

Blaine was an ugly black mark and his father generally ignored him unless it was to satisfy his business colleagues. Maybe he was still holding out hope that Blaine would come to his senses and be straight.

It wasn't a phase and girls didn't make him feel anything except a very platonic friendship.

Which snapped him back to the here and now where his mother was gazing at him with concerned eyes. "If that's the case then…" She turned to leave down the hall before twisting around to add: "Your father is working late tonight."

Blaine nodded stiffly and offered a wan smile.

He shut the door and strode back to his phone. Over five minutes passed and Kurt was exceedingly punctual especially when it came to homework even if he did complain about certain assignments in class.

No missed calls or texts.

Frowning, he grabbed the phone and hit Kurt's number, listed at 'The Amazing Kurt' in his address book. It rang the usual four times before it went to voice mail.

"Hey, Kurt, I hope everything is alright. I was wondering if you had changed your mind about the homework answer exchange,' He fumbled over his words. "Call or text me. Okay, bye."

Still clutching his phone, the uncomfortable sensation grew until it spread through his stomach and up his spin. He felt… something was wrong. The air in his room was too stuffy, he decided opening his window a few inches.

No, that wasn't it either, he swallowed through the lump in his throat that had formed as the cool evening air blew in. Daylights Saving Time had caused them to lose an hour of daylight so the autumn night was young.

Kurt did mention he takes long baths, he reasoned knowing the interesting conversation he had with his friend.

But that didn't mean Kurt wouldn't return his call or not follow through. He thought that their friendship, that was put on hold for nearly a week, was coasting through its rough patch. Maybe he was wrong and was seeing what he wanted to see and not what was essential to the relationship.

He had feelings for Kurt, a deep connection that he had acknowledged almost immediately the moment he bumped into him in the hall at the beginning of the school year. It was barely a brush of skin against skin but he felt a profound bond form inside his mind and it made all reasoning fly out the window when it came to Kurt.

Blaine admitted that he did feel that there was a sort of connection with Kurt and when he felt Soul Mate mark appeared on his wrist a few days ago, that stinging on his skin was uncomfortable but nothing a couple of aspirin could ease away. He had yet to look at what name he got, he had the foresight not to mention it to his dad or his mom who would tell his dad because there were no secrets between the couple. It was his business that he was going to deal with until it blew up in his face.

The moment he knew he was gay, he had insisted his parents buy him a band that would hide his Soul Mate's name and once his father realized that there wouldn't be a girl's name on his younger child's wrist, it kind of shut down any relationship between father and son.

He rubbed his hand over the band covering the name he had yet to read on his wrist. One more time, he thought hitting Kurt's number again and listening to the ringing.

"Hey Kurt?" The moment he heard the connection click. "Kurt?"

"Blaine?" Burt?

"Blaine, is that you?" Burt's voice sounded anxious.

"Er, yeah, I called Kurt, is there something wrong because he isn't answering my calls and – "

"He's not here, do you know where he went?" Burt took a deep breath and Blaine could hear him walking heavily with some sound of rummaging around in maybe a closet or something similar. "No, we were supposed to go over homework but he never called me."

"Dammit! I looked all over the house. I need to call the police." He hung up without a good bye.

Kurt, Blaine's swallowed hard and slowly lowered the phone. "I need to, to."

With his mind made up, he grabbed a cardigan and stuck his feet into a pair of slip ons, picked up his car keys and headed out. "I'm heading out!" He called to his mom in the living room. "Where are you going?" She asked following him to the front door.

Blaine paused with his hand on the door clutching his keys so hard they were biting into his skin. "I'm going to a friend's house. It'll only a few minutes."

Her mom looked apprehensive but nodded. "Be home before curfew."

He nodded and ran out not closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine parked terribly a few houses down and ran to the house where the older man was talking to a uniformed police officer. "Blaine! You should be at home!"

Burt had a deeply worried look on his face that caused creases to form on his bald scalp. "I had to come. Kurt's my friend."

"I'll be right back." The officer said flipping his notebook closed and stepping back.

Burt turned to Blaine and grabbed his shoulders with both hands. "Did Kurt mention anything? Did you talk to him on the phone?"

"Mr. Hummel –" Blaine said hurriedly before being interrupted "Burt."

"Burt, I texted him about a forty-five minutes to an hour ago and he said he was going to take a bath then call me about homework." Blaine blurted out loudly catching the same officer's attention.

"You talked to him?" The officer asked striding forward quickly. "How long ago? What did he say?"

"Maybe an hour ago now? Here's our conversation." Blaine fumbled a little and produced his phone for both men to see. "Homework talk, that's it."

"The side door on the garage was open and the can was here." Burt said scrubbing a hand over his face. "Nothing was taken except my son." He finished with a whisper. "It couldn't have happened that long ago because the bath water was still hot."

"Mr. Hummel, we'll find your son." The officer said firmly but kindly. "Do you know if there was anyone that could want kidnap or harm your son?"

He shook his head. "No, we were getting along fine and there wasn't anything different about him except that he was overwhelmed with adulthood and so on."

The officer nodded and opened his mouth to say something but another cop called over to him. "Sorry, if you'll excuse me." He gave a short nod and left.

Blaine thought of something to say but words failed him, he could only stand next to Burt. "I'm sorry."

"It's… I don't know." Burt's hands hung limply and he was breathing heavily. "Kurt's all I have left."

* * *

To be continued


	13. Crazy for You

Um... trying to make a schedule here. Updates on Saturday. Maybe updates on a Tuesday/Wednesday depending on how things are plodding along.

Edited by me, mistakes will be there.

Warnings: two instances of swear words and general creepiness of a character.

* * *

"Broadway Spirit?" Kurt repeated with a sense of numbness descending over his body. "You're real?"

"Of course." The voice continued and a shift of the shadow produced a tall human shaped figure. "I am better known as… John Benjamin Faurot, secret bastard great grandson of the famous Benjamin C. Faurot."

What in the hell, Kurt thought squinting into the dim light. "Faurot? You're related to the Faurot family?"

The figure stepped further into the light.

Oh how cliché. Black tailored suit with a white tie and tails and a slicked back hair cut with an intricate lace mask covering the upper part of his face, John B. Faurot was an imposing figure. "I know, I don't look like much but I do retain the Faurot profile." Faurot angled his head like a model.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Kurt asked curling his hands into clenched fists. "What did I do?"

John's eyes glittered darkly beneath the white mask as he lowered his chin to look at the boy. "I like nice things. They make me happy. I would've had it all if…"

"It wasn't for those meddling kids?" Kurt blurted and stepped back nervously as the man's eyes flashed dangerously. The long cloak he wore around his shoulders fluttered behind him as he slithered closer to Kurt.

"I have plans for you."

Kurt swallowed a whimper, barely and turned his head as the man reached to stroke his cheek. "Pale, perfect porcelain features." He breathed with dark eyes narrowed on Kurt. A gloved hand came up swiftly and…darkness.

* * *

The next morning, after Burt had sent Blaine home, was a grimly gray skied day. It called for long coats and scarves, knitted hats and warm socks. At school, everyone had wondered what had happened to the 'other gay' kid and rumors were flying around the school like a hive of bees around a fresh crop of pollinating flowers. Rachel had immediately flounced up to him while he was robotically placing his text books he didn't need into his locker and had not so much as asked but rather _demanded _to know where Kurt was.

It was a stomach twisting moment where Blaine had slowly turned toward the petite brunette who was vibrating in place with wide brown eyes, not to word vomit. "I don't know. I haven't talked to him since yesterday. Big project." He half lied grabbing his books and slamming his locker shut. Rachel followed him clutching her own books close to her chest. "Really? You seem so close."

Blaine didn't answer as he shoved past another student with a 'sorry!' called over his shoulder. He was nearly over the threshold of his English class before Rachel yanked his arm. "You know something." She stated with narrowed eyes.

"I have to get to class." Blaine replied flatly pulling out of her grip. He found his usual desk, slamming his books down on the surface startling a couple of girls out of their conversation.

They threw him a dirty look each and he glared back.

He evidently wasn't good at dealing with Kurt missing. It was killing him to sit at his desk while Burt and the police were handling the search for Kurt. There was a press conference going to be held around nine this morning and Blaine wanted to be there for Burt. He wanted to be _out _looking for his friend.

Instead he was here, listening to a teacher drone on and on about sentence modifiers.

* * *

As soon as he had a free moment in class, he texted Burt just once. He knew that he would barely have time to reply but thought that the older man would appreciate some support. He would be willing to go with him to all of Kurt's usual haunts and look around.

It was gym class next and normally he had the same period as Kurt once a week and another during Kurt's math class but now Kurt wasn't here at the moment. Changing in front of a group of slightly homophobic boys was incredibly awkward. He made sure to keep his eyes and limbs to himself and strip to his under clothes and pull his gym clothes on.

"Hey Blaine, do you know what happened to Kurt?" Finn approached him for the first time since the school year started. "I mean, he's usually hanging around you or…" The tall kid frowned. Kurt really didn't hang out with anyone else _except_ Blaine.

"I don't know. I didn't see him this morning." Blaine nearly snapped at the tall boy. It wasn't his fault entirely that Kurt didn't have friends besides him. He was new to the school but was aware of all the social standings that were around the school especially in the lunch room where they were divvied out in the table set up.

"Oh, well if you see him, tell him we miss him at the club." Finn said awkwardly before Coach Henry popped in the locker room and barked at them to get out on the court.

* * *

He woke up with a pounding in his head. "Urgh, what the hell?" Kurt muttered rubbing his head. His hand met with familiar plush material. Sitting up quickly a motion he regretted when his vision swam and his head throbbed, Kurt made a face as he ran his tongue around his teeth and mouth tasting the disgusting flavor of teeth that haven't been brushed.

"Good, you're awake." Faurot startled him from the shadows. It was still a little dark and shadows were cast all over the stone. Then Kurt noticed the platform prison he was on had a piano and surprisingly enough, a thin laptop. Did he get wifi down here? Kurt wondered stupid with sleep.

"I have brought food. You should eat." The man stood from his armed chair and swept an elegant hand at the full spread on the table.

Fresh fruit spilled out baskets, there were waffles and pancakes, sausage and bacon on silver platters. There weren't actual glasses for milk or juice instead there were matching engraved goblets by each large plate. It was a spread to die for, better than anything from the International House of Pancakes or Denny's.

His mouth watered at spotting the glass urn full of coffee and another filled with rich chocolate milk. "Is it poisoned?" Kurt asked struggling to his feet. "I'm a prisoner here and you're feeding me?"

Faurot rolled his eyes dramatically and flipped the cloak he wore around his shoulders. "I'm not a heathen. Eat."

Kurt wandered over to the opposite side of the table with an eye on Faurot who had sat back down. "I don't understand why me? What did I do?"

Faurot pursed thin lips and put an elbow on the arm rest. "Eat and I will talk. Deal?"

Kurt made a face and gingerly picked up the plate and heavy silver fork. "So talk." He pulled a waffle and dumped a few fresh cut strawberries on top followed by what he tasted a bit of, maple syrup.

There was a lull before Faurot began. "It started a long, long time ago when Lima wasn't Lima and just a bit of territory occupied by native tribes. My great great-grandfather was one of the original settlers here and had put a claim on much of the land where the city now sits."

Despite being held here against his will and possibly eating poisoned food, Kurt's interested was piqued. "However the government department that handed out the grants and made it official had made a mistake in filing the claim old man Faurot had sent in."

"A lot of land was lost and given to the farmers that came _after _the claim was put in." the younger Faurot made a grim face as he remembered.

He didn't say anything else and Kurt had finished eating his breakfast. "And this has to do with me because…?"

"I was bored and your modern world interests me." John Faurot shrugged. "Plus I see myself in you."

"You see yourself in me?" Kurt repeated blankly as he held one of the gaudy silver goblets to his lips. The orange juice didn't taste like it was from a carton like he usually had at home.

"Yes, I am the unwanted, unplanned and born to a woman that wasn't the wife of Joseph Benjamin Faurot. A bastard child that wasn't supposed to be acknowledged by anyone of the Faurot family. Scandalous for certain. It didn't help that I was pursuing the softer arts like that of a lower class woman."

"I don't understand." Kurt said scooting his chair back as discreetly as possible; he was attempting to distance himself from man who was fast becoming on the crazy side in Kurt's book.

"I am shunned, I am unloved and I have no one!" He screeched leaping out of his chair and slamming both hands on the table. The dishes rattled and a lone grape dropped onto the pristine white table cloth.

"I'm not shunned." Kurt denied ignoring the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

"Lie. You wrote to me about how no one in your little Drama Club pays attention to you." Faurot shot back with a smirk on thin lips. "That Rachel girl who got all the solos and all the attention."

Kurt flushed when his own whiny words were tossed in the open. "That's, that's…"

Faurot stood upright and began walking around, pacing in his shiny black boots that clicked on the stone floor. "You are struggling to deny it but it's true. You're nothing. You have nothing, you're worthless and no one loves you."

"My dad loves me!" Kurt shot back rising with clenched fists. He wished he didn't feel so vulnerable in his bathrobe and lounge around the house clothes. Where was his kick ass wardrobe when he needed it?

"Oh? He makes an effort but it really doesn't work. In the end, he will leave too. Didn't your mother do the same?"

Choking through anger, Kurt stupidly lunged at him. "Shut up! She died of cancer you rude disgusting man!" He swung a fist at the older man who caught it easily. "Shove off."

He threw Kurt easily onto the breakfast table scattering dishes and food onto the floor with an ear shattering noise. Grunting, Kurt rolled off the table swiping at the bits of food stuck on his clothes and in his hair.

Faurot smirked as he stalked toward the table. He grabbed Kurt by the shirt collar and heaved him up a few inches so they were eye to eye. "You're going to be here for a long time."

Kurt glared despite the fear he felt inside.

* * *

"Anything from Kurt?" Blaine asked once he spotted Burt sitting on the edge of his SUV's bumper in the Lima Police parking lot. The man was staring at the smart phone in his large hand. He shook his head and look up, Burt had pale skin and that only further pronounced the dark purple circles beneath his eyes. While Kurt and Burt didn't have the same eye color, they were both incredibly expressive. Some people wore their feelings on their arm, the Hummels apparently had them in face in particular their eyes.

Sadness, worry and helpless were blazing like a lighthouse beacon in the older man's eyes and Blaine felt just as helpless as what to do.

"I don't know what to say." Blaine murmured perching on the car's bumper as well. "I… Kurt didn't get along with many people at school. It was hard for him being who he is." Burt nodded silently. "He was always a different kid, and I accept that."

"And I liked that about him." Blaine blurted and rubbed his forehead. "I thought, maybe he had better luck making friends online. Kids do it all the time."

Burt let out a heavy breath, warm air turning into a frosty cloud in the cool autumn air. "I figured, despite Kurt being so outgoing and friendly, I gave his computer to the police in hopes they can crack the password on it and all the programs he's on."

"It's a good start if there is anything." Blaine replied feeling a tiny seed of hope inside his heart. "The police will figure it out, they always do on those cop shows."

* * *

It was a lukewarm coffee and stale muffin split with Burt, when there was a breakthrough.

"Mr. Hummel, we have information…" A female officer popped into the room Blaine had been sitting in with Burt. He was trying to read his book for his English class and ended up reading the same page several times over. Burt was hunched over in the ugly plastic seat and had been dozing off and on over the past several hours. Blaine had a called his parents, well his mom to let him know he was with Burt Hummel.

His mom was barely aware that Kurt was a missing person. Shows how much she pays attention to the news, Blaine rolled his eyes in reminiscent of Kurt. His friend was the top story on the hourly news and was the number one story on the local online news sites. Mom had allowed him to stay with Burt until he was told to leave. Blaine was secretly pleased and relieved that he wasn't given a curfew though Burt had probably placed one on Kurt.

"Blaine's Kurt's boyfriend." Burt said quickly. "He can be trusted." The officer gave Blaine a careful look before shutting the door. "It's been over twenty-four hours and normally the chance that your son being unharmed drops to less than fifty percent."

Unharmed. Blaine felt physically ill.

The woman, Officer Garcia, dragged a chair closer. "We have unlocked the laptop and found that Kurt was talking to someone named Broadway Spirit." Burt looked confused. "Broadway Spirit? I've never heard of the name."

Blaine shook his head and bit his lower lip hard. "Kurt and I only texted about coffee, homework and our club we went to at school. He never mentioned anything about a Broadway Spirit."

Officer Garcia pursed her lips. "I understand. I or one of my colleagues will be giving you updates; this is the best lead we have right now so please keep it to yourselves." She gave a pointed look to Blaine who nodded seriously.

She left closing the door to the small office behind her. Blaine sat there with his book open in his lap.

"I'm not…"

"I know." Burt said shortly and rubbed his thighs with two heavy hands. "I know but she would've made you leave and…"

The man breathed noisily out his nostrils. "I had a heart to heart with him over dinner." He said abruptly. "Kurt. He was confused but I think that he felt the same way you do."

Blaine could feel the blood drain from his face and was sure he was ash white. "I…"

"It's gonna be weird to talk about so when Kurt comes back, you should talk." Burt said clenching his hands into fists. "With him, after he comes back."

Blaine swallowed past the lump in his throat. The revelation wasn't new but it filled him with a kind of warmth that surrounded the hope he had.

"R-right."

Blaine smiled and shut his book.

"I hate waiting. It's like…" Burt said after several minutes of silence. "When Elizabeth was hospitalized, she was there for so long."

Blaine stiffened slightly as Burt strolled down memory lane. "Kurt would fall asleep in the chair next to the bed or in the waiting room. It was a horrible waiting game that had no positive outcome."

"That won't happen now." Blaine said offering a hand on the shoulder to the man who had been so kind to him in the past few hours. "We'll find him."

* * *

Clink.

Shifting Kurt tugged at the heavy chain around his wrist, his wrist that had been slightly infected a few weeks ago was starting to hurt from all the chafing caused by the metal cuff. The thin strip of gauze he had taken to wrapping around this wrist was torn and dirty from the heavy metal.

Faurot had dragged him after yanking him up to breathe on him to a small dark room only furnished with a thin mattress and tiny window covered in bars. "Shit. I need to get out of here." Kurt muttered running a hand over his face.

It was so cliché and ridiculous being stuck in a jail cell. It was another creepy element that Kurt was honestly scared of. Who knew what Faurot wanted to do to him? He had images of being taken against his will in _that _way, tortured physically and then a slow painful death.

Kurt would never see his dad again.

He was cold, the bathrobe he wore wasn't much protection while sitting on the stone floor, and the food he had eaten seemed so long ago. How long was he out? How long was he missing?

Struggling to his feet, he peered out the window on top his tippy toes, and saw the sun setting. He couldn't recognize much from the awkward angle through the high window and could only see trees or the forest? He wasn't entirely sure where there was a forest in Lima off hand but he felt his stomach sink.

"Dad's going to be so mad when I get home." Kurt muttered to himself. He sank to his feet and felt tears stinging his eyes.

And Blaine, who had been nothing but a good friend, would be worried too.

He gingerly shifted the manacle around his wrist so it pressed against the back of his hand and not the inside. It throbbed but didn't actually hurt that bad.

He would need a bath as soon as possible before the dirt would embed into his pores. Being the age he was, breakouts were bound to happen plus as a non-practicing gay male, great hygiene was a must.

The door to the room creaked open and Faurot's imposing figure blocked out the bright candlelight. "You are in need of a bath." He said simply as if he read Kurt's mind. "Come."

Kurt stared sullenly at his captor. "You locked me to the wall you moron."

Faurot's eyes narrowed then he slipped a delicate long fingered hand into his vest pocket where he produced an old fashioned skeleton key.

Leaning slightly, he unlocked the boy who rubbed his aching wrist with a nasty glare at the man. "Get up."

His bones ached but Kurt managed to drag himself out the door, with Faurot prodding him along the high ceiling corridor to another room.

They arrived a few moments later at a dark stained door much like the rest of the few places Kurt dared to look at during their short walk where Faurot yanked him off to the side, opened the door and shoved Kurt through.

The room was huge, a tub that was larger and possibly deeper than Burt's king sized bed was sunk into the floor. Mirrors of different shapes and sizes were hung or lined one side of the wall. The opposite side had a long privacy screen partitioning off an area to dry off and change clothing. It was decorated tastefully in calming shades of blue-gray and silver accents here and there. The light and appliance fixtures were polished shiny silver and resembled sea life such as dolphins and mermaids. It was all very beautiful and if Kurt was scared out of his wits and extremely concerned about his safety, he would be absolutely delighted to take a dip in the tub.

"Undress and bathe." Kurt jerked out of his observance and glared at the man who had released him from the heavy handed grip. Faurot stepped back a few steps and leaned against the ocean themed wall paper.

"I can't bathe much less _undress _with you watching me." Kurt said flatly staring at the man with hard eyes. "I much rather wash in this than get naked in front of you!"

Faurot's left eye twitched and mouth twisted. He strode forward before Kurt could say or do anything, and practically body slammed Kurt into the massive bath tub.

He shrieked as the overly warm water soaked through the robe and his sweat pants. "Oh my G-" He sputtered swimming widely in the bubbly water.

"Clean up. There are clothes for you on the vanity there." Faurot stalked out with heavy footsteps and slammed the door hard enough for the multiple mirrors to rattle on the wall.

Coughing up bubbles messily, Kurt swiped at the saliva and bubble bath over his lower face as he glowered defiantly at Faurot. He hoisted himself out of the tub thankful there were steps hidden beneath the water to aid his way. Kurt shrugged off his heavy soaked bath robe and glanced over his shoulder at the door that stayed shut.

He looked all around and caught his reflection in the mirrors along the wall.

His face was a kaleidoscope of colors; he had dark circles under his eyes, a purple blue bruise on his cheek and combined with the red splotchy-ness on his pale skin, he looked pretty ugly. He would have to created and complete a rigorous skin cleansing and moisturizing regime in order to regain his normal color and healthy glow.

That is, if he managed to get out of wherever he was.

He scrubbed his skin until it hurt.

The pain made him realize that this indeed was real and he needed to stay sane until he found a way to help himself because no one knew he was here wherever here was.

That was a scary thought.

* * *

Freshly washed of sweat and dirt, Kurt examined himself in the mirrors glancing every so often at the door to the outside corridor. He could almost hear the older man pacing back and forth.

There were some scraps and cuts on his elbows and hands and bruising on his shoulders and back. His knees were a little sore and his wrist throbbed badly.

"Hurry up!" Faurot shouted through the thick wooden door. Kurt startled expecting the man to barge through and yank him out despite Kurt being not dressed.

"I have no clothes!" Kurt cringed and waited anxiously.

"There are clothes on the vanity." Faurot hissed through the silver of space between the door and the wall.

Kurt shifted a little and made his way around the screen partition and was instantly dismayed at the attire he was given.

Black was very slimming but this was obscene. Kurt was used to wearing tailored pants, at least on the weekend. He had secretly altered his own uniforms so that they fit him better and none of the faculty or his father was the wiser. Plus on weekends and days when he didn't have to don the ugly blazer and trousers, he wore clothes that looked fashionable and elegant.

The clothes Faurot provided were tight with little elasticity. He had to tug the trousers over the fitted dress shirt with a great deal of effort. What he would give for a nice t-shirt and sweat pants right about now. The boots were creepily similar to the Doc Martins he wore with his Halloween vampire costume.

He swallowed as he laced up the boots. Was Faurot watching him while he was at the party? He must have seen me with Blaine in the garden, Kurt thought trying to keep his hands from shaking too badly.

Faurot was stalking him and Kurt stupidly let him in.

Kurt bit his lip as he struggled to control the tears that were threatening to spring forth. He carefully looped the long narrow tie around his neck and fumbled several times with tying a half-Windsor knot. Slipping on the black dinner jacket, he stepped out from behind the partition and stared at himself in the mirror.

He looked good. Impressive even but given the circumstances he looked like a scared little boy playing dress up. "You can't be taking that long, Kurt." Faurot drawled smoothly with carefully disguised anger in his voice. It was muffled but Kurt couldn't help but feel the words were making him feel dirty again.

No soap or disinfectant would ever get rid of the slime and general creepiness he was surrounded with here.

"I'm done." Kurt said a touch above a whisper as he tore his gaze away from himself in the mirrors.

* * *

To be updated on Saturday...evening probably.


	14. Feeding Time

Warnings: swear word or several, general creepiness of a character, homophobic remarks, despair/anguish on Blaine's part.

I lost a reader last chapter. :( The story was too much. For those that are wondering, there is no non con/dub con in this story. I personally don't read it when the warning is posted on other stories. (And I appreciate when authors do add the warning. Horrible surprise when it isn't included in the A/N).

* * *

Swallowing, Kurt allowed himself to be seated by Faurot at the table. It was dinner time and like breakfast, Faurot went all out. He had a variety of meat dishes that Kurt knew his dad would love, gravies and sauces to go with each dish, several platters with broccoli, carrots and other vegetables in steamed, salad, and covered in sauces along with the starches: potatoes prepared in different ways, corn and a fragrant wild rice dish that Kurt would loved to try his hand at making if he wasn't feeling so uneasy.

"Sit, eat." Faurot settled into his own chair opposite Kurt at the eight seat table. The man tucked in, spooning food onto his large white plate. Kurt sat there for a few minutes contemplating his options: make a break for the door he was escorted through or sit and eat food that could be laced with drugs. It wasn't very good odds and he hadn't eaten in many hours; his stomach churned unpleasantly.

"Eat!" The man pounded a fist on the table. Jerked into action, Kurt grabbed a spoonful of the rice with a shaky hand and dumped it on his plate then put a small portion of white fish with a cream sauce next to it. He spilled a few pieces of broccoli on the pristine table cloth and braced himself for a berating. It didn't come and he kept his head down and took small bites in an effort to draw out the meal time. Who knows what Faurot was going to do to him after dessert? Or was Kurt supposed to be the dessert?

He choked on a rice kernel and coughed until his eyes watered. Gulping down some wine (he thought it was juice) from the cut crystal goblet, Kurt made a spectacle of himself, wiping at his eyes and mouth as he caught his breath. Faurot stared at him with dull eyes as if to say, "Are you done?" Taking a deep breath, Kurt continued to eat still taking small bites while watching the man across the table with red rimmed eyes.

"I hope you enjoy the meal, it took all day to prepare." Faurot began conversationally. Kurt blinked and looked at his plate; he tried to eat but the food tasted bland despite the preparation and smells. His mind was telling him to eat but his stomach couldn't handle the rich food. If his dad hadn't had his heart attack scare a few years ago, they would both be continuing to eat rich heavy food like this. He preferred his dad alive and healthy even if he did grumble at the weird things he cooked.

Play along, Kurt, he told himself as he forced a smile to his lips. "It's l-lovely." He offered shakily and raised his pressed napkin to his mouth to cough. "I'm glad that you like it. Please, have more." Faurot seemed terribly pleased with Kurt's positive response. Kurt gingerly added a small portion of vegetables and some salad.

"The staff do such a lovely job." Kurt paused in the middle of chewing his lettuce. Staff? He didn't see anyone else here… Kurt bit his lip and then eyed the goblet of wine. He wasn't much for drinking alcohol and had been the designated driver at the Rachel Berry Party Extravaganza a few years back.

Puck had broke into the Mr. Berry's liquor cabinet two seconds after Rachel had given her reluctant permission. It was kind of fun watching everyone get horribly drunk and loud but sucked when he had to drop both Finn and Mercedes off at their houses. Then Burt gave him the lecture about teenage drinking, followed by a special assembly about underage drinking. Publicly he was sympathetic to his club friends that had the worst hangovers they possibly experienced (except Puck of course) but he was secretly laughing to himself privately.

"I miss my dad." Kurt dropped his fork on the table and rubbed his temples with both hands. He had the beginnings of a headache that was sure to keep him from sleeping. "I don't want to be here." He said in a small voice.

Faurot stood up, shoving the chair back several feet. "You are ungrateful and a spoiled brat!" He grabbed the glass goblet and hurled it against the wall over Kurt's head. He started and ducked as the glass flew and shattered loudly. "You foolish child!" The man strode forward and yanked Kurt to his feet. Kurt banged his knees against the table as he was dragged through the same door and down the hall.

Seething mad and not listening to Kurt's cries of pain and protest as he was pulled down the corridor by his borrowed clothing. Kurt was shoved through the door of his cell, hands slapping the cold stone floor loudly and bruised knees throbbing painfully. "You stay in there and think about what you have done!" Faurot screeched through the thick wooden door.

Kurt scrambled to his feet only to stumble to the small single bed shoved against the wall with thin blankets and a limp flat pillow. The mattress was hard and a night laying on it trying to sleep would add more bruises to his already battered body. "I want to go home." He sniffled biting his lip and rubbing a hand over his cheeks. Despite the bath with all it's loveliness and high end comfort, he still felt disgusting and dirty.

He wanted his own bathroom where he knew where all his creams and lotions were, he had his own pajamas and around the house clothes, and better yet, if he yelled for his dad, Burt would answer back at the very least.

There wasn't any of that here and he had to figure out how to survive until he got out of this prison. Sounds like Queen, he thought letting out a nervous giggle. He shifted on the bed until he was sitting with his back against the wall and legs stretched out in front of him.

He didn't know how much sleep he would get but eventually the darkness overtook him.

* * *

Blaine woke the next morning with the same unsettling and nauseous feeling in his stomach. For the past couple of days he couldn't sleep or eat unless his mom made him and he couldn't focus on anything school related. Homework was half finished, essays he bullshitted his way through, math took longer despite it being his best subject and his reading for all his classes had fallen to the wayside.

If the behavior kept up, he would be endangered of falling behind in an already work heavy school. His old school had a similar work load but he didn't have to deal with a friend being _missing. _It was like he entered some kind of dream, nightmare really, where his worst fears were coming true.

Kurt missing was the worst thing that he could ever remember happening to him. Even when he came out to his parents and his dad had apparently found it hard to accept having a gay son and still did, it ranked up there with some of the worst moments in his life.

His dad always left the house early in the morning and returned late at night after dinner. Occasionally when the family had dinner it was usually with another family because of business contracts. It tended to be an long and boring meal with Blaine forced to entertain the business partner's daughter.

Perhaps when Kurt comes back, he could invite him over for dinner. It wasn't often that he got to bring over friends as he was a boarder at his former school.

"Blaine, you're going to be late for school!" His mom called up the stairs of the too large house shared by the three Andersons.

He was, Blaine thought rolling out of his bed and stiffly pulling on his uniform. Glancing in the mirror, he tried to smile through tired red rimmed eyes as he combed gel through his hair. It was a tiresome task that he did every morning but it prevented his curls from going Medusa-like.

Kurt had mentioned that he wouldn't mind seeing Blaine without the massive amount of hair gel, 'dime size may be a suggestion but consider it?' When Kurt came back, Blaine would show him what he would look at without the gel. Maybe. It would give him something to look forward to.

Once he arrived at school, the drama club flocked to him. Santana and Brittany dressed in their customized uniforms complete with extra short skirts, knee socks (patterned in Brittany's case), and fitted blazers, gave him a hug. "Don't look sad, your dolphin will return really soon." Brittany said with a smile. "It happens in all the movies, there's always a happy ending."

Finn and Rachel bookend-ed him on his way to English and while he got along with everyone in the club, it was difficult to wrap his head around the girl. He never met anyone who was so focused on herself and her career. Granted, he had plans that he wanted to do some time in his life but Rachel had a complete five year plan.

He had been witness to it the other day over lunch; he had been graciously invited to sit with the other club members at their usual table in the cafeteria. While it was impressive to hear Rachel rambling on the entire lunch period about her life plan, he wasn't sure where Finn had factored into it.

It wasn't his issue though so he shrugged it off.

On his way to his class, Rachel had sympathetically patted his arm and told him that he should express his feelings in song because that always made her feel better and did he know that Barbra Streisand would do the same thing? He gave a bland smile, a shadow of his former grin and sat down in class.

It was the first class of the day and he was already dreading it. Homework was half finished and his thoughts during class were nothing but Kurt. The feeling in his stomach wasn't get any better either.

He felt hungry but couldn't eat, nervous but he wasn't doing anything that could make him feel that way, and a kind of sick sour fear would rise in his throat and more than once he would have a coughing fit.

There must be some sort of stress he was putting his body through and the things he was feeling were a result of that. Maybe he should talk with the counselor about his feelings, after all that's why she was there.

English was followed by math and thankfully the teacher hadn't called on him to solve a problem on the board then it was lunch time. He couldn't help but grab the same salad as Kurt, spinach with cranberries and a raspberry vinaigrette and a bottle of flavored water. Mercedes was behind him in line and had laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright. The police are doing all they can." He nodded numbly, paid for his food he probably was going to pick at and eat outside.

Rachel had tried getting his attention by waving and calling his name loudly but he hurried out of the cafeteria clutching the box of salad and bottle to his chest. Muttering apologies as he bumped into seated people and stumbling through the double doors to the hall, he blindly headed wherever his feet took him.

"This place?" Blaine, admittedly hadn't checked out the rest of the school despite being here for nearly four months, preferred to keep close to Kurt. He was a small guy but not overly tiny that people could walk over him but that still didn't keep him off the jocks' list of victims.

"Hey fairy!" Karofsky smirked as he exited the boy's bathroom. Still clutching his lunch, Blaine gave the other boy a blank stare before continuing down the corridor. "You know he's probably dead, better dead than with a faggot like you!"

The hall was empty except for a couple students running to the cafeteria before the good portions of food were eaten and didn't pay mind to the insults hurled at their fellow student.

One more thing that I'll have to get used to, Blaine thought walking quickly down the hall and praying to whoever was listening that the larger boy was going to get his own lunch.

His feet drew him to Miss Pillsbury's office door. The woman was in there surprisingly enough, wearing gloves and carefully polishing grapes in a plastic container. "Oh, hello there." The ginger haired woman looked up with wide eyes. "Would you like to come in?"

Blaine found himself nodding. "I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch I just, um, I dunno." He mumbled hovering in the doorway. "I should go."

"No! Please sit. You may have your lunch here if you wish." Miss Pillsbury offered graciously. "Just be neat about it."

Blaine sat gingerly on a clean shiny chair, set the bottle of water on her desk after she gave a brief nod of assent, and opened his box of salad. It was a little soggy but he dug into it half heartedly.

"How are you doing?" The woman asked quietly as she finished polishing the last of her green grapes. She had a wax paper wrapped sandwich on a perfectly flat napkin to her left and a thermos was open and the matching cup had cranberry or grape juice in it.

"Not well." Blaine said shortly and took a bite.

Miss Pillsbury nodded understanding and then removed the plastic gloves she was wearing. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Blaine shrugged and chewed sullenly. "I don't get why the police can't find Kurt. He's missing and it's like no one cares."

"Well, people do care. His father reported him missing and the police are doing all they can to help." Miss Pillsbury said gently. "It's only a matter of time before they find him."

"Or find his body. I'm aware that there's a dwindling chance that he will be found alive. I don't want that for him but I feel it's already too late."

"Don't give up," The woman said encouragingly before reaching for her sandwich. "There will be a happy ending."

"I don't know." Blaine sighed and snapped the lid back on his salad; he only had a few bites and lost his appetite. It reminded him too much of Kurt and he shouldn't have got the salad anyway.

"You should eat a little more, you're looking ill." Miss Pillsbury looked concerned; her eyes were widening to the point it looked comical. "'M not that hungry." Blaine replied taking a drink of water. "At least not lately."

"Have you considered…" She said abruptly with narrowed eyes as she turned to grab a pamphlet off her shelf of books and other related items. The woman handed it to him with a slight flourish before seating herself.

"'Separation Anxiety: You and Your Missing Mate'," Blaine read stupidly. "What is this?"

Miss Pillsbury beamed brightly. "It's exactly what you need. I've taken a specialized course over two years in Soul Mates and the symptoms, psychology and basic needs. It was part of my degree and one of the suggested requirements when I applied for this job."

"Kurt's not my Soul Mate." Blaine said blankly staring at the woman whose smile had dropped. "We're friends, we…" He bit his lip and took a deep breath. "Everything here is between the two of us right?"

She nodded with a concerned look. "Everything is confidential unless there's a case of abuse of any kind. I don't think that's what you're going to talk about though."

"I'm gay and Kurt is too." Blaine said quickly expecting someone to jump out and scare him or worse, beat him up. "And while that makes us alike in that sense, we aren't soul mates."

"I see. You don't need to answer this as it is a private and _personal _matter, but many mate's whose names haven't appeared yet do have a preliminary connection that the creators of the gene therapy have yet to replicate." She said calmly and slowly. "Some reports say that if one is injured badly or scared or feeling anxious, their mate will have some kind of shadowed version of those emotions."

"I…" Blaine bit his lip and winced when the bell rang to signal classes were over. "I should go."

"No, please stay. I'll write you a pass if you stay." Miss Pillsbury jumped out of her chair nearly upsetting the container of uneaten grapes. "I can't force you to stay here but please, I think talking will help."

Blaine nodded and sucked his injured lip into his mouth and breathed deeply. The pain felt real and strong, keeping him grounded in this hell of a reality without his friend.

"At my old school, you probably seen my files or something," Blaine shrugged uncaring as he tapped a rhythm on the salad box. "All my friends' were getting their soul mate's names and then getting them covered up with wrist bands."

"I pretended I got mine and put on the band, but I didn't." Blaine looked at his hands and curled them into fists. "I don't think I did. I already had all those classes about the health of the mark but I haven't checked and don't even look while in the shower or when the band is off. If it doesn't hurt then I have nothing to worry about."

Miss Pillsbury looked sympathetic. "Well that last part is true in a sense, but how do you know if you don't look?" She took a deep breath. "If you don't think you're Kurt's soul mate and you're already friends, what is the harm in looking?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know." He hunched over in himself. "I really like Kurt, more than a friend but not having him here and not knowing where he is or if he's alright is making me feel awful." The boy poked the salad box in his lap. "I miss him, I don't have anyone else that I'm friends with here except him. I don't know how to handle this at all!"

Silently, the woman handed him the box of tissues on her desk. He took one and swiped at tears he didn't know had formed. "I think that talking about it is a good start." She said nudging the waste basket toward him; she was a little wary of germs and if Blaine wasn't feeling so crummy he'd ask why. "My dad is in denial. He thinks that my whole," Blaine waved a free hand in the air after tossing his used tissue. "That my sexuality is going to magically change to me liking girls and that's never going to happen."

"It seems that he's not very understanding about being a teenager and having to deal with such topics." Miss Pillsbury said taking the salad box and placing it neatly on her desk. "No, he's not. I can hardly wait until I graduate." He muttered darkly. "I'm fairly sure he's kicking me out of the house the moment that happens. Not that he spends a lot of time there."

"I see." Miss Pillsbury was at a loss and she knew it. Blaine had a complicated life coming from one school to another where he had to start his last year of school under the household of his father who doesn't accept him. Add in that his best friend has been missing for nearly two days, the boy looked worn out. Her soul mate psychology training kicked in. Judging from the what he was saying, Blaine was mated.

No doubt about it, she thought trying to keep her face passive and smooth as not to give anything away. "I should get to class." He muttered getting out his chair. "Let me give you a late excuse." She scrawled neatly on the proper notepad, ripped it off and handed it to him. "Please come back tomorrow."

Blaine avoided her eyes and ran out of the office.

"Well that was interesting." She said to herself.

* * *

Um... :|

Feel better soon Blaine. And Kurt too.


	15. Sweet Dreams

Oh, no update on Tuesday/Wednesday. Did anyone notice?  
I added about a thousand words to this part because someone commented about Miss Pillsbury and Blaine in the previous part. I wonder if I did her character justice?

Warnings: a bit of violence.

Also...a big reveal. Oh it makes better sense now.

* * *

The next day during Blaine's lunch period, he stopped by Miss Pillsbury's office. His morning went by in a blur much like yesterday with his find constantly returning to Kurt. Tugging on his shirt collar, he swallowed back the nausea he felt since last night and headed toward the school counselor's office. It was empty, save for the woman herself and Blaine tapped lightly on the glass door.

Surprised, the pretty redhead beckoned him in. "Hello Blaine." She watched him with wide eyes as he sat in the same seat as before. "What can I do for you today?" It was her lunch as well and she had already eaten her peanut butter and jam sandwich on wheat bread and was about to start on her box of Granny Smith apple slices.

"I don't know." Blaine said twisting the buttons on his blazer sleeves. "I feel…"

When he didn't continue, Miss Pillsbury gave a gentle smile. "Nothing leaves this office. Whatever you want to say, stays between us." She paused. "Unless there's some kind of abuse which I don't think that's the case here."

Blaine exhaled loudly and rubbed his palms on his trousers. "I'm anxious. I want Kurt to be back and yesterday… You mentioned something about separation anxiety. I'm not Kurt's soul mate but I'm tired of feeling helpless even if it's only a couple of days."

"I feel sick, I could barely eat lunch yesterday and dinner didn't sit well even though it was my favorite." Blaine clenched his hands felt his blunt nails digging into his skin. A little pain felt good but it further cemented that this was real and there wasn't very much he could do. "My attention in class is terrible and… I feel the beginning of a headache."

Miss Pillsbury had been nodding at regular intervals and blinked several rapidly once Blaine had finished. "I see. Has either of your parents taken you for an evaluation? Even if you don't believe you have connected with your soul mate, it is clear that you need someone to talk to, professionally until Kurt comes back. His disappearance is connected to how you are feeling now."

"I don't think my parents have time to do any of that." Blaine didn't quite mutter. Miss Pillsbury frowned slightly. Who would want to do that to their child? And at such an age where mental and emotional development should be carefully watched? Nevertheless, she would be willing to help Blaine or at least direct him to someone that would.

"Did you read the pamphlet I gave you? The one about separation anxiety and your soul mate?"

Blaine shook his head and couldn't remember what he did with it once he shoved it in his book bag. It was probably still there underneath the history text book he brought home with him. "Well, if you did read it, you would have seen that there is a small group of people who have a strong connection with their soul mate before they met them _and _the connection increased after they… consummated the bond. I understand that you don't think you're Kurt's soul mate but maybe consider for a brief moment you are."

He stared at her for a few moments, Blaine could feel his stomach churn uncomfortably as the words sunk in. What if…? Kurt, befriending him, learning everything that he loves and dislikes, walking with him to classes… Blaine licked his lips. Maybe, just maybe Miss Pillsbury was right, there was a connection and there could be a way to find Kurt. "Could this connection help find Kurt?"

She looked a bit sad and could only shrug her narrow shoulders. "It's hard to say. There isn't enough official information and what exists isn't confirmed. If one of the pair feels ill or is seriously injured, there may be a chance that through the _bond _the other person can feel it but… it isn't a sure thing."

Blaine slumped in the chair and sighed. "And I'm back to waiting for the police to do something because I haven't…I'm not Kurt's mate."

"Alright, maybe you are coming down with a virus. You don't look well." Miss Pillsbury's eyes darted from Blaine's droopy form to the decorated bottle of hand sanitizer and back again. "When classes are finished for the day, you should go home and get some rest."

He nodded then tried to smile. "I'll do that. I haven't been feeling well since Kurt had been missing and I tried so hard to get a hold of him…" Blaine shook his head to clear the 'what ifs' lingering in the forefront. "Thanks for listening."

Miss Pillsbury nodded and requested that Blaine stop by again for any reason at all before he headed back to class. His heart was still heavy with worry and his stomach was turning unpleasantly but there was a tiny seed of hope that hadn't been there before.

* * *

That same day, Kurt woke the next morning with a disgusting taste in his mouth and a throbbing headache. He felt terrible and achy all over. Sometime during the night he had slid off to the side and had proceeded to drool in his sleep on the flat pillow he was given. Aches were felt all over but centered in his head. It seemed like his tongue was too big for his mouth and wasn't working properly.

His eyes were crusted and his skin felt sticky and stiff from sleep and possible saliva. Glancing around in the light pouring through the tiny window at the top of the ceiling, he was relieved that he was alone. His clothes were still on and…he was fine aside from what his body was telling him.

There was brief three knocks on the door, startling Kurt out of his inventory. "Kurt." His captor knew he was stirring? How? Kurt looked at the ceiling thinking there was a camera there watching him while he was sleeping. Knowing Faurot, he wouldn't put it past the man.

"I'm coming in." Faurot unlocked the door with a metallic rattle and tucked the set of keys into his trouser pocket. He was dressed in black again, pants, shirt, waistcoat and flowing black coat in a shiny material. It would've looked ridiculous but was impressively attractive on his figure. "I don't feel good." Kurt rasped out using his fuzzy feeling tongue and smacking his lips loudly. He scooted over to the side of the bed and promptly vomited last night's dinner on the floor.

"Disgusting." He sniffed as the boy retched a few more times. "I think… it's time to do some clean up." Faurot whirled around on his heel and slammed the door behind himself.

* * *

Kurt laid on the small cot with his head resting on the side, mouth aimed over the edge in case he vomited again. His stomach was churning angrily and he was hungry, sleepy and exhausted all at the same time. There would be no escape now.

"He's in there, take care of him." Faurot's voice was muffled through the door. A click of a twisted key in the clock and then a warm yellow light stung his eyes. "Be discreet."

The other two occupants gave a grunted 'yes' before yanking the blankets off the bed and around Kurt. They wrapped him up like a newborn infant but in a rough manner. "Stop it." Kurt mumbled trying to fight the two men off but failing when his arms felt like they weighed like lead.

"Sleepy time." One of the men chorused in a deep voice. A cloth pressed hard against his mouth and nose, he jerked and struggled until he met with darkness.

* * *

Coughing loudly, Blaine let out a painfully retch as he woke up from his brief nap; he had tried to sleep when he got home but spent an hour in a restless slumber that made him feel more ill than he was during his visit with Miss Pillsbury. Grabbing his cardigan he left on the back of his desk chair, he felt the sickening lurch in his stomach. Shit, I'm gonna puke, he thought running to the bathroom near his bedroom. He heaved up the dinner he picked at during meal time and flushed the toilet with shaky hands.

His dad wasn't home and was having dinner with colleagues in Westerville and his mom was staying overnight at relatives on one of her business trips. He was alone in the house and had the housekeeper until five in the evening where she tidied up and made dinner. Blaine felt bad that he couldn't force the food down but at least the housekeeper was understanding and believed he didn't have much of an appetite.

Alone, Blaine didn't have anyone to nursemaid him and that made him sad and frustrated at his parents. He rinsed out his mouth and risked drinking tap water. The taste was disgusting and made him spit out the residual taste.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his cardigan and wrinkling his nose, dropped it into the hamper to be washed. Because the Anderson adults were working stressful jobs, they had people to take care of the basic stuff in the house such as laundry, housekeeping and of course, the meals. Blaine couldn't remember the last time his mom much less his dad, made any meal of any kind aside from coffee and tea. Everything was catered especially the important moments in the Anderson household.

Blaine was sure that no one at school or in Lima for that matter, knew that his older brother Cooper was an up and coming actor. When Cooper was matched to his soul mate there was a party at the Lima Country Club where it felt more like a wedding reception than anything else. Blaine already knew he wouldn't be getting a party like that ever since he figured out that he liked boys more than he liked girls. It was sad at the time but Blaine automatically knew his father's views on homosexuality and the whole idea of it. He certainly wasn't pleased when his other son had revealed to him that he was indeed gay.

Returning to his room and closing the door behind him, Blaine kicked his desk chair out and sank down feeling exhausted. He was making himself sick with worry and when Kurt came back… Blaine shook his head and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

He thought back to his conversation with Miss Pillsbury as awkward, uncomfortable and soul baring as it was, he could appreciate how it was freeing to get his feelings off his chest. Maybe it would be beneficial to go to a regular therapist about his own family life, he thought absently rubbing tanned fingers against the similarly colored band hiding where his soul mate's name was supposed to be. It sounds like a good idea but his dad already expressed the need for an amazing (Blaine's word) family unit ever since he could remember and talking to someone about their feelings was definitely out.

That brought him back to Miss Pillsbury asking about his soul mate's name. Did he even have one? Was it a name he could recognize? It made him anxious thinking about it up in his room right now.

If I take it off and see a name actually scarred there, Blaine thought staring at the inside of his right hand. The band was about an inch wide and made of some flexible material that would blend in with his natural skin tone, it cost a pretty penny and he was grateful that he got it a few months before the first of his friends got their soul mate's name.

"Here goes nothing." Blaine scraped a thumb nail against the adhesive holding the two band ends together. It peeled away easily, the slight tingle of static tickling his skin for a moment as the entire piece drew away.

His eyes were closed and his palm was facing down, Blaine let out a shaky, slow breath. The band was dropped on the desk by his stack of homework he had yet to start.

Inhale, exhale.

He slowly turned his hand over and squinted at the discoloration. His skin was a noticeable few shades lighter and against the pale band of skin was a name.

_Kurt E. Hummel_

The name was sharp, bright and bold. Tattooed deep into his skin, it didn't seem fresh at all. Blaine swallowed through a suddenly dry throat. He shifted in his chair and with his left hand, brought his laptop out of sleep mode.

"Soul Mate markings." He muttered typing with his one hand; he couldn't turn his right hand over to type yet, the name was so eye catching and he thought it could be a huge, cruel mistake.

Several sites popped up and clicking on the first link brought him to the government endorsed gene therapy creator's site. It took two clicks of the wireless mouse to bring him to the right page. Photographs with accompanying information beside each took another couple of seconds to load.

"The eruption of a soul mate's name takes several weeks to fully appear." Blaine read quietly with focused eyes. His breathing evened out a little more compared to the 'ran a marathon' rate he had a few minutes ago. "Once it fully appears it should be a sharp and bold color. Depending on the color of the skin it should be evenly shaded and appear as if written in clean pen ink."

Blaine looked at the name on his wrist again.

"Accurate." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think when he could've had the name appear. It was apparent that he had it for some time but didn't have the usual symptoms.

"Okay, usually there's some pain accompanying the eruption of the mark but…" Blaine cradles his wrist with his left hand. He thought back to the only time he wouldn't have felt anything…

"Shit."

When Blaine was an eighth grader there was a dance, a Sadie Hawkins dance where he and his date, another boy that had a slim runner's build with intelligent eyes, were beaten within an inch of their life. The boy, Peter, wasn't so lucky and was stuck in the hospital for about six weeks while his bones and mind healed.

Blaine had a broken wrist and a couple of fingers, concussion and fractured ribs among other bruises and lacerations. Maybe he got it then? He was bedridden and placed into a medically induced coma for the first several days while his body recovered.

His dad only asked for updates through his mother who had come to visit a few times during his three week hospital stay. Blaine knew then that his dad wouldn't be his dad like he was before. Their relationship had turned awkward and stilted.

With his wrist in a cast, he was sure that he got the mark then. The pain would've been dampened by the pain medication and he wouldn't have felt a thing. The moment he got back to school after missing nearly a month, he had worn a wrist brace.

Biting his lip he looked at the name again. Kurt Hummel. His soul mate was missing and there's a high chance that he could be dead and Blaine would be alone.

Kurt would be left alone and so would he. There was no chance of a future together.

He needed some air before he'd choke to death on nothing in his room.

Rummaging through his closet he found his long pea coat and scarf. He preferred to not wear socks but it was so cold as of late and with winter approaching better to be overdressed than not. Checking his pockets for his house key, he locked up the house and headed down the street.

Twenty minutes into his wander, he spotted the sign to Lincoln Park. Where else could he sit and yearn for his missing soul mate then at the park? It was freezing with the wind picking up and he shivered regretting that he was perched on the edge of the park bench. No one was out even at six the evening aside from the few people walking their dogs.

He wondered if Kurt liked dogs. They had known each other for such a short time and Blaine felt if they had an entire lifetime together, he would still be surprised.

His stomach rolled unpleasantly and his head and vision felt fuzzy. Clutching a gloved hand over his mouth, he lurched to his feet and walked on the paved path that cut through the playground area and the baseball field.

There was a small walking path that went around the entire park and neat garden where a memorial was set up for some police officer from a time ago. Shuffling slowly, with a hand over his stomach, Blaine made one round, and then another.

A headache was forming partway through his second lap. "Kurt." He whispered into the cool night air.

It was then at the edge of the park where a cedar grove had been planted, he spotted the oddly shaped lump.

Frozen in place from a good distance away, he squinted into the darkness. The lamp lights that dotted the path way weren't the same as during the day but the shape looked unsettlingly enough like a person.

What do you do in a situation like this? He blinked slowly and shoved his hand into his pocket for his phone. Police, the police will know what to do, he reminded himself. It was drummed into his head ever since he could remember; in school they got the safety talk, the doctor's office for regular check ups he was told to call the police number 911 for emergencies and his parents' constantly telling him as a boy to use the 911 number for all emergencies.

"Hey?" He called stepping a little closer with his phone unlocked and thumb hovering over the phone pad.

It was then in the shift of clouds overhead that he could see the smudged pale skin of a forehead and a shot of chestnut brown hair.

"Holy-" Blaine's lips pressed together. Fumbling with the phone, he hit the three numbers and swallowed hard.

Was he supposed to not touch him or…? His mind raced wildly as he heard the call connect followed by a, "Hello, Lima 911. State your emergency."

"Uh, hi, I'm in the park, Lincoln." Blaine stumbled over his words as he knelt on the grass. "I was just walking around and there's a boy here. Just uh, I think it's Kurt Hummel."

There was a pause and some murmuring on the other end. "Your location is Lincoln Park? Where exactly?"

"The memorial garden area." Blaine answered numbly. "I don't know if I should cover him up or, I don't know…"

"Police are on their way, can you feel if there's a pulse?" The operator asked calmly while Blaine was kneeling down by his friend. Yanking off his gloves, he touched a shaky hand to Kurt's throat and held his breath.

Faint and scarcely perceptible but it was there. "Yes, it's faint but there. Oh my god, he's so cold." He dropped the phone and yanked off his coat and draped it over Kurt's form.

Kurt was sprawled out, his arms tucked neatly under Blaine's pea coat and his eyes were closed. He looked angelic, ethereal as he laid there appearing to be asleep. Blaine hoped he was because he was and not unconscious.

"Sorry." He spoke into the phone again and looked at his surroundings. "Please stay on the line until the police get there."

"Uh, right." He said rubbing his arm with one hand. It was getting a little colder and he could hear sirens in the distance. Thankfully the Lima Community Hospital was close by and could give Kurt first aid.

"Okay, I see them." Blaine stood up and waved his arm over his head. "Over hear!"

The two police cars skidded to a stop and the four cops hurried toward him.

One of them spoke into his walkie attached to his shoulder with a, "Ten-fifty-three. Please call for a nine-oh-two-em." The shortest officer, a female took Blaine to the side and began questioning him.

"You were the one that found him?" She asked shortly. Blaine nodded quickly. "I was just walking around, I couldn't stay at home anymore, and he was there but…" He bit his lip. "I walked the path twice and I didn't see him the first time."

The officer's eyebrows twitched. "I see." She scribbled that down and then guided him to one of the patrol cars. Blaine sat in the back seat with the door open shivering slightly. "Is he alright?" His voice cracked at the last word. "I… He's my friend. I know him from my classes."

The officer gave an unreadable look. "That's to be determined." She waved over the ambulance and the medics began to give the young man first aid. Oxygen, heart rate check, and then they loaded him onto a stretcher. "That's my coat!" Blaine darted around the police woman who was apparently standing guard over him.

"Hold on, get back here!" She called dashing after him. Blaine ignored her and instead was grabbed roughly by the arm by one of the other cops, a big, beefy man with a crew cut and piercing eyes. "Look, son, you can't go with him."

"I have to go!" Blaine cried trying to pull his arm out of its firm grip. "It's not just the jacket, Kurt is my friend." He made a split second decision and yanked up his cardigan sleeve. "See, Kurt Hummel is my soul mate!"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as soon as Blaine finished speaking. Everything changed after that point. The light dawned in the lead officer's eyes as he glanced toward the three medics who had stopped wheeling Kurt away. "Let him go." He jerked his head.

"I…thank you!" Blaine stood back as the medical team shoved the stretcher into the back of the ambulance. He climbed in after everyone else and away they went.

His coat was handed back to him and he felt for his phone in his jean pocket. Were the police going to call for Burt? It wasn't exactly his place. "Weak heart rate, shallow breathing." One medic called out attaching an IV to Kurt's arm after cutting away the black shirt he was wearing.

The medical team worked quickly and in sync during the short ride to Lima Community. Blaine sat tucked in the corner watching them with half-lidded eyes. Where had Kurt been? Who had taken him?

* * *

Burt was sitting at the kitchen table poking at the frozen 'gourmet' dinner he had heated up in the microwave with a fork staring into space. He missed his boy Kurt. Everything including the disgusting meal in front of him made him miss Kurt that much more. He'd grown accustom to the meals Kurt had put together, the nagging he did when Burt ate something that wasn't healthy. How he would be so excited when he showed off his retail purchases and how important tailoring was to a man. Burt honestly didn't understand it too much but if it made Kurt happy and was healthy, he was fine with it. Now he wasn't sure if he'd get that again.

His sad thought were interrupted by a brief banging on the door. "Mr. Hummel!" A man's voice called through the door. The man in question shuffled to answer it. "Who is it?"

"Lima Police." Came a quieter reply. "Please open the door."

An uneasy feeling fell over the bald man and he fumbled with the lock a few times before yanking the door open. "Yes?"

The officer took off his cap and glanced at his partner on the doorstep. "It's about your son."

Kurt. "Kurt?" Burt said trembling slightly. His mind jumped to all sorts of horrifying scenarios; finding his body in pieces, his precious baby boy mutilated on the side of the highway, and barely recognizable. This was the moment where he'd have to go down to the morgue and identify him because it was just the two of them now.

"Mr. Hummel? Your son is alive."

A buzzing sound filled his head and the world turned blurry. "Grab him!" One of the cops said sounding very muffled. "Shoot!" Burt felt two pairs of hands guiding him to the sofa in the living room and sitting him down as gently as they could. "Mr. Hummel, are you alright? Are you experiencing a heart attack or…?"

Burt shook his head and looked up at the officers with wide eyes. "Where is he?"

"Lima Hospital. We're to take you there." The first officer said with a hand on the man's shoulder. Burt nodded and went get his jacket from the hallway closet. Keys and cell phone in hand, he breathed a shaky breath as he headed to the hospital.

* * *

Oh wow... Will Kurt be okay? Will Blaine be okay? What about Burt?


	16. Recovery

Takes place directly after Chapter 15.

Warnings: brief medical talk

* * *

Blaine was left out in the waiting room where he was sitting on the tacky patterned chairs. He had his pea coat back, thrown at him really, while the hospital's doctors further continued their emergency care. There were also a few police officers with tired eyes and rumpled suits following into the medical personnel only hallway.

He wished he could see Kurt, even if he wasn't awake. There was a chance that he could offer some comfort until Burt came. Instead he was stuck here and stroking his thumb over his soul mate's name under the thick coat draped over his arm.

"Right this way, Mr. Hummel." A nurse had been standing by the hall way where Kurt was supposedly being looked after. His heart leapt a little as Burt looked over toward him. A look of surprise and confusion was on his face for a brief moment before he turned his head back to the nurse. It was a few second exchange but there was a sense of calm that had fallen over Blaine as he shifted back in his chair. The nurse and Kurt's father disappeared between the swing doors leaving the quiet hum drum of the small waiting room to Blaine.

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he saw there was a message from his mom, 'Just checking up on you. Be sure to go to bed early. :)' At least his mom thought to text him; his dad would be too wrapped up with his work and was planning to stay overnight in Westerville as usual. He fired off a reply, an honest one that wouldn't keep her wondering too much. 'House is locked up and I'm just hanging around.'

She didn't reply and he was thankful for that. "Kid?" Blaine looked up and discreetly hid his wrist toward himself. Burt sat in one of the ugly chairs looking worse for wear. "Mr. Hummel, I…" He didn't know what to say but the man understood and clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know. I'm glad he's alive. The doctor didn't say anything about injuries but I gathered it was pretty bad."

"Yeah, I found him in the park, Lincoln. He was…" Blaine looked at his coat covered right arm. "Kurt would be pretty mad about his appearance being so…not perfect." Burt let out a small chuckle and nodded, the brim of his ball cap covering the anguished expression on his features.

"The doctors' aren't allowing you in there with him?" Blaine asked trying to fill in the silence. He squirmed slightly as the man removed his hand from the boy's shoulder. Burt shook his head. "Not yet, they need to clean him up a little more, they gave him x-rays already and there don't seem to be any broken bones."

Blaine nodded relieved. Then he paused thinking about the hour before he found Kurt. He's stomach felt better and his headache was gone.

Maybe Miss Pillsbury was right, Blaine thought furrowing triangle shaped eyebrows. The nervous feelings and the head pain started when Kurt went missing and progressively got worse when until it completely disappeared when Blaine found Kurt in the park. It was suspicious and perhaps there was something to Miss Pillsbury's theory.

"Mr. Hummel?" The man and Blaine looked up quickly and were surprised to see the a doctor, one Blaine recognized as one who was checking Kurt over as he was wheeled into the hall over half hour ago, holding a tablet PC in one arm.

"Yes, how is Kurt?" Burt asked immediately talking over the doctor. He gave a tired smile and grabbed a chair. "Is he…?"

"Blaine's my son's boyfriend."

Tongue tied, Blaine gave a brief nod and didn't bother correcting Burt; he hoped that after Kurt recovers they might be something more, maybe the feelings were mutual.

The doctor, Stevenson according to the ID badge clipped to his plain blue scrubs, tilted his head in acknowledgment. "Alright, I'm not going to candy coat Kurt's injuries and they will heal in time." Burt inhaled deeply and cleared his throat. "What happened to him? Was he…?"

Doctor Stevenson shook his head. "No sexual assault. According to the symptoms, he has Scombroid which is a type of food poisoning from eating spoiled fish."

The doctor continued. "We were fortunate to catch it in time and are confirming the diagnosis with a blood test. Results should be found soon. We're starting him with an IV to up his white blood count and give him vitamins. He has bruises, some lacerations on his arms and hands but nothing that won't be healed within a couple weeks."

Burt nodded with stiffened shoulders. "Can we see him?" Doctor Stevenson glanced at Blaine for a moment and nodded. "He won't be conscious but your presence would be comforting."

* * *

Burt was having a hard time sitting and waiting in the room where Kurt was laying asleep; hooked up to machines registering his heart rate, oxygen intake and two different IVs pumping medication for the food poisoning and vitamins into his body. Every so often when he would glance toward his son, he wouldn't see Kurt but instead would see his wife Elizabeth.

It was a complete fluke her getting sick with cancer. She wasn't a smoker and actually enjoyed eating vegetables and exercising regularly. Lizzie was perfectly healthy until one day she was short of breath, later diagnosed as having asthma. No one from her side of the family had a _history _of cancer.

A horrible, horrible moment when the chemotherapy stopped giving positive results at the sixth month blood testing. Then the radiation regiment caused Lizzie to lose her flowing chestnut hair, eyebrows and eyelashes. She shrunk to a shell of herself. It was difficult to look at her and know that there wasn't going to be a truly happy ending. She wouldn't be hurting anymore after nearly a year and a half since the diagnosis but those Lizzie left behind would be and for a long time they were.

Now Kurt was in the same hospital hurt but not alone. Kurt had him and Blaine.

Burt eyed his son's class mate from across the bed. He was fidgeting with the coat over his arm and looking at the white and gray pattern linoleum floor. "Blaine." He jerked his head up and held his lip in his teeth. "Yes?"

"Did you want to go home? Call your parents? You don't need to stay here." Burt said kindly watching his reaction. Blaine shook his head, "My parents are out of town for the night. I-the police are supposed to question me about everything but there isn't much to tell."

Burt raised an eyebrow, a gesture Blaine would see Kurt do often. "I went for a walk, I had my phone and the park is close enough. I wasn't going to stay long, I just needed some air."

"I see." Burt said after a long pause. His eyes dropped to Kurt's wrapped up wrist. The IVs were on his right hand near the wrist were taped with white medical adhesive and gauze to prevent them from shifting. He wondered if Kurt had got his soul mate's name. He wondered if it was Blaine's; he could see the way the boy was sitting, itching to get out of the hard plastic chair he was slouched in and climb up next to Kurt in the bed.

"It's going to be a long night. Did you want to go grab something from the cafeteria downstairs?" Burt shifted to grab his wallet from his jeans pocket. "I'll go see what they have." The older man handed Blaine a twenty dollar bill. "Get me a turkey sandwich and some coffee when you come back."

Blaine nodded and still clutching the long coat to his chest, shuffled out of the room. "I won't be long."

* * *

It was nearly midnight before there was a single movement from Kurt. Blaine had fallen asleep in the padded recliner kept in the long term care rooms with that same navy pea coat as a blanket. Burt was dozing off and on, jerking awake when terrible nightmares involving permanent brain damage, Kurt and having to put his kid into a long term care home. Needless to say, using the small space on the bed as a pillow and being hunched over while gently holding Kurt's hand was going to cause Burt a world of painful aches the next morning.

There was a slight pressure then release. And again. "Kurt?" Burt mumbled rubbing his face with his other hand. The room was lit softly by a lamp on the opposite side of the room, mellow and soft unlike the harsh lights of the hallway. A gentle squeeze and then Kurt's hand went limp.

"I'm here." Burt leaned to kiss Kurt's forehead. A small sigh escaped from him and Burt swallowed back a lump that formed in his throat. "I'm right here."

* * *

It was three days later when Kurt was coherent enough to speak to the police about his ordeal. The medication to eliminate the food poisoning he got was finished about a day and a half ago with a final blood test to make sure it was out of his system despite there not being any visible symptoms.

Burt had unfortunately had to go to the shop but tried to spend as much time as he could with Kurt while he was awake. First and foremost on the man's mind was figuring out who the hell did this to his kid. Lima, Ohio wasn't the most gay friendly or tolerant place but there should be a moral sense in people that kidnapping and torturing a teenager was wrong and people should care.

The local news stations were hanging outside the hospital property once word got out that the missing gay teenager Kurt Hummel was found in a local park. It was a tense situation between these news reporters once they descended on the McKinley campus wanting to interview students and faculty about Kurt.

Blaine had narrowly avoided being interviewed by a blond with bleached white teeth and a designer business suit the third day after Kurt had been found. Rachel had interjected with her overbearing self on full throttle. "Kurt and I are the best of friends, I'm very glad he's alright." She placed a hand on her chest and exaggerated a sad smile. "We miss him at school."

He didn't hear the rest of the conversation, instead seething angrily at the girl's behavior. At least Mercedes and Tina had offered a 'No comment'; they didn't want to get wrapped up in the possibility of being on TV but Rachel, Rachel was her usual self. Blaine threw his bag into his BMW and got in slamming the door with some force.

His anger at Rachel was rolling off of him in waves and his breath grew loud in the small car. Blaine had plans to go see Kurt after school today but he was feeling too angry that it would be hard to control it in front of his friend.

_Soul mate. _His mind reminded him with a lingering whisper. That's right. He had put the flesh colored band over Kurt's name again and no one knew the difference. His dad scarcely made a comment over breakfast the next morning, only eating his seedless blackberry jam and toast while reading the business news on his smart phone. If he was honest with himself, which really was the best thing to do though he tended not to, he saw Burt more in the last _week _than his own father in the past month. When his mom came back from her business trip, she was pleased that the house wasn't in shambles and Blaine had been good in looking after the house. Was that all he was? A free house sitter?

Nevertheless, he would be out of the house as soon as he graduated and…he wasn't sure where he was going to go with college and the like but wherever Kurt was, he wanted to be with him. He started the car and drove downtown not entirely sure where he was heading but he didn't want to go to the hospital just yet. Kurt apparently was given his phone back but he hadn't texted anyone except Burt which the man had said when Blaine stopped by the shop for a Kurt update. While he was kindly allowed to visit Kurt during the hours set aside even though he wasn't family, Blaine almost felt like he was intruding. That particular thought was voiced to Burt who immediately shut it down with a firm, "It's the least I can do and you're a good kid."

It was an odd acceptance that filled Blaine with a content, fuzzy feeling inside.

He was probably smiling like an idiot at the stop sign instead of just going. The car behind him honked and Blaine continued on his way. He ended up parking at a twenty minute green zone about a block from the Lima Bean. Kurt would probably be desperate for real coffee not that watery hospital decaf stuff, he thought locking his car and jay walking across the street. He had a cup of it the night Kurt was brought in and he was in agreement with Burt, it was disgusting.

However he had to figure out how to sneak it in. An insulated mug, he grabbed one off the shelf once he got inside and stood in line. What was Kurt's favorite again? He was supposed to know these things and they even went out to this very cafe a few times. "Non fat mocha, um grande." Blaine handed the barista the mug. She nodded and passed the mug off to the other barista taking care of the orders. "Anything else?"

Blaine glanced at the bakery case and pointed at the white chocolate biscotti. "One of those and can I get a medium drip?"

She nodded and rapidly added his order on the computer screen. "One grande nonfat mocha, tall medium drip and white chocolate biscotti." He nodded and handed over the cash.

It was about five minutes before his order was ready and after adding a couple spoons of sugar and a splash of milk to his own, he headed to his car balancing both cups and the snack. Driving to the hospital, he kept glancing at the cups stuck in the holder. It was a little weird having to bring coffee to his friend since he never had someone to do this for.

He parked in the visitor's lot, grabbed his bag and stuck the closed thermos in his book bag in there, stuffed his scarf and the biscotti in case he got caught and headed inside. Casual and offering a bland grimacing smile to the nurses and other people he passed in the hall and the elevator ride up to Kurt's new room.

After his food poisoning was cured, Kurt was moved to a different floor where he had a lovely view of Lincoln Park from a distance. Blaine stopped at the nurses' station for his visitor's badge and went to see Kurt.

Luckily he was awake, and pleased to see Blaine. "Hi!" Kurt brightened once he saw Blaine in the doorway. Blaine grinned widely and glancing down the hall, shut the door quietly. "Hey Kurt…" He approached the bed and put down his coffee on the cabinet by Kurt's bed.

Kurt's eyes followed his movement and he glanced back at Blaine who caught the wistful look. "I closed the door for a reason." Kurt raised an eyebrow and sat up a little straighter on the overly firm hospital bed. "Should I be worried? I got the call button right here." He wiggled a little control with two buttons on it attached to the bed's upper control panel.

"Nope, not unless we get caught." Blaine wiggled out the thermos and offered it to Kurt. "I got you some coffee, your usual."

"Oh my god." Kurt made grabby hands at the travel mug with the Lima Bean coffee shop logo staring him in the face. "A nonfat mocha? I am forever in your debt!" He popped the safety lid and sipped appreciatively with a loud moan. "I can't beleive you remembered my order."

Blaine bit his lip, mostly trying to hide his smile and his own groan. Did he sound like that when he…? He sipped his coffee in an attempt to hide his blush. "I also got us biscotti. To share."

"That's so sweet of you." Kurt patted the bed. "Sit."

A little awkward at first, Blaine perched on the bed then dropped his bag on the edge of the bed. "You're welcome. I figured the coffee, if you were allowed any, was pretty disgusting here and this might make your stay a little better."

"Even without the coffee, it's better." Kurt said shyly breaking the biscotti in half. "When did you have the coffee here?"

"The first night." Blaine said pausing as he removed the plastic lid from his cup. "I…did anyone tell you about what happened?"

A shadow fell over Kurt's face, and suddenly it was like Kurt wasn't there. "The detective is supposed to come by around two but he or she is late." Blaine nodded silently smacking himself for bringing up a touchy subject. "Oh. I should probably leave if they're going to be arriving soon."

Kurt shrugged. "If you want to. There's not much for me to do and there's nothing on TV, and… I like the company."

"I'll stay."

* * *

The detectives came a half hour later and in between that time, Blaine filled him in with the past few days. School was boring, and there was homework to catch up on, Blaine had attended the glee club meetings only to be a spectator in a Rachel and Santana shouting match. Kurt rolled his eyes and muttered, '_Girls'._

Blaine also described the food fight that occurred yesterday and he wasn't entirely sure who started it; the football jocks, the baseball team or one of the other cliques. Blaine was standing in line for his usual lunch of salad and a flavored water and had to hide behind his hard plastic tray as tater tots, pizza and the special of the day, meatless lasagna was hurled every which way.

And Kurt was beautiful when he laughed. The way his face would be open and glowing despite the lack of sunlight over the past week. The dimples in his cheeks when he smiled, the crinkle in his nose and eyes. It made him fall in love a little more.

What? Blaine flushed a little at the thought. He was already in love with the _idea _of being in love but it was a bit startling to actually think that he could be in love and even more unsettling to convince himself that it was true and happening.

Was the feeling mutual?

"Blaine?" Kurt leaned close to him with curious eyes. "Are you alright? You have this strange look on your face." Blaine shook his head as if he could clear the deep thought from his mind. "I'm fine, it's just been a long day. Reporters have been hanging around the school, well the outskirts of it anyway."

"Oh? Are they looking for a story?" Kurt grimaced. "I doubt there was anything good to say about me."

"Rachel, of course." Was all Blaine said. Kurt's grimaced turned into a scowl. "Of course, she always had a thing for the spotlight…And she pretends that she cares."

Blaine nodded making his own sour face. "She's too much and not really a good thing sometimes."

There was a light knock at the door and Blaine startled and hopped off the bed. "Hello, Kurt Hummel?" A pair of detectives with their badges displayed on their belts stepped inside the room. "Uh, I should go…"

Blaine made to clean up the biscotti paper bag and his own empty coffee cup. He hoped that there detectives wouldn't inform the nurse he had given Kurt coffee, he wasn't sure if he was allowed and gathered the trash as discreetly as possible. "No, please stay."

He looked up at Kurt and the two officers by his bedside. The officers shrugged. "It'll be on the record. His father should be here." Kurt shook his head. "It's alright. Blaine is…my best friend." Another small burst of pleasure in his chest and Blaine hoped there wasn't a bright flush on his cheeks. "No, sit here." Kurt wasn't patting the space he was sitting in earlier but right beside him. Shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip.

"Comfortable?" The first detective said dryly. Her hair was a mousy brown and braided back over her shoulders. Kurt wiggled around a little more until he was tucked underneath Blaine while the other boy's arm was draped over his shoulders. "Now I am."

"Good. Let's start from the end and work our way back." The other detective said sitting down in one of the chairs and pulling out a lap top with the police insignia in the center. Kurt tensed up a little and bit his lip.

"Faurot. His name. I… wasn't feeling well." He said haltingly with an indent between two perfect arches. "I ate some of his food he had made and. I don't know how I got there."

"Faurot? As in the old family of Faurot?" Mousy hair glanced to her partner. "What did you eat?"

"Uh, yeah them, I guess. Food? It wasn't made by him but some people in the house."

"Where were you?"

"I was in a room. I was locked inside. At first I think I was in some sort of dungeon." Kurt mumbled weakly as he scrunched up the blue hospital blanket. "It sounds dumb but that's what I thought. There was a bed and some curtains and there was water around."

Mousy hair hummed thoughtfully. "Can you give any physical characteristics of this person?"

Kurt thought hard and honestly tried to get Faurot's face to form in his mind again. "I'm not sure. He had an accent, like college educated. Tall, thin and his eyes…"

Blaine was quiet as Kurt talked about his captor. "They were dark, there was no color to them and they sort shined with a weird light. They didn't seem like normal eyes."

Kurt rubbed his eyes. "He didn't seem crazy, he talked normally and…" He dropped his hand right on to Blaine's thigh. The boy stiffened a little before relaxing, he patted Kurt's hand and tried to control his body. Shit, Blaine thought trying to be the supportive best friend Kurt had named him. Almost immediately, Kurt removed his hand but gave Blaine a weak and sad smile. His eyes were shadowed with dragging up recent memories. "I…"

"We can come back again if you want." The computer detective said calmly as she typed the questions and answers. "Or you can come down to the station."

Kurt nodded numbly. "I'm sure I'll remember more." Blaine squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I hope you find this Faurot person." Blaine said speaking for the first time. Mousy hair and Computer Detectives exchanged a look and nodded. "If you have any information, please don't hesitate to call."

Blaine took the cards proffered and read it, '_Detective Roberta Morris' _and '_Detective Alyson Ridgeway'. "_My dad got me a new phone so I'll be sure to add your numbers." Kurt said with a wan smile.

"Good. We'll be speaking with you soon."

* * *

Kurt was discharged the next day. He was told to take some aspirin as directed on the package if he had any aches and pains. The car ride back was silent and Burt couldn't help but glance at his son sitting in the passenger seat of his truck.

Blaine had texted Kurt saying he would come over with his missed homework the evening before. Kurt had remembered texting him back and forth throughout the day and reminded Blaine many times not to get caught in class with his phone. Blaine had reassured him that all was well and couldn't visit because he was helping out with the winter concert event the glee club was putting on. It was sore spot realizing that he was going to miss his last chance to sing at the annual winter event but his heart wasn't in it.

His dreams and waking thoughts were filled with those cold glittering eyes and tall, lean figure of Faurot. The two detectives hadn't visited or called him since their first interview and he tried to convince himself that that was a good thing. That the police were doing something, following leads like they do in those detective shows. But unlike TV shows, it wasn't going to be solved in a short period of time.

Once the Hummels arrived home, Kurt immediately made a beeline for his room, namely the bathroom. "Shit, shit, shit." He stared at the empty white tub. "I never did get to take that bath." Burt hovered in the bedroom door and tried to smile. "I came home and you weren't here." Kurt inhaled sharply. "I'm sorry."

There was a paused and then they met in the middle, Burt's strong arms embracing Kurt close. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Burt rumbled squeezing him tightly. "It was a stupid mistake that happened." Kurt sniffed and rubbed his face on his dad's shoulder. "I know. I don't know why."

"No one knows why until they catch the bastard. People leave a trail." Burt reassured him with a gentle pat on the shoulder. They separated with Kurt wiping at his face with a hospital issued shirt sleeve. "What happened to my computer?" He noticed the laptop was missing from his desk.

"I allowed the cops to take it. For evidence. Your phone too." Burt said gesturing at the desk with a bare spot on the desk. "Right." Kurt said taking deep slow breaths.

"You go, shower and do your face thing." Burt said stumbling over the last couple of words. "I'm going to the kitchen and grabbing a sandwich. Did you want anything?" Kurt shook his head and stood in the same spot. "I'm not hungry right now."

"Alright." Burt said and repeated it again. "Alright. I'll be downstairs." He left and Kurt stood there listening to his heavy foot falls on the stairs. Shower, Kurt reminded himself silently. He grabbed his pajamas, his favorite ones that had a cat print, and laid them out over the chair. Then he set his shaving kit out in the order he preferred, checked to make sure he still had a fresh towel within grabbing distance and finally started the water.

Once the water was almost too hot, he scrubbed away the previous few days stay at the hospital and whatever scum was left from his kidnapping ordeal. He repeated the routine again and then for a third time. Better, he thought as the water grew from hot to warm.

Shaving was a little disconcerting once he spotted his reflection in the steam-free mirror he had his dad installed when the bath was remodeled. His skin was flushed from the hot water, underneath his eyes were pale circles and he just looked exhausted. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could crawl into his own bed and sleep.

"Kurt?" There was a tap on the door. "Are you alright?" Quickly rinsing his face then shutting off the water. "I'm fine." He called back. "I'll be out in a few."

He dried off and began to apply his lotions to his face, paying extra care and attention to the sensitive skin around his eyes. Then he rubbed a little of the admittedly overpriced cream he had ordered online on his right sided wrist. The red discoloration had since faded but there was a definite scar there. No identifiable letters yet it was still a little rough.

Someday soon, he thought draping the bath towel on the rack by the door. He shuffled into his room and debated whether to go downstairs. He didn't want food or anything to drink but wouldn't say no to a cup of tea even if it was only lunch time.

"Kurt?" His dad knocked on the door and called through. "I have to head to the shop and finish up some work. Will you be alright?"

Slowly, he made his way to the door and opened it. "I'll be fine. I'll make some tea and a sandwich if there's stuff to make a sandwich with…" He forced a smile. "I don't mind being alone for a few hours until you get back."

Burt crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes as if he could actually detect the truth from Kurt's mouth. "Fine. But if you need anything at all, you call me. You keep your phone within reach, put it in your pocket, whatever. And I don't know if you'll be sleeping but I'll call you anyway."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Phone in hand." Burt was going to continue but shook his head. "I'm under the impression that Blaine's going to stop by with homework. He's allowed to stay but no, you know." He averted his eyes awkwardly. "Dad, I just got out of a three day hospital stay, I'm not interested in anything except dealing with what happened."

Burt gave him a quick hug complete with a couple pats on the back before heading downstairs and checking the locks. "Doors stay locked unless Blaine comes over when they're unlocked and then locked again." He called up the stairs. "Yes, Dad!" He exclaimed heading down the stairs once his dad left the house. The front door locks rattled with Burt twisting the locks from the other side. "Bring home dinner!" Kurt yelled through the door.

There was a muffled affirmation and a few minutes later, the distant muffled ignition of Burt's truck.

He was alone now.

* * *

An hour later found Kurt wandering around the house, it looking exactly the same as he left it when he went missing a week ago. The dishes in the sink were missing and the fridge was emptier than he remembered. He checked the date on the milk, wrinkling his nose when the date was past and he did a sniff test.

There wasn't much to eat which he figured was a good thing, his stomach was protesting after the sour milk he had stupidly inhaled. Tea would be nice though. He went through the routine and leaned against the kitchen counter as the water was on the stove.

A watch pot never boils, he thought grabbing his mug from the cupboard. The door bell rang twice. Glancing at the pot, he figured he could see who it was. However before he could make a move, his phone vibrated with a new text.

_Blaine: _Hi, I'm outside your house. Let me in?

He grabbed the phone and texted back 'Give me a moment, making tea.'

Kurt shut off the stove and almost ran to unlock the door. "Hi." He said breathlessly and felt his cheeks warm. Blaine let out a toothy smile. His hair had less product than usual, and he had a matching scarf and glove set. "Can I come in?"

"What, oh yeah." Stepping off to the side, Blaine trailed in and watched as Kurt locked the door. "Dad is pretty…you know." Blaine nodded and had a strange look in his eyes. "Of course. I brought your homework and… I thought I would stay for a while."


	17. Healing Reunion

I nearly forgot about uploading tonight. This story has been shoved into a corner while real life has taken over. :( I feel that there's been too long a break between the most current chapter written and now (that is, the chapter that hasn't been uploaded yet!)

Warnings: possible out of character (Rachel?) and out of season Christmas stuff.

Possible mistakes since it's been a while since I edited this. And thank you for your comments/reviews and story follows and favorites. :) it's very encouraging to get the alerts.

* * *

Tonight was the Winter Talent Show and Kurt didn't want to go. Actually he did because he wanted to see his fellow club members sing. They had been rehearsing hard through the messages Kurt has been getting from various club members and he remembered last year he had sung with Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Brittany they had sung a Santa medley to the audience's pleasure.

Plus it'd be nice to get out of the house and see something other than his stack of homework. It was hard to concentrate at times with his mind drifting to Faurot and his constant gaze on him. Even now in his own house with a brand new laptop because his was considered evidence. Reading was difficult to do because his mind drifted from Faurot to his dad who was doing his best to keep him company and be at the shop (winter was the best season for the business to make money with the rain and snow).

Then there was Blaine who had texted constantly even while at rehearsal and at school. They talked on the phone for even just a few short minutes throughout the day. It was almost like there was something there more than just friendship but he wasn't entirely sure how to even go about asking Blaine about it.

His dad had gruffly mentioned how much time Blaine was taking out of his day just to talk with Kurt. "He's a good kid." Was all he said.

It was another three hours before the show was supposed to begin at the school and he didn't even have a ticket to go. "Maybe it's a sign."

Another sign? His phone buzzed with a new text. "Picking you up in twenty. Be ready. - B" He read with eyes widening and dropped the phone on the pillow. "Wait, what?" He said as he replied to the message. 'Dress in your best! 3 - B.'

A heart? Kurt stared at the screen for a few minutes then went into motion. He had nineteen minutes to get ready for whatever Blaine had planned. "Oh my-the show tonight." Kurt grumbled going to his closet and pulling out his tasteful yet not too over the top outfit he had put together one day over the summer.

Black jeans, navy blue button down and a skinny black tie. Not entirely festive, he added a rhinestone star brooch to his pea coat and found a blue and white striped scarf. There would probably be a ton of people in the auditorium and but it couldn't hurt to have the accessory when the show was over.

He hit his dad's number, the first number he had added to his new phone. "Hey, Dad." Once Burt picked up the phone and said a gruff hello. "Kurt, is everything alright?"

Kurt bit his lip and rolled his eyes. "Yes, everything is fine, Dad. I just wanted to let you know that Blaine is coming by the house to go to the Winter Talent show at school."

There was a pause and then: "Was that tonight?"

"You knew?" Kurt said before he could stop himself. "I…"

"Er, well yeah, I'm not going to let you date just anyone."

"Dad!" Kurt almost shrieked down the microphone part of his phone. "We're friends, really good friends."

"I'm aware." Came his dad's reply sounding amused. "I'll be expecting you home as soon as you finish saying hi to your friends and stuff, or I'll come get you myself. Clear."

"As crystal." Kurt sighed and glanced at the clothes on his bed then down at himself. "I need to get dressed, I'll see you later tonight."

"Have a good time, you need this I think." Burt hung up without hearing another word from Kurt.

* * *

"Wow. You look…" Blaine fumbled over his tongue. "Bad? I don't think I'm over or under dressed. It's only a talent show." Kurt said examining his reflection in the mirror by the front door. "No! No, you look amazing as always." Blaine replied and then avoided Kurt's eyes. Kurt was a little confused by took the compliment as it was. "You only see me in the stupid uniform."

"You still look good in it though." Blaine smacked his forehead and wanted to disappear into a hole in the porch. "I…Shall we go?" Kurt nodded and patted his pockets for his house keys and phone. He locked up the house and the two headed to the school in Blaine's BMW. "Why are we getting there so early?" Kurt asked once they were on the road. It was a very short trip to the school parking lot.

"I need to get there early for rehearsals and…I wanted you to get a good seat." Blaine said focusing on the road. Underneath his gloved hands, the skin colored wrist band covered Kurt's name. "And a good parking spot. You know, safety first and all."

Kurt didn't say anything, he wasn't sure what to say. It was nice and very gentlemanly and very Blaine. Like his comments earlier, Kurt was a tiny bit, okay a lot, confused. Did friends act like this? Certainly not in any of the movies and TV shows he watched. It was nice to be liked and have positive and _safe _attention paid to him.

"I'm singing with Rachel."

"Oh." Kurt said. "Well she is a very good singer despite… other things."

Blaine let out a stifled laugh as he signaled his turn into the parking lot. "That is true. Her heart and mind is focused on being the best singer she can be. I could understand what that's like, wanting something so bad but have to overcome various obstacles in order to achieve her dream." Kurt found himself nodding quietly. "That's…accurate."

He shut off the car and hurried out to open Kurt's door. "You know I can open the door myself." Kurt said slightly exasperated as he got out. Blaine flushed in the evening air. "I like doing things for you." He locked up the car and they headed inside.

"Blaine!"

Rachel came skidding to a stop in front of the pair. "Kurt, I'm glad you're alright." He gave a slight smile before Rachel turned her attention to her duet partner. "Mr. Schuester is checking in the acts; he's in the hall outside the dressing rooms."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Blaine promised removing his scarf and gloves. "Would you take him to his seat?"

"Of course! I'll see you in back!" Rachel chirped watching Blaine head down the hall. There weren't too many people milling about and it was a brief but silent walk to the main auditorium seating area. "Kurt, can I talk to you?" Rachel asked biting her lip.

She looked put together and Kurt suspected that Mercedes and Tina might have had a hand in it. Either way, she looked pretty with a soft burgundy sweater over a knee length evergreen dress in a tasteful style that suited her petite frame. "I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Kurt stared at her before his eyes caught the slightly ridiculous holiday theme track suit Coach Sylvester was wearing as she marched down the hall. "You're sorry? For what?"

"I've been a terrible friend, and I haven't even been a regular friend. I'm sorry for not paying attention to you when you needed someone to talk to or to sing with or…everything really. I've been so wrapped up with glee club and applications and worrying what will happen to Finn and myself… I forgot about being a friend. And that has happened over the past couple of years at least." Rachel looked on the verge of tears and her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Rachel, it's…fine. No it's not fine but I get it." Kurt placed both hands on her shoulders. "This year is our last at McKinley and will all be going different places once we graduate; even Puck despite him not attending all his classes." He hugged her, a gesture that surprised even him. "It's hard being a teenager in Ohio when no one understands us, right?"

She nodded into his shoulder and gave a watery laugh. "And all this soul mate stuff, it's stressing me out like you wouldn't believe." Rachel pulled away and there was a glint in her eye. "I know, Finn and I, it's hard not knowing but I'll get mine soon enough!" She raised her right had where a silver bracelet covered her wrist. "It's not there yet but it will be."

"Yeah. Mine too." Kurt said quietly as a group of Cheerios dressed as Santas strolled down the hall humming one of their cheers. "Only a matter of time."

* * *

Rachel had all but dragged him to his seat, which he had flushed a healthy pink to see it had a 'Reserved for Kurt Hummel by Blaine A.' Sign. His friend nudged him in the ribs before let out a loud apology. "It's okay, the bruises healed." Kurt had reassured Rachel who looked like he was about to collapse in pain and agony. "You should go see Blaine and practice." She nodded frantically and then glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's an hour until the show! Bye Kurt!" She hurried out of the auditorium and Kurt was left to sit in his specially reserved seat and was handed a program by one of the student ushers.

What was their duet anyway? Kurt wondered and noted the well done font and border on the folded program. Must be Mercedes and Tina's doing, they had exceptional taste and probably persuaded the computer club to bring their vision to life. The list of performers filled up most of the inside page half and he immediately found Rachel's name. She was singing with Finn in addition to Blaine. "I'll be home for Christmas?" He mumbled to himself and then zeroed in on the song selection for her and Blaine. "Winter Wonderland."

At least it'll be a good show, he thought feeling a little anxious at waiting for Blaine to sing. "Anyone sitting here?" Mercedes surprised him with a hand on his arm.

"Mercedes!" Kurt exclaimed jumping out of his seat to give her a hug and then stepped back to embrace Tina. "I'm so glad Blaine managed to get you out of the house." Tina said brightly as she smoothed down her bright red satin dress with an elaborate lace collar and trim. It was very Christmas themed and still had that regal theme that she was into wearing. Mercedes was in a complimenting red dress of the same shade and material with black velvet detailing at the straps and empire waist. "You both look amazing." He gushed and felt lighter and happier.

"Thanks, Kurt, we have to go backstage but we hope you like our song." Tina gave him one last hug before tugging on Mercedes hand. The glint of their gold jewelery around their wrists glinted in the light. "I'm sure I will." He waved after them before getting sharply jabbed in the shoulder. "Hey Porcelain."

"Santana?" Kurt whirled around and was surprised to see the pretty Latina with her arms crossed but not so much that Brittany and Mike were next to her. "Mike… Hi Brittany." She threw her arms around him. "Whoa. I'm glad to see you too."

"Hands off my girl, Kurt." Santana said making no move to remove Brittany from his person. "I was dragged out here by Brittany to see you." She said in a bored voice. Mike coughed behind his fist and looked like he was about to laugh. "I'm glad to see you're alive and not on TV as a tragic victim."

Kurt rolled his eyes and patted the blond's shoulder. "Thanks. I guess you're all going to sing?" He said changing the subject.

"Me and Brittany are going to perform while Santana sings." Mike interjected before Santana could retort something less than kind. "I think we should go through one last run through, Brittany?" Mike offered his arm and the two dancers wandered off.

Santana still had her arms crossed. "Look, we had our differences but it's good you're back. Brittany misses her dolphin." She leaned forward and her breath was brushing across his cheek and ear. "Don't think I don't know what's going on between you and the Wonder Twin." The young woman whispered into his ear before giving him an abrupt peck on the cheek. "I hope you enjoy the show." She left with a hand trailing on his arm.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes or so of waiting with butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Mr. Schuester had popped out to give him a welcome. He was happy that his previous friendships had been healed though there was a long way before they were perfect. Maybe they were guilty because he had gone missing and at the time it was unknown if he would be back. With that point festering in his mind, it was a struggle to push it away and focus on the here and now. Blaine was going to be performing with Rachel and the nervousness he felt was more of an anticipation.

He hadn't been to any of the meetings where Blaine had sung; he had been asked by Schuester to stay away until he could behave properly. And apparently Blaine could sing from the way Mr. Schuester had spoke to him about it the few minutes the teacher got away from backstage. Apparently there was a lot of guilt on his part. "It's okay, I'm sure it'll be great. Everyone deserves shine tonight." He reassured the man with a smile.

Mr. Schuester bid a hasty good bye and ran back up the steps to loop around to the backstage doors out in the hall.

The lights flashed on and off a few times signaling the show was about to start. Kurt glanced behind him and was pleasantly surprised that nearly every seat was filled. He didn't think his dad would be able to come but remembered Blaine's parents. Scanning the crowd, he wished he thought of looking for them earlier but didn't see anyone that had Blaine's features. Maybe they would be coming late and were stuck in the parking lot looking for a spot.

It didn't occur to Kurt that maybe Blaine's parents weren't coming at all.

* * *

The show started to a boisterous start with Tina and Mercedes belting out their best to Joy to the World that immediately segued into Sam and Puck rocking out with the two girls to a rousing rendition of Jingle Bell Rock. Then Rachel came to the stage with a shy smile directed at her two dads in the audience and a grin toward Finn who was amazingly light on his feet during their mash up number: I'll be Home for Christmas and the somewhat bittersweet Blue Christmas.

Brittany and Mike were freaking acrobats with their dance and Kurt was thrilled to see Santana join in and they created a slightly raunchy ending that had the blond woman sitting next to Kurt gasp and cover her mouth with a narrow hand.

The cheerleaders dress as Santas did their own modified holiday cheer routine complete with fake air rifles shooting red and green confetti toward the audience. Kurt wasn't entirely sure how they got away with using it but he felt sorry for the janitors that would be here late until the night picking out pieces of the paper from the seating and off the floor.

I'll have to put some ice on my hands after the show is over, Kurt thought wincing slightly as he clapped hard after each performance. Rachel sounded magnificent and her smile was brighter than the stage lights. What he was waiting for was the song between Rachel and Blaine. He couldn't imagine what Blaine sounded like, certainly not like himself and more on key than Finn (though he sounded exceptionally great tonight).

Winter Wonderland.

It was an adorable routine, spinning and dancing. Blaine was the perfect gentleman and Rachel had switched to another dress and reveling in her different duet partner. The jazz band that played the music complemented the arrangement and the final touch of 'snow' falling from the ceiling was the perfect touch.

They were given a standing ovation and Kurt bounced in place with a smile that hurt his cheeks. Rachel gave a delicate curtsy then gestured at Blaine who gave a slight bow with a toothy grin that stretched from ear to ear. He glanced over at Kurt and his cheeks visibly darkened.

The lights darkened and Mr. Schuester dressed in one of his knitted sweater vests with snowflakes all over it, held a microphone and thanked everyone for coming and added that there was room in the glee club for members if anyone was interested.

Once the lights came on fully, everyone was in a slow rush to leave. Kurt checked the time on his phone and hadn't realized how much time had past. Nearly nine o'clock, he wondered if there was going to be some kind of wrap party or cookies and gross fruit punch for the performers.

He shuffled in the line that snaked around to the halls outside the auditorium, and was giving many odd looks of recognition on over a dozen of different faces. Wow this is awkward, Kurt thought standing by a bank of lockers feeling a little lost with no one to talk to.

"Kurt!"

He immediately turned to see a bow tie wearing Blaine, squeezing behind a group of women that were chatting loudly. His friend waved a hand up in the air as he allowed the crowd to guide him to Kurt. The hand that was covered had a different band, a rather festive red one with… green bow ties printed. Silly but kind of adorable at the same time, Kurt thought and his eyes widened as the boy came closer.

"Hi."

"H-hey." Kurt bit his lip and blushed a little cursing his light complexion. "I loved your performance. You and Rachel were amazing."

Blaine looped an arm through Kurt's as he tugged them down the emptying hallway toward the parking lot. "Why thank you, we worked hard on it despite my spending my free time with you."

"Oh, I had no idea…" Kurt felt a little bad. "You don't have to."

"Kurt, I like being around you." Blaine murmured glancing over his shoulder as the two walked in tandem toward his car. "It's no hardship at all."

Kurt had no idea what to say to that and allowed himself to be put in the car but crossed the line at Blaine buckling him in the seat. "I can do it."

* * *

They drove home with little conversation though Kurt had a million thoughts racing around in his head. Blaine walked him to the door and said a good night. He hesitated a little leaving Kurt to wonder if there was something more Blaine wanted to say. Ever the upstanding person, Blaine waited until Kurt got inside and locked the door before getting in his car and leaving for his house.

Kurt got ready for bed with his mind on other things. His dad had texted him saying he was going to do some late night food shopping and not to bother waiting up for him. He replied with an 'ok, be sure to read the labels. Love you - K'.

Face moisturized and teeth brushed with his non-whitening brand of toothpaste, he settled under the covers and recounted the exciting night in the dark.

Blaine was amazingly talented and he almost smacked himself with how many missed opportunities to hear his friend sing at school and how he never brought it up when they went to get coffee together.

He could see himself falling for Blaine.

Before he drifted off, he remembered one last thing about tonight's event.

Blaine didn't introduce him to his parents. Did they even attend?


	18. It's a Huge Deal

Doing my best writing this but I have a feeling I'm forgetting about it. Plus I've been struggling with the middle parts that lead up to the grand finish... I don't want to drag this out nor do I want to rush the story. I've been hitting a block on what to do next and I wish I had someone to bounce ideas off. :P Three thousand words is my goal for the next several chapters!

Anyway, next part is here. Not much to warn about... :/

And thanks for the comments, I do read them but am clearly neglecting in replies. Sorry but I truly do like them. :)

* * *

The next couple of days found Kurt donning his uniform again, a little on the loose side after his food poisoning ordeal and lack of decent food from the short hospital stay. His dad was being his usual protective self and there was a slight peak when he went with him to the police station after school before the winter break started to give another statement.

Plus Burt wanted an update of when they were going to find the bastard that kidnapped his kid. And he said so in so many words to Detectives Morris and Ridgeway. Thank goodness the door to the small meeting room was shut. Kurt shifted uncomfortably as he recounted the few days he was missing. As he revealed what happened, it sounded more ridiculous the second time around. "I'm sorry, that's what happened. I don't know what else to say and the details aren't that helpful." Kurt apologized and fiddled with his book bag on his lap.

"We're doing our best and anything said is confidential even after we catch this person." Detective Morris said firmly. "We have a few leads but nothing has panned out. At this point in time we may never know who did this."

Burt grumbled and Kurt laid a hand on his. "For the sake of my dad's health and every other kid, I don't want it to happen again because it was the worst few days of my entire life." He paused and amended the statement. "Ever since my mom died anyway."

"Agreed. If you remember anything at all, don't hesitate to call at all." Ridgeway said when they were leaving. Burt shook both detectives' hands and they left the station.

"I wish something more could be done but…" Burt grumped as they slowly drove home, it was a little icy out and Kurt was wondering when it would start snowing. They always had a white Christmas despite Kurt not actually being religious, he enjoyed the commercial aspect of the season.

Plus it gave him a chance to get some of the more expensive pieces of clothing from his dad. They would spend the day together eating, watching old Christmas movies and his dad would build fire in the fire place and they would toast marshmallows and drink hot cider and chocolate with a bit of something added to his dad's mug.

Honestly, he was looking forward to some normalcy after his entire thing. Maybe Blaine would be able to stop by if he could get away from his parents.

He never did mention not seeing Blaine's parents at the Winter Talent show several days ago to anyone but it was still a disconcerting fact that had many scenarios. Blaine hardly said anything about them aside from the one time where he got stuck going to a family dinner cum business meeting for his father. Kurt wondered if there was something that Blaine wasn't telling him.

Kurt spent the last couple days turning in homework and checking over the wine fermentation lab project he was doing with Blaine. It was going well and Blaine had taking notes as required and filled out the science lab log as part of the required project. He had some making up to do there and hoped his final grade won't be too affected. Tests were taken, math was a difficult one that he was worried he wasn't going to pass but received his lowest passing grade once he got it back. That put him in a sort of funk that he barely clawed his way from to bullshit his way through an English essay test on whatever book he borrowed Rachel's notes on.

His friendship with Rachel had improved greatly and she had embarrassed him a little by asking if he and Blaine were dating and suggesting they should double date at the Breadstix. He thanked Cheesus that Blaine wasn't around when she asked about it. He categorically denied with well hidden reluctance that he and Blaine weren't dating. That didn't really deter the girl from humming and hiding a smile as they went off to class.

The last day before the winter break arrived and Kurt was clearing out his locker. He had gym and math the same day and study period the rest of the day so he thought he would try and clear out his old homework and notebooks. It wasn't entirely surprising how much paper he collected but he resolved to do it at least one more time before he graduated.

Speaking of which, he had seen Blaine sporadically which was kind of disappointing. He knew there were last minute class projects and papers to finish but he hoped to see him at their usual table at the library.

Shifting his extra canvas bag he had filled with stuff to either recycle in the bins at home or read through just in case there was something important, he headed to the library and sat at the table where he spread out his books. He didn't have any homework assignments since some of the teachers felt sorry for him still. But he stupidly asked if there was any extra credit he could do over the break just in case his grades were in danger of losing points. Puck, who had come to class wearing the blazer with the sleeves cut off, glared at him from across the room. "No there's no extra homework, just keep up with your regular reading and have a good holiday break!"

* * *

In the library, Kurt played with his phone and texted his dad that he was in study hall reading and would be home at his usual time. His wrist felt a little itchy and he rubbed at it absently. "Hey!" Blaine said getting a look from Mrs. Christens from behind the check out desk. "Hello Blaine." Kurt tried to put on a calm and collected face but was thrilled that Blaine was here.

"Shhhh!' Mrs. Christens shushed the two of them. He rolled his eyes as Blaine sat in his seat across from him. "I think she's gone into shushing overdrive; she did it three times in the past five minutes to three different groups wandering around." Kurt said tapping his phone's screen.

"Ah, she must be getting in her pre-break quota before it ends." Blaine said under his breath. Kurt started laughing and quickly covered it up with a loud coughing fit.

"Young man, please keep it down!" The librarian hissed pushing a cart full of books along with surprising fervor. "STudents are trying to study."

"Sorry ma'am." Blaine said looking properly chastised. "I didn't mean to cause a ruckus."

Mrs. Christens looked surprised but it quickly faded once she set narrow beady eyes on Blaine. "Just keep the noise level down." Blaine nodded with wide hazel eyes.

She tottered off with her rickety cart down the way with Blaine smiling until she headed down between the bookshelves. Kurt was trying not to laugh and was red in the face. "Dammit Blaine." Kurt said through bitten lips. "Why do you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaine put on an innocent face. "Say, did you want to get out of here? Start our break early?"

Kurt glanced around as casually as he could. "Alright, meet you at the Lima Bean?"

Blaine nodded and grinned. "I'll save us a table."

"Or vice versa." They left separately, walking as calmly and inconspicuously as they could down the corridor. Kurt had to duck into one of the bathrooms before he was spotted by Coach Sylvester who still liked to stalk the halls and berate students.

Her insults were legendary but neither Kurt or Blaine wanted to be on the receiving end of them. It'd totally ruin the holiday spirit both boys were feeling.

Once Kurt got to his SUV, he stripped off his blazer, stuffed the tie in the pocket and unbuttoned the top button on the dress shirt. Maybe he would get there in time to do a quick change because hanging out with Blaine in that uniform would be cramping his style.

He made it to the shop in record time and not spotting Blaine's tiny BMW, ran inside the coffee shop, threw his jacket on a corner table then grabbed his clothing bag that he had brought with him to the bathroom.

Kurt estimated he had five minutes to dress himself and make sure his hair wasn't too messed up. He allowed himself a few extra minutes this morning to make sure his hair was perfect. Well, that and a few extra sprays of hair spray.

He wriggled into his favorite skinny jeans, managed to tuck in the regular t-shirt and the button down on top and slip on a simple gray vest. The shoes, ankle boots with leather studs on the outside matched the studs on one edge the scarf. Checking his hair, he was looking pretty damn good after five minutes of quick change.

Superman would be jealous, he thought stuffing the uniform trousers and loafers in the same bag. He washed his hands for good measure and headed out.

"Hey-oh wow." Blaine looked up and gaped at Kurt as he rested the bag on the chair. "I'm going to put my stuff in my car, I'll be right back."

"Uh, um, yeah." Kurt swear he didn't saunter out but he could feel Blaine's gaze on his back. A definite attraction, Kurt thought biting his lip as he hid his smile. He threw his clothes in the back and ran back to the shop. Blaine was still at the table, rubbing absently at his wrist but jerked a little when Kurt placed a hand on the back of his chair.

"You're back!" Blaine's voice sounded strange, much higher than the usual deep tone he had. "Yep, did you want to order?"

His friend nodded quickly with a flush to his cheeks. "My usual?"

Kurt nodded and went to go stand in line. It was a little dead at this hour of the afternoon so it wasn't too bad of a wait. Returning to the table, Blaine still was acting strangely so Kurt nudged him with his foot. "Are you alright? Because you're acting really weird."

Blaine looked up and then down. He's…Kurt followed his gaze. "Did you get your mate's name?" Kurt asked quietly leaning in close. They were on opposite sides like they were at the school library.

The barista called out their order and Blaine leaped out of his chair to grab their drinks. "Don't forget the snowman cookie!" Kurt called after him.

Blaine was being a little secretive and maybe it did have to do with his soul mate name. He should be a good friend and not pry.

"I'm sorry for asking. I…" Kurt said using a coffee stirrer to move the non-fat whipped topping around. "It's none of my business and I'm sorry for trying to get it out of you."

Blaine nodded. "It's… I got it. I mean. I have it now. I looked at it and… it's was unexpected but wanted. The name I got."

Kurt blinked a few times and smiled. "That's good. I hope that I'll get mine before my birthday."

Using the topic as a change of subject, Blaine went on to describe his favorite birthday where his parents and his brother Cooper went to the water park despite it being too cold to swim in April. He was about ten and his brother had convinced their father that he should have a little fun before school takes over. That was one of the last times they went out as a family.

"Wow, it sounds like your dad is a real…" Kurt caught himself in time. "Sorry, I seem to be saying that a lot today."

Blaine shrugged having removed the blazer and rolling up the sleeves to his white dress shirt. His band was barely visible unless you knew it was there. He didn't wear a watch but had the pocket watch in his trouser pocket attached to the belt loop. It was very him and he couldn't imagine Blaine wearing a Rolex.

His father, possibly.

They had shared the snowman cookie, breaking off the hat, head and bottom and dipping it in their coffee.

One hour grew into two and soon enough, the late afternoon crowded came in. Students from Lima High across town and McKinley all came for their afternoon hot drinks and a few were obviously not cold and got ice blended drinks.

"Wanna get out of here?" Blaine asked as the barista hurriedly made drinks as the line grew and grew. "Yeah, though I should get something for dinner tonight." Kurt said grabbing his coat and scarf. They cleaned up the table and once they dumped the used dishes in the tray by the trash, they headed out.

"Food shopping." Kurt said winding the scarf around his neck. "Right. Did you want to go or did you have to go home?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not expected home until later. I'll be happy to push the cart." Kurt smiled and they agreed to meet at the grocery a few blocks away. It was a little too cold and far away to walk plus there was someone waiting for Kurt's spot in the coffee shop's small lot.

"See you there." Blaine practically ran to his car on the street.

* * *

Kurt swung into the closest parking spot nearest to the store entrance and checked his wallet to make sure he had the club card and his 'for food only' debit card. It had a tiny limit on it and his dad said it was for emergencies that required it to be used. Emergencies like needing gas, a cheap motel for out of town visits and the like. Certainly not the emergency of using it at the mall where he could get a discount and stuff. He could always feel hear that particular bit of conversation every time he used it even at the store here.

"We don't need much…" Kurt said once he found Blaine standing next to the quarter machines by the entrance. "Come on, Blaine."

Following him, he grabbed the shopping cart and headed to the produce section. "After my dad had his health scare, we had to change the entire way we ate. More green stuff that he doesn't like, fruit is okay though."

Blaine raised his eyebrows and thought about that for a second. "I can see that. The vegetable thing. Are you doing the whole Christmas dinner thing?"

"Yes and no." Kurt said grabbing a plastic bag and putting some asparagus and a couple lemons in too. "We… I don't believe in anything. We have a winter dinner on Christmas Day and do the commercial aspect of the day."

"Oh." Blaine frowned. "I didn't know that."

Kurt shrugged and selected some fresh herbs. "No, we've never talked about it and I figure my personal beliefs shouldn't factor too much into our friendship." Kurt turned around and really looked at Blaine. "Does that bother you? Are you alright?"

Blaine looked up and gave a small smile. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to force anything on anyone. I've never been religious myself, no one in my family is."

"Ah. Well, um, good." And that was the end of the conversation.

They continued making their way around the perimeter of the store. Kurt continued to get his ingredients for his two person holiday meal (plus leftovers) and a few random items for cookie making. Blaine admitted he wasn't much for cooking since his mother had always had a housekeeper to handle the meals.

"Huh, my mom and I always baked and I would help her cook. It helps sometimes." Kurt said quietly as he slipped a fairly decent sized turkey breast into the cart. "And my dad used to only make burgers or fried things which probably contributed to his poor health."

Blaine nodded and continued following Kurt. It struck him when Kurt added the last item to the cart that this was incredibly domestic. Someday they would be doing this on their own. Well, holiday would always have Burt coming over or vice versa… Sadly he had to wait until there was a sign from Kurt.

Kurt peered into the cart and silently ticked different items off his mental list with his fingers. "That's it. Let's go to check out."

* * *

They paid, well Kurt did, and loaded the groceries in the back of the SUV. Blaine followed Kurt to his house in his own car and they put away all the food items in the proper places.

While Kurt was directing Blaine where the cereal was supposed to go, he was oddly pleased with how the entire day had gone. This was very…couple-y. It was comfortable and felt _right._

"I should probably head home. I need to make my customary appearance at the dinner party my parents planned." Blaine sighed as he smoothed out the last canvas bag on the kitchen table.

"Well, you can't tell them you have homework to do?" Kurt asked stacking the bags inside the cupboard by the hallway. "And then sneak out and come here?"

Blaine gaped and his shoulders drooped. "Unfortunately no, it's something I can't get out of with homework." He paused. "But I wouldn't mind coming here…"

Kurt bit his lip as an awkward silence fell. "Well, thanks for hanging out with me."

Blaine nodded silently and continued to smooth the bag on the table.

"I'll see you then." Blaine didn't say another word but gathered his belongings with his eyes looking everywhere but Kurt, left the house without a waving good bye or looking over his shoulder with a smile.

Was it something he said? Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt at Blaine's actions or lack thereof. He thought they were getting along well enough but maybe he was reading too much.


	19. What Matters

Now I feel bad I haven't updated in two weeks. Internet went out on Saturday and the previous weekend was work and being exhausted. Unfortunately I'm only ahead by five chapters and after that... I do appreciate the story favorites and follows. :)

Warnings: language and Finn (Hopefully not too out of character)

whoop whoop, this is it. ;P

* * *

It was a day later with no reply from Blaine. Kurt figured he was hanging around with his parents but still he sent him a text that said 'I hope you're staying warm! We should get some coffee. :) -K'. He wasn't expecting a reply and yet he was. His feelings were a jumbled mess and he should be focusing on more important things. Namely, decorating the house.

Snow was expected around Christmas Eve and Kurt needed to make the house holiday ready. Now he didn't celebrate the religious aspect of it (no angel on top of the Hummel household tree!) he did like the family and sharing aspect. He wondered if Blaine was going to do a gift exchange.

Rachel didn't celebrate Christmas seeing that she was Jewish but had bought a gift for Finn anyway. Kurt had sent her a friend request over Facebook and she immediately accepted with a huge smiley face. It was heartwarming for about three seconds where she sent another private message that asked if he and Blaine wanted to go to Breadstix for an after holiday double date. Several minutes went by before he replied with a…'I'm not sure what Blaine's holiday plans are.' It wasn't a no but wasn't a confirmation either. Things were moving along in a positive way with them and both were extremely cautious with what they said to one another.

Rachel still had feelings and Kurt was very aware of that. So aware that Finn had sent him a private message asking what to get Rachel for Christmas. Kurt had to remind him that she didn't observe it but suggested it be a holiday gift that was special to the season. "I'm going to send you some links to jewelry pieces that aren't too expensive." He said over the phone after asking Finn to send him his phone number.

"You can't get her something cheap because, because she's important right? It's like…" Kurt thought quickly for a moment to put his words into something Finn could understand. Sports, idiot, he smacked his forehead. "Okay, your mom gets you a really cool sports ball."

"Could it be a football?" Finn asked sounding too excited. "I'm not too much into baseball."

"Fine, it works." Kurt said rolling his eyes and shifting in his desk chair. "You get a football. Autographed by someone who is awesome with throwing and whatever else you do on the court."

"Field." Finn interrupted. "Court is for basketball."

"May I continue?" Kurt sighed and resisting the urge to throw his phone. "Alright, you get this football that's autographed. And then you find out that the ball she got was one from the sports equipment store and wrote this guy's name on it."

"Gosh, I'd be pretty angry…" Finn said slowly. "I mean, it's just a football then."

"Exactly. You get Rachel something lame and cheap, she'll be angry _and _disappointed and with girls who know how long that will last especially with the holidays."

"I see what you mean. She can get pretty mad about the littlest things." Finn mumbled into the phone. "What kind of present did you have in mind?"

"Well, I'm sending you some photos right now. Money might be an issue but I can go with you to pick it out. I have amazing taste _and _I know some of the people at the jewelry counter so we can get them to give you their employee discount maybe."

"Wow! That's really awesome of you dude!" Kurt made a face at the _dude _reference. "I won't give you a bunch of pictures but all of these are available online but I don't know if they're in the store."

"Shoot." Finn muttered and then there was a thud on his end. "Sorry, I dropped the phone."

Kurt bit his lower lip and tried not to laugh. He clicked on a few bookmarks and sent over the links to Finn's email address. "You should have them now."

"Oh, right. Uh." Finn fumbled with the phone again judging from the rustling and slight static. "Okay, I see what you mean. I think she'd like the star one because…"

"Rachel is a star." Kurt finished thinking of how many times Rachel had said that in one of their many disagreements.

"Yeah, she is…" Finn said absently. "I'll have to go check my money stash and…when are you free? I don't want to get something she won't like."

"How about tomorrow morning at ten? The mall opens then and we can see if the star necklace is still available." Kurt suggested trying to figure out how much time he would need to get from the house to the mall and still be able to decorate the house.

"That's cool, dude." Finn sounded excited. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He hung up abruptly and Kurt pulled the phone away and gave a small smile.

"Why he didn't buy the present earlier is beyond me." He sighed and placed the phone on his desk.

* * *

Digging around in the attic for anything was a daunting task. There were many things to think about… Like is that large piece of dark colored lint a huge spider or is it just a large piece of lint that shifted slightly when I moved this box to the side? Or why was this ever in style and furthermore, why do we still have it? Other bits and pieces that caught his eye, namely anything from his mom made him stop and read or touch it reverently. There was her old dresser up here with some of her odd accessories, linens given to her when she married his dad and…pulling open the drawers released her familiar scent. A delicious familiarity that made him think of when she was alive.

How she would stand in front of this very same dresser with her perfume and make up in their little flower printed plastic tray from the local drugstore and apply it in the small round mirror. They didn't have the mirror anymore, it broke a few years after her passing. Kurt was devastated and had moped until his dad snapped and asked him what was wrong. It was an emotional moment that brought up memories of her.

The linens inside, a cotton piece of cloth with tiny blue and purple morning glories embroidered on the edge, were special and after Burt had slowly given away the unneeded items, clothing that Elizabeth never wore, stockings and other small clothing items, the tablecloths were packed away. When Kurt was entering high school he would sneak up here during a bad day and sit with the drawer open. The smell would waft over in a sweet heady scent and for a moment, she was there with him as he laid in the afternoon warmth.

However, there was no time to linger with less than a week until Christmas. He had lugged down a dark green steamer trunk, thankfully not on his toes, to the living room and went to grab the other one. His dad had said they were going to get their tree today and he hoped there was still a decent not too dried out tree that was a nice green color to put in the corner. Kurt had standards for his Christmas tree and they better be met!

The first Christmas after his mom died was hard. No one knew how to deal with it. They were okay now but back then it was really hard. Nothing like the holidays and family putting up with one another for the couple of weeks to remind a kid that his mother wasn't going to be around anymore.

Pushing thoughts away from his mind, he focused on his task. He couldn't hang up ornaments without the tree so he went to change the regular small tablecloths under the side tables with the more festive green and red holly printed ones. He carried the twisted loop of colored lights and unrolled them slowly, going from the living room out into the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor landing. Once he unrolled and plugged them in, he was relieved to see that none of the bulbs needed to be changed. Kurt wasn't entirely sure where the extra lights were except somewhere in the two trunks.

Kurt had a love/hate relationship with tinsel but had compromised with his dad who loved it for the long pieces of trim. The stringy stuff you throw on the tree wreaked havoc on the vacuum cleaner. He left the bag of the tinsel trim on the sofa and took out the eighteen inch ceramic tree and set the two pieces in the corner table. It was an old piece that he remembered his mom say was the only tree they had when he was born.

It was white ceramic and had hard plastic lights that would turn on from an attached cord. The tree still worked but they left it off. Apparently Kurt as a baby liked the colored lights so much that he yanked out a few with his surprisingly nimble baby fingers. Since then, the tree was regaled to the small table in the corner where the cord was tucked inside and it remain unlit.

* * *

Hours later, his dad came home. "You wanna go get the tree?" Burt looked around the living room and saw that Kurt had not only put the ceramic tree in its traditional place but had scattered some snowman figures on the bookshelves and draped some of the silver tinsel trim on one of the photographs. "I thought you were going to go all Martha Stewart fancy like last year."

Kurt stood in the center of the room with his arms folded and shrugged. "I didn't feel like it. This is… better."

* * *

The pair had driven downtown to the Christmas tree lot and Kurt had dragged Burt to ever single tree that could be the _one._ "How about this one?" Burt pointed at a lovely Blue Spruce. "No, it's lopsided." Kurt wrinkled his nose and tugged his arm. "That's the one."

After an hour of wandering up and down the large lot, they had both agreed to buy the six and a half foot tall Douglas Fir. "Does it have to be that tall?" Burt asked forking over the seventy dollars he was hoping he didn't have to use all at once. Kurt had elegantly expensive taste, but he couldn't say no after all, it could be the last Christmas they spend together with Kurt living in his house.

"Of course. You want to put all of that tinsel on there." He made a face and then turned his attention to the tree 'wrangler' putting the red plastic netting around the tree for traveling purposes.

They went home and set up the tree in the holder and filled it with some water. Hopefully they'll get to keep it up for a few days after Christmas and it would still be green. "I love Christmas." Kurt exclaimed running up the stairs to throw his coat on his bed, kick off his shoes and leave his scarf on the back of his desk chair then went to get the end of the holiday lights he had plugged in earlier.

Burt helped by not getting in the way too much and putting the lights and tinsel on. Kurt placed each of the ornaments up with care, lost in each memory and he didn't notice Burt slip away to wash up. Maybe next year he'd be able to add a new ornament that he and his own soul mate would have specially made.

Being kidnapped and enduring what Faurot had did to him made Kurt reevaluate what was important. Family, friends, his own mental and emotional well being. He was one of two halves. Whoever his soul mate was, would probably remain alone until they met. And if Kurt had put his career first which was his original plan, who knows what would happen to his soul mate? Would they have the same views and go along with their own life and maybe Kurt would cross his path and they would love each other forever and ever?

It was a little alarming and shameful to an extent how he could think of himself without considering his soul mate and what they would want too. Maybe they wouldn't want to be independent but be needy and clingy.

He has heard enough stories and saw enough movies on the Lifetime Channel about the topic that it was either nauseatingly sweet or ridiculous. Somehow two people live on the opposite side of the country or are from different backgrounds or one is wealthy and the other is poor and living on government assistance and someway and somehow they meet and fall in love. It was the same story every time and he couldn't help but wish for that to happen to him. Was there someone out there that wanted him just as much as the Emily Smart of whatever movie of the week on the channel?

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair with Burt falling asleep in his easy chair afterward with a half drunk soda in his hand. The tree was lit and after poking his dad to go upstairs to bed, he checked the locks and switched off the TV, lamps and went to unplug the tree lights.

_Such a sweet little soul…_

Kurt jerked upright and knocked a little drummer boy ornament off a branch. He looked around the living room and then dared to peek outside from behind the curtains. No one was there and… he swear he heard something or someone. Leaning over, he grabbed the fallen ornament and hung it back on the tree where it wouldn't fall off again.

"Ouch!" He felt the sharp needles brush against his surprisingly tender wrist. "What the hell?"

It was too dark to see, so he immediately headed up stairs and switched on his bedroom light. He wasn't bleeding but it definitely hurt. "Shit."

He pulled back his sleeve and saw the tell tale red marks on his wrist. "Shit."

There were raised dark lines across his wrist and it was long but undefinable. Whose name? He wondered going to his bed with slightly shaky legs. There was no way…He looked at it again. Twisting his hand slightly made it sting a little as the skin pulled at the slightly raw exposed flesh.

"I'm going to get it." He said still in a state of shock.

Should he get his dad? This was a huge thing and… Yeah, he decided feeling a little more confident about what was happening. "Dad!" He called with a small tremor in his voice. Getting up, he knocked on his door feeling a little bad about waking him up when he was exhausted from work. "Look!" He held up his hand so his dad could see once he opened the door.

There was an unspoken agreement that if the door was closed, knock or expect a yelled swear word (or several) and continued awkwardness for the rest of the day or however long.

Burt flicked on his room light and his eyes widened comically. "When, how, Kurt!"

"I was turning off the lights, I checked the doors by the way." Kurt said excitedly now that what was happening had sunk in. "And I thought I scratched myself on the tree's needles but I didn't."

"Huh, I wonder what the name could be. Obviously a guy's but…" Burt's eyes shifted and he blinked a few times. "Sorry, I'm really happy for you Kurt."

He threw his arms around Kurt and hugged him tightly. "Keep an eye on it so it stays clean. You don't want another visit to Doc Fisher for something that can be prevented."

Kurt nodded and Burt released him. "I know. Keep it clean and put on some of that lotion in case it itches."

"Exactly." Burt smiled and suddenly looked teary eyed. "You're growing up."

"Dad…"

Burt shrugged and sniffled. "I'm happy for you. And when you finally meet this guy, bring him home."

They said good night to each other and gave one last hug before Kurt shuffled to his room.

He got it and…what will he do now? His mind was shifting from one thing to another. He had that tasteful leather band in the box on his shelf he could finally wear. Unfortunately it would probably rub on the already raw skin so that was out of the question until it properly developed and healed over. He couldn't forget how uncomfortable it was having the infection and having to take the medication.

Yawning, he changed into his blue plaid jammies and brushed his teeth. He washed his face and rubbed in his favorite unscented moisturizer on his complexion. Gently with a soft damp towel, he dabbed at the forming marks. They stung expectedly and it faded until it was an occasional twinged when he shook out the cloth.

He climbed into bed and his mind rolled with tomorrow's activities he was supposed to do. Go shopping with Finn which hopefully will be uneventful but he seen and heard enough of the other boy's antics to know he was going to be in for a long shopping trip, plan the holiday dinner that was going to be on Monday and check in with Blaine because he missed him. He hadn't found a gift to give him and was running out of time to figure something out. Gosh, he was being as terrible about gift giving as Finn!

He laughed to himself in the darkness and rolled to his side pulling the covers up. He rubbed a light thumb over his soul mate's name. It twinged a little but that made it seem that much more real. Is he in Lima? Has he met him already? His thoughts had flowed to such questions but for the moment he would have no answer yet.


	20. Shopping and an Invite

:( I keep forgetting to upload on Saturday evenings. I caught myself this time...

Warnings (take heed): possible OOC Finn, brief appearance of an original character, and a sad Blaine. :(

I can't believe this up to Chapter 20. Looks like this story may end around 35 chapters? Maybe

* * *

The next morning, Kurt made some pancakes with fresh fruit on the side, coffee for both himself and his dad who was going into the shop a little later in the morning. "Busy morning?" his dad asked digging into the stack of near circular cakes on the table. He poured over some of the sugar-free syrup on top of the strawberries and kiwis.

"Yeah, I'm taking Finn to the mall to be the voice of reason." Kurt said flipping the last of the pancakes onto his own plate. He decided that it would be okay to have an extra two cakes but made up for it with more fruit. He had a feeling it was already the start of a long day.

"Finn? The really tall kid on the football team?" Burt asked between bites. "I didn't know you were…"

"Friends? Not really but I think that will change." Kurt said with a small smile. "His soul mate is Rachel, or at least I think so, he hasn't revealed it publicly. He wants to get her a present."

"Huh. I had no idea. They'd make an interesting pair." Burt made a 'huh' face as he gulped some coffee. "Shopping then. Be careful on the roads alright? Drive slow and watch for ice."

Nodding because there wasn't no point in protesting, Kurt sipped his own coffee and wished he had got juice instead.

"I don't think I'll be long but who knows how Finn is, a typical guy and will pick the first thing that looks shiny." Kurt said and paused. "No offense, Dad."

"None taken." His dad replied chasing the last strawberry slice around in the leftover syrup. "I'll be heading to the shop to do some paper work and tie up a few loose ends before the New Year."

He rose and put away his used dishes in the sink. "How is the…?" Burt raised his right hand and wiggled it. "Nothing wrong?"

"Oh! It's fine, I didn't put on a bandage last night and it didn't hurt. I'll go find something soft to wear around it before I leave."

"Good. I don't want that to get infected." Burt patted him on the shoulder and went to get ready for his day.

Kurt cleaned up the kitchen, wiping the table and rinsing off the dishes from the meal and tidying up the room. He went upstairs to get dressed in warm clothes and style his hair.

Hat or no hat? He picked through his closet and pulled out a couple of shirts and jeans. It was going to be cold but he'd be inside and moving around…

Better dress in layers, he decided pulling on his jeans and finding a shirt and jacket that didn't clash. He had to be sensible but fashionable at the same time. Kurt did have a reputation he had to upkeep.

Adding a scarf that was both warm and matching his outfit, Kurt went to the bathroom to style his hair.

A second look over and he was set to go. "Kurt?" His dad called up the stairs. "I'm leaving now, be sure to lock up."

"Okay Dad," Kurt yelled back and grabbed the box holding his wrist band off the shelf. "Have a good day!"

His dad gone, Kurt nearly ripped the lid off the box in excitement. It was a pretty big thing, getting to wear his very first band that would hid his soul mate's name from prying eyes.

It was quite plain compared to the other accessories he had in his wardrobe but it would definitely go with his school uniform as well as most of his outfits. The outside was a slightly distressed black leather and the inside band was a soft comfortable padded suede that wouldn't irritate the abraded skin.

It snapped easily with a black snap and fit well enough around his wrist that it wouldn't be too restrictive. Grabbing his messenger bag with his extra pair of gloves, phone and ipod, he tugged on his favorite boots and texted Finn after locking up the house.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long before he got a reply and took his time driving to the mall. It was packed and was a definite struggle finding a parking spot that wasn't a terrible walk from the entrance. "Finn better be here." He grumbled as the wind picked up and stinging his bare skin red.

He managed to make it to the front door and stood beside a Christmas tree decoration with his phone in hand. "Kurt!" Starting, he was relieved to see the tall boy over the top of a gaggle of middle aged women dragging their husbands from a Crate and Barrel store. "Finn, good morning." Kurt said not knowing what to say.

"Hey dude, I can't thank you enough for helping me out with this." Finn looked a little goofy with his beanie that had three yarn bobbles dangling from the center. "It's not a problem. I'm looking for a last minute gift myself." Kurt sighed and tugged Finn toward the first jewelry shop.

"Hi Kurt!" A perky redhead bounced over to the display case where Finn was bending over. "Hi Lucy. How are you?"

She shrugged and had a slight smile on her face as she glanced over at who Kurt knew was the manager in charge, Lucy leaned close and whispered: "Tired and I'll be glad when the season is over!"

Kurt grinned and covered for her when the manager looked at them. "Finn here is looking for something for his girlfriend." He said loud enough for the grumpy guy to go help different customers. "I sent him a few photos of what you might have on sale but it's still his choice."

"Uh, yeah, Kurt was really helpful when it came to narrowing down my choices." Finn smiled as Lucy brought out a padded tray. "I was thinking of getting her this star necklace but I kind of like the silver one better."

"I'll go get both, they're in another display case." Lucy said pulling at a key chain attached to her black business suit.

"Dude." Finn smacked his arm to get his attention. "No bruises, Finn. Oh."

The taller boy was leaning over another case and squinting at the irritating lights designed to show of the clarity of the stones, was a display of rings. Specifically engagement rings. "Not to distract you or anything but start with a necklace or bracelet." Kurt said after several long moments.

He too was mesmerized by the glimmering jewelry. "Oh did you want to look at some rings too?"

Lucy held a tray with the necklaces and blinked brown eyes. "Uh, no just those. I'll work up to that."

Lucy and Finn talked about prices and which one would look good with Rachel's brown hair. Kurt only nodded and offered suggestions that Lucy immediately agreed with.

In the end, Finn chose the same star necklace with a tiny blue zircon at one of the charm's angles. After the applied employee discount courtesy of Lucy and a coupon supplied by Kurt because the previous discount wasn't enough, Finn got his necklace.

"A double birthday and winter present." Finn tucked the black velvet box in his jacket pocket. "Thanks Lucy, Kurt!"

The pair left the shop with ease until they hit the crowds. "There's Sam and Mike, look-"

"I don't mind, have fun!" Kurt made shooing motions. "I've got a bit of shopping to do anyway."

Finn went to see his fellow teammates and Kurt headed to the lower levels of the mall. The crowds were still large and weaving around them took a lot more time than he liked to get to the odd little junk shop.

He had no idea how the place made money especially after the mall was remodeled a few years back. Nevertheless, it was his go to place for that special something. Kurt wanted to get something for Blaine, as a first Christmas sort of thing.

Well now that he thought about it, it was a little awkward. Shuffling around the people, he made it to the shop. _The Other Place _had a few shoppers in it, mostly just those that perusers that had no interest in buying anything.

"Hello Mr. Hummel." The shop owner said with a glance; he was eying a group of teen girls fawning over some of the heirloom jewelry in a display case. Kurt nodded and wandered around the store.

He spotted a few items that he thought Blaine might like but nothing special. Yawning behind his gloved hand, Kurt focused on some bow ties. Blaine seemed like the type to wear one…

Kurt browsed through some books and sheet music and knew that Blaine liked to sing but had no idea if he played any instruments. Worrying his lip with his teeth, Kurt waited until Mr. Green, the owner of the shop, finished ringing up his customers.

"So Mr. Hummel, what can I do for you?" Mr. Green asked watching the same group of teen girls trail out of the store without buying anything. As if they could, the more pretty the item, the higher the price which is why Kurt liked buying the occasional piece of jewelry for his brooch collection here. He wasn't entirely sure how the man managed to get vintage McQueen and Versace goods but he did appreciate the savings he got by buying them used.

"I'm looking for a gift, belatedly, for a friend." Kurt began and then flushed slightly at the man's knowing glance. "We're just friends and I didn't want to get him something like a gift card."

"Him? Perhaps something like a bow tie?" Green said raising a silver eyebrow. Apparently the man had gone gray early in life and had thick, glossy silver hair that Kurt hoped he would have when he was incredibly old and less attractive looking.

"Maybe. I don't know if that's too personal or impersonal. I need something in between and since we're sort of close, best friends in fact…" Kurt scrunched up his face in thought in then unscrunched when Green started drumming his fingers on top the counter. "Jewelry is personal. Socks are something old people give to their younger relatives."

"That's true… that happens in all the movies unless it's a cool relative." Kurt said absently looking around the shop and wishing the perfect gift would fall in his path.

"How about an ornament?" Green said with a shrug of his henley covered shoulders. "Every holiday season he'll take it out and be reminded of you. Or he can hang it in his window."

"Oh that's…" Kurt followed his line of sight to the window that had blown glass ornaments hanging from the top of the window. "Classy. Not too tacky."

"No, they're expensive. I had to scold a mum 'cause her rotten kid tried to grab one." Green grumped loudly hovering behind the counter as Kurt went to examine each of the ornaments.

"Where did they come from?" Kurt asked impressed by the detail on a royal blue one. The white etching was in the inside if he was seeing correctly. "Exactly."

"What?" Kurt looked around at him and nearly bumped his head on the glass orbs. Green let out a curse in another language and came around the counter in a huff. "The detail's on the inside. If you break, you buy. No discount either." The taller man narrowed odd blue eyes. "Any specific color you would want for this mystery man?"

"He's not a mystery man." Kurt said tearing his eyes away to a rather pretty brown and gold ornament.

"He is to me." Green said raising an eyebrow. "The brown is nice. Subtle. Masculine unlike the first you had your eye on."

Making a decision, he went with the brown ornament and paid for it. "Where _are _from anyway? You never said." Green smiled toothily. "A secret. My supplier would be pissed and I like my hearing without the bells."

He wrapped it up with deft hands and added a simple ribbon to the padded box. "Enjoy, and have a good holiday."

It was a couple days later and no word from Blaine again except a, 'Hey Kurt, busy with family stuff yet again. :( I'll try to call you so we can hang out-B.'

Since there wasn't much to do except bake cookies and fine tune his Christmas Eve dinner, Kurt decided to do some reading instead.

As his Soul Mate mark was coming in gradually, there were more marks erupting but no definable name just yet. It was a little tender to the touch and at times he forgot that he had to be careful and not bump it. He had done that a few times while he was making gingerbread cookies and it brought him to a stop as he clutched his hand to his chest and whimpered in pain. Wisely, he slowed down and made an effort to not bump it especially in the kitchen.

It was much too cold to go out at night and he had plans to re-read the book he was given at the start of high school, Soul Mates for Dummies. It was horrible title and Kurt felt the need to burn it in the fireplace but his father had hid all the matches in the house. Plus he wasn't allowed to start fires unless they were accidental like the time he tried baking something as a twelve year old in the oven. Instead of delicious perfectly made double chocolate chip cookies he made charcoal briquettes that his dad had laughed until he cried over then lectured Kurt about safety of baking, etc.

He hadn't tried to make those cookies since.

Yawning, he tucked his hand into his second oldest hoodie, the other he had worn when he was taking out the garbage that fateful night, and went up to his room after tidying the kitchen. He shut the door and grabbed the book hidden behind a stack of Harry Potter hardbacks.

_Soul Mates for Dummies_.

It was in it's twenty fifth edition and the one he happened to have was the twenty-first printing but the information was still relevant. Probably.

Settling on the bed, he cracked it open and started reading. "Are they the One?" He mumbled rolling his eyes at the great emphasis.

He'll admit to stuffing the book into a dresser drawer and then hiding it to its current hiding place instead of reading it like he should. There was a lot of information, not the biological stuff so much but the regular relationship things. He never had a boyfriend or liked anyone romantically. Kurt had no clue how to go about it but he was certain he didn't want his first relationship to be full of pitfalls like Finn and Rachel's or based (on what he seen so far) on the physical like Brittany and Santana.

It had to be right. Not perfect, but right for himself and whoever he would end up with.

According to the next dozen or two pages, compatibility mattered. You complement them and are in sync to their feelings. Actually, Kurt thought, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. But no relationship is perfect.

_Opposites attract._ He wrinkled his nose. With his parents, from the few memories he had of his mom, they weren't identical nor were they different. They were just there. Normal.

He scratched his head a little perturbed. There were no decent soul mate couples that he could look to. His parents weren't actually together anymore, Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were a bit odd and he didn't really understand their situation and… Flipping the page, he saw a completely different statement: 'While opposites attract, it isn't lasting. Your potential mate will grow tired of such different views that it will cause disharmony within the relationship. It is certain to end badly and quickly.'

_You can be at your lowest point and somehow your soul mate will pick you up. _

Doesn't that sound nice, Kurt thought making a slightly twisted face. It was basic information he could find on the internet and he abandoned the book to check his computer.

He brought it out of sleep mode and checked the same government website that had all the soul mate business on one handy place.

"This soul mate stuff is simple but…" Kurt muttered to himself scrolling along the page slowly. "Still complicated. Love, simple but hard at the same time."

An alert popped up in the corner of the screen. A new email? From Blaine? He clicked on it and let out a huff as he signed into his email account.

To: Kurt Hummel Kurt

From: J.B. Faurot BroadwaySpirit

Subject: Subject

Do not think you have heard or seen the last of me, Kurt.

I will find you and make you mine. You belong to me and no one else.

Kurt stared at the message with his mind going blank. "Dad!" He yelled grabbing his laptop and running out of the room to where his dad was downstairs watching TV.

"What's wrong?" Burt sat up in his chair as he watched his kid nearly trip over the coffee table he had his beer on. "Is it your mark?"

Kurt shook his head and nearly dropped the computer. "I was checking my email and I got that."

Adjusting the screen, Burt read the message and went white and then red in the face. "I…Is this the guy?" He asked quietly not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Yeah, yeah, that's the one, the same name and…" Kurt broke off and swallowed around a lump in his throat. "The detectives should know."

"Right. Grab the phone, I got their card in my wallet on the kitchen counter." Kurt obeyed and could barely dial the number on the worn business card. "Lemme do it." He took the phone and put the lap top on the coffee table.

"Hello? Detective Morris? This is Burt Hummel. Yes, we were doing fine until a few minutes ago." Burt paused and glanced over at Kurt who sat on the sofa with his knees tucked underneath him and a pillow clutched in his arms.

"I'd appreciate that." Burt hung up and pointed at the laptop sitting so innocently on the table. "You have the power cord for that?" Kurt nodded quickly and covered his mouth with a hand. "It's plugged into the wall still. I just ran and-"

"I'll go it. The detectives are both coming over right now." Burt patted his shoulder and left for a couple minutes.

He returned leaving the power cord on the table and grabbed the knitted throw blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over Kurt. They didn't say or look at each other; Burt was shifting uncomfortably as he peeked out the windows for the detectives' car.

Ten minutes later Burt spotted the vehicle and stood by the door and let them in. "Thanks for coming, I know the week is hectic." Burt said shutting the door behind the two officers. "It's not a problem. The investigation has stalled a little but this information could be a blessing in disguise."

Burt nodded and they went to the living room. Kurt had gone from chewing on his lower lip to gnawing gently on his knuckles. "Hi." Ridgeway took the laptop after a brief nod by Burt.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Morris asked gently sitting a respectable distance from the young man who was clearly rattled.

"I was upstairs reading." Kurt was pale but had flushed a bright red. "I was going to look up some Soul Mate stuff but got an email alert and when I checked it, I got that."

Ridgeway handed the computer to her partner and she too read the message with an unreadable look on her face. "This is serious." Morris said directing her comment to her fellow officer. "We need to get our computer forensics on this right away."

Burt let out a deep sigh. "Will there be anything done? It being the holidays and all?"

Ridgeway pursed her lips and glanced at Morris. "I have a degree in computer science and forensics, if need be I'll do the breakdown."

"Thank you, both of you." Kurt said abruptly surprising even himself. "I didn't expect anyone to care because of my-my…"

Ridgeway gave a smile that softened her features. "It doesn't matter who you prefer, male or female, you're a young guy that had some pretty traumatic happenings."

"Have you taken him and his soul mate to a therapist to be evaluated?" Morris asked Burt as Kurt was still underage. "It may be beneficial that they get counseling on how to deal with what has happened."

"I don't need counseling." Kurt grumbled and shutting up immediately when Morris glanced at him with a stern look. "It would helpful for your mental health and the health of your relationship with your soul mate."

"I don't have one. Yet." Kurt added from his huddling spot on the sofa. "I was looking up info on what to expect when that happened."

Morris let out a hum. "Still, it would be helpful to get him an evaluation. It may be difficult to get an appointment so close to Christmas but the sooner the better."

Burt nodded and then motioned at the laptop Ridgeway was still holding. "I guess that's another computer you have to take?"

Kurt desperately wanted to protest but he didn't have any homework on it. Luckily he hadn't had anything inappropriate that could get him into trouble with his dad (read: porn) or with the cops (read: illegal downloaded music and movies). It wasn't like he couldn't get another laptop but he had grown fond of the speediness it had before he added all his usual programs.

"I'm sorry but the sooner we catch the perpetrator, the better for the community and everyone's own well-being." Morris stated offering a hand. Burt shook it and Ridgeway who had the laptop closed and tucked under her arm. The mess of wires from the power cord in one hand, she firmly shook his hand and promised to get to work on tracing where the email had come from.

The two detectives left and Kurt was sitting a little worse for wear. "I'm sorry, Kurt." Burt said sitting next to him and putting an arm around his kid's narrow shoulders. "We can go get another laptop tomorrow if you like. I doubt that they'll be giving back either of them now."

"Tomorrow I think." Kurt said absently tracing the pattern on the throw blanket. "After I finish getting the last of the ingredients for our dinner tomorrow."

Burt hugged him and then let him go. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Sleep didn't come easily to Kurt that night, his dreams plagued by the glittering dark eyes that were staring at him from a distance. The horrible nightmare dragged on as he tried to run away, succeeding and had entered his kitchen in his dream where the table where he had breakfast with his dad almost every morning now was covered in a variety of food in silver dishes. He thrashed around in his sleep and only woke when he rolled around onto his right side, pressing his wrist at an angle that caused pain.

He stayed awake until the clock on his phone read seven o'clock where he then dragged himself to the bathroom to wash the weary sleep from his eyes. "Freaking great." Kurt mumbled squinting at the dark circles under his eyes. Today was going to be so much fun. His third laptop and grocery shopping for the pine nuts he thought he had in the cupboard but didn't. Sure they were just pine nuts but they were part of the salad he was going to be making for the two of them. He didn't expect any guests and his dad would've told him if there was someone coming. They'd still have plenty of food for days after ward anyway.

Breakfast was quick and stilted with the Hummel men lost in thoughts they kept silent. "I'm going to go get ready." Kurt said dumping the half eaten French toast he had made a disgusting mess out of on his plate. "Alright. Let me give you some money for the computer before you go."

Nodding his thanks, Kurt headed up to his room for a quick shower and shave. He patted himself dry and applied his usual winter regime of lotions to his skin and a special cream to his wrist. The marks were turning a pale pink opposed to the strong red color they were a few days ago. The lines were criss-crossed and if he moved his wrist just right, it almost looked like the letter D or an E.

Maybe his soul mate was a Derek or something. He didn't know a Derek and was fairly sure there wasn't one at school.

Never the less, he dressed warmly and towel dried his hair, finger styled it with a bit of leave in conditioner and found a hat that wouldn't make him look too ridiculous.

Nothing says fashion crime like a kid's hat with puppy paw ear flaps or duckies printed on it.

Kurt grabbed the wrist band and snapped it in place then grabbed his phone, keys and coat. "Dad, I'm going to leave now." Kurt informed Burt who was reading through the morning paper in the living room. "Hold on, here's three hundred bucks. Get a good computer but nothing too cheap. And watch the roads okay?"

He grabbed the cash before his dad could change his mind and tucked it into the messenger bag he had hanging on his shoulder. "As always Dad, drive slowly and carefully. Watch out for black ice. Full stops at the stop sign." He didn't recite with a straight face. "Good. Be home as soon as you can. Be safe and…" Burt hesitated before hugging him.

* * *

They broke apart, a slight awkward comfort between them developing before Kurt gave a hesitant smile and left.

He drove carefully as he could to the electronics store and got a good deal on a laptop that was virtually identical to the one he had to give to the two detectives the evening before. His mind was more focused on driving and he was dismayed once he got to the grocery store that the lot was quite full.

"Shit." Did he really need the stupid pine nuts? Well he was here and might as well make it worth the trip. He locked up the car after throwing a couple of old blankets on top of his computer purchase and headed inside.

Grabbing a basket, he headed to the baking aisle where he inspected two different brands of pine nuts. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt whirled around on his boots and nearly dropped the pine nuts. "Blaine!" He threw an arm around the other boy who willingly hugged him back.

"I was wondering if I would see you before Christmas!" Kurt exclaimed looking at the other boy with undisguised pleasure.

Blaine shrugged and was avoiding his eyes. "Is something wrong?" Kurt backed up a few steps until he was next to the shelves holding the pine nuts. "Sorry if I-you know-"

His friend shook his head. "Don't worry about it. How have you been?" Blaine asked looking a lot less cheerful than when Kurt last seen him at school.

"Last minute shopping for Christmas dinner today." Kurt grabbed a bag of the nuts and dropped it in the basket he was holding not paying any attention to what brand it was. "What about you?"

"I needed to get out of the house."

Kurt's smile dropped into a slight grimace. "Oh. If you want to hang out at my house…you're more than welcome." He offered with a half shrug. Kurt was hoping he would and naturally he would become a kitchen worker and help him with the cooking.

"I…that sounds nice." Blaine bit his lip and glanced at Kurt's mostly empty basket. "Was there anything else you needed? I need to go by my house and check that it's locked up."

"No, just perusing. The pine nuts was all I really needed."

Blaine nodded and was quiet.

"Blaine is there something wrong? Because you're not you and that's weird." Kurt narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. A harried looking woman pushed her cart around the pair and threw an apology to the pair as she continued down the aisle.

"My parents." He began in a low voice and glanced away from Kurt to read the different flavors of boxed cake mix on the opposite side of the aisle. "My parents decided to go to London and the Bahamas for the holidays."

Kurt blinked. "Like one after another?"

Blaine exhaled. "No, like my dad went to London for business and my mom went to the Bahamas for a vacation."

Oh. _Oh. _Kurt was sad for his friend. Who could leave their kid at home at Christmas? "For how long?"

Blaine shrugged and looked down. "Until the New Year, I think. They kind of left a note and took cabs to the airport. Separately."

"I… You should stay with me." Kurt said not fully thinking it through. "We have a guest room and, and no one should be alone on the holidays."

His friend blinked rapidly and thought about it. "I guess that'd be alright. I don't think they'll be coming back before that."

"Great! I'll just call my dad and let him know that you'll be coming." Kurt said brightly and feeling a warm satisfying in his chest bloom. "You go home and pack a bag and I'll come by with my SUV and we can go to my house."

Blaine opened his mouth to protest and then nodded. "Sounds like a plan. You have my address?"

Kurt nodded and double checked his phone to be sure. "I do, now shoo, I'll be there once I pay for this stuff."

Blaine left looking much happier if Kurt could detect it in his mind, and Kurt roamed the aisles in case there was something else he forgot. Maybe another bottle of that sparkling cider stuff, he thought grabbing one of the apple and another of the cran-apple flavors.

Check out was a terrible wait, twenty minutes because someone didn't understand the coupon policy at the store and then finally, finally he was out with a bag on his arm.

Once he was in the car, he let it run for several minutes before carefully backing out and driving the distance to Blaine's house.

He wasn't entirely sure what it looked like but judging from the address he entered in the Maps app on his phone, was in the nicer part of Lima where people had people to mow their lawns. It was a better than where Kurt lived but he liked his neighborhood.

Nearly half an hour later he stopped in front of a well kept house without any holiday decorations. Every other house had at least some kind of lights or tree displayed in the front room window but there wasn't anything at the Anderson house.

He parked and waited a few minutes, spotting the shadow movement through the top floor windows. Kurt got out of the car, shivering at the chilly outdoors and made his way to the front door. "Kurt?" Blaine let him in quickly. "I'm not sure what else I need. I mean, am I staying for how many days?"

Kurt shrugged. "I should call my dad but I'm sure you can stay for New Years unless you have plans." Blaine shook his head. "No, I have nothing going except being here and watching the ball drop on TV, maybe."

"I'll be right back." Blaine ran up the stairs for a few more items to throw in his overnight bag.

In the mean time, I should call Dad, Kurt thought wondering if it really was ok.

"Hello, Dad?" Kurt waited for the phone to connect. "I'm fine, I'm at Blaine's house. Yes, I mean, I kind of invited him over so…"

Kurt bit his lip as he tried to explain why. "His parents went on separate trips out of the country and just left him here. _Thank you! _No, he's getting his stuff together." Kurt said trying to keep calm. "I'll tell him that."

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked curious as he donned his pea coat and scarf again. He had a large bag beside him along with another worn canvas bag.

"That you've been granted permission to stay until New Years." Kurt said brightly. "Oh and Dad said you should leave your car here and go in mine."

Blaine inclined his head. "I'll just go check the locks and then we can go."

They left together, Blaine taking a spare house key with him on a chain, and they sang along to the all Christmas song radio station as they went to the Hummel house. Kurt all but forgetting the detective visit from the night before.


	21. Eve

Hello again. :) 'You Know I Love You' has 100 reviews! Thank you for commenting and adding it to your favorite story lists.

This is Christmas Eve at the Hummel house. During our holiday, my family usually eats Christmas dinner on the 24th and not on Christmas Day. Actually it's more of a later lunch. Anyway!

A shorter chapter with a big moment. That's all the warning you're getting.

* * *

Once Kurt and Blaine reached the Hummel house, the snow began to fall again. It was still early enough in the day that there was still light and much prep work to do for tomorrow's Christmas dinner. Blaine decided to take a nap after unpacking his suitcase and bags he brought with him. While Blaine was upstairs settling, Burt had come home early for the holidays and was starting a fire in the hearth.

Kurt began to cut up celery and onions for his dressing he was going to bake tomorrow. He had planned everything out down to the minute in regards to cooking and baking. Luckily there was always more than enough food leftover that if they got snowed in, they'd be okay. Then again, Kurt slowed his chopping. He wasn't sure how much Blaine could eat.

He was ever careful not to place any pressure on his wrist and while it was healing properly as of this morning; Kurt was a bit anxious not to disturb the natural process. As he was chopping his mind drifted to various things of different importance.

Kurt was fairly sure that Blaine knew who his soul mate was and could very well be keeping himself an appropriate distance from Kurt because he wasn't it. It was fine, or would be fine as he would come to accept that. Eventually. Soon as he figured out how to have feelings again but he wasn't there. Yet. Then there was this strange happening with Broadway Spirit or Faurot, Kurt wasn't sure who was who. Broadway Spirit seemed like such a nice person who was interested in Kurt as a friend, genuine and true. Faurot on the other hand was more than a little crazy and he hoped that the detectives would find him soon. With that in mind, he was a bit nervous about the whole 'talk to a shrink' he was going to have to do. Maybe he or she would preform a hypnosis so missed details could help with the case.

Unfortunately there was the holidays to wade through and he felt a spark of warm excitement over the dinner and the presents he had for his dad and the special one he had picked out for Blaine.

He had it in his room hidden in a desk drawer where he would wrap it up for when the time came. Preferably while Blaine was still sleeping or occupied by Burt down in the living room.

"Ow!" dropping the knife on the cutting board, Kurt examined his fingers and grumbled at the clotting cut on his hand. He held it under some cold water, then patted his hands dried. At the risk of contamination, he put the knife he was using in the sink and took another from the knife block on the counter.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine surprised him and Kurt nearly dropped the knife. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt nervously laughed. "I'm fine, just a common kitchen injury. Not paying attention when I chop celery." Blaine moved closer. "Should I get a sticky bandage?" He shook his head. "I'm fine. Just finishing up these and then I need to start on the cranberry sauce."

"May I help?" Blaine offered rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not the greatest at cooking but I can chop and rinse stuff."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in thought, pretending he was concentrating really hard on whether to accept Blaine's very generous offer. His friend had an earnest look on his face that it was hard to keep up appearances. "Alright. Have you ever made cranberry sauce? Wait, scratch that. Have you ever seen cranberry sauce being made?"

Blaine shrugged with a slight blush. "Our few holiday dinners were catered."

"Ah, well this will be interesting." Kurt examined his finger again and it looked alright enough but Blaine did want to help. "Here are the cranberries." He dug through the vegetable crisper and dropped two bags on the counter. "The colander is in the cabinet by the stove. Just follow the directions on the back of the package."

Blaine nodded and obeyed carefully reading the directions. He moved around the kitchen with surprising ease. Sugar added to boiling water and cranberries rinsed. "Do you make the jelly stuff or just the regular whole berry?" Blaine asked frowning at the simmering cranberry and sugar mixture on the stove top; he had added a couple shakes of cinnamon and orange zest and juice as directed by Kurt who was sitting quite comfortably at the kitchen table.

"Hey boys," Burt headed toward the fridge for his customary nightly beer. It was an allowance he had granted himself. Besides, it wasn't like Kurt was going to drink them. The only time Kurt had beer was a humiliating experience at Rachel's house a couple years ago. Now he only cooked with wine purchased by his dad and that was only if Kurt showed which recipe he was going to use it with.

"Hi Dad." Kurt watched him pop the top and take a sip. "Blaine's offered to help out."

"Ah, that's good?" Burt's eyes narrowed on the other boy who blinked rapidly and stirred his cranberry mess absently. "I'm not very good at it but when I get back to my house, I can make cranberry sauce on my own."

Burt snorted. "Not any time now, it's supposed to snow hard over night." Blaine abandoned his stirring and peered out the kitchen window by the sink. "It's coming down hard."

"It is… I'm glad we got here before it started." Kurt said staring out the window as he stood beside Blaine. There was a couple inches difference in heights he noted catching their reflections in the glass. Blaine returned to cooking and carefully poured the sauce into a ceramic dish and stuck it in the fridge by the small turkey. "Are you really going to cook that?"

Kurt let out a short laugh. "Of course, I do most of the cooking especially on holidays. My…mom used to do it but her last Christmas she was too ill. We weren't in the holiday mood then. Now it's better."

Blaine nodded and shut the fridge door.

* * *

With dinner preparations done, the two made some quick sandwiches to share with Burt and sat in the living room to watch whatever was on tv. Though he was the guest of the Hummels, Blaine had settled in quite comfortably on the corner of the sofa nearest to Burt as they absently ate and watched sports highlights from the various sports games that had happened and were going to happen. They got into a lively discussion about the merits of the Ohio State Buckeyes which Kurt rolled his eyes at and had grabbed a pile of magazines from his room to read. Kurt couldn't follow the conversation and settled into reading about the latest fashion trends in Vogue.

It was when the words started blurring and the photographs began to look fuzzy that Kurt felt like he should put himself to bed. "I'm going to bed now." He yawned behind his hand. "It's been a long day of shopping and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked looking bright eyed and not sleepy at all. Burt looked around Blaine and nodded. "Good night then."

"Good night, Dad. And yeah, the turkey isn't going to put itself in the oven." Kurt clutched the stack of magazines to his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

Up in his room, he quickly got ready for bed and then laid out the wrapping paper and neatly wrapped his gift. He yawned several times through the process and then tucked his supplies away. It was an exhausting day that had not turned out like he expected. He had Blaine in his house for longer than a half hour and he was going to wake up tomorrow morning and he would be there, asleep yes but still here.

It was almost like he could get used to having to cook for a third person… Kurt shook his head and pulled down the covers. He set his alarm for five-thirty knowing it would be a definite struggle to drag himself down to the kitchen.

He gasped as his bare feet slid under the blankets. It was _freezing_! Rolling around a little with the light still on, he snagged his wrist band on his shirt buttons and nearly yanked one off. "Shit!" He muttered unsnapping the accessory and running light fingers over his forming name. It was a little tender and…

The name had formed a little more.

And it was readable.

Stumbling, he sat down hard at the vanity in his bathroom and examined it in the light.

_Blaine D. Anderson_

Kurt swallowed past a suddenly dry throat.

It was real? He drew a light thumb pad over the name. It hurt a little like a bruise but it didn't smudge or smear. The blood underneath lightened but returned to a normal shade. Blaine D. Anderson was his soul mate. Kurt sat there for a long moment before glancing up and at himself in the mirror.

Did he look any different? No. He was the same on the outside but on the inside… His normally pale complexion was flushed and he caught on that his heart was beating loudly in his ears and his breath was quick. He gave his mirror-twin a slight smile and then turned bright red with unwarrented embarrassment.

He knew.

Blaine would-

Kurt stopped short and looked at the name again. Blaine might already have _his _name already. He always figured it wasn't any of his business but now he was wanting to know. Like right now. No, he told himself. Act like nothing has happened and then pull Dad aside and tell him. Preferably after dinner, since it'd be really awkward and weird to talk about it over dinner.

He certainly didn't want to make the holidays uncomfortably awkward with announcing he had got his soul mate's name and it was his newest friend. Plus it might be better to discuss the whole ordeal with Blaine and not have his dad threatening Blaine with bodily harm for hurting him, etc. The typical dad type of thing that he could almost imagine the Mr. Berrys' telling Finn when he officially reveals Rachel's name on his wrist. He wasn't sure if that had happened yet but maybe over the holidays.

Ten minutes later, Kurt felt exhaustion sink into his bones and he slumped in front of the vanity still waiting to wake up from the dream he was having. Shaking his head, he dragged himself to his feet and went to bed. His mind was swirling with different scenarios of how he would break the news to Blaine and then to his dad. What would it mean for Blaine? What would it mean for Kurt?

Thoughts like that delved deep into his mind and dreams as he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Argh!" Kurt woke up to his alarm blaring loudly. Sometimes Lady Gaga's Bad Romance chorus as an alarm was a bad idea and coupled with strange dreams plagued of dungeons and tables filled to the edges with food and shiny silver place settings, it was going to be one of those mornings. Nevertheless, it was Christmas Day and switching on the bed side lamp and peeking out the windows, it had snowed a lot overnight. Maybe Blaine would be willing to shovel a path to and from the sidewalk to their front door; a neighbor had a snowblower but they lived several doors down.

Dressing in clothes that felt like they were sitting in the refrigerator all night, he tugged on some comfy rubber soled slippers and with his phone in hand and a flashlight in the other, he headed down to the kitchen.

Breakfast was quick, egg white sandwich with some of the sausage patties his dad liked. He'd need his energy to get everything in. Turkey was in the oven, seasoned to perfection with the large baking pan covering the bird for the next few hours until it was removed so the turkey could brown. Yams were in the oven underneath the turkey beside the large pan of dressing he had mixed together quickly while the turkey was in the oven. He had a process and a list of things to make.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Eve, Kurt." Blaine said entering the kitchen dressed in jammies, expensive leather slippers and a bathrobe and a hand covering a yawn. "Merry Christmas, Blaine." Kurt set a large pot of water to boil on the stove. "Are you hungry? I made myself a egg and sausage sandwich."

"That sounds great, did you need me to do anything?" Blaine asked looking a little more awake. He stuck his hands in the robe's pockets and shifted uncomfortably.

"Um… the potatoes in the cupboard. I need them so I can make mashed potatoes. Gravy will come later if you're wondering." Kurt added getting the carton of egg whites out of the fridge. He made it extra fancy with some green onions and fried some tomatoes in the same pan. The sausage patty fried up nicely and while the 'fancy-smancy' bread was toasting, he flipped the eggs once and directed Blaine to start chopping the potatoes. "They cook faster if they're in smaller pieces."

Blaine nodded and got to work using a freshly washed knife Kurt handed to him while working in silence. Kurt took over chopping while Blaine ate his sandwich and sipped from a cup of freshly brewed coffee. It was a comfortable silence as the pair were in the kitchen. Blaine going to get his own knife and start chopping potatoes as well. "Don't you peel them?"

"Nope." Kurt shook his head as he neatly chopped the vegetable. "Mashed red potatoes with rosemary and because it's a special occasion, bacon too."

"Bacon?"

"Yep, it's a Christmas dinner tradition, plus my dad likes it and…it's the holidays so it's not too often." Kurt said dumping the potatoes in a colander and rinsing them before dropping them in the now boiling water. "Rinse and add yours too. It looks like a lot but they'll be smashed and since my dad loves mashed potatoes they will go fast."

Blaine grinned widely. "I could figure that."

"Figure what? Morning, boys." Burt shuffled toward the coffee maker and poured himself a mug then leaned against the counter sipping appreciatively. "Snowed hard last night. I need to shovel a path…"

"I can do that." Blaine offered running a hand through the loose curls Kurt didn't have time to appreciate while slaving away at the stove. "I brought my good boots and stuff."

Burt sipped his coffee and nodded. "Sure, I'll just have breakfast and then show you where the shovel is. We don't have a snow blower like the Drew's around the corner."

Blaine nodded. "I'll go get ready, do you mind if I use your shower?"

"Not at all," the other boy nodded and headed upstairs.

"That was interesting." Burt commented sitting down at the table. "Breakfast?" Kurt smiled thinly and set to work making the same sandwich for his dad.

Facing the eggs cooking in the pan, Kurt swallowed and tried to steady his voice. "By the way, while Blaine's out of the room, I need to talk to you."

He didn't wait for a reply nor did he turn around until the bread was toasted. "It's about the name." Burt said quietly not paying attention to the delicious sandwich place in front of him. "Or about that whack job?"

"The first." Kurt said haltingly twisting his fingers in one sleeve. "But when Blaine's out."

Burt nodded after a tense moment. The potatoes were boiling over and needed his attention.

* * *

"I don't know if you have ever done this but at this house put the snow on either side of the walk way." Burt explained as he handed Blaine the well used shovel. It was painted a bright red at one point in its existence but the paint had gradually chipped away to a shiny metal. "If you can, shovel around Kurt's SUV in the driveway, but the walk way is more important." Blaine nodded eagerly. "I'll do my best. Normally we have the gardeners do this…but since no one is at the house, there's no point."

Patting him on the shoulder, Burt only gave an awkward, 'Yeah, huh?" before Blaine headed out into the great snow scape.

Wow, that garage was cold, Burt thought grateful not to go out in the snow and shovel for the next couple of hours. Now for more pressing matters: Kurt.

He had paused momentarily to wash up in his bathroom and had dressed in a different but comfortable outfit before heading downstairs to the living room. The potatoes had been smashed and were waiting for the delicious bacons bits Kurt was planning to fry after his chat with his dad.

"Hey." He walked into the room with his wrist band firmly snapped around his wrist. Stupidly, he forgot to put it on this morning thinking that Blaine was a late riser didn't think anything of it. He was lucky that he was wearing long sleeves _and _didn't roll them up while Blaine was around.

"Let's see it." Burt said from his seat on the sofa. He patted it and Kurt drifted to sit only over glancing outside where he could see snow flying from Blaine's shovel. "I didn't know. I just." Kurt unsnapped the band and held it out.

"Blaine D. Anderson." Burt muttered. "Is that him?" He jerked his head at the window facing the street.

"I guess. I mean. I think it is him. I don't know his middle name though." Kurt said wiggling his fingers. "I hope it is because I do like him and… it'd be terrible to fall for him, harder than I already have and not be him."

Burt was thoughtful for a long moment. "I think that you should give yourself a few days to let this sink in. Then maybe have a discussion with Blaine about it."

Kurt nodded shortly. "I think that's best. I mean, if he doesn't turn out to have my name then…"

His dad nodded, "I think that's the best."

It was evening when they finally got around to eating the dinner Kurt served dinner. The food turned out wonderfully and Kurt basked in their praises. Yawning, Blaine and Burt offered to wash and dry the dishes, of which there were many after they finished.

They ended the night with a pumpkin pie provided by Burt who had it hiding in the garage's small fridge by the fire in the hearth. Kurt was pleasantly sleepy by the fire with a full belly. He had taken a few photos during the night and so had Blaine for his own memories.

"I think it's about time I head up to bed." Burt said pointedly glancing at the clock on the wall. "Merry Christmas, boys."

"Night Dad." Kurt rolled his shoulders and closed the vent on the fireplace. It would gradually die out as the two tidied up the living room. The tree lights were shut off and the dessert plates and cups were dumped in the sink.

The pair headed upstairs once they were finished and at the top of the landing, they paused. "Good night Kurt. I had a nice time today." Kurt grinned sleepily. "Night Blaine. I'm glad you're here too."


	22. Christmas Day Visitation

Hello again my fair readers. :) Good news (sort of): You Know I Love You has reached over 100,000 words! Bad news is that I have yet to finish writing. Plotting yes, typing out chapters, no. It has become a monstrous story and I'm going to have a hard time finding someone to help revise it with me. D:

Researched a bit on cemeteries in the town of Lima and this rounds up the Christmas holidays which is weird considering this was written in January. Nothing to warn about except a possible cliffhanger at the end?

* * *

The following morning after a night of dreams filled with food and more food and presents that he had forgotten to wrap, Kurt woke twisted in his sheets feeling groggy. He allowed himself a little time to sleep until he reluctantly rolled out of bed to wash his face. It was still a little early, not as early as he got up yesterday morning but it felt like he would be taking a nap later in the day.

Ugh, he thought running the water to a lukewarm temperature before starting his morning wash up routine. Twenty minutes later of cleansing and moisturizing, Kurt let out a deep breath and dared a look at his right wrist. He wore a soft band around it during the night as the colors settled in a little more. It was still a little blurred but the name was prominent as ever. "Blaine D. Anderson." He murmured to himself.

He shivered as a sudden icy cool ran down his spine. It was always cooler in the bathroom with all the tile and so on but… Kurt shook his head and went to put on something comfortable.

Then he headed downstairs to make breakfast of waffles and eggs.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Kurt!" Burt had a bounce to his step, surprising and expected as it only happened around this time of the year. "Merry Christmas Dad!" Kurt pulled off the last waffles from the griddle and gave the older man a hug. "I hope you're hungry again."

Burt went to get a cup of coffee and add some of the special holiday eggnog flavored creamer. 'It's only comes out once a year and I'm going to have some, Kurt.' Burt had said during the second week of December. Honestly, Kurt couldn't deny him that when it was a fair reason; besides, he kind of liked that everything could be holiday themed.

"Scrambled eggs?" Kurt cracked one into a bowl and added a little milk, salt and pepper. He was debating whether to used the last of the green onions or just have them as is. "Sure, make mine two." Burt said sipping his eggnog creamed coffee. Neatly grabbing a couple of waffles and drowning them in the sugar-free syrup, he dug in.

"There's fruit too if you want any." Kurt said focusing on his egg in the frying pan. It was a suggestion but if he didn't stick it in front of the older man, he wouldn't eat an apple. He was better than he was but it was still an issue.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked dumping the scrambled eggs onto a plate and started with his dad's. "I thought he would be awake when you came down."

Burt shrugged. "I dunno. He did take a nap yesterday but he had eaten a lot yesterday."

"Food coma."

"Food coma." Burt agreed chasing the last bit of syrup with his final bite of waffle. "Eggs?"

"Done and done." Kurt produced the bowl with a flourish. "I already added salt but if you want to ruin them with ketchup, be my guest."

"Er… Merry Christmas?" Blaine peered almost timidly around the corner of the kitchen. He wore the same pajamas and robe as yesterday but looked distinctly ruffled. "Is there anything to eat?"

"Yep, waffles and eggs if you want them." Kurt said pausing before scooping his own eggs up and eating them. "Waffles are good."

Blaine sat down and took the proffered coffee and added his own creamer and sugar. "What's the plan of the day?"

"Presents!" Kurt waggled an egg in the air and Blaine nodded. "Scrambled or over easy?"

"Scrambled, please and thank you." Blaine smiled over his coffee. "Presents, you say? I… did have something I brought with me from my house."

Burt looked pleasantly surprised. "That's unexpected. I didn't think…"

Blaine shrugged and focused on eating a waffle on a Burt-produced plate. He added some syrup and neatly cut a piece off, dipped it in the excess syrup and ate it. It was all very proper, Kurt noticed stirring the eggs. They were finished and Kurt dumped them on his plate. They were going to be a little syrupy but he didn't care too much.

"Present time!" Blaine said getting up after inhaling his three waffles and eggs. "I'll need to get mine upstairs." He left the plates in the sink and Burt and Kurt quickly cleaned up. "Did you get him anything?" Burt quietly asked Kurt who was wiping out the frying pan. "Yeah, it was a little last minute but I think he'll like it."

"Ah. Okay."

* * *

Once they were sitting comfortably, Burt in his usual easy chair facing the television, Kurt by the tree on a footstool and Blaine on the sofa with a box to dump all the excess wrapping paper, they commenced present opening.

"Oh Kurt, this is really great!" Burt said holding out a pair of leather gloves. "This is exactly what I needed, thanks son!" Kurt smiled and threw him another present. "You're welcome. It's hard to shop for you."

"And I can say the same about you." Burt tried the gloves on and they fit well enough as leather does stretch over time. "Open yours, I worked hard for those things."

Kurt ripped open several boxes, knowing that they were going to be things Kurt had specifically asked for. "McQueen scarf, not a knock off, thanks Dad!" Kurt shook out a long bright red trench coat. "Wow, Dad, I didn't expect this."

He stood up to model it, tying the belt around his waist and whirling around. "The other coat you wanted was sold out. I hope this is a decent substitute."

"It's perfect." Still wearing the coat, he went to give his dad a hug. "I love it."

Blaine stood up and handed one small box to Burt. "Yours is a little more expensive but, you know." He clasped his hands, twisted them in his long sleeved shirt sleeves and sat back down. "I…"

Burt had immediately opened his and had gone slightly pale. "These must have been a pretty penny. I can't take these."

"No, please." Blaine took a deep breath. "My dad's friend of a friend gave them to him and since my dad doesn't appreciate the finer points of college football like we would. I think you'd appreciate them more. Otherwise they won't be used."

"What are they? Tickets?" Kurt was a little confused and had tugged the thin box out Burt's loose hands. "Season passes to the Ohio State Buckeyes home games? Blaine?" Kurt stared wide eyed from the gift and then to his friend.

"My dad would've thrown them away, they're not fake or anything. The guy is a referee and gets free tickets all the time and my dad helped him out somehow and we got them. I know the seasons partly over but maybe you can go to a few games." Blaine shrugged and looked at his hands. He still wore the skin tone wrist band.

"I'll accept them, but only if you come with me. Kurt's never been much for sports except for the one time he was on the football team." Burt said pinning Blaine down with a stare that kept him in place.

"I…alright. I've only been a couple times but that was a long time ago." Blaine smiled feeling and looking a lot better after his gift was properly accepted. "Kurt?"

He glanced at Blaine with a confused look. "Football team?"

Kurt flushed red.

* * *

Kurt carried his Christmas haul up to his room, still wearing the red trench coat. It wasn't ideal for winter weather and he had plans for when Spring rolled around to wear it with his spring uniform. He honestly liked the coat more than the one he originally wanted, a fitted blazer with rhinestone and stud detail on the collar. At least this one he could wear year round and he looked good in red.

So did Blaine.

Wait, where was his present for Blaine? He thought he brought it downstairs yesterday but he couldn't remember if he did or not. His mind was on cooking that damn turkey which had thankfully cooked to perfection.

He much rather give his gift to Blaine in private without his dad around. It was going to be a little awkward the more he thought about it. "Kurt?" A soft knock at the door. Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine." Kurt shifted as he began to move the newly unwrapped gifts to various spots in his room. The gift cards were placed on the desk, the new pair of jeans that were the right size (thank Cheesus) were going to be turned inside out and washed at the next available moment and Kurt was still wearing the coat.

"Your gift." Blaine had changed his clothes. He wore a long pair of lounge pants that covered his sock covered feet, a black and white striped long sleeved shirt and an unbuttoned cardigan. His hair was product free and admittedly it looked enormous. Kind of like broccoli or a large overgrown shrub.

"My gift. Right." Kurt took it and then hesitated. "I got something for you, I'm worried it might be a little impersonal but you're hard to shop for."

"You're hard to shop for." Blaine retorted with no heat and accepted the square box wrapped in holiday paper.

"Okay, open yours." Kurt said clutching the small box. "Or we can do it at the same time."

"Er, no, I'll go first." Blaine sat down and ripped at the paper until he could wiggle the box out of the paper. "It's an…?"

"Ornament. Hang it in your window or on your tree." Kurt shrugged and held his breath. Blaine held it up so the light shone through the glass. "It's beautiful Kurt. Thank you."

He replaced the glass piece in the box and abruptly embraced Kurt.

"Mine is going to seem so awful and cheap." He mumbled into Kurt's shoulder and seemed reluctant to let go. When he did, he bit his lip and looked a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sure it's fine." Kurt said feeling a silly fluttering in his stomach. He was standing so close that Kurt could feel the warmth rolling off Blaine in waves, the scent of body wash and the mint from his toothpaste. "It's a ring?"

Kurt was floored and was guided to sit on the bed on shaky legs. "Is this a proposal?"

Blaine draped an arm over his shoulder and gave a half hearted shrug. "It's a promise ring, sort of."

Swallowing his nerves, he looked at the ring. It was handmade, crafted from gum wrappers and had a bow tie shaped sparkly sticker instead of a stone. It was beautiful and simple and from Blaine but… what did it mean? "I'm promising to always be your friend no matter what, to listen when you need me to, to come rescue you from what scares you the most and…and… to bake you cookies whenever you want." Blaine paused. "The last part is within reason. And when I learn how to bake cookies because I tried while my parents were gone a few days ago but it didn't turn out very well. The same with the ring, it took more than a few tries but I had to get it right."

"I… don't know what to say." Kurt said after a long minute still staring at the simply made jewelery. "I think mine isn't as meaningful as this."

Blaine nudged his shoulder. "I like mine. I'll be putting it in my window when I go home."

Kurt nodded robotic-ally and smiled mostly to himself. "I love it. I don't know what I can wear it with just yet but… I love it. Thanks, Blaine."

"You are very welcome." He rose and left taking the scrappy bit of paper and his ornament with him to his temporary room.

Once alone, Kurt let out a deep breath in a whoosh. A ring. It wasn't a promise ring officially but did _come _with promises. He looked at it again and smiled to himself. It was sweet, unexpected and cemented Kurt's thoughts that Blaine knew who his soul mate was.

* * *

It was a couple of days later when the snow had finally stopped falling and Kurt decided it was time for a visit. He always had an after Christmas visit to the Green Lawn Cemetery where his mother was buried.

Granted, it was a little depressing at some points but Kurt felt it was the right thing to do to see where she was laid to rest a couple times a year. His dad had his own schedule, at least he thought so, where he did his own visits.

Kurt stretched his arms over his head and rubbed his forehead. He had checked the weather report and decided to drive there with snow chains.

"Just be careful, Kurt. Keep your phone on but don't check it for any reason. The streets are clear." Burt said firmly. "No short cuts or stops along the way."

Kurt nodded. "I know and I will." He was prepared to leave, keys in hand and coat and scarf buttoned and wrapped. "Be nice to Blaine when I'm out."

Burt didn't pout.

"Where are you going?" Blaine had come downstairs after his shower, slightly damp around the edges.

"Oh, I…" Kurt began and jingled his keys anxiously. "Annual visit to my mom's grave."

Blaine gaped for a moment then nodded. Burt glanced at Kurt then retreated to the den.

"Would you like to come?" Kurt ventured softly gazing at Blaine standing on the last step. "It would be welcome."

"I'd… like that. I'll be ready in a few minutes." He ran up the stairs, nearly tripping on the last step. Kurt bit his lip and tried not to laugh.

"He going with you then?" Burt asked quietly reappearing in the kitchen's doorway. "Yeah, I invited him and he accepted."

Burt hummed and retreated through the kitchen again.

* * *

The drive was slow with silence between the pair as Kurt drove them in the cemetery. It was supposed to be open between sunrise and sunset and he figured there was going to be enough parking.

A quick visit and then he'll be done until next year, he thought to himself as he turned into Wood Lawn.

The land was flat aside from the countless head stones and other stone monuments. "It's a short walk." Kurt said rubbing his hands together. "Let's go."

They walked in silence with Kurt leading the way carrying a straw basket over one arm. He had a sort of care package that he had prepared earlier in the morning.

Saint Michael's section and the third row and the fifteenth column, Kurt mused silently to himself as the marched along.

"Here it is." Kurt said stopping in front of a particularly snow covered upright head stone.

Beloved daughter. Beloved wife. Beloved mother. Elizabeth Jane Hummel.

Kurt dusted the snow off and cleared out the small cup attached to the base of the headstone. He didn't bring flowers but… Blaine watched him quietly and from a respectable distance. "My mom always played tea party with me." Kurt said abruptly in the chilly air. "We would have them at least three times a week if it was warm enough."

He set out a mug on top of the head stone and then took out a thermos and poured it. "Then she was sick we would have them in the living room which gradually moved to my parents' bedroom. A sort of indoor picnic."

Kurt shook out a blanket and spread it on the ground. "Sit and have tea."

* * *

Blaine sat and drank the hot herbal tea Kurt stated was one he and his mom always drank during their parties. Yes, it was freezing and admittedly a tiny bit uncomfortable: sipping tea on a the frozen ground. But this was for Kurt and that was what was important. It wasn't a sacrifice being here in fact it was almost like meeting the parents for the first time.

"It's been a while since I've been here." Kurt said. Blaine glanced at him slowly and nearly replied when he spoke. "I should come around more often and school is a fair excuse but…"

Kurt sighed, his breath fogging in front of him. "Things weren't great since semester started. Glee club has interesting. Rachel and I made up after being not friends."

He paused and drank some tea. "Dad has been well. No health scares or hospital visits."

Blaine blew on his own tea and drank it gingerly. It didn't taste like much, smelled nice, but he preferred coffee. "Although I had to go a couple months ago. Slight problem with my soul mate mark."

Kurt scarcely glanced at Blaine before drumming his fingers on his mug. "And I just got my name, an early Christmas gift I guess."

Blaine held his breath.

But Kurt didn't say anything after that.

* * *

The left soon after that with the weather getting too chilly to sit and drink rapidly cooling tea in. Kurt walked slowly with his hands shoved in his coat pockets. Blaine had walked with the basket over his arm further ahead.

"Blaine." He turned around and looked at his friend.

"Oh Kurt." Blaine dropped the basket by a headstone and rushed forward. "It's alright, Kurt."

Hugging him, Blaine could only rub and pat his back as Kurt shuddered into his embrace. "It must be hard and time does heal but it is still hard."

Kurt nodded and sniffed loudly, thankfully not in the direction of Blaine's ear. "Yeah. I miss her a lot."

"But you'll always have good memories of her. Those tea parties and her spending time with you." Blaine continued quietly. "She loved you until she passed and…I know you aren't religious but she's still watching over you in spirit."

"I know. It's just hard not having her around and my dad isn't always the most helpful with relationship stuff and me being gay is a whole new thing to add to the rest of raising a kid."

"And he does his best." Kurt shifted away and wiped his face with the back of his gloved hand. "He does. He could've kicked me out of the house but…"

Blaine kept a close distance, unable to allow him to be out of arms reach. "He's a good man."

Kurt shifted from foot to foot. "Shall we go?"

Blaine nodded and then hesitated a moment before grabbing Kurt's hand. The other boy froze and flushed a delicate pink.

Hand in hand, they walked to the car, neither looking at the other until Kurt had to tug his hand free to unlock the door.

* * *

They drove home slower than before with each glancing at each other hoping the other didn't see them. A faint blush covered each boy's cheeks as Kurt drove home. "Blaine, I…There's something I need to tell you."

Blaine stared at him and nodded. "Should I be worried?" His stomach dropped unpleasantly. "Is it something I did?"

Kurt stared at the road and slowed to a stop at a four way stop. "No, not really and it wasn't anything you did or had done in the past but something that might happen."

"We have plans?" Blaine was slightly confused but a feeling settled in his belly. "I had no idea."

Kurt smiled slightly and only nodded.


	23. Confirmation

Hola everyone. i have some news of varying flavors: I have only 1 and a half chapters already written before there's nothing to upload. :( on the other end I've found my old Vanessa Carlton CD and am listening to An Ordinary Day on repeat. Also I've attempted to write the final part to the New Normal is Gleeful. Other than that... I wish I didn't have to work my entire Spring Break. :(

Warnings: possible grammar/spelling mistakes, out of character Kurt and Blaine (probably).

* * *

"Kurt Hummel? How was your holiday?" Kurt inwardly cringed as he heard Jacob Ben Israel's annoying voice pierce through the grocery store din. "Uh, hi." Kurt pretended to check something on his phone. "So, anything new happen?" The bushy haired guy asked fiddling with his own phone.

"Nope. Holiday dinner, nothing overly different from last year." Kurt said trying to pretend Jacob Ben wasn't there. He needed to buy a bag of chips and some sour cream. New Year means chips and dip. And possibly a little champagne if his dad would allow it. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed to buy it yet and he had to remind Burt to buy a bottle before coming home.

Nothing classier than a glass of champagne to toast the New Year, Kurt thought side stepping a shopping cart full of bags of chips and cases of beer. There better be a couple of bags of the avocado chips left as they were his favorites.

"Really? I heard from very reliable, and might I add secret sources, that your soul mate has knowledge of your existence!" Jacob waved his phone in Kurt's face much to his irritation. "Any comment on this recent development?"

Kurt froze and glared at his fellow student. "No comment. Please excuse me." He shoved passed him stiffly as he headed down the chip aisle randomly grabbing a bag of chips and hoping it wasn't a flavor he hated.

* * *

Driving home where Blaine was until tomorrow, he gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were visibly white. With the car parked in the driveway cleared from all the snow that fell the previous week, it took Kurt all but minute to grab his purchases and belongings and stalk inside.

"Hey, welcome back, is there more-Kurt?" Blaine reached for the canvas bags with the few items Kurt bought.

"No. I need to think." He replied shortly avoiding Blaine's eye. Kurt shed his scarf and coat as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Shutting the door, he collapsed on his bed and curled up in a ball. "He knows that I'm his soul mate. Why won't he say anything?" Kurt mumbled to himself staring at the opposite wall.

It doesn't help that Jacob Ben Israel knows or he might be faking, Kurt doesn't have a clue. He should talk to someone about what to do.

Thoughts rolled around in his head until he finally drifted off to a fitful sleep.

It was an hour later when he jerked awake. It was still light outside his window and his clothes he had worn to the store were getting uncomfortable.

He'd rolled off the bed and numbly changed his clothes into something a little more comfy. He had to face Blaine some time.

Why not now?

Kurt chewed his lip and went through the motions of brushing his teeth and fixing his bed hair. Then he went downstairs to find Blaine. He didn't want to discuss soul mates with his again so he crept quietly in his socks in the kitchen to peer out the window. His dad's car wasn't there and Blaine wasn't downstairs either. That left the room he was using for the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt headed back up stairs and making a left down the short hall. Blaine's door was closed and Kurt worried his lip a little. He stood outside the door for a couple of minutes before knocking lightly on the door. "Blaine?"

There was a moment of silence followed by a light thud of feet on the carpeting. "Kurt? Did you need something?" Blaine asked opening the door quickly. His hair was loose and and curling around his forehead. It was a good look for him, Kurt thought absently as he tried to make his tongue work. "I…I need to talk to you about something."

Blaine looked taken aback slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Well alright. Did you want to talk downstairs or your room?" Kurt thought about it for a moment and then shifted from foot to foot before crossing his arms. "My room. If that's okay with you."

The other boy smiled thinly, a worried looking in his eyes. "Not a problem." He retreated to grab a sweater and tugging it over his shoulders, Blaine went to Kurt's room.

"Uh, have a seat." Kurt offered weakly before sitting stiffly on his bed. The covers were a little rumpled and he hadn't put away his scarf and coat from earlier. "Whoops, sorry about that." He hopped up and hung up his outerwear.

Kurt reseated himself and stared at his shelf full of Vogue magazines and the odd knickknack he had purchased when he decided to redecorate his room. "Kurt?" Blaine ventured trying break the uncomfortable silence. "Was there something I did? If I have to survive another month long radio silence from you, I will but I don't want to. Tell me what's wrong, please."

It was slightly desperate but it pierced Kurt's thoughts. "I… Blaine. I saw Jacob Ben Israel at the grocery store." Kurt blurted and clutched his hands in his lap. Blaine could see his white knuckles from his seat by the desk. "He said… I don't know if there's some truth to this but knowing him and his weaseling ways, I wouldn't be entirely surprised."

Blaine was silent and kept his face as blank as possible. He had a feeling he was going to have to try and decipher what Kurt was saying.

"Anyway." Kurt paused and bit his lip. He would need to stop doing that or he'd chew it off. "He said, he said that my soul mate knew I was his soul mate."

A distant roar erupted in his mind as Kurt's voice faded away abruptly and he could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. "W-what?" He stuttered, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

"My soul mate knows that I'm his." Kurt said not looking at Blaine and twisting the band around his wrist. His 'mate's name had fully formed and was a stark black-brown color against the pale inner skin of his forearm. Blaine looked strangely ill. "Are you going to be sick? Because there's the trash can over there." Kurt said daring to glance at the other boy.

"I'm. I'm fine." Blaine took a deep breath. "I guess I should say something."

Kurt's stomach fluttered uncomfortably with nerves. "I'm not finished." Blaine buttoned his lip and looked uneasy. "It's… back in late October I had to leave school early to go to the doctor's." Blaine had a surprised and concerned look on his face and furrowed his eyebrows. "I had thought I was getting my soul mate's name but instead I had injured my wrist and had to take antibiotics for a week."

"It was pretty scary, thinking that I could've screwed up my chance to have someone for my very own with that happening." Kurt raised his wristband covered wrist and made a face. "I started get his name a few weeks ago and it finally came in."

* * *

Blaine was holding his breath and felt winded when Kurt said it had come in. "And what's the name?" He asked in a whisper holding his hands in his lap as ran a fingernail across the thin band covering up Kurt's name on his wrist. "You know, don't you?"

Blinking rapidly, Blaine could only imitate a fish when he tried to speak. "Kurt."

"You hid it from me." Kurt accused fumbling with the simple but stylish band around his wrist. It snapped open and he held it up. "How long did you know? How long?"

"I…" Blaine tried as his eyes zoned in on his name including the middle initial standing out in dark on Kurt's pale skin. "That's my name."

"Focus, Blaine." Kurt ordered with his blue-green eyes boring into the other boy. He was damn lucky that he was sitting over there and not on the bed beside him otherwise Kurt was liable to punch him. It was a strange thing having such fury and hurt mixed up with relief and happiness. Unfortunately the anger and hurt was overwhelming the joy he had for finally speaking with Blaine about the topic.

"I didn't know until after you went missing. Kidnapped." Blaine said quietly not taking his eyes off Kurt's. "When I was in middle school, everyone was getting theirs and at the time, I knew I was going to get mine or at least I was hoping. Then I was hurt and while I was recovering, I got it then."

"Recovering?" Kurt asked with concern; the anger disappearing for the moment. "Did you get sick?"

"There was a dance and the other boys didn't like that I brought a boy as my date." Blaine explained shortly. "I remember the dance up to a point but after that…" He shook his head, the curls bouncing slightly. "I was in the hospital for about a week and I got it then. I never looked at the name until recently."

"Which was when I was missing." Kurt clarified with a slow nod. "I see. And you didn't say anything? Why?"

"I don't know. I was in shock and… I talked with Miss Pillsbury once about soul mates and stuff." It was a vulnerable moment as he could remember. Helplessness at the situation when Kurt was gone and no one knew or bothered to help with looking for him. "I think Israel put two and two together."

Ah, right. Jacob Ben Israel. Kurt frowned at his hands. It was strange to see them identical save for the name on his wrist. "And there was something else."

Kurt looked up and watched as Blaine ran a fingernail on his wrist and catching the ends of the band. "I was sick with what I thought was the flu and had recovered enough that I decided to go to the park and walk a little." Blaine peeled off the band and dropped the thin band on the desk behind him. "And that's when I found you in the park."

His breath caught when Blaine moved to sit on the corner of the bed and offered his own wrist. Kurt E. Hummel in neat script across his pulse point. "And then I knew and wondered if you knew or if you got your soul mate's name."

"And I did. It had to take years and I'm probably the last to get it out of everyone in the Glee club but… I'm glad it's you." Kurt smiled shyly and reached for Blaine's hand. "But I'm still annoyed you didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry. We wasted so much time with not telling each other." Blaine began and stopped as Kurt rubbed lightly over the former's wrist. "No, not so much. We were, are friends and we learned a lot about each other. That's better than trying to figure out how to act around each other. Look at how Rachel and Finn are. They fight every week about something ever since Finn had got his soul mate's name."

Blaine snapped out of his pleasant haze when the front door opened with a faint jingle of keys. "Dad's home."

The curly hair boy paled slightly. "Does he know about…?" Kurt nodded. "He is supportive thought I don't think he'll be too thrilled when, when…" He turned pink.

Oh. _Oh. _Blaine flushed and reluctantly removed his wrist from Kurt's hand. "We should talk to him."

"Talk to me about what?" Burt's voice drifted from down the hall.

Oh shit, Blaine mouthed looking a little sick.

"Kurt, what- Blaine?" Burt poked his head in the room and held his jacket with a large hand. "There better not be any, you know, going on here." He pointed at Blaine who had scrambled to his feet beside the bed. "What? No, Dad, we…" Kurt glanced at Blaine who glanced only gave a slight shrug. "He already knows."

"Knows what?" Burt narrowed his eyes and then took off his ball cap. "I'm going to wash up and you are both going to tell me what's happening. Down in the living room."

Kurt nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

It was a few minutes later, Burt apparently didn't feel the need to change his outfit completely like Kurt would, the three men were in the living room with Burt standing with a glass of orange juice in his hand and the two boys sitting a respectable distance from each other on the sofa.

"Blaine knows that I have my soul mate's name. And it's his." Kurt said quickly not looking at either of them. He curled up somewhat defensively on the couch. He didn't put the wrist band back on and was pleased to see Blaine's name displayed for Blaine and his dad to see.

"Huh." Burt had a feeling he was going to be taken a back but he didn't expect it so soon. "Then what does the D. Stand for?"

"Devon." Blaine answered and with an after thought. "Sir."

Burt glanced at both of them. "And he seen your's, his. You know." Kurt nodded. "I don't think he knows what the initial means but I did see it."

"Good. Do your parents know about Kurt?" Burt asked before drinking some juice. "Because you're going to be stuck with each other." Unless illness takes one of you away from the other, Kurt thought and feeling guilty. He didn't want his father to be alone and he didn't want that either.

"Er, no. They kind of put the whole soul mate thing with me aside." Blaine said lacing his fingers together and tugging at them. "I was hurt when I was in middle school and once they figured out that I liked boys over girls… I was ignored, well, still am in a way…"

Burt was silent and thinking. What was going to happen to the boys after they graduated?

"What're your plans for after high school?" He asked Blaine abruptly. Normally mated pairs had similar paths or ones that complemented the other. With Burt, he studied at the local junior college's automotive program while Lizzie got her degree in child care and eventually became a stay at home mom with Kurt. Her plan at the time of their meeting in school was to become a preschool teacher, but sadly that never came to fruition.

"I…My parents want me to go into business or something similar." His not-quite son said. "I would prefer to be a teacher, history or music. Even English might be interesting…" Blaine looked miserable. "I doubt that they would pay for something that I want to do."

Burt snorted. "I paid for my schooling on my own with a job, I'm sure you can do the same." Kurt blinked and smiled to himself. "Wait tables in New York with me? I've got plans for NYADA, my second choice is NYU but Juillard is also on my list."

Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea, I sent off a few applications, I have the grades for it even after switching schools…" Burt held up a hand not holding his glass. "Relax, alright. You seem like a decent kid," the man sat down on a footstool by his usual easy chair by the TV. "I just was curious if you had plans. Obviously you do. Now, if your parents have an issue about Kurt being a b-man instead of a young woman like they want, then maybe it's time to consider other options."

He took a deep breath and stared straight at Blaine who looked unusually vulnerable without the blazer and goopy hair gel. "I'll be here you as much as I'm there for Kurt. You're a pair now, a packaged deal."

"Dad." Burt could hear Kurt's low whisper as he continued to gaze steadily at the other boy. It would be terrible if Blaine's parents upright disowned him but the least he could do is offer to be a parent in Blaine's life if he needed it.

"Thank you sir, I hope they won't react too badly but…" Blaine began and Burt held up a hand. "Call me Burt. And the guest room is yours, if it needs to be."

Blaine, speechless, nodded quickly. "Thanks Dad." Kurt rolled to his feet and gave his dad a tight hug. Blaine followed suit a moment later and judging from the slight tremble, the situation sunk in.

* * *

After the little heartwarming discussion, Burt had ordered the two boys up to Kurt's room to calm down. Kurt wasn't about to question his dad and dragged Blaine up there before he could change his mind. "Door unlocked, Kurt!" He called after him.

Well that was a change. Usually it was door open just in case…

He sat Blaine on his bed and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I think that went well." Blaine was still quiet, numb from Burt's reaction and soft probe about his future. He wasn't sure whether his parents would be accepting of Kurt at all; they certainly didn't pay mind to him especially once they learned he preferred boys over girls. Burt was different, not at all like his own unapproachable father.

"Blaine?" Kurt sat on opposite side and shoved some of the extra plush hypoallergenic pillows behind him so he could lay back. He tugged on his soul mate's arm and together they rearranged themselves so that Blaine's head was resting on his chest and arm was slung around Kurt's waist.

It was comfortable.

It was perfect just laying there with Blaine's loose curly hair tickling his face.

Feeling a heart beat in time with his.

A warmth that covered his body and soul.

This is what it must feel like, Kurt thought fuzzily rubbing his face lightly on Blaine's curls, contentment, happiness with the one you love.

"I think…" Kurt whispered closing his eyes and allowing himself to think aloud. He could always blame it on drowsiness right? "I think I love you."


	24. It's Alright but Not Really

life is like dodgeball and really throws everything all at once. or something like that. ummm, this story will be updated at a much slower pace (as if that wasn't noticeable. :( )

here we go:

* * *

Blaine was drowsing off but he was alert enough to hear Kurt's quiet murmur. "I think I love you."

His heart began to beat faster as the words sunk in. "I think I love you." You do? Blaine wanted to ask but instead snuggled closer to the now familiar body he would grow to learn and love. Kurt was his, and in return, he was Kurt's. Gradually he could hear Kurt's breathing even out and he knew that his soul mate was finally asleep.

There was so much Blaine had to learn about being a proper soul mate, books only gave so much information. But first, he had to be a good boyfriend. Dinners, flowers, baked cookies, make out sessions…

He let out a happy hum and settled into sleep. Kurt was so warm and cuddly.

* * *

Shifting slightly, Kurt felt like he was in a weird dream, an octopus or something got a hold of him and- It was talking. The octopus was talking. What?

He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Good afternoon, Kurt." It took a few moments before the dark blur in front of his face solidified into an extremely familiar face.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled scrunching his nose and then inhaling. Mmm…smells kind of like vanilla. "Blaine, my-"

"Your dad sent us up here. Pretty overwhelming, I guess." Blaine said shifting back slightly on the pile of pillows.

"Overwhelming?" Kurt repeated twisting to look at the other boy. "Oh, I…" He raised his wrist and remembered the discussion the two of them had with Burt. "You're my soul mate."

Blaine smiled beautifully. "Yeah, I am." He clearly made himself at home on the bed. My bed, Kurt flushed a little with that thought. Then he turned a deeper color when his stomach growled. "Hungry?" Blaine raised an eyebrow and didn't bother to hid his grin.

"A little, okay a lot." He sat up and stretched. Blaine seemed a little disappointed but rolled to a seated position too. "Let's get something eat. I'm sure your dad is already eating the chips you got."

"Chips?" Kurt repeated blankly and frowned. "The chips I bought this morning for New Years…" He rolled his eyes. "I don't think there will be any left after my dad gets into them."

They straightened their clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey, I was about to head up and wake you two up." Burt said putting aside some bills. "Thanks for saving me the trip!"

The pair quickly put together sandwiches, lean ham and cheese for the both of them with light mayo and sit at the table. It was a little strange eating at the kitchen table, probably the first time they've done it at all. Burt had retreated to the living room to watch the early New Year's Eve special on TV but not before he made a comment about the avocado chips that were mysteriously missing. "We should go out some time."

Kurt paused mid chew and stared across the table. He flushed slightly and jerked his socked feet back once he realized he was playing footsie with Blaine. "Go out?" He repeated after swallowing around the lump of food in a suddenly dry throat. "Yeah, I think that we have a lot to learn about each other."

"Well you know plenty about me." Kurt said frowning slightly. "I hardly know anything about you and your family. That's not exactly fair."

Blaine winced. "True. It's complicated but-"

"As the most important person in your life now, I think I have a right to know." Kurt's expression softened. "No secrets between us."

"No secrets." Blaine echoed and drummed his fingers on the table. "We should talk more about what each of us expect out of this." He waved a hand between Kurt and himself. It was all so new despite having a friendship like theirs.

Friends, that's what they were. And now, Kurt sipped his juice and gazed at the other boy who was seemingly at home at the table eating his sandwich and drinking his own juice, they were going to be more.

He had a vague recollection that there were soul mate relationships that were just friendships. No bodily contact except maybe hugs and hand holding, or so he assumed. Blaine is a really attractive boy that Kurt hoped he wouldn't be wanting to be only friends.

Kurt choked a little on his juice and began coughing loudly. "Kurt!" Blaine came around the table and began rubbing on his back. Somehow he also grabbed a couple napkins and shoved them under Kurt's face to catch his spittle. "Are you okay now?" He asked once Kurt caught his breath.

Red faced from coughing and private embarrassment over the rather adult thoughts he had about relationships, Kurt nodded and wiped his mouth. "I'm fine, just thinking about some things." He rasped pushing the empty plate away from him. Blaine looked concerned but nodded. "You worried me." He dumped the used dishes in the sink and the pair went to the living room to watch the New Years party in New York.

"Next year, I'll be there, or at least in the same city." Kurt said crossing a leg over the other. Blaine had made himself comfortable next to him on the sofa, pressing close to Kurt. There was plenty of room on the rest of the sofa but Burt hardly batted an eye at Blaine's behavior. Perhaps this is instinct kicking in, Kurt thought feeling his face grow warm. "New York City?" Blaine ask threading his arm through Kurt's to hold his hand. He was being overly forward, Kurt swallowed and felt a little uncomfortable with the close contact.

Is there a nice way to tell one's soul mate to back off with the hand holding and body contact?

* * *

They were allowed one glass of champagne and Burt had ordered Blaine under no uncertain terms that he was supposed to stay in his own room. No sneaking off into Kurt's, he had said with a finger pointing at the curly haired young man. Blaine nodded quickly and had gone up a few minutes after Burt to change into his pajamas.

They were a matching set, Blaine's almost similar to Kurt's much to his amusement. "We have amazing taste in jammies." Blaine informed him retying his bathrobe while Kurt brushed his teeth. It was a little strange having Blaine so close and a funny notion popped into Kurt's head that he wasn't close enough.

He finished up his bathroom routine including his moisturizing regime though Blaine had disappeared to his temporary room to take a call. It didn't seem to start or end very well judging from the rather loud conversation that drifted through the door. Maybe it was his parents? Kurt wondered patting his face dry. He couldn't tell if he looked different from before he found Blaine's name to now. Perhaps the bond needed to settle? He wasn't entirely sure about bonds and what happens after the fact.

What if Blaine turns out totally different in private with just the two of us? Or maybe he has some weird habit like bug collecting and yanking off wings off them or some other weird hobby? Then again, Blaine is such a charming nice boy that it's just a cover and he's really a maniac and will end up chaining me to the proverbial radiator and feeding me bits of food. Kurt stared at his reflection and another thought dawned on him.

A name that had come up since semester started in late August.

Faurot. What if Blaine is Faurot?

"That would be…" Kurt swallowed hard around a dry mouth and throat. "Seriously messed up."

"What's messed up?" Blaine asked joining him in front of the mirror again.

"Just, just," Kurt stammered catching Blaine's gaze in the mirror. "That we have to start school the day after tomorrow." He covered quickly and made an exaggerated frown.

"I know, I wish our holiday was longer considering what we know now." Blaine smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder affectionately. "Well, I'm heading off to bed."

Kurt nodded biting his lower lip. "Good night, Blaine."

"Night Kurt."

He turned to leave and only then to Kurt notice his tense shoulders. "Is something wrong?"

Blaine froze with one hand on the door frame. "I…" He hesitated and looked down. "My parents are coming home tomorrow afternoon. I have to make sure the house looks alright before then."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" Kurt had no idea what to say.

"Me too, but you know, they're my parents and it's their house, I only live there…" Blaine replied squeezing the door frame hard. "I can hardly wait until graduation because then I'm out literally."

Out? Kurt's eyes widened and he reached out to touch Blaine's shoulder. "By the time that happens, we'll have everything ready, for New York. And if that takes a few days or a couple of weeks or more, we can stay here. My dad already said that you're part of the family and we're a packaged deal."

Blaine shifted quickly and hugged him like he did while they were sleeping, octopus-like that Kurt had stiffened (not like that) immediately before melting into the embrace. "It was hard not to tell them that I found him, you. I really hate those three-way calls." Blaine mumbled into the blue plaid covered shoulder. "Do we have to invite them to the wedding?"

Kurt, who was gently rubbing Blaine's back paused. "Well, it wouldn't be polite not to invite the parents of one of the grooms, but they don't have to RSVP after all."

Blaine let out a choked laugh. "Good point. We will get married some day?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I've got a scrapbook of ideas I want to incorporate." Blaine laughed again and squeezed the firm, slim body he held once more before reluctantly letting go. "I'd love to see it."

Kurt nodded and flushed slightly as Blaine rested his forehead against his. "Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaine left but his touched lingered warmly on Kurt's skin.

There was no way that Blaine was Faurot.

Unless he had a split personality?

Kurt shook his head and told himself he was being ridiculous.

* * *

The next morning proved to be indescribable. Burt was an early riser and had done so despite it being a national holiday. Something about getting some paperwork done at the shop. Running a small business was expensive and even more so with the dozens of permits needed. Environmental ones, air quality, tire taxes, storage and usage of oils and other chemicals that go in cars, it's a big job for a single person to take care of and Burt was an old hand at it. Despite his inner reservations about leaving his son with the kid alone in his house, he trusted Kurt. Besides, he was vague about when he would be returning home. Maybe it would be before noon or maybe it would be after. It be good to keep him and the kid on their toes.

"Happy New Year, Dad." Kurt said coming into the kitchen. He was dressed in one of his less complicated outfits and was looking bright eyed.

"Happy New Year, Kurt." He replied adding some low fat creamer to his travel mug of coffee. "I have to drive Blaine to his house, his parents are coming back today."

Burt grunted and twisted the top on the mug securely. "He isn't happy about that."

"No," Kurt looked surprised and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed. "You heard him on the phone then."

Burt nodded. "That family has issues that they need to talk about."

Kurt's eyebrows, perfectly arched, rose slightly but he didn't say anything.

"I'm not much for talking about, about _feelings _but I do know that it helps." Burt said and hesitated. "Your mom used to make me talk about all sorts of stuff. It'd be good for the - for _Blaine _to do the same. To you or, or me. Or someone professional."

Kurt smiled slightly and nodded at the kitchen floor. His dad wasn't exactly open to sharing his feelings but at least he was aware and making an conscious effort. "I think he knows that you're here for him. He's, his family is very firm in their heteronormative ideas."

Burt narrowed his eyes. "Come again?"

Kurt bit his lip and glanced toward the kitchen entrance. "His parents aren't very accepting. Of him much less us as a couple once they find out. He hasn't said this but I'm under the impression that his parents want him to date a girl."

Burt blinked several times in succession and nodded his head. "If something happens where he can't stay there in that house, he has a room here. Just not yours." Kurt inhaled sharply and then opened his mouth to say something but both heard Blaine coming down the stairs.

"Morning Kurt. Good morning Mister Hummel." Blaine stifled a yawn and made toward the coffee maker but stopped. "I mean, Burt."

Burt nodded his greeting and gestured at the beat up coffee maker he liked. It was simple and didn't have too many buttons to complicate making a decent brew first thing in the morning. Never mind Kurt wanted some unnecessary fancy machine. Coffee is coffee unless it's bad coffee.

"Well, I'm heading off to the shop, paper work." Burt raised his travel mug. "What are you up to today?"

Drinking deeply from his mug, Blaine swallowed quickly and looked grim. "I need to check my house. My parents are coming home today and I need to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Good. I'll be out for a few hours." Burt gave each of them a meaningful look. "Be safe and no, no any of that stuff." He grabbed the sandwich he made and stomped out to grab his keys and jacket.

"Well that was a little uncomfortable." Blaine commented into his mug with his cheeks flushed.

"That's an understatement." Kurt muttered rubbing his forehead and catching sight of Blaine's name on his wrist. It was a little darker, more prominent and it had further cemented in Kurt's mind that they were a perfect match.

"Breakfast?" Blaine asked hopefully looking with pretty hazel eyes at Kurt.

Kurt rolled his and went to make eggs and bacon.

* * *

They finished washing the dishes, well Blaine did, and got ready to leave for Blaine's house. Kurt was a little nervous. It was the first time he had gone there since finding out he had Blaine's name and for a prolonged period of time. He barely had time to notice the decor inside and he only remembered trying to convince his dad to let Blaine stay over.

The pair drove to the nice upper class neighborhood and Kurt wasn't surprised at how different it looked. The holiday decorations were nicer and the snow was shoveled in careful paths on the sidewalk and driveways. It was a perfect little neighborhood, Kurt thought driving slowly on the road keeping a careful eye out for cars and ice on the road. Blaine was silent and fiddling with his bag and then with his phone. He had his house keys on a lanyard around his wrist, the one without the flesh colored band.

"Did you want me to come in or…?" Kurt asked after Blaine pointed out his house. There wasn't any cars in the driveway and one of the neighbors had shoveled a path to the front door.

"I'll be fine." Blaine said with a forced smile. He unlocked the door and slipped out. "I'll call you later."

And he left, just like that.

"Well alright then." Kurt grumbled watching Blaine's figure enter the house and shut the door. He was debating whether to go and demand that he be allowed in but he remembered that Blaine's parents were supposed to arrive some time soon.

Kurt wasn't ready to face them if what he thought about Blaine's parents was true. He had some notions but he reminded himself not to assume anything since he had yet to meet them.

Driving home, he had no plans. He could go food shopping but he knew there was a frozen lasagna in the freezer and between Kurt and his dad, they would take a few days to eat it.

And he wasn't entirely sure if stores were open as it was the holiday. In the end, he just went home and puttered around the house.

Down in the living room, he tidied up the last of the remnants from last night's celebration and straightened the sofa cushions and pillows in an effort to keep himself busy. He remembered how close Blaine sat the other night and the warmth that enveloped his body. Shaking his head, he dumped the cup and avocado chips he found around his dad's favorite chair in the kitchen trash.

Then he spotted the coffee mug Blaine drank out of in the dish rack by the sink. "I hate this." Kurt muttered throwing up his arms and stomping upstairs. He wanted to throw on his pajamas (which reminded him of Blaine now that he knew he had a similar pair) and hide underneath the bed covers feeling sad that Blaine wasn't within touching distance but he should really keep busy.

The guest room, _Blaine's _room, was nearly immaculate. You could hardly tell that someone was staying in there for nearly two weeks. Blaine had made the bed and fixed the pillows exactly as how Kurt did it. The bedside lamp was moved back to the middle of the table where Blaine had moved it to the side to make room for a small bottle of water, a flash light and his phone.

The bathroom across from the room was clean and only missing towels which Kurt had taken down to the laundry room the day before. Blaine left his mark everywhere in less than two weeks.

And he left it on my heart too, Kurt thought glancing at the band covered name.

_And what of me?_

Kurt raised his head and looked around the bathroom, neglecting to notice the brief dark flash that went across the mirror.

"I need to get my school stuff ready." Kurt muttered leaving the room and closing the door.

Still, there was a niggling feeling that something wasn't right.

Not right at all.


	25. School Again

i feel tired. D: struggling with finding time to finish YKILY is hard. another update that should've happened weeks ago. sorry 'bout that. in better news this chapter marks where this story is over 100,000 words! that's pretty awesome.

* * *

The first day of classes started out well enough, Kurt donned his uniform, grabbed his lunch of leftovers (he had a sandwich from some of the cold cuts and some holiday cookies) and left the house early to get a good parking spot in the student lot. He hoped to see Blaine before class started but he didn't see his car yet.

"Kurt!" a familiar screech echoed over the still sleepy student body.

Rachel.

She hurried forward and threw her arms around him and squeezed hard. Then she released him, thankfully, and beamed brightly at him.

"Good morning Rachel." Kurt didn't sound exasperated at all. He allowed her to loop an arm through his and guide him to the school entrance.

"How was your holiday? Mine was great! Finn came over and gave me a present, see!" She lifted a chain around her neck and the small star shaped pendant glittered in the harsh fluorescent lights.

He made a passable impressed sound which Rachel scarcely took notice of before plowing on about her holiday break. "As you know, I don't celebrate Christmas having two Jewish dads and all, but we did have a delicious dinner, vegan of course. Then we had presents but they were wrapped in Hanukkah paper."

Rachel prattled on while Kurt was gathering his books and making sure his homework was in his folders. Kurt tried to spot a familiar gelled dark head of hair belonging to Blaine but he didn't seem him at all. That was unusual. Blaine was supposed to text him last night but Kurt himself was caught up with getting ready for school and apparently Blaine was probably too.

"Look, there's the bell!" Kurt exclaimed and ducked into his first class. "I need to get a good seat, I'll see you later!"

Rachel panicked for a moment and ran off to her own class, exclaiming over not getting her text books. Kurt slipped into a chair and unpacked his belongings.

The teacher, Mrs. Harvey strode in a couple of minutes later and almost immediately started on about homework assigned over break. Kurt rolled his shoulders and then turned to take the homework from the person behind him then handing it to the girl in front of him.

He glanced toward the door, still open for the late arriving stragglers and thought he spotted Blaine walking past the door. Hm, he thought tempted to get up and check on Blaine for no particular reason except to see him. I guess he forgot to set his alarm and got up late, Kurt mused and tapped his pencil on his notebook.

Kurt had history today and as Blaine and he shared the class, he would see him then if not at lunch.

* * *

Chewing on his lower lip, Blaine focused on the dull pain instead of what his teacher was blathering on about. His parents, well his mother came home yesterday evening and the welcome home was short and curt. His mother wasn't a hug-and-kiss type like you see in movies much less offer a pat on the shoulder for bringing home a good school report, so her off putting reception wasn't all that surprising.

He already missed the not-hesitant physical contact from Burt who seemed to be more open and friendly. Kind of like his old pet dog Lucky. Blaine had wanted a dog for so long when he was in grade school only to come home one day from his prep school to learn that Lucky wasn't that lucky and had been given away. Blaine allowed himself to cry himself to sleep as an eight year old alone in his room later that night.

It wasn't like his parents were terrible and neglectful, they were just not very good at being parents. Blaine hoped that if he and Kurt decided on kids, adopted or surrogate, that they wouldn't be like his parents.

"Mr. Anderson? Are you with us?"

Blaine flushed and mental shook his head of such thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

It was going to be a long class period, Blaine thought trying to write down the example on the board that was supposed to help the homework the teacher was going to assign. First day back and already there was math homework to do by Tuesday. At least he had lunch to look forward to.

He was mentally berating himself for not calling or at the very least, texting Kurt last night but his mother coming home from her trip to the islands looking tanned and yet incredibly cold sent him to his room to mechanically prepare for the coming school day. I'll have to make it up to him somehow, Blaine decided before focusing on the numbers on the Powerpoint slide on the board.

* * *

"I nearly overslept this morning." Mercedes hid a yawn as she tugged down the unflattering t-shirt over the sweat pants she always wore for gym. She along with Tina had the same period as Kurt and Rachel, the latter was hovering around Finn who was trying to ignore her for the sake of appearances around the other boys in the class but paying attention so he wouldn't get scolded and whined at later when the pair were alone; needless to say, Finn wasn't doing a very good job at either and Rachel stomped off to the locker room for a brief Rachel-free moment.

"I can't blame you there. My bed was so warm and comfy, I didn't want to put on my freezing uniform." Tina said braiding her long hair before Coach Sylvester arrived. She was very punctual when she wanted to be but no one had seen the tall intimidating woman yet.

A whistle blasted through the chatter and Kurt sighed reluctantly. "Sit with us at lunch, Kurt?" Tina asked as Kurt headed toward the boys' end of the large gym. Kurt hesitated and nodded. "I'm going to check if Blaine wants to sit with us then, is that alright?" He wasn't sure how Mercedes would react, Kurt thought they were still friends but you couldn't be sure in high school.

"Of course. We'll save you two seats at the usual table." Tina smiled and then winced as Coach Sue's whistle pierced the air again. "We gotta go, later Kurt!" Mercedes and Tina headed to the gaggle of girls and Rachel stomped out of the girl's locker room with a pout on her face.

"Dodgeball!" Coach Henry bellowed throwing a large rubber ball at one of the boys who barely caught it. "Split into two teams, the boundary is the red line here, cross it and you're out!"

Almost immediately, the jocks went on one side and formed a team with smirks sent toward the scragglers. Kurt inwardly winced at the possibility of bruises he was going to get. He checked that his wrist band was on firmly, a matching red sweat band covering the leather one he now wore and braced himself.

* * *

Blaine debated whether to go to gym or cut class and hide out in the library. He was fairly sure that this was the Freshmen study period but did he want to risk it? Ms. Christens was a grouch but nothing a little kindness couldn't throw off.

Instead, he wandered to Miss Pillsbury's office. It wasn't lunch yet but he could see her spraying a perfectly yellow banana with window cleaner and wiping it clean.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Blaine hesitated about entering the immaculate office much less leaving fingerprints on the glass door.

"Oh, Blaine was it? Come on in." The red head beamed brightly and set aside her fruit and cleaning utensils. "What brings you to me?"

Blaine entered and sat down on the chair in front of the counselor's desk. He shrugged and looked down at his hands.

"I don't know."

Miss Pillsbury pursed her lips slightly. "How was your holiday break? I don't want to assume you celebrate Christmas but a winter break was nice?"

Blaine looked up from twiddling his thumbs. "Everything is private here, right?" Blaine asked staring at the woman with a fierce gaze. She nodded. "Of course. This is a safe place to talk about anything. If you would like to speak to me about anything, I would be happy to listen."

"I spent the holidays with Kurt and his father." Blaine said slowly. "It was probably the most comfortable holiday of any kind I've had with anyone in years. Holidays, especially Christmas and even birthdays are always a stilted affair with my parents." He drummed his fingers on the English text book he was supposed to be using in class.

"I had no idea that my parents were going to on trips overseas, separately of course, and I was at home by myself and I had bumped into Kurt at the store." Blaine recalled that memory that didn't seem all that distant. It was bright moment.

"And that's how I spent the holidays. It wasn't traditional or anything. Kurt doesn't believe in celebrating Christmas at a church like my parents do or would have."

"I see." Miss Pillsbury said slowly. Blaine appeared most happy when speaking about Kurt and gloomier when speaking of his parents. Clearly the last time she spoke with Blaine, nothing had changed in his home life except the emergence of his friendship with Kurt. Her training kicked in, delicately of course, and she racked her brain on how to approach Blaine and the idea of his soul mate.

"Don't tell anyone but,' Blaine hesitated and fingered the thin band around his wrist. "I found out that Kurt was my soul mate and he found out that I knew and he wasn't happy about all the time wasted. I didn't know and then Burt knew about my being Kurt's soul mate before any connections were made. This happened all during the break and it was complicated but it was nice to be accepted."

That answered Emma Pillsbury's question. "That's amazing, I'm so happy that you found your true love."

Blaine gave a weak, restrained smile. "I suppose. We're taking it slow and no rushing into something we'll both regret."

Miss Pillsbury nodded vigorously. "That is a very good idea. Talking about it with an already mated pair would be a useful insight and perhaps allow you to see how they live. I don't think there's a same-sex soul mate pairing in Lima but I'd happy to check some of my contacts."

Blaine shrugged and sighed. "It does sound interesting but one way or another, my parents aren't going to be happy about my soul mate. I want to be far away from them when they find out about Kurt."

"Are they really that concerned about Kurt?" the woman asked curiously. Blaine's parents were not only being unreasonable, they were possibly blocking Blaine's soul mate bond from forming properly in addition to being emotionally abusive. Something had to be done, she thought feeling a surge of protectiveness come over her. It is wrong immorally and just cruel!

"I think it's more of the concept. They don't know about Kurt but they know that my, my sexuality will result in a male partner instead of a female. And since my father has a lot of money and contacts, I wouldn't want Kurt or Mr. Hummel to have to deal with something my father has a hand in. It's ridiculous to think about that but I don't want to cause problems for Burt."

"Well this is a predicament." Miss Pillsbury said slowly and couldn't think of a reasonable answer. "I suppose it would be best to keep it to yourself as long as possible while you live with your parents."

Blaine nodded resignedly. "That's all I can do. And pretend that everything is the same with Kurt. I am glad that a few people know."

Miss Pillsbury's mouth curved into a smile. "Thank you for trusting me. Nothing about this will leave this room."

Blaine left feeling a little bit better about his and Kurt's relationship and the fact that he had some support despite his parents being less than pleased that he was going to have a male as his soul mate.

* * *

"Don't be such a baby, we didn't hit you that hard!" Azimio chortled bumping Kurt in what he thought was a friendly manner to outsiders. Kurt caught himself before he fell into the wall of lockers.

"Lay off Ass-mio." He snapped back already fed up with everyone. It was an hour's worth of bruises from dodge ball. What high school still played dodge ball? Kurt had fifteen minutes to get the sweat off his body and…

"Whatever pansy." Azimio bumped him on his way to the showers. Grimacing, Kurt grabbed his own body wash and towel and darted to one of the handicap shower stall on the far end of the locker. Technically he wasn't supposed to use it but the only wheelchair bound person in school was Artie Abrams who had gym during a different hour.

Kurt was thankful for that and could spend exactly four and a half minutes washing and rinsing, another to apply moisturizer and then get dressed in the stall. He had a method to dressing and not getting his uniform wet which he had perfected since the first few months of freshmen year.

He adjusted the suede band around his wrist and patted it dry with his towel. The warning bell rang once and Kurt threw back the curtain and stuffed his locker stuff in the main room then headed to his locker to grab his lunch.

"See you later Fancy!" Karofsky called pretending to hide himself when Kurt walked by. Kurt sniffed and held his head up, he was better than either Karofsky and Ass-mio and nothing would change. He had the support of Blaine and his friends.

Speaking of whom, Blaine was supposed to be in gym with him. Kurt hoped he was alright and it wasn't anything to be too concerned about. He tugged down his shirt sleeves over his wrist band and with his lunch in hand and French text book and homework cradled in his arm, he headed to the cafeteria.

"Hey Kurt." Rachel and Tina fell into step with him. They were also carrying books and in Rachel's case, a bag lunch covered in gold stickers. It was her trademark and while it was a little childish, Kurt had to hand it to her for being consistent. Plus it wasn't as bad as those awful animal sweaters she wore on the weekends.

"Hey Rachel, Tina." The three walked and listened with half an ear to Rachel's chatter about the first Glee club meeting of the new year and how she was practicing all winter break. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes but he did exchange glances with Tina over Rachel's head. Tina raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smile; typical Rachel going on and on.

"I'll go grab us a table." Kurt said as Rachel headed toward the lunch line. She didn't eat the food served but did pick up a bottle of juice occasionally.

"I'll go help you." Tina chimed in and dragged Kurt to the usual table where the Glee club members sat. The lone table where Kurt sat with Blaine hidden behind the cement pillar was beckoning him but he planted himself firmly across from Tina.

"Sweet, dudes. You got us the table." Finn dropped into a chair with a thunk and Mike slid into a seat next to Tina.

"Finn!" Rachel scurried over and sat next to her boyfriend. "Open this for me?" She handed him the bottle of juice, dripping condensation on Finn's three slices of pepperoni pizza.

Mercedes and Sam showed up and the latter pushed another table against the nearly full table. "Hey guys, I wish the break was longer." Mercedes sighed cracking the seal on her water. She had a salad and a piece of grilled chicken scattered over the leaves. It would've been healthy but the amount ranch dressing she drizzled over the salad was a bit much. Kurt had unwrapped his sandwich and bit into it before he said anything stupid or revealing. Or revealingly stupid, those went hand in hand sometimes.

"Agreed." Finn muttered around a full month making Rachel wrinkle her nose as she primly ate her organic tofurky and tomato wrap. "I for one am happy to be back, we're going to be singing so many awesome songs and-"

"More like you'll be singing them." Tina muttered into her apple and cheese sandwich. Kurt nearly bit his tongue trying not to laugh. Rachel sniffed mightily. "Well, talent should be-"

"Kurt are you wearing a band?" Mercedes zeroed in on his wrist with her forkful of ranch dressing covered chicken and lettuce pointing at him from across the table.

Don't turn red! He failed and flushed bright. "I am."

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed and immediately apologized to Mike for yelling in his ear. Rachel choked on her wrap and Mercedes's fork left a white smear on her tray after she dropped it.

"No freaking way. You found your soul mate?" Mercedes asked not bothering to check if she got dressing on her clothes. This was big news after all; it wasn't everyday that one of your closest friends had found their own and only.

"Yeah, um, over the break." Kurt said before taking a bite of his sandwich. He wasn't bothered too much at their reaction. Finn and Sam were grinning and Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were sporting identical looks of disbelief and pride. Rachel had shock written all over her face before she recovered.

"Who is it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "Not telling, that's between me and him."

"It's a guy?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Finn who looked confused. "Yeah, I like guys that way, or I did. I just like my new mate that way. Eventually." He added.

"You're taking it slow?" Tina asked and smiled when Kurt nodded. "That's good. Learn about all their annoying habits and things they like before taking it to the next level."

Mike narrowed his eyes and nudged his head against his soul mate's. "Was that a hint about my marathoning Footloose?" Tina smiled charmingly. "I don't know what you mean. Still, Kurt, I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves some kind of break in life right now, it's you."

"Thank you Tina." Kurt was genuinely touched. Tina was a good friend and while they weren't rivals for the spotlight in Glee club like he was with Rachel and Mercedes, he did appreciate her support when he did challenge the other girls. That seemed so long ago…

"This seat taken?"

Kurt started and shook his head as Blaine edged in to sit and began unwrapping his sandwich. "Is something wrong?" He glanced around the table pausing his task.

"Kurt found his soul mate." Rachel broke the silence. She had a strange look on her face as eyed Blaine from across the table. Blaine blinked. "Congratulations, Kurt. I'm sure you'll be happy with him." He returned to unwrapping his sandwich and took a big bite.

"Well I for one am glad that you found someone." Rachel began after taking a sip of her drink. "Do they go this school?"

Kurt felt slightly uneasy and refused to look at Blaine, he was sure that his face would reveal that his soul mate was indeed Blaine. Only a few more months until graduation and then he and Blaine were free to be as they wished. Preferably in New York of course.

"I rather not say. You know how it is, being a gay teen in Ohio. It's not the most welcome place to be." Mercedes nodded understandingly. "I totally get you there."

Tina agreed. "We understand. Your bonding is still new and it's a really private time and it takes time for it to settle."

Oh thank Cheesus. Kurt thought and focused his attention on his lunch. He didn't say much after that and only made enough commentary to satisfy his friends.

* * *

The rest of the day Kurt tried to focus on his classes. His teachers had assigned a ton of homework, a horrible welcome back to school gift he didn't want to deal with. Judging from the homework he was given, his night was going to be nothing but studying and completing his homework that was due over the next couple of weeks.

Unfortunately that meant less time with Blaine unless it was in the library at their usual table. And that certainly didn't mean they'd be able to touch. He could barely resist touching his feet to Blaine's during lunch.

Chewing on his lower lip, he headed to his car and drove home. He arrived at home and climbed the stairs to his room. Kurt knew he needed to get started on his homework, it wasn't going to do itself but after slipping his uniform blazer off and hanging it up on the hanger on his door, he didn't want to do anything except take a nap.

Though it wouldn't be quite the same without Blaine, a firm voice said in his head. One measly nap and you're already hooked.

Kurt let out a nervous giggle in the empty room.

He sighed and unpacked his books. It was going to be a long evening.


End file.
